Guantes de Seda
by EmeDeMisery
Summary: Bella detesta a los Cullen, pero cuando su vida se ve amenazada su única opción es acudir a ellos. Lo que para la familia Cullen es protección, para Bella es venganza, y para Edward un juego. Ninguno de los dos sabe hacia dónde les llevará el deseo.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia fue escrita y subida a Fanfiction entre febrebro del 2012 y agosto del 2013, con otro nombre de usuario. Obra registrada en Safe Creative el 6 de julio del 2013, código 1307065389071. -OBRA EN EDICIÓN 2017-**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **P** hil me había evitado toda la mañana, su ceño fruncido no me gustó en lo absoluto. Esperé a que dejara el móvil para ir a enfrentarlo.

— ¿Sucede algo? —me crucé de brazos frente a él.

—Bella. Estoy preocupado.

Su voz era relajada, pero su rostro le delató. Le concedí una mirada inquisitiva; sudaba, y su mandíbula temblaba levemente. Estaba nervioso.

—Por tu actitud yo diría que más.

—Conoces nuestra situación, hemos vivido así.

—Dime, ¿debemos huir otra vez?

—Sí, pero esta vez será distinto.

—Explícate —dije al tiempo que me sentaba.

—Lo harás sola, no podrás venir con nosotros. Marcus está pisando nuestros talones.

— ¿Eso no ha sucedido ya? Desde siempre hemos huido de ese viejo.

—No siempre hija, antes ni siquiera lo conocíamos. Aquello fue asunto de Charlie. Por él estamos donde estamos —yo sabía lo que había ocurrido, estuve ahí. Que Marcus y toda su familia nos persiguiera no era culpa de Charlie—. Me han dicho que te quiere Bella.

Bien, eso era algo nuevo. No quise preguntar por qué. Era obvio ¿no? Quería mi cabeza.

—¿Matarme?

—No, lo que él necesita es información, pero el muy estúpido eliminó a quien la poseía y ahora está desesperado. Ha lanzado su carnada y aguarda a que alguien pique. Te quiere porque piensa que así podrá extorsionarme. He hablado con tu madre y está de acuerdo. Esto es lo mejor para todos, para ti —esto definitivamente no me gustó.

—Debes irte, están muy cerca de nosotros. Renée se fue anoche, hoy nos corresponde a nosotros hacerlo.

— ¡Dejaste ir a mamá sola! —salté de la silla.

—Bella, ellos casi nos pisan los talones, es cosa de horas para que te encuentren. Renée lo entiende, ella misma se ofreció para irse primero. Dejó que me encargara de todo, cariño..

—Y ¿cómo estás tan seguro? Ella es tu esposa, podrían tortúrala para que hables.

—Tienes mi palabra de que ella está a salvo.

—Bien, ¿hacia dónde me enviarás?

—Todos los sitios seguros están hechos polvo. El último lugar que queda es donde tu madre y yo estaremos, por lo mismo, he agotado nuestro último recurso —Un escalofrío me recorrió—. Charlie trabajó para ellos, yo de manera indirecta. Él me habló un par de veces sobre un pacto que hizo con ellos, un pacto de silencio, el que garantizaba protección a quien él estimara conveniente. Charlie no tenía a nadie más que así mismo para proteger, entonces me dijo que yo lo podía utilizar. El tratado estipula la protección de una sola persona.

Hizo un breve pausa y agregó:

—He hablado con los Cullen, te recibirán en su propia casa ahora mismo.

—Phil, eh, papá, ¿no se suponía que eso sería en tres meses?

—Bella, son cosas distintas, aquello sería un viaje de negocios, irías conmigo porque no puedo dejarte sola. Lo que sucede ahora es por completo diferente, corres peligro. Debes irte ya. Charlie era buen amigo de ellos. Hablé por él, diciéndole que era mi amigo, recordándoles el pacto de silencio y protección, entonces accedieron a ayudarte.

—Supongo que negarme no es una opción…

—Está mi palabra empeñada Bella, yo soy un hombre que la cumple, lo sabes bien —Sabía que no habría vuelta atrás.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que me iré… mañana?

—No, ahora. Está todo listo, Newton te escoltará como siempre.

—¿Tan pronto?

—¿Acaso no has entendido la gravedad de la situación? Ya te he dicho, es cuestión de horas.

—Vaya mierda.

Cinco años tendrían que ser suficientes, sin embargo, me aterraba el hecho de salir a enfrentarme a ellos. Digamos que no estaba preparada psicológicamente, pese a mis cuestionamientos e inseguridades, no me plantaría frente a ellos como una gelatina. Me concentré en lo importante y canalicé mis energías de forma apropiada.

—Bien, iré a preparar las maletas.

—Renée ya se encargó de eso. Cámbiate de ropa, come algo, yo haré las últimas llamadas. Tienes una hora.

—Sí papá.

.

.

.

* * *

—A su orden.

—Newton ¿podría dejar eso? Parece policía. Necesito que vacíe todas las maletas que mamá preparó, todo lo que hay ahí no me sirve, así que tírelo. Luego embale la ropa de los cajones que hay en el sótano.

—Sí, Bella —levanté las cejas e hice un mohín. No me gustaba que se tomará atribuciones que creía haberse ganado sólo por un par de encamadas—. Lo siento, sí señorita Dwyer. Con su respeto, me retiro.

—Ah, una cosa más, ponga en el vehículo que me llevará un bolso de mano con los artículos de esta lista. Eso es todo, puede retirarse.

Se marchó en silencio lo que me pareció un alivio. Cada vez que abría la boca me molestaba un poco su tono de voz, su manera de parecer cortés, sonaba forzado, desde la primera vez que durmió conmigo.

Mientras, Phil, arreglaba detalles de mi salida fugitiva, me di una ducha, el agua fría despertó mi cuerpo y aclaró mi mente. Me vestí con lo primero que encontré, ropa simple y cómoda, aunque no duraría mucho. Tomé mi cabello para humedecerlo con un aceite, lo envolví con unos tubos grandes, y apliqué calor.

Mi estómago se había vuelto una pelota dura, incapaz de ingresar cualquier tipo de alimento, así que fue en vano el intento de comer. Dejé que Phil me viera con un vaso de leche, sólo para aparentar, me paseé por la cocina un poco más y fui a quitarme los tubos. Delicadamente me tomé el cabello y me amarré en un moño alto para luego ponerme un sombrero.

Saqué unas hojas que tenía fondeadas entre medio del colchón, información. Las metí en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, lo más dobladas posible, tanto que sentía un bulto en mi pierna.

Descendí lentamente, despidiéndome de la casa. No es que le tomara aprecio al lugar donde vivíamos, pues no fue mucho el período que permanecimos. Estuvimos aquí cinco meses, pero era una manera de dejar atrás a la Bella que esperó, que permaneció callada y quieta, no, quieta no, siempre había buscado una manera de ser yo misma.

Solíamos viajar en automóviles de bajo perfil, por así decirlo, e irme en un BMW era un poco exagerado si quería pasar desapercibida.

—Lo han enviado ellos —agregó Phil al notar la pregunta hecha en mi cara.

— ¿No me dirás en qué lugar se ocultarán mamá y tú?

—Es más seguro así. Ellos estarán en contacto conmigo, sabrás de nosotros. Te quiero muchísimo Bella. —Me abrazó fuertemente, luego me subí al BMW—. Yo también, gracias, papá.

Papá había puesto una carpeta con los nombres de cada integrante de los Cullen, su función y una fotografía. Si Phil supiese que yo conocía hasta el más escabroso secreto…

Mis padres se habían referido poco a esa familia. Sabía que Charlie trabajó para ellos y eso le costó caro. Eran enemigos acérrimos de los Vulturi, como lo eran para nosotros, pero eso no significaba que me agradasen. Mi conocimiento no se limitaba a esto, puesto que, hurgueteé en los expedientes olvidados de Charlie, aquellos que papá guardaba bajo siete llaves, sin embargo, no costó mucho conseguirlos con la colaboración de Newton.

De cierto modo, los Cullen eran culpables del giro que mi vida había tomado, por estar ligado indirectamente con ellos, Phil tuvo que huir con su familia. Ellos no vieron eso, a lo sumo, recordarán la muerte de Charlie, y él no sólo había muerto, también arrastró consigo la vida de Phil, quien tuvo que hacerse cargo de los "negocios" de él. Bueno, papá era parte de éstos, pero estar a la cabeza era algo que requería una responsabilidad grande, por eso, creo yo, que Charlie no tenía familia, pues era algo muy valioso para arriesgar.

Escapar se transformó en nuestra forma de vida. Mis abuelos, una hermana de mamá junto con su hijo, que fue como un hermano para mí, habían muerto. De una familia de siete, habíamos pasado a ser solamente tres y temía que el número disminuyera.

Con la información que el querido amigo de mi padre me proporcionó supe que quería conocerlos para quitarles la felicidad, así como su jugarreta lo había hecho conmigo. Vidas habían sido perdidas junto con la paz. Por eso cuando Phil les nombró, mi corazón saltó y mi mente se puso a trabajar. Tal parecía que Phil quería cerrar algunos asuntos, pero luego de tantos años ¿por qué ahora?, eso me lo llevo preguntando los últimos meses.

Había terminado asqueada con ellos sólo con su expediente, más que el daño que me habían hecho. Por esto no me interesaba saber el detalle de sus negocios. En realidad, no quería agregar otra cosa al cúmulo de crímenes que tenían. Ellos no, claro está, para eso tienen a sus hombres, sus soldados, para que estos se manchen las manos, pues pagan todo con su dinero sucio, como si comprasen vidas, bueno esto también lo hacen.

Lo primero que hice una vez el coche partió fue cambiarme de ropa, los vaqueros y la remera se fueron literalmente por la ventana, junto con la ropa interior. Saqué lo adecuado desde el bolso que le pedí a Mike que prepara, necesitaba verme bien, más que eso. Solté mi cabello del sombrero dónde lo escondí, aún permanecían los bucles. Mi cuerpo no debía ser escondido bajo harapos, ni mi rostro opacado por alguna ojera. No era por ser superficial, pero el cuerpo es un arma potente, y el tiempo venidero sería a lo único que podría atenerme. El cuerpo es un arma poderosa si se sabe manejar con sutileza.

Aún me quedaban tres horas de vuelo para terminar de convencerme, de canalizar mis energías, de ordenar mis ideas. _Ellos son reales, ahora lo serán, tendrán rostro, voz_ … me digo. Poco a poco dejo que los deseos de destrucción tomen posesión de mí.

Llegué a New Orleans a las dos de la tarde. Hacía calor, no tanto como en Phoenix, pero lo suficiente para que las medias me molestasen y la ropa muy ajustada me diera la sensación de ahogo, quizá la ansiedad iba en aumento a medida que me acercaba al cazador.

Cazador– presa, presa– cazador, cazador cazado, me gustaba el juego.

Pasar desde el aeropuerto hasta otro vehículo enviado por los Cullen fue cosa de segundos, como si me moviese en cámara lenta y rápida a la vez. Sus hombres vigilaron todo, cada paso que dí. Lo que me estresó un poco fue que a la media hora tuve otra parada.

—Hemos llegado Señorita Dwyer. —Me informó el chofer.

— ¿Sí? —Me pareció extraño, aún quedaba otra escala.

—Han venido personalmente a recogerla. Puedo distinguir al señor Cullen.

Mike descendió desde otro vehículo que venía tras de éste y se dio media vuelta para abrir la puerta, entre tanto, encendí un cigarrillo para alejar el nerviosismo que me recorría.

Puse un pie en el cemento, de inmediato el otro y, en ese acto, la tensión se palpó. Sentí que bajó los varios pares de gafas oscuras, los ojos se dirigían acechantes a cada uno de mis movimientos.

Entonces algo cambió en mí, algo que no supe distinguir, que se ramificó por doquier. Supe que estaba lista para enfrentarme a los leones.

Había un Aston Martin db9 y un Mercedes–Benz CLS63 AMG,negros. Bendito informe de Charlie, hasta los diseños de sus vehículos había memorizado. A su alrededor, muchos hombres, varios morenos, formaron una barrera humana atrás, mientras que adelante, casi pegado al Mercedes, estaba Edward Cullen, perfectamente vestido de un gris oscuro, de pantalones bien ajustados, sin corbata. A su lado, pero a unos centímetros de distancia, estaba Jacob Black, si es que mi memoria no me fallaba. Le di una fumada al cigarrillo, arrugué un poco el entrecejo para botar el humo, reparé en la sonrisa ladina y la mirada picarona de Jacob. Lo que me hizo sonreír por un escaso segundo. Cullen, por otra parte, parecía estar sufriendo. Me pareció extraño, aunque él y su familia eran un misterio para mí, puesto que, el expediente no me daba detalles psicológicos.

Cuando estuve en frente de ellos, Edward, pareció salir de su estado de dolor y me dirigió la palabra.

—Señorita Dwyer, he venido en nombre de mi padre, Carlisle. Soy Edward Cullen y mi familia le acoge y le otorga su protección. Sea usted bienvenida —le miré, y algo en sus discursillo me pareció tan falso que desvié mi rostro al tiempo que besaba el dorso de mi mano. No alcanzó a estar mucho tiempo cuando Black habló también, él sólo murmuró, bienvenida, casi sin voz. Lo que supuse era ilegal. En un santiamén Edward le ordenó a medio mundo moverse. En ese tanto, Jacob, salió de mi campo visual y me percaté de la ausencia de Mike. Cuando lo divisé, noté que un poco intimidado, era escoltado por Black, dirigiéndolo hacia otro coche.

—No, él debe venir conmigo. —Me apresuré a decir, y casi de inmediato Cullen hizo un ademán y dos hombres fornidos, cuyos trajes negros pensé que se rasgarían en cualquier momento. Se acercaron a él y lo guiaron al BMW. Jacob regresó rápidamente, me sonrió y abrió la puerta del Mercedes, Edward esperó a que él subiera.

—Suba —murmuró Edward con la voz rasposa. Me aventé en el Mercedes–Benz y en seguida subió él. Era espacioso, lo suficiente para no tener que tocarlos, sin embargo, podía sentir el calor de sus dos cuerpos y un aura de excitación que parecía crecer a medida que transcurrían los segundos.

.

.

.

* * *

 **C** arlise me esperaba en su estudio privado, el que utilizaba sólo para las reuniones de negocios familiares.

—Padre.

—Entra Edward —me ordenó sin levantar la vista desde una carpeta—. Siéntate. ¿Recuerdas a Swan? Hace un momento me habló un amigo de él. Me ha solicitado ayuda, y como sabes estamos en deuda con él, una muy grande. Aunque esté muerto, haré todo lo posible para devolverle la mano. El señor Dywer necesita resguardo para su hija.

— ¿Quiere que hable con Black?

—No hijo, necesito que vayas por ella.

—Luego… —dudé.

—La traes. Le daremos protección bajo nuestro techo. Ella no es alguien cualquiera, es mi obligación brindarle lo mejor, retribuirle de forma indirecta a Charlie lo que hizo por nosotros. En dos horas más estará aquí, ten —me entregó la carpeta que leía. No había mucha información, sólo salía su nombre completo, su lugar de residencia, y una fotografía. La observé detenidamente, debía tener unos catorce años, llevaba el pelo revuelto y unos jeans gastados, su aspecto desgarbado me llevó a pensar en voz alta.

— ¿Quiere que haga de niñera? —la pregunta involuntaria me hizo sonar algo irritado.

—Edward —murmuró Carlisle con toda la calma del mundo—. No quiero protestas. Iría yo, pero tengo que comunicarle esto a tu madre. Sabes cómo es a la hora de recibir visitas, darle esta noticia precipitadamente la dejará más que nerviosa.

—Por supuesto que lo atenderé, Padre.

—Ordena las cosas, habla con Jacob, llegará al puerto fluvial: Baton Rouge.

—Bien, con su permiso.

Salí en busca de Black, Carlisle se me había adelantado en darle las órdenes, al parecer estaba más informado que yo. No supe por qué tenía una cara de felicidad.

—Vamos Black, necesitamos salir luego de este asunto. Tengo muchas cosas pendientes.

—Cullen, no te hagas problemas por algo pequeño. Es sólo ir a recoger a una chica. Hemos tratado con asesinos y traficantes, esto es nada.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo que la diplomacia no es lo mío, eso es asunto de mi padre.

—Si no es lo tuyo, entonces yo no he matado ni una mosca. Cullen, te subestimas —lo cierto era que había perdido un poco de práctica, tratar con chicas, niños, a decir verdad, no me era cómodo. Sentía que les hablaba brusco, y si no era sobre hacer desaparecer un cuerpo, no me referiría a otra cosa. Años en el negocio, había perdido algunas cosas, y ganado muchas otras.

Dejé que Black se me adelantara. Llegué varios minutos más tarde a la salida oeste, ésta se abría paso al bunker y se bifurcaba hacia el estacionamiento. Ahí estaban los más de cuatrocientos vehículos, más de la mitad, ni siquiera habían utilizado. Regalos de agradecimiento, pagos y prendas.

Desde aquí al punto de desembarque era una hora y media. Si Black enviaba a los Diez, estaríamos listos en cinco minutos.

— ¡Cullen! —gritó desde la puerta metálica con el rostro serio, y su postura rígida, lo cual significaba que estaba trabajando y que su séquito estaría aquí abajo de inmediato. La fila de diez pasó frente a mí, saludándome. Black se me acercó—. Nos iremos en el Mercedes de tu padre. Es más espacioso.

Carlisle quería que la trajera conmigo, como si un niño se pudiese perder bajo tanta vigilancia, o no confiase en los hombres de Black, quienes pasaron su aprobación, incluso antes se sometieran a las órdenes de él.

Di las últimas instrucciones, esto era algo de rutina, simple, pero siempre existía el riesgo de que algún secuaz del bastardo apareciese. Estaban al pendiente de cada paso nuestro, aunque no fuese para enfrentarlos, siempre querían sacar ventaja, la cual, pocas veces, habían logrado.

Nos conducimos hacia Mississippi, Black, de brazos cruzados, miraba por la ventana, con la misma sonrisa estúpida que le había visto hace un rato. Yo me recosté un instante y cerré los ojos, tuve un mal presentimiento.

—Señor Cullen —fue la voz de Call la que me trajo desde el letargo—. Llegamos a Baton Rouge.

—Esperaremos aquí, que la escolta de Diez se forme. Avíseme cuando la chica llegue.

—Entendido Señor.

Comenzaba a dormitar otra vez cuando Black saltó a mi lado. Vi el BMW y esperé.

— ¿No te vas a bajar?

—Black —espeté cabreado.

—Parece que de verdad lo tuyo no es la diplomacia —él salió y se posicionó al lado de mi puerta. Bajé y me gané un poco más a adelante.

Lo primero que vi fue a un muchacho delgaducho correr presuroso al BMW, luego dos zapatos negros de un tacón de aguja.

Eso no me agradó, se habían equivocado de persona o ella venía con más gente, y eso no estaba estipulado. Esperé a que se bajase… entonces me quedé de una pieza.

El sonido de sus pisadas retumbó por el lugar que, de pronto, me pareció demasiado silencioso. Solo podía oír sus pasos los que inundaban todo. No supe si por ser ella la única mujer en el puerto se sentía cierta carga de excitación en el aire. Miré por el rabillo del ojo y todos me parecieron sumidos en una electricidad, en un encanto sensual, a pesar de sus expresiones inescrutables algo se podía oler. Se sentía en el ambiente, sus cuerpos ansiosos, esperando. Era eso o me estaba volviendo loco.

La miré detenidamente. El movimiento de sus caderas parecía incrementado bajo la tela de su falda entallada, su cabello a la altura de los hombros, rozaba su cuello blanco y frágil. Desde ahí descendí hasta sus brazos, los cuales estaban ocultos por un guante oscuro, sus dedos, largos y frágiles, sostenían un cigarrillo. Que sólo una vez se llevó a la boca. Sus labios lo tocaron y en ese mínimo contacto pareció que su lengua afloraba, simulando el acto más sucio que se me pasó por la cabeza. Inhalo y cerró los ojos. No me costó nada imaginarla desnuda haciendo aquel gesto, en una cama junto a mí. Luego al exhalar su ceño se frunció levemente.

Seguí como puede su mirada. Le concedió una corta, pero perfecta sonrisa a Black.

— ¿Dónde está la chica? —pregunté a Black, porque ella no parecía la muchacha que vi en el corto y casi nulo expediente. Ahí había una niña, la que caminaba frente a nosotros era una mujer.

—Ella es Isabella, Cullen —me dijo como si fuese obvio. Mierda.

Mi lado perverso salió a flote y dejé mi estupor de lado, _la deseo para mí_ … sí… _será la forma perfecta de despedirme de mi soltería… la mejor… Un último juego…_

Ella sería el último juego que tendría antes de avocarme en pleno a formar mi propia familia. Ella ya estaba frente a nosotros, y las palabras no venían a mí, tanto así que solté lo primero que se me ocurrió. Maldita mocosa que simulaba ser adulta. Maldito yo, por querer a una chica que podría ser mi hija.

—Señorita Dwyer, he venido en nombre de mi padre, Carlisle. Soy Edward Cullen y mi familia le acoge y le otorga su protección. Sea usted bienvenida —tomé su mano, y deposité un pequeño beso. Ella me miró como si fuese un insecto, para desviar su mirada a Black, a quien pareció devorar con sus ojos chocolate. Podría aprovecharme de ese deseo que desbordaba desbordar y utilizarlo a mi favor.

Con un chasquido de dedos y los Diez se movieron. Comenzábamos a abandonar el lugar, miré a Black para que se deshiciera del tipejo que hacía de guarda espalda de Isabella. Entonces oí su voz, firme, pero delicada.

—No, él debe venir conmigo —sin pensarlo, moví la cabeza y dos de los hombres de Black, se dirigieron hasta él. Había algo extraño en su mirada, como si me advirtiera.

Black se arrimó en el vehículo con cara de idiota.

—Suba —¿qué mierda tenía? Tal parecía que la excitación que sentí en el ambiente solo me afectó a mí… el efecto que ella me provocó. No eran ideas mías, puesto que conocía el coqueteo de una mujer y ella había dado una gran muestra de aquello.

Sentía las constantes respiraciones de Isabella fundirse al espacio cerrado, como si la calidez de su aliento llegar hasta la piel de mis mejillas como una tenue caricia.

Por el rabillo del ojo me percaté que Black estaba rígido, con una mueca estampada en su cara, lanzándole miradas fortuitas. Ella sonreía tímidamente, con las manos unidas en el regazo, casi angelical, como si todo su despliegue de sensualidad hubiese sido ilusión mía.

La obviedad de la calentura de Jacob me exasperó, al menos podría disimular. _¿Así como tú?_

Vi mi plan derrumbarse por un instante, quería jugar aquel macabr juego a cómo dé lugar… entonces recordé que Carlisle no permitiría por nada en el mundo, que uno de sus soldados de alto rango se involucrara con sus protegidos, más aún, los que eran tratados como familia. Y la familia era algo intocable para nosotros. Además, yo no necesitaba tener cara de lobo en celo para llamar la atención de una mujer. Él como siempre tan obvio.

Me removí en mi lugar, sólo para sentir mi musculatura tensa, agarrotarse en los hombros. Burlándome de Black y yo estaba prácticamente igual.

De pronto Call aceleró, y sentí el chirrido del metal al rozarse, un golpe en el costado donde me encontraba hizo presión. Él ladeo la conducción, pero nos siguieron, embistiendo con más fuerza. En un acto instintivo me lancé sobre Isabella.

Sabía perfectamente que venía a continuación.


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia fue escrita y subida a Fanfiction entre febrebro del 2012 y agosto del 2013, con otro nombre de usuario. Obra registrada en Safe Creative el 6 de julio del 2013, código 1307065389071. -OBRA EN EDICIÓN 2017-**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Mi cuerpo quedó arqueado sobre ella, mi nariz rozó su frente. Su respiración se tornó un poco irregular y emitió un pequeño gemido. Saltamos los dos hacia adelante por un fuerte _aventón_ que dieron por atrás, lo que consiguió desviarnos del camino.

— ¡Call, podrías acelerar! —conocía de memoria las rutas secretas de escape, pero para poder utilizarlas necesitaríamos un elemento que causara distracción, tan bueno como el subfusil.

— ¡Señor, eso hago! —el auto de Carlisle quedaría hecho mierda y sabía perfectamente a quien culpar. ¡Félix cabrón! Tan básico y predecible el mal nacido, para atacar de la manera más obvia—. Hijo de puta —gruñí. Lo llenaría de plomo ahora mismo, si no fuese por Isabella, quien no parecía mostrar un ápice de temor.

—Black —él me miró confundido—. ¡Da la orden!

—Cullen, ella…

—Ella nada, es tu trabajo, ¡da la puta orden! —bramé por encima de Isabella. Esperaba no temiese al estruendo ensordecedor. Black sacó un pequeño dispositivo electrónico con solo tres botones, negro, rojo y azul, por la situación debió marcar el rojo, y en cuestión de centésimas las balas sonaron estridentes hacia _su_ vehículo.

Isabella tenía una mano férreamente entrelazada a la de Black, mientras con su mano izquierda me tiraba la camisa, sus nudillos ardían en el pequeño contacto que mantenía conmigo. Yo la tenía asida por la cintura, estrechada a mí. Busqué su mirada para comprobar que estuviese bien, pero me la devolvió de mala gana, y eso bastó para que me soltara. Entre tanto las ametralladoras continuaban su labor de sacar de la vía el automóvil de Félix, Call dio una vuelta en "U" hacía un túnel. Un perdigón se incrustó en el vidrio trasero.

— ¡Call! —apremié. Otro perdigón, hasta que perdí la cuenta.

— ¡Señor no puedo ir más rápido!

—Yo creo que sí.

—Señor, podríamos estamparnos en el camino, es muy estrecho, o chocar con otros vehículos.

—Acelera te digo, me importa un rábano los daños a terceros. Black, aumenta la carga —le envié el código negro a Carlisle, esto iba tomar más de lo presupuestado. Félix, maldito cabrón insistente.

Cuando llegamos sentí una punzada de alivio, más por la chica que por mí. Seguramente hubo bajas, a aparte del Mercedes que quedó inutilizable. Luego le pediría a Black que diera cuenta de lo ocurrido.

Carlisle salió a recibirnos. Estaba molesto, se le notaba. Al momento de ver a Isabella su ceño se relajó.

—Lamento muchísimo lo que ha ocurrido, Isabella —descendió los tres peldaños de la entrada y besó sus mejillas.

—No se preocupe, lo entiendo.

—Oh querida, se me cae la cara de vergüenza. Precisamente para evitar todo esto, es que su padre le ha enviado con nosotros, y lo primero que le toca presenciar.

—No ha sido la primera vez —Carlisle hizo un gesto de lamento y le alentó a avanzar con él.

Cuando los perdí de vista me acerqué a Black.

— ¿Cómo es que tú sabías que ella era Isabella?

—Tu padre me informó, me dijo que debía acompañarte. Diciéndome que no era "trabajo", me dio el nombre de la chica y bien, busqué información, la que, en todo caso, casi ni hallé. Sólo una fotografía.

—Y yo pensando que era una niña —bufé, sintiéndome estúpido.

—Lo es. Tiene a penas diecinueve años —bien, no alcanzaba a ser mi hija, pero la diferencia igual era notoria. Una cosa era que tuviera cierta predilección a seducir a chicas vírgenes, y otra por completo diferente era que me gustases las niñas, yo no era un abusador de menores.

—Black, deshazte de esa chatarra, mi madre no puede enterarse de que el pequeño inconveniente incluyó balas.

—Sí, Cullen.

—Ah, una cosa más, haz la cuenta de las bajas de la persecución, necesitaremos un informe de lo ocurrido hoy, en la reunión de las nueve —él asintió y se fue.

Apresuré la marcha hasta Carlisle e Isabella.

—Edward, es importante que des a conocer lo acontecido hoy, detalle por detalle. Hemos estado más que preocupados. Además, le debemos una disculpa a la señorita Dwyer por el mal momento que le hicimos pasar. —Isabella negó con la cabeza de manera tímida.

—Oh, Señor Cullen, no es necesario.

—Querida, lo es. Esto nos ha dejado alterados, usted es más que nuestra invitada, le debemos respeto, no tiene por qué lidiar con nuestras disputas, no quiero incomodarle.

—Estamos bien, sólo fue el susto —Carlisle le concedió una sonrisa paternal.

—Gracias por su comprensión. Edward guíala hacia su habitación, no quiero que nadie la atosigue con preguntas, ni que sea el chisme de pasillo, Alice tiene oídos por toda la casa y sabes que le gusta inmiscuirse en asuntos. Han subido sus cosas, sólo te resta escoltarla.

—Sí, padre.

Cambió un poco su tono de voz para volver a dirigirse a ella.

—Sé que usted se siente más a gusto con Newton, ¿no es así? —Isabella movió levemente la cabeza.

—Pero él no estaba dentro de lo acordado. Hablaremos con el joven, es imperativo saber cuán confiable es. Por el momento, Edward le ayudará en lo que requiera.

No entendía por qué me encomendaba cuidarla, eso no me competía. Black estaba a cargo de la seguridad y las armas, él debía tener a más de un tipo que se ocupara en resguardar a Isabella.

Si bien quería seducirla por una cuestión de juego, y esta proximidad me sería útil, me molestaba tener que rebajarme a un simple guardaespaldas, además no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para atender las ocurrencias de la chica.

Carlisle se retiró en silencio, dejándome a solas con Isabella que parecía molesta, siendo que segundos antes fue toda amabilidad y comprensión, lo cual me llevó a pensar que tal vez el problema era yo. Maldita mocosa, bipolar.

— ¿Tienes algún problema? —dije al tiempo que nos encaminábamos hacía la casa.

—Necesito fumar, todo esto me ha dejado un poco tensa.

—Una vez arriba podrás hacerlo, hay una enrome terraza —una media sonrisa fue su respuesta.

En el tercer piso, del ala este, tercera habitación. Abrí las dos puertas y le dejé pasar.

—Tus cosas han sido guardadas aquí —señalé—. El baño es ese. El resto es obvio. Lo que está pegado al respaldar de la cama es el intercomunicado, lo presionas y lo que necesites se te traerá, la servidumbre está para eso —agregué por si pensaba que estaría todo el día tras ella.

Buscó un bolso de mano y sacó una caja de terciopelo rectangular, con otra metálica un poco más pequeña.

La guíe desde ahí por el corredor hasta una pequeña escalinata que separaba las habitaciones principales de los huéspedes, ascendimos, para dar con las puertas trasparentes y la terraza al fin.

Su mirada ojeriza me penetró. El chocolate líquido era una mezcla de odio y repulsión, me extrañaba que me rechazase sin siquiera conocerme, no tenía por qué. Dentro de todo eso había algo en ella que me deseaba, lo intuía, la sensación que me invadió en el puerto me lo decía, y me aprovecharía de aquello.

Esto me recordó a mi tiempo de jugador, ojos inocentes llenos de repudio. El ansia de volver me reclamó, ella era tan parecida a aquellas mujeres, con la diferencia que en sus ojos había miedo.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto fumas? —solté cuando ella sacaba el cigarrillo de la cajita grisácea. Guardó silencio segundos eternos.

—Eh, cuatro años —lo encendió con una calma agónica, le dio una fumada y progresivamente su ceño se frunció. Una bocanada de humo era lanzado al aire, su esencia llegó hasta mí, podría jurar que su aroma iba impreso.

—Mucho tiempo para ser alguien tan joven.

—Digamos que es sólo un pequeño daño colateral de toda la mierda que me ha tocado vivir —posó sus codos en la baranda de granito, arqueándose, para verme mejor.

—No pareces la típica niña víctima de un trauma, pareces no tener miedo.

— ¿Debería? —otra bocanada de humo.

—Es lo lógico.

—Lógico —resopló—, como si actuáramos acorde a eso. Ni siquiera lo hacemos con razón.

—Según tú, ¿cómo? —avancé tres pasos, para quedar frente a ella.

—Somos animales Cullen, por más razón que tengamos los instintos prevalecen. Pensar y estar conscientes de ellos, sólo nos hace más volubles y propensos a caer.

— ¿Por qué fumas? —mi cambió de tema la descolocó.

—Eso ya lo has preguntado.

—Pregunté el tiempo, no la razón.

—Una consecuencia —agregó obvia. Mi proximidad le incomodó, lo noté

—La cual aún mantienes, por...

—Fumar es un rito, al menos lo es para mí. Canalizar lo que te abruma en la vida para hacerlo desaparecer con el fuego… vas incendiando en el pequeño tubo de papel lo malo, lo bueno, de lo que necesitas librarte. Sabes que te hace daño, pero lo haces, incluso lo deseas. Devuelves al mundo lo tóxico que te obligaron a tomar y lo que por voluntad propia adquiriste. O simplemente lo haces porque te da placer… te da placer ver como se destruye una parte de ti, como puedes destruir una parte de alguien, al intoxicarlo.

—Y ¿qué es lo que te impulsa a hacerlo ahora?

—Placer —murmuró bajo, pasando su lengua levemente por el labio inferior.

—Hace mucho tiempo no veía a alguien fumar con boquilla —sus rasgos cambiaron, de diversión a curiosidad.

— ¿A qué viene este interrogatorio?

—Soy curioso —respondí mirándola directamente. Su mirada ácida lejos de intimidarme, me dejó ávido de más. De conocer los motivos ocultos bajo el terciopelo marrón.

—La curiosidad mató al gato —ahí estaba de nuevo esa expresión de superioridad, la misma que me dio la bienvenida en el puerto.

—Ni de pan vive el hombre.

— ¿A qué viene? ¿o es un concurso de refranes?

—Digamos que no vivo de porque síes, me disgustan las dudas y tú has gestado muchas. ¿Qué se de ti a parte de lo que mi padre ha nombrado, de que eras protegida de Swan y ahora de nosotros?

—No tiene por qué importarte.

—Pues sí y mucho, viviremos bajo el mismo techo. No puedo dejar que una desconocida ronde por los pasillos, soy voluble a caer a mis instintos animales —su expresión consiguió una risa de mi parte. Tomarle el pelo era muy gratificante, los juegos son más divertidos cuando haces trampa, y la mía era saberlo de memoria—. Ay niña, no sabes cuánto —murmuré para cabrearla más.

—Lo dices como si te tratases de convencer, no parece que lo fuera ¿verdad? No me miras así.

—Tener diecinueve años no te da la facultad de ser mujer —bufé. La mocosa ésta se estaba tomando muy en serio su papel de fémina superior. La quería ver bajo mi yugo, bajo mi cuerpo, y ver si aún podía mantener su actuación.

—Claro que no, hay hombres de cuarenta años y son unos pendejos, para algunos todo es un juego.

—Depende a qué juegos te refieras. Hay unos bastante excitantes —murmuré con un dejo de lascivia. Los que conocía yo, por ejemplo, afición en la cual mujeres vírgenes eran ofrecidas como premio.

Carlisle había dicho que esa sería la forma en la cual nos "haríamos hombres". A penas cumplimos quince años nos llevó de juerga, sexo principalmente, pero éste había que ganárselo y que mejor manera que el tiro al blanco. Mal que mal, eso era lo que nos había estado enseñando siempre, como defender el honor y la familia. Esa era la oportunidad de demostrar los conocimientos, mezclando ambas cosas.

Podría revivir esas jugadas acompañadas con Brandy y puros, el tablero pintado, de círculos concéntricos negros, colgado en la cintura de las mujercitas. El juego consistía en dar en el blanco y si acertabas te quedabas con la chica. Había putas, pero él insistió que debía ser virgen, al menos la primera.

— _Quiero que tú le enseñes, que tomes tu lugar como hombre y predomines. Que te involucres con alguna otra puta, no te sirve. Luego, todo lo que quieras, primero despierta, siéntete como el hombre que eres, si te metes con una puta, ésta tratará de enseñarte, algunas hasta maternales se comportan, un desperdicio para tu potencial, hijo._

— _Pero si les pagas, ellas…_

— _No, las mujeres son así. Al fin y al cabo todo lo que quieren, lo hacen como a un hijo, debes dejarles en claro que no es así. Toma el arma con ambas manos, aunque sea un revólver igualmente saltará._

— _El muy maldito es bueno_ — _Emmett le decía a Carlisle—. —Da tiros en el blanco con los ojos vendados, ¡Tendrá a la que quiera a la primera!_

Y así lo fue.

— _¡Oh, mierda, Edward yo fallé cinco intentos! Así de bueno será follando el maldito este._

— _Emmett —Papá le retó, era muy estúpido que nos llevara a coger y que no le gustase decir las cosas como eran. Él utilizaba la palabra "esparcimiento", un eufemismo que dejaba bastante que desear, si lo queríamos asimilar a follar…_

Sí, mi habilidad era buena, por eso estaba a cargo de la fuerza junto con Black, en realidad por eso Carlisle me había puesto al mando, yo era el segundo a veces, pero Jasper sería quien se haría cargo, yo sólo les mantenía a salvo el culo.

Isabella no dijo nada con respecto a lo que señalé, y se llevó la boquilla a los labios. Seguía encontrando en esto una invitación. Esa boca emulaba perfectamente un beso, un beso muerto y extasiado, ese que venía después del orgasmo.

Conocía a la perfección a mujeres así, que todo en ellas llamaba al sexo. Isabella tampoco sabía que les hacía tragarse sus palabras. La partida de esta jugada era mía, el juego completo, ganaría, y mi premio sería su cuerpo.

.

* * *

 **POV Bella**

Garden District les pertenecía desde hace cincuenta años. El abuelo de Carlisle, un viejo llamado Vincent, lo había adquirido por medio de un inmenso pago del Estado por sus "servicios". Él tuvo la intención de que sus hijos y familia viviesen cerca. Carlisle pensó que era un desperdicio habitar aquellas mansiones con una riqueza arquitectónica del renacimiento italiano, que mandó construir su propia casa en un predio aledaño.

Muchas mansiones, hermosísimas, pasaban frente a mí. Tardamos más de lo presupuestado en llegar a Garden District. Nadie esperó una balacera, yo menos, tal parecía que su enemistad con los Vulturi era en serio.

A nosotros nunca nos tocaron. Phil era muy bueno escondiéndose, pero no lo suficiente como para estar ahora aquí. Lo cual dudaba fuese buena idea, no por querer destruirlos, sino porque mi protección no fue lo suficiente buena si ellos ya se habían enterado de mi estadía, era eso o coincidencia de que atacasen precisamente ahora. Decidí quedarme con la segunda opción, tenía que sacar las telarañas que cubrían mi intención original.

La sangre derramada sólo podía ser redimida con fuego.

Carlisle aparenta ser sereno y comprensivo, con ese aire de hacer el bien sin mirar a quien, lo que me parecía lo más absurdo y cínico del mundo. ¿Dónde estaba su sentido caritativo a la hora de asesinar? ¿Dónde tenía su buen corazón a la hora de arrancarlo de otros? Ellos podrían tener negocios ilegales, drogas, prostitución, sicarios, pero lo que más me espanta era el hecho de comprar vidas, ¡comprar personas! Para quitarles los que les era útil…

Tampoco les tenía lástima a sus soltados, ellos hacían esto porque les gustaba, puede que alguno lo hiciera obligado, pero para mancharte las manos con sangre debes tener más que agallas, y su hijo el cabecilla de estos. En realidad, Jacob mandaba a los Diez, pero Edward era quien le ordenaba y que estaba en contacto directo con los deseos de Carlisle.

Hablar con ambos fue sumamente extraño, pues me había formado una idea, por la información de Charlie y las palabras de Phil, pero eso no fue suficiente. Carlisle tenía un camuflaje de alma puritana, calma y bondad, es decir, sonaba así, incluso se veía así. Era difícil de creer, al menos si me hubiesen dicho todo lo que sé, sin conocerlos, o de que se vieran involucrados en mi vida no lo hubiese creído, nunca.

Y Edward… él no, era muchísimo peor, había algo en él, su seguridad, la soberbia que emanaba de su voz, como si supiese lo que pensaba cada persona. Sus ojos, una cosa de otro mundo, eran una revelación a su doble vida. De un verde siniestro, muy intenso, manchados con la divinidad de un dorado que parecía atravesar con saña el iris, no era el sol lo que nacía ahí, sino el infierno. Recordándome a un ser celestial y profanador. Me bastó nuestra pequeña plática en la terraza para concluirlo.

Carlisle lo había llamado por teléfono y de inmediato descendimos hacía el comedor principal. Podía sentirse superior conmigo, a solas, pero su padre hablaba y él obedecía sin rechistar, tanto que el respeto receloso que guardaba por él lo encontré un poco excesivo.

El comedor era inmenso, como la casa en sí, con una mesa ovalada de madera terciada que abarcaba en su totalidad la habitación, de ventanas altas, adornadas con cortinas de tisú. Cuadros de pintores prodigiosos, hasta un caballo en dos patas tallado en mármol empotrado en una esquina. La mesa era una exageración para la gente que había, debía tener cabida para unas veinte personas y aquí habíamos sólo ocho.

—Esme, cariño, ella es Isabella —Carlisle me presentó al instante de aparecer en dicho sector.

—Un gusto preciosa, eres bienvenida en nuestro hogar —su forma de ser, maternal, desencajaba con el prototipo de familia corrupta.

—Gracias —fue lo que atiné a decir, no tenía un discurso preparado de agradecimiento o algo así, las palabras no eran lo mío.

—Ella es Alice —continuó. Una cabeza negra se alzó y me miró fijamente, una leve sonrisa fue lo que me devolvió como saludo seguido de un escudriño que me incomodó.

—Jasper —señaló al hombre sentado junto a ella. Él hizo un movimiento con la barbilla y se pegó más a Alice. El tipo rubio con cara de cuarentón reprimido sexualmente no despegó ni un segundo su vista de mí.

— ¡Una _ragazza_ en la familia! —un tipo gigante y fornido ingresaba en compañía de una mujer de cabello amarillo refulgente.

—El efusivo es Emmett —Carlisle se apresuró a decir, ya que a nadie le pareció de buen gusto su comentario. Sin embargo, este no se quedó callado.

—Será un desafío convivir con usted señorita, no somos muy dados a tratar con italianos —su sonrisa amplia terminó con un guiño.

—Emmett ella no lo es —le recriminó Alice con voz de niña.

—Ah, bien, si lo fuese dudo que estuviese viva —hasta ahí le duró la broma. Todos bajaron la vista, muy incómodos, como si matar a su enemigo no les complaciese. Esme me tomó del brazo y me acercó a una silla.

—Debes tener apetito, el viaje ha sido largo —en realidad yo quería beber. El estómago se rehusaba a cualquier tipo de comida, además el cigarrillo había suplido esa necesidad y ganas de inyectar una buena dosis de alcohol, me parecía fantástico, ya que ahora no tendría que andar escondida para poder hacerlo, era libre, tanto como podía serlo dentro de la cueva del cazador.

Me acomodé y esperé a que el resto de la familia perfecta tomase lugar. En el extremo de la mesa estaba Carlisle, a su lado derecho Esme, yo, Emmett estaba al lado de Carlisle junto a su esposa, a quien no me presentaron, y que nadie pareció recordar, era casi como si ella no existiera. Edward se instaló a su lado, Alice y Jasper consecutivamente.

Me sorprendió cuando entró Jacob con una chica muy joven, de contextura delgada, pelo castaño clarísimo, de rostro bastante angelical.

—Adelante querida —Esme se levantó y le fue a saludar con un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Cómo ha estado? —preguntó de manera muy dulce.

—Bien, querida, tengo buenos hijos, muy atentos.

—Me parece muy bien.

—Edward ¿no te vas a levantar? —Cullen parecía haber recibido una patada en el trasero, sin anestesia. Su expresión me causo risa.

— ¿Es así como recibes a tu prometida? —su madre le regañó. Él tratándome como niña y ahora…

Se puso de pie y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca.

—Pensé que llegarías mañana.

—Adelanté mi viaje, por ti.

—Ángela, no debiste. Te dije que iría a buscarte —acomodó su silla y se fue a sentar otra vez.

—Pero ya está aquí —irrumpió Alice sonriente.

—Con toda la familia reunida, pues que esperamos.

— ¿Servimos Señor? —una señora de edad, ama de llaves, supuse, se le acercó.

—Pues ¿qué dice la señora? —él dijo mirando a su esposa, tomándole la mano cariñosamente.

—Por supuesto —su brillante sonrisa dio el inicio al festín que había por almuerzo.

Jacob se sentó a mi lado, algo que no veía venir. Le sonreí cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron. Cullen se enervó, sus exóticos ojos se posaron en mí como si quisiese castigarme.

El murmullo se instauró mientras el almuerzo transcurría. Bloqueé su conversación, además no podía concentrarme en comer, no con Cullen a punto de saltar de la silla. Genial, ¿cómo se suponía que pudiese tragar si Edward poco más me asesinaba con los ojos?

Yo no bajaría los brazos, no dejaría que dominara. Si él sostenía la granada, yo la haría detonar. En el momento menos apropiado para él y propicio para mí.

 _No utilices nada, eso puede ser llevado en tu contra_ , yo sostenía un arma y era él mismo.

El calor de Jacob era insoportable, era como si hubiese quedado encandilado de mí y eso me ayudaría, muchísimo.

Me quité un stiletto, mi pie en el suelo de madera se sintió bien. Lentamente lo acerqué a su zapato, comencé a subir por su pierna, acariciándole con el dorso, los dedos, trazando caminos por debajo de su pantalón. Estaba dando buenos resultados, Jacob se estremecía y parecía no poder seguir comiendo, y Edward apretó un puño, y se le marcó una vena en la sien.

 _Me importa una mierda cuales sean tus intenciones, Cullen, incluso que trates de aniquilarme, no me interesa, puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo, mira a Jacob, es sólo una caricia, y lo tengo… y a ti con un respiro podría acabarte…_ Pensé mientras tocaba a Jacob. Hasta que no pudo más, pidió disculpas y salió. Tanta fibra muscular mal utilizada, ¿de qué le servía su cuerpo sino era para luchar?

.

* * *

Al finalizar la comida me retiré hacía el cuarto. No tenía intención de hablar con nadie, Cullen se fue con su novia quizás donde, pero antes de abandonar el comedor su rostro buscó el mío. Su expresión decía que vendría a pedirme una explicación, ¿por qué? pues ni idea, el tipo era raro, más que todos en esta familia. Me trataba como una niña, pero me incitaba a otras cosas. Desconocía lo que tenía en contra de mí, si su novia era casi de mi edad, al menos su aspecto me daba a concluir.

— ¿Isabella? —llamaron a mi puerta. Me senté en la cama, había pasado la última hora contando los hoyuelos del encaje de las cortinas, algo muy entretenido, pero que conseguía dejar mi mente en blanco.

Al abrirla vi a alguien que no me esperé ni por si asomo.

—Soy Rosalie. ¿Me permites un minuto? —¿qué querría ella conmigo? Hace un rato fue por completo indiferente.

—Adelante —no alcancé a terminar cuando ella pasó a la velocidad de la luz por mi lado.

—Tú eres la hija de Phil —habló sin más preámbulos.

—Sí.

—Entonces conociste a Charlie.

—Podría decirse que sí, ¿a qué quieres llegar? —un nudo apretó mi pecho. ¿Cómo ella sabía eso? No me gustó el cauce que estaba teniendo esta conversación.

—Habla, no tengo todo el día —espeté.

—Sin rodeos ¿eh? Él tenía contactos, conocía muy bien a la familia Cullen, por algo lo mataron.

—La muerte de Charlie no es ninguna sorpresa. ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?

—Charles Hale —el nombre no me decía nada. Nunca lo había oído antes—. Cuervo rojo —agregó al notar mi confusión. Eso sí me sonaba y mucho.

—Lo vi un par de veces —susurré insegura.

— ¡Mierda Isabella! —arrugué el entrecejo. Me agarró por el codo.

— ¡Tienes que contactarme con ese hombre! —ok, Rosalie estaba loca, Cuervo rojo era un matón. Ciertas veces escoltaba a Phil y a Charlie, pero sólo lo vi, nunca crucé una palabra con él.

— ¿Para qué lo quieres? —sus ojos brillaron un poco.

—Es… es mi padre —confesó con vergüenza.

—Ah, entiendo —arrastré las palabras, eso me dejó un poco perpleja. Menudo padre se gasta.

—No, no entiendes, tienes que hablar con Phil, dile que Rose…

—Espera, yo no puedo hacerlo.

— ¡Sí puedes! Maldita puta tu puedes hacerlo, puedes desafiar a Cullen y seducir a Black, no llevas ni medio día aquí y has logrado lo que yo no he hecho en años —me zarandeó—. Eres lo que yo quise ser hasta que me enamoré.

—Si tienes algún problema, pues lo lamento, yo no soy la persona indicada para ayudarte.

— ¿No lo entiendes? Es importante que me contactes con él, mi vida depende de eso. No sé porque te estoy diciendo estas cosas a ti, eres una completa desconocida, pero no más que esta gentuza.

—Creo saber quiénes son.

—No, no lo sabes. Yo me enteré muy tarde, y para poder salvar mi vida tuve que casarme.

—Sé cuidarme el pellejo sola.

—No sabes dónde estás metida, eres una niña estúpida. Has venido a ser protegida, irónico no, ¡de los únicos que deberías estar escondida es de ellos! Si no quieres salvarte, pues púdrete.

—No me vengas con todo esto, estás aquí porque tú quieres salvarte. Tu persuasión no es consistente. Además, no quiero ser salvada. Sé quiénes son y no me importa.

—El día que el _Cazador_ termine su juego contigo, entonces querrás salir de aquí —En ese instante entendí todo. Ella estaba enamorada de Edward, de él quería escapar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta historia fue escrita y subida a Fanfiction entre febrebro del 2012 y agosto del 2013, con otro nombre de usuario. Obra registrada en Safe Creative el 6 de julio del 2013, código 1307065389071. -OBRA EN EDICIÓN 2017-**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

No quise salir de la habitación luego de la visita de Rosalie. No quería más comidas formales, no estaba de ánimo. Podría fingir cansancio, aunque para esto no me haría falta mentir, ya que las horas de viaje y la persecución se hacían sentir en mis miembros.

Las paredes claras de diseño victoriano me inquietan. El tono crema no me gusta, menos si resalta el verde de las cortinas, no me gusta ese color. El cuarto era enorme, la última casa que ocupábamos con Phil y Renée cabría perfectamente. Un escritorio, un sillón, y varios muebles imponían presencia al lugar llano y gigantesco, sin embargo, se podía notar el piso de madera lustrosa en sectores donde la alfombra le daba espacio. Las ventanas me agradaron, ya que sólo podía ver el cielo, al menos desde la posición de la cama que en proporción a la habitación se hacía pequeña.

Para no tener más interrupciones aseguré la puerta. Devolviéndome hacia la cama, desprendiéndome de la blusa y la falda. Pasearme en ropa interior me pareció muy liberador. Saqué un camisón de seda, unas toallas y me dirigí al baño.

La tina en medio de esta habitación me causó curiosidad, un biombo de color damasco pastel la delimitaba. Di el agua caliente, me gusta en una temperatura alta. Me introduje.

Por un momento me permití pensar. _Estoy con ellos, no están en un papel, son reales, ¿qué mierda hago ahora?_ ¿De qué servía vivir si no tenía un propósito? Un sentido. ¿Había algo más profundo que la venganza? ¿Ese era un buen objetivo de vida? Pues lo dudaba, ¿luego de eso qué? ¿Viviría sus vidas? Porque todo este asunto de la protección y mis intenciones de destruirlos se me desvanecía de las manos. Estaba sola contra el mundo, sola, desprovista de armadura frente al ejército.

Llevaba un mísero día y sentía que todo se había esfumado, que algo que planeé años se hacía humo y me dejaba desorbitada. No tenía nada a lo cual aferrarme más que yo misma, mi familia era algo que estaba en juego, siempre, pero no me pertenecía. Y no la tenía ahora.

Cinco años estudiando, deshaciéndome de lo que fuese un impedimento para llegar a ellos, pero ¿de qué me servía ahora? Nada que hubiese estado estipulado me ayudaría, los planes eran sólo para un ataque, para una batalla. En la guerra el instinto era lo que prevalecía.

En su momento pensé en seducir a cada uno de los hombres y ponerlos en contra, algo muy básico y predecible, de hecho, ese había sido mi "brillante" estrategia.

El cuerpo, mi arma. En el fondo supe que no sería así. Cada palabra que pudiese formular se había ido, marchado en cuanto pisé el suelo frío en Baton Rouge. Un objetivo desconocido se unió y fundió en mi interior, desgarrando hasta lo más profundo de mi alma. Estaba rota en un sentido que no se puede comprender, algo se había trazado _aquel_ día y no pasó mucho para que se destrozara definitivamente. No me gusta ahondar en aquello, la debilidad no era para mí, no obstante, traerlo ahora me había ayudado a clarificar mis objetivos.

Podría tener miles de pretextos para estar aquí, para justificar mis actitudes erráticas y mis dudas infantiles. A veces mi falta de experiencia se hacía notar, y es que madurar de golpe tiene más de una consecuencia y no es fácil que venga de pronto lo que dejaste antes inconcluso. Había aprendido de mi padre que las venganzas se planean con la cabeza fría, pero se sirven calientes. Tras ello hay muchísimo más, el dolor es la pieza clave para este engranaje, sin él, nada sirve, nada te impulsa a seguir, podría ser una niña a veces, no por eso carecía de sentido común y mucho menos inteligencia.

El dolor cuando lo dominas es un gran aliado.

— ¿Isabella? —escuché, luego el sonido del movimiento de la manilla—. ¿Isabella? —repitió. Y al segundo llamado había logrado abrir la puerta. No alcancé a reaccionar menos a salir de la tina. No demoró mucho, dio casi de inmediato en el cuarto de baño.

—Ed… Edw… ¿Edward? —tartamudeé sorprendida.

— ¿Estabas esperándome? —decía mientras se desabrochaba la camisa.

— ¡Qué mierda!

—Oh esa boca niña —no supe en qué momento él se movió, pero Edward estaba pegado a mí, mirándome con esos ojos verde infierno, yo con las manos ancladas en el borde de la bañera, respirando de su aliento con olor a habano y a algo que sólo pude clasificar como embriagador.

Rió por lo bajo y me besó, yo me deslicé hacía abajo, pero él me tomo por la cintura, alzándome. El ritmo del beso comenzó a incrementar, sus manos atraparon mi rostro, mis hombros. Comenzaba a quitarse el pantalón ya completamente empapado. Me sacó del agua y a rastras me lanzó sobre la cama.

—Isabella —susurró de la manera más seductora y persuasiva que hubiese escuchado. Mi cuerpo se hizo vapor entre sus manos. Temblé, pero no era de frío, el calor era muy potente como para ignorarlo. Su cuerpo se apegó al mío, cosquilleando con su aliento formuló mi nombre, dándole forma al acariciar mi piel.

—Niña, ¿jugarás conmigo?

—Yo, no lo sé… —escuché un quejido como risa, y luego no estuve consciente más que de los labios de Edward trazando formas extrañas en mí.

Sentí las sábanas revolverse, Edward se levantaba.

—Ven.

— ¿A dónde?

—No preguntes —le seguí sin volver a hablar. Salimos de la casa. El cielo celeste resplandecía, pero el calor no se hizo sentir, como si mi cuerpo hubiese quedado insensible a cualquier tipo de sensación.

— ¿Es el mar lo que oigo? —me arrastró con él. La arena progresivamente se metía entre mis pies. Apresuró el paso tanto que no pude alcanzarle y le perdí de vista. A lo lejos divisé una casa blanca a la orilla de la playa. Me encaminé hacía allá, pensado que él se hallaba allí, sin embargo, el lugar se me hizo muy familiar. Era la casa de Charlie. ¿Qué demonios hago aquí?

Él estaba sentado en su escritorio con el entrecejo arrugado. Una mancha escarlata nacía desde su cuello.

—Vete —me pidió enojado.

—Soy Isabella —dije en el umbral de la puerta.

— ¡Vete te digo! —él se paró de la silla. Con los músculos en tensión, algo le tiraba hacía atrás... unas manos con un cuchillo.

—Edward —susurré.

—Rosalie, por la mierda, ¡te dije que no follaría más contigo! Maldita puta, ¿no te conformas con Emmett? —sus ojos verde infierno me estudiaron, frívolos.

—No lo toques, por favor —Rosalie suplicaba por Charlie, que ya no era Charlie, sino Cuervo rojo.

— ¡Por favor!

—Suplicar no lo salvará, ni a ti tampoco. Casarte con mi hermano no fue la solución, necesitamos algo más. Yo lo necesito.

—Y ¿qué sería? ¡Dime!

—A Dwyer —mi apellido entre sus labios me produjo un escalofrío que se abrió lento, pero doloroso por mi piel.

La sangre inundó mi visión, un mar rojo vertido bajo mis pies. Gritos por doquier, sonidos deformados y murmullos aterradores. Estaba soñando con la muerte de Charlie otra vez.

Una ola escarlata se desplazó con furia sobre mí y mi madre me tiró hacia atrás.

—Vienes por venganza, y no sabes cómo lo harás. Lo pensaste tanto que olvidaste llevarlo a la práctica.

—Cállate idiota —daba media vuelta, pero Edward tomó mi brazo y me volteó hacia él.

—Conozco juegos excitantes, Isabella. ¿Quieres jugarlos?

— ¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí, qué quieres mostrar?

—Yo no te traje, tú viniste por voluntad propia. Oh Isabella, eres una niña estúpida.

—Y tú un imbécil adicto al juego.

.

* * *

Abrí los ojos con pesar. El cuello me dolía de una manera horrible. Los brazos abiertos hacia fuera, como péndulos, colgaba. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Edward había estado aquí? Su boca... Me enderecé, llevando mis manos hacía la nuca, moviendo la cabeza lentamente. Quité el tapón, oh mierda, ¡me había desmayado! El vapor surtió un efecto negativo, no sé cómo no me hundí, ¡me hubiese ahogado! Sueño-desmayo... Tal parecía que tenía cierta predilección a experiencias cercanas a la muerte, menuda suerte la mía.

Me envolví con una toalla y me alejé del baño. Sólo por si acaso miré el suelo, esperando no encontrar signos de Edward aquí. Fue parte de mi imaginación. Llegó mi corroboración al instante que un golpe crepitó por la puerta y llegó de lleno a mis oídos.

—Isabella —la sensación deja vu no se hizo esperar. Aguardé el movimiento del picaporte. Cuando hubo sucedido me paralicé medio segundo. Quité el seguro y me asomé.

— ¡Nunca cierres la puerta! —resopló como energúmeno—. Jamás, ¡me oíste! —genial, el tipo me reta ¿qué se creía, mi padre?

—Se puede saber, ¿quién te dio el derecho a tratarme así?

—Es una regla, no se cierra nada. En caso de un ataque ¿cómo escapas? —sus pupilas condensaban la rabia que sus músculos mermaban.

—Ah, pues debiste informarme eso cuando llegué, ¿cómo iba yo a saber sobre tus estúpidas reglas? A propósito ¿qué mierda haces aquí? —tan fácil había logrado cabrearme. Reparó en mí por primera vez desde que había comenzado a bramar. El muy descarado había entrado, sí, es su casa, pero esta es una habitación de huéspedes. Imbécil sin respeto.

— ¿Y? —apremié con los brazos cruzados por encima de mi pecho.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con voz oscura—. Vine a dejarte esto —dijo al tiempo que sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón una cajita metálica. Había olvidado la caja de mis cigarrillos en la terraza. No me percaté de esto, pues no tuve ganas de fumar hasta el momento.

—Gracias, ¿es todo? —cogí la caja de su palma extendida y la guardé de inmediato. Pude sentir el peso de sus ojos siguiéndome mientras me desplazaba por la habitación.

—Pareces muy cómoda. ¿No te importa pasearte sólo con eso? —espetó como si le molestase mi desnudes implícita.

—Pues no, me es relajante andar sin ropa. ¿No me digas que nunca te has paseado desnudo?

—Muchas veces —agregó como si nada.

—Y ¿lo disfrutaste?

—Sí, pero no pasearme precisamente. Pasear es la última cosa que hago desnudo, hay opciones mejores.

—Cómo follar —él abrió levemente los ojos, y un intento de mueca se formó en su rostro.

—Pues sí, como follar. Y yo pensé que no conocías ese término.

—Y yo que eras un caballero.

— ¿Te incomoda mi presencia?

—Un poco, tengo frío, y contigo aquí no puedo cambiarme —mi voz inocente lo molestó un poco más.

—Ah, si quieres que me vaya sólo dilo.

—Pues a diferencia tuya yo sí tengo educación —respondí.

—Ya dije que lo sentía, agradécelo, no soy muy dado a pedir perdón.

—De eso no me queda duda.

—Te dejaré un momento, pero no he terminado contigo —aunque trató de disimular, lo pude palpar, el deseo iba tácito en la oración.

Me sequé prolijamente, tanto como pude. Esparcí crema por toda la superficie de mi piel. Me apliqué un tratamiento en el rostro, anudé mi cabello, y me vestí con un camisón de seda. Entre tanto fueron a secar y ordenar lo que había dejado en la tina. Me tiré en la cama. A diferencia de ellos a mí me daba lo mismo que limpiasen estando yo presente. Bueno, también lo hice para cabrear más a Edward.

Casi dos horas después él apareció. Esta vez llamó antes, pidiendo mi permiso para entrar.

—Veo que lo tuyo es más fetiche que comodidad. Eso no habla muy bien de ti. Digo, estar desnuda con un hombre que conoces hace menos de veinticuatro horas.

—Primero, no te conozco. Segundo, estoy con un camisón. Tercero, ¿hablar bien? Me importa una soberana mierda lo que opinen de mí.

—Ya veo. Eres una adolescente rebelde.

—No sé qué estúpida fijación tienes con la edad. ¿Es algo como tú fetiche?

—Mmm, no, mis fetiches son un poco más sofisticados.

—Y ¿qué es lo que has dejado inconcluso? —pregunté desviando el tema.

—Es sobre tu escolta personal, yo no puedo estar pendiente de ti. Atender mis asuntos y velar por la seguridad familiar —o Ángela, me pareció extraño que no la mencionase—. Newton se hará cargo de ti, pero primero debe someterse a un entrenamiento especial. Verás, nuestros hombres difieren del resto, no tenemos a pusilánimes. Él es muy básico a la hora de atacar, necesitamos que sea rápido y sagaz, cosa que no tiene. Su expediente está limpio, además trabajó para Swan, lo que le da puntos a favor.

— ¿Cuánto tardará?

—Un par de semanas.

—Y ¿qué se supone que haré?

—Tendrás que permanecer aquí —sugirió con tono arlequinesco. ¡Eso sí que no! Yo necesitaba salir, no iba a rondar por aquí sabiendo que Rosalie podría acecharme con más suplicas e intentos de contactar al tipo que tenía como padre. Claro que no, yo saldría aunque tuviese que arrastrarlo conmigo. A menos qué…

— ¿Y si le dices a ese amigo tuyo?

— ¿Quién? ¿Black? —asentí—. Él no es mi amigo precisamente. Puede ser, pero esperemos a ver cómo se comporta Newton.

—De eso aún quedan semanas, lo has dicho. ¿No se puede acelerar más el "entrenamiento al estilo Cullen"? —ahora yo me mofaba.

—No, pero él hace todo para terminar luego, quiere trabajar lo antes posible. Guarda cierto recelo a algunas preguntas, sobre todo aquellas donde ha tenido que referirse directamente sobre ti. Todo en él es extraño, como si dependiese de tu persona. Diría yo que profesa una inexplicable adoración hacia ti.

—Suelo causar ese efecto. Ya verás como querrás lamer mis zapatos —mi tono se tiñó levemente con una cuota de orgullo.

—Veremos quién adora a quién —bufó.

—Tú eres más una mala imitación de un ángel que un ser divino —eso fue claramente una blasfemia, una muy grande. Él podría ser un perfecto imbécil, pero no se podía cuestionar su atractivo, obviamente yo no lo iba a admitir.

—No has tenido tiempo de verme en todo mi esplendor —aseguró con un ego que dejaría pequeño al mismísimo Narciso.

—Ni tú en el mío —agregué para no ser menos.

—Yo diría que sí —dijo, inyectando sus iris profundos a los míos—. Verte completamente mojada es lo más profano y divino que he visto en mi vida — _ok_ , no vi venir eso. La mención de la palabra "mojada" aludía a la escena de hace un rato, pero el doble sentido esta vez era explícito. Creo que notó el momento donde bajé la guardia y me permití mostrar algo de asombro. Una mueca arrogante tiró de sus mejillas.

La paciencia con él no me duraba ni medio minuto.

—Oh Señor, se sorprende con lo obvio —musité muy segura, para que desapareciera su expresión de suficiencia.

— ¿Señor? —enarcó una ceja, resoplando quedo.

—Si eso para usted fue algo esplendoroso, que será cuando…

—Cuando qué. ¿Por qué me hablas así? —antes de responder, comenzó a sonar su móvil.

—Qué mierda... Ángela —salió del cuarto sin hacer ningún comentario, sin volver a mirarme. Como si hubiese estado pintada y esa plática no hubiese ocurrido.

Los días transcurrieron tediosos, al menos los primeros donde Edward me escoltaba a ciertas salidas que Carlisle había programado para hacer más llevadera mi estadía con ellos. Él aceptaba de mala gana, para luego acosarme con sus miradas intimidantes y frases doble sentido. El tipo era el ser más extraño del mundo.

Mi alivio había llegado un jueves cuando Jacob apareció para llevarme a la reserva Ross R Barnett, más conocido como "El Rez". El parecía haber olvidado el incidente de la comida, cuando mi pie se deslizó por su pierna. A diferencia de Edward, él evitaba mirarme directamente y su forma de dirigirse a mí era respetuosa.

Era martes y muy tarde, estaba cansadísima. Aún daba vueltas por la habitación cuando una mujer joven llegó hasta mi puerta con un mensaje de Carlisle, el cual decía que necesitaba verme. Descendí guiada por ésta, me comenzaba a aburrir el hecho de ser escoltada a todas partes.

—Lo siento querida, pero tus padres se han comunicado conmigo, en dos minutos más volverán a llamar para hablar contigo —el cansancio se fue de inmediato y aquellos dos minutos se extendieron tanto para transformarse en la eternidad absoluta.

El pitido me sobresaltó.

—Sí, está a mi lado —él extendió el auricular hacia mí, insegura lo tomé—. Diga.

— ¿Cisne? —esa era mamá—. ¿Cómo va?

—Estupendo. ¿Y ustedes?

—Bien —poseíamos códigos para todo. Guardábamos cuidado con las líneas telefónicas, pues siempre eran intervenidas.

 _Excelente, bien, depende, mal._ Le respondí lo primero para que no tuviese que preocuparse. Y de ella no esperaba otra cosa más que, "bien" era lo máximo que podía acotar, porque Renée no categorizaba esta forma vida como excelente. Sí, vivíamos, sólo era eso. Bien, y muchos más depende, depende de cómo, cuándo y hasta cuánto… ella debió hacer lo mismo para no alterarme.

—Felicitaciones…

Lo había olvidado por completo.

—No es necesario.

—Siempre lo es, desde acá te envían saludos. El presente te llegará, prontamente. Un abrazo afectuoso. Adiós —escuché cuando le daba el teléfono a papá y sentí sus sollozos, sabía cuánto le costaba contenerse. Pocas veces permanecimos separadas, de las cuales muchas menos me llamaba, nunca ha soportado tener que encubrir su amor.

—Dile que no se preocupe, el regalo será de mi agrado.

—Lo sé, reitero el abrazo afectuoso. Acá está todo bien, ya sabes, inconvenientes que nunca faltan —y con "inconvenientes" nos referíamos a ataques indirectos—. Espero poder mantener comunicación fluida, pero no desesperes. En algún momento de nuestra ajetreada vida lo lograremos. Reitero el saludo. Sea con Dios.

La línea quedó vacía, su "Sea con Dios", bastó para quedar con el corazón en la mano y el alma en un hilo. Definitivamente este sería un cumpleaños de mierda. No el peor, porque ese sería siempre el día que atacaron la casa, la nuestra, donde había nacido. Aquel que dio un tono lúgubre a la fecha. En conclusión, mis cumpleaños estaban malditos desde esa vez que se vio empañado por sangre.

—Eso es todo, puedes retirarte y… feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias.

Tan ansiosa que esperé su llamada, y ahora que por fin les oí, no podía desprenderme del peso ni de las ganas de llorar. _Por ustedes estoy aquí_. Me quité los zapatos y me desplomé en el colchón, a esperar que la nostalgia y el dolor me tomasen, mas el cansancio me venció tan rápido que ni cuenta me di cuando mi mente se apagó.

A la mañana siguiente Carlisle se había encargado de difundir la noticia de mi mal aventurado natalicio en pleno desayuno. Un par de expresiones de sorpresa y otras de protesta. Alice y Esme.

—Debiste informarme oportunamente, ¿qué pensará que somos? Tiene que tener una celebración, es difícil estar alejada de los suyos para estos acontecimientos.

—Pues yo apoyo a mamá.

—No tuve tiempo, cariño. Me di por enterado anoche, cuando llamó el señor Dwyer para saludar a su hija.

—Sí tuvo padre, anoche.

—No podía ir a despertarte, cariño —Carlisle le respondió con una paciencia y amabilidad que me dejó perpleja.

—Una fiesta lo amerita, hace mucho que no celebramos nada.

Alice era bastante infantil para ser una mujer casada. No es que ese estatus le diese madurez, pero su actitud desencajaba con el perfil de señora.

—Dejemos esta discusión sin sentido y felicitemos a Isabella —Esme irrumpió poniéndose de pie.

— ¿No es hoy el aniversario de Swan? —Emmett acotó como si nada. Una punzada atravesó mi pecho.

— ¿Eso importa? No opaques el día de la señorita Dwyer, Emmett —agregó Jasper.

—Mis disculpas.

Una vez todos me dieron su saludo, terminamos el desayuno y aproveché de escabullirme. Hoy más que nunca no deseo estar aquí. Menos al saber que Alice intentará acosarme con algún presente o alguna salida en su compañía. Sin embargo, mis intentos por escapar fueron infructuosos al no hallar a Jacob y me vi poco más que arrinconada por Edward de camino hacia la terraza. Quien brilló por su ausencia en el comedor principal.

—Isabella, me ha dicho mi padre que hoy es tú cumpleaños —genial, otro saludo cínico a la lista—. Felicidades —intentó abrazarme, pero lo evité poniendo mi mano en su lugar.

— ¿Por qué usas guantes? —me preguntó deslizando sus dedos por la tela.

—Porque sí —ya que estoy en conocimiento de lo que le desagrada. Me aprovecharía de aquello.

—Esa no es una respuesta —gruñó.

—Para mí lo es —ascendí dos escalones.

—Acompáñame —un poco molesto me pidió.

—No estoy de ánimo —le dije sin detenerme.

—Lo estarás, además puedo obligarte.

—Eso me gustaría verlo —me tomó por el codo, con fuerza, y me guío por los pasillos de la casa, empujándome por corredores interminables. Intenté hacerle frente, pero su agarre era inexpugnable.

—Puedes contemplarlo, te estoy forzando —susurró jocoso a la altura de mi cuello.

— ¡Idiota!

—Niña tonta —salimos al estacionamiento. En mi vida había visto tantos vehículos, no alcancé a contabilizarlos. Supuse más de trescientos. Abrió la puerta de un Volvo plateado y poco más me lanzó hacia dentro. A parte de idiota, bruto.

— ¡¿Qué te sucede?! —le grité mientras cerraba la puerta en un golpe seco. Cuando se subió abrochó mi cinturón y bajó el seguro de las puertas—. ¡Esto está calificado como secuestro! Que me lleves en contra de mi voluntad, ¡esto es ilegal! —forcé la manilla de la puerta, pero fue inútil.

—Como se nota que no sabes con quien estas tratando. Yo me muevo en la clandestinidad, Bella —hasta ahí quedó mi escándalo, al menos momentáneamente. Sólo dos personas me llamaban así.

—Isabella, ese es mi nombre —aclaré con acidez.

—Bella te queda mejor.

—Bella es para quienes guardo aprecio.

—Yo no lo digo por tu nombre. Eres _Bella_ , Isabella —pronunció en acento italiano—. Ahora me dejarás entregarte tu regalo —sentenció arrancando el motor a una velocidad claramente fuera de los parámetros legales.

.

* * *

Nos detuvimos luego de dos horas, las cuales fueron un poco incómodas, el silencio siempre fue mi compañero, me gustaba, pero ahora con él me resultó extraño.

El famoso regalo que íbamos a recoger era una carta de mis padres. El sistema de encomienda era bien particular. Se entrega de servidor a servidor, por tierra y bajo estricta vigilancia. Ellos son más exagerados de lo que pensé o tenían tantos enemigos que sospechaban hasta de su sombra.

— ¿Todo este lio del "rapto", por un papel? —acaricié el sobre sellado por todas partes.

— ¿No te importan tus padres?

—No seas idiota.

—Entonces no hagas preguntas idiotas. ¿Y no la vas a leer?

—Eso no te incumbe.

—Eres bastante irritable para ser sólo una mujer —reclamó al tiempo que nos poníamos en marcha.

—Las mujeres podemos ser muchas cosas.

—Eso es evidente, la gama es amplia… desde cocineras, lavanderas, hasta putas, viene incluido en el paquete —lo miré con todo el odio que fui capaz de trasmitir y me permití sentir.

—Cocineras y lavanderas no exactamente, pero putas… eso te lo garantizo. Tenerlos a ustedes agarrados de las bolas es el mejor negocio que hemos realizado.

—Eso depende de cómo lo mires, podría ser lo contrario.

—No lo creo, los dominamos silenciosamente, atacando su lado básico y animal, cobrar por esto es la mejor ocurrencia que hemos concebido, por algo es el negocio más antiguo.

—Podrá ser de la mayoría, pero no en mi caso. Tengo a la que quiero sin desembolsar ni un solo peso.

—El miedo y el instinto de supervivencia les debe ganar, sino acceden ¿les vuelas los sesos de un tiro? —eso consiguió sacarlo de sus casillas.

— ¡No hables de asuntos que no sabes!

— ¿Qué más tengo que saber? No tienes pinta de ser alguien pasivo, por la forma como guías tu vista, sin fijarla en ningún sitio, nunca te quedas quieto, como un cazador al acecho, —una mueca pedante adornó su rostro—. Actúas como si fueras el amo y señor del mundo. Presiento que eres un tipo contenido, y con esto me refiero a sexualmente —su mueca se fue desarmando hasta quedar en una línea tensa en sus labios.

—De todas las incoherencias que has dicho sólo una cosa puedo confirmar como certero.

— ¿Te crees el amo y señor del mundo?

—Por supuesto que no. Yo soy el amo y señor del mundo. Tengo lo que quiero tan solo al tronar los dedos —o a disparar fusiles, como era el caso.

—Apuesto que hay algo que nunca has tenido —aventuré para sonsacar información.

— ¿Qué parte de "soy el amo y señor" no te queda claro? —me dijo realmente ofendido.

—Insisto, te mueves como predador, actúas por instinto.

— ¿Y quién no? —tenía que darle la razón en eso, yo misma actuaba acorde a esto, pero no lo dije en voz alta.

— ¿Y qué hacemos dando vueltas aún? La carta ya está en mi poder.

—Yo no te he dado mi regalo.

— Genial, un presente del señor idiota.

—Es en nombre de la familia no te pases de lista. Eres una mocosa irritante, espero no tener hijos como tú.

—Y yo ruego por esos niños que cargarán con el estigma de ser tus hijos.

—Estoy pensando seriamente en dejarte aquí —bien, lo estaba cabreando.

—Hazlo, con tal de no estar con el señor reprimido, haría cualquier cosa —contra-ataqué. Estaba comenzando a divertirme con sus reacciones, disfrutando sacarlo de quicio.

Giró hacia la derecha y se detuvo en un semáforo. Ya había dado el verde pero no avanzó.

—No entiendo tu aversión hacia mí, no llevabas ni un día y me rechazaste — el "por qué" iba hacia el final de la oración.

—Digamos que tengo un sensor para tipos insoportables, una alarma para idiotas. Y ha resultado bastante efectivo. No me ha fallado hasta el momento.

—Sería diferente si no me desafiases. No me gusta que me contradigan.

—Para tener treinta años te comportas como un veterano.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi edad?

—No la sé, sólo calculé… Eres bastante bipolar. Una mente vieja en el cuerpo de un adolescente. Ves, eso confirma mi teoría, eres reprimido sexualmente.

—Y a ti te gusta insistir en pendejadas. Eres bastante obstinada.

— ¿No se supone que los más jóvenes somos así? Desafiantes ante los adultos.

—Y a los adultos nos corresponde corregir a los niños.

—Lástima que no sea una niña.

—Pues lo representas muy bien y eso es suficiente.

—Me estoy cansando de esa conversación. ¿Podemos irnos? Tenía pensado cosas más interesantes para este día. Estar contigo no está incluido —los bocinazos eran insistentes, habían pasado dos luces verdes y seguíamos aquí. A él parecía no importarle.

— ¿Temes a que pueda castigarte? —mi risa sonó perfecta y con burla.

—Por favor, idiota, ¿qué crees que soy? ¿Una de tus jovencitas? ¿Ángela? —la mención de su prometida lo puso rígido.

—Deja a mi novia fuera de esto.

— ¿Le gusta que le des de fustas?

— ¡Cállate! —me ordenó con una voz que no le había oído nunca, oscura y gutural. Presionó mi mandíbula con una de sus manos—. No necesito de ninguna fusta para corregirte ahora mismo.

—Pues me importa una mierda, yo no soy ninguna de aquellas mujerzuelas con las cuales te acuestas. Si yo no te conozco, tu a mí tampoco. Puedo aparentar muchas cosas _Gánster_ Idiota, pero sumisa no soy.

— ¡No vuelvas a decirme así! Maldita mocosa.

— ¿No es así como llaman a los hombres como tú? —Edward iba a replicar, pero movió sus ojos por el espejo retrovisor y, sin pensarlo, aceleró. Otra persecución, era eso o alguien se había bajado de un vehículo a encararlo. Aunque no creí que él se viera amenazado por aquello.

Luego de un par de cuadras se detuvo, tal parecía había sido falsa alarma.

—Y bien, ¿cuál es tu intención? Hemos estado dando vueltas mucho rato. ¿No se suponía que me entregarías un regalo?

—Era algo visual, por lo visto ser despistada es lo tuyo, por decirlo de algún modo —había captado la indirecta. No me dejé amedrentar.

— ¿Algo como una puesta de sol?

—En realidad pensé que serías más inteligente —me miró con un hambre oscura, realmente como si me fuese a devorar en ese preciso instante.

—No puedo estar adivinando que es lo que quieres que vea —y era verdad. Me trataba como si fuese una niña insulsa, luego me miraba con deseo. No podía estar adivinando sus pretensiones.

Su móvil sonó y rompió la tensión formada.

—Padre. Está conmigo. Bien —colgó. No me miró ni un segundo de regreso a Garden District.

Algo pasó fugazmente por mi mente, aquello que perdí cuando llegué y que mi inconsciente trató de hacer volver. La conversación con Edward, mis comentarios, tenían mucho de cierto. Él lo sabía. Hasta se lo dije, pero lo aplicaría en un sentido distinto, no por dinero, ni complacencia. Mi objetivo nutrido de fuego. Mi cuerpo y su cuerpo eran armas. Quien primero accionara el gatillo tendría el control. Con esto no me refería a aquel que se insinuara primero o experimentara la lujuria, sino quien la utilizara provechosamente. Si bien, esto fue lo que pretendí cuando lo provoqué en la comida de bienvenida, es algo que aún no sé si resultará, sin embargo, tenerlo cerca me dio la ventaja de analizar sus expresiones.

Él quería estar conmigo.

Después de todo sí tenía un arma y no era mi cuerpo, sino el suyo. Lo que tenía yo era el sexo. El sexo como destrucción.

* * *

.

 **Gracias por leer y comentar (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta historia fue escrita y subida a Fanfiction entre febrebro del 2012 y agosto del 2013, con otro nombre de usuario. Obra registrada en Safe Creative el 6 de julio del 2013, código 1307065389071. -OBRA EN EDICIÓN 2017-**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

La maldita mocosa guarda un religioso silencio la mayoría del tiempo. Los pocos días que llevaba aquí al menos así lo fue, sin embargo, a solas conmigo su lengua parecía tener vida propia. Me molestaba a niveles colosales sus comentarios. Su mente perspicaz adivinó mis intenciones con ella, o se me notaba demasiado las ganas de tenerla. Esto no es por otra cosa más que demostrarle quien es el que manda. Debe tener respeto por la autoridad, disciplina. Se la enseñaría para luego burlarme de ella, como lo hacía siempre que la razón se me era dada.

Esme tenía organizada una cena para Isabella. Sin darnos cuenta habíamos pasado casi el día juntos. De aquí para allá, paseando y dando vueltas.

Nos encontramos con el salón de baile adornado con cintas, flores, velas, hasta una orquesta. Alice saltaba para todas partes, estaba en su salsa. Mientras las mujeres se ocupaban de atormentar a Isabella, Carlisle nos llamó a una reunión exprés. Me encaminé hacia su despacho. Emmett ya se encontraba allí, Jasper llegó seguido de Carlisle. Tomó posición en su escritorio, nosotros en las sillas alrededor de él.

—Hijos, ustedes saben bien que de un tiempo a esta parte las cosas se han complicado más de lo debido. El Bastardo está pendiente de nosotros. Félix es buen combatiente, un poco obvio, pero letal. Hace dos días irrumpió un desembarco de armas, tuvimos cinco bajas. La persecución a la llegada de la señorita Dwyer; tres más. Prácticamente perdimos una línea de Diez. Black está adiestrando a más soldados, pero esta situación no puede seguir así. Esas armas eran necesarias para nuestros negocios, ahora debo responder a nuestros socios. Tienen su confianza puesta en nosotros, su seguridad. Necesito a alguien que esté cien por ciento en esto, yo no tengo cabeza para este tipo de negocios, no como antes. La seguridad armada es por la cual nos sustentamos. Tenemos una base de protección a varias familias, todas amigas, y por el ataque de Vulturi perdimos la mitad de cargamento. No es dinero lo que se perdió, sino respeto y confianza. ¿Qué pensarán de nosotros si no les entregamos lo que les prometimos? Ellos, al igual que nosotros, se ven en constante peligro por sus enemigos. Nuestro suministro es importantísimo para su sobrevivencia.

—Eso lo tenemos claro padre —Emmett le aseguró serio.

—Me alegra mucho que estén conscientes de cuáles son las bases con que se rige nuestra familia. Es por eso que tengo que pedirle a uno de ustedes que esté a la par conmigo… que comience progresivamente a tomar el mando, que guie a la familia como yo lo he hecho desde hace treinta años…, desde que su abuelo Vincent me lo ordenó.

Miré a Jasper, pero Carlisle tenía su vista fija en mí.

—Edward.

— ¿Yo?

—Por supuesto.

—Ese es el lugar de Jasper. Estaba dicho.

—Si bien Jasper es un integrante más y su familia es aliada de la nuestra, necesito que un Cullen encargue. Emmett está a cargo estrictamente de los negocios, es bueno en eso y no lo quiero sustituir. Tú siempre has estado ligado a la seguridad, trabajando a la par con Black, pero ese es su lugar, a ti te corresponde este. Servir junto a tu padre, guiar a la familia, protegerla —él no aceptaría un no como respuesta, pero yo no quería, no era lo mío. Yo necesitaba estar afuera, sentir la adrenalina del combate, las armas cantar su canción de muerte y sangre. Mi brazo era uno con el fusil, la extensión de plata me hacía sentir poderoso. La decisión entre disparar o no el gatillo, la existencia de otros en mis manos. El amo de la vida—. Hijo, recuerdo haberte dicho que no te haría tomar este cargo hasta después que solidificases tu matrimonio, pero nuestra actual situación nos precipita a actuar. Debemos ir un pie primero, el segundo es la muerte.

—Lo acepto padre. Protegeré el honor de la familia —se levantó y me abrazó, luego depositó dos besos, uno en cada mejilla. Emmett y Jasper, quienes permanecieron en silencio, me abrazaron también.

—A partir de la próxima semana estaremos bajo tus decisiones. Debes comunicarle a Black, ya que esto lo deja trabajando solo, por lo tanto, será ascendido. Y ya no estarás cuidando a la señorita Dwyer, debes encargarte de…

Dos pequeños golpes nos sobresaltaron. Nunca se nos interrumpía en una reunión. Alice abrió la puerta y metió la cabeza con vergüenza. —Lamento la interrupción, pero es mamá —Carlisle se petrificó en su sitio, mientras tanto yo salí disparado hacía la puerta.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Creo que se descompensó.

— ¿Dónde está ahora?

—Le han subido a su habitación.

— ¿Hace cuánto?

—Minutos, oh Edward, estoy preocupada —me adelanté, subiendo corriendo las escaleras.

—Edward —murmuró Esme apenas sintió que entré.

—Aquí estoy —me acerqué hasta su cama—. Alice ve por nuestro padre.

—No es necesario, estoy bien, debemos ir a atender a Isabella, que vergüenza —contestó ella con un hilo de voz.

—No te preocupes, ella lo tendrá que comprender. Alice —apremié.

—Sí, ¡ya voy!

—Debemos tomarle la presión.

—Cariño no te preocupes, es el cansancio. Sabes lo perfeccionista que soy a la hora de hacer alguna cosa —por lo mismo lo evitábamos a toda costa. Nada de celebraciones ni mucho menos, nada elaborado. Su corazón no resistía ese tipo de desgaste, menos conociéndola.

— ¿Cómo estás? —Carlisle traía el estetoscopio y el esfigmomanómetro.

—Cielo, ¿tomaste tu medicación?

—Sí, no me vengas a regañar.

—Claro que no amor. Veamos como tienes la tensión.

— ¿Y? —Alice preguntaba.

—Bien, un poco baja, pero en los parámetros normales. Fue la agitación, tendrás que descansar cariño.

— ¿Pero Isabella? Es su cumpleaños…

—Vida, deja eso en las manos de Alice, tus hijos se harán cargo, tú despreocúpate. Bajemos, dejemos a su madre descansar.

Me acerqué y deposité un beso en su frente.

—Edward, entrégale en nombre mío el regalo, está en la oficina personal de Carlisle.

—Como usted guste —le sonreí y salí del cuarto.

.

* * *

Vi a Isabella en el salón en compañía de Rosalie, apenas me vio preguntó por Esme.

—Está bien, gracias por la preocupación.

—Mi madre te envía una disculpa —Alice se apresuró a decir.

—No tiene por qué, espero que se recupere.

—Gracias, si gustas vamos por el pastel.

Jasper le había dicho a su esposa que adelantase todo, para no extender más esto y que Esme se quedase tranquila. Ella aceptó de mala gana, además Isabella no parecía disfrutar en nada la celebración. Si estaba aquí era por mera cortesía. Alice alzó unas copas con champaña y trozo el pastel.

—Gracias, no debieron tomarse esto como obligación.

—De nada, hacía falta algo de fiesta, este lugar parece más un funeral, siempre trabajo y enfermedades — ¡Alice y su incapacidad de mantener la intimidad!

—Bien, bien, será mejor que dejemos a Isabella descansar, ella tendrá planeado otra cosa, ya que aún le queda día —Jasper como siempre calmando la situación.

Recordé el regalo de Esme. — ¿Isabella podrías acompañarme un minuto? —me concedió una mirada asesina.

—Para qué, estoy cansada.

—Sólo tardará unos minutos —me siguió en silencio hacía la oficina de Carlisle.

—Pasa, sólo vengo por tu regalo.

—Ah ¿y es verdad? ¿No tengo que observar nada o es esotérico y contemplaremos las estrellas? —era tan infantil, me cabreaba y me excitaba.

Busqué una caja pequeña en el escritorio, alguna joya.

—Ten, en nombre de la familia —se lo entregué en las manos. Sus manos cosquillearon mi piel—. Tienes un fetiche por los guantes —traté de que sonase como comentario, pero fue más a pregunta.

—¿A qué viene la pregunta? —Arrugó el entrecejo.

—Recuerdo haberte visto con guantes cuando llegaste y ahora no dejo de imaginarte con ellos…desnuda sólo con esos guantes —le volví a acariciar el dorso de la mano, ella no se resistió.

—Tienes una imaginación muy torcida.

—Bastante —concluí acercándome hacia su boca.

—No te esfuerces —susurró, acariciando con su aliento mis labios.

— ¿Por qué no puedes mantener la boca cerrada? Te ves mejor.

— ¿Y perderme la satisfacción de que te enfades?

—Eres una niña caprichosa.

—Como diga _Gánster_ idiota —dio media vuelta, pero no dejé que se fuera, la tomé por el codo y la tiré hacía mí.

—¡Te dije que no me llames así!

—Y ¿qué me harás? —soltó la caja que tenía en la mano, y comenzó a acariciarme el torso, desabrochando los botones y tirando la chaqueta hacia atrás.

— ¿Algo así? —le tomé de las muñecas mirándola fijamente. El chocolate líquido poseía una chispa de deseo.

—Eres solamente palabras —me encaró.

— ¿En realidad quieres saber que te haría? —se encogió de hombros.

—Ya lo sé —me dio la espalda. Le seguí. Se detuvo en seco y choqué de golpe contra ella.

— ¿Ah sí? —le desafié para ver hasta donde llegaría. Su espalda se apegó más a mi pecho. Con sus manos bordeo mi cintura, desabrochó el pantalón. Agarrándose de mí levantó una pierna, con la cual me empujo. Una risa estúpida se me escapó. Luego con el tacón de su zapato comenzó a acariciar el borde del pantalón, bajándolo lentamente junto a mi ropa interior.

La agudeza del tacón finísimo confería adrenalina a la situación, pues ella podía perfectamente enterrarlo en mi miembro que comenzaba a reaccionar a su toque. Una vez dejándome al descubierto. Se agachó.

—Podré aparentar ser inocente, pero no lo soy —presionó levemente su tacón en uno de mis testículos.

— ¡Mierda!

—Sé con certeza lo que quieres. Lo acabo de comprobar. ¿Quién es el niño ahora? —recogió la caja y se marchó sin voltear a verme. Dejándome en el suelo lleno de cólera, dudas y una excitación que incrementó a medida que la rabia me tomaba.

* * *

.

 **Gracias por leer y comentar (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta historia fue escrita y subida a Fanfiction entre febrebro del 2012 y agosto del 2013, con otro nombre de usuario. Obra registrada en Safe Creative el 6 de julio del 2013, código 1307065389071. -OBRA EN EDICIÓN 2017-**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Un gruñido furioso resonó cuando cerré la puerta. Podía sentir el poder sexual electrizado en mi stiletto, vibrando por mi piel. El hormigueo se expandió chocando nuevamente en la planta del pie al ritmo constante que llevaba mi caminar.

La sonrisa estúpida iba impresa en mi cara y mi corazón trinaba en mis oídos. Tener a un hombre como él en semejante posición, no debía ser fácil. Dudaba que se fuese a quedar tranquilo. Sin embargo, dejé a la gratificación triunfar momentáneamente. Una vez en mi cuarto me quité los tacones vertiginosos, despojándome de la sensación magnética que parecía haberse unido a mi carne. Les tiré, junto con el regalo. Era una joya, un collar fino de oro blanco.

Pasaron unos minutos y, como era de suponer, Edward venía por mí. Por la revancha. Entró al cuarto hecho un huracán.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiero? ¡Dime! —tomó mis muñecas y me empujó contra la pared. Hasta ahí duró mi felicidad.

— ¡Suéltame!

— ¡No! —dijo mientras sus manos rasgaban mi vestido desde el escote de la espalda.

— ¿Sabes lo que quiero? ¿Lo que busco? —intenté zafarme, pero fue imposible. Una vez el vestido quedó hecho girones, iba por mis bragas. Mierda eso no. Lo empujé con mi pie, pero el muy maldito en menos de un minuto estaba presionándome otra vez. Su boca viajó por mi cuello, serpenteando con su lengua detrás de mi oreja—. ¿Qué quiero? No me has respondido —llevé mi mano hasta su pantalón—. No, eso no lo permitiré. No dos veces. No tendrás permitido volver a ver mi polla —yo me reí, como si me interesasen sus bolas maltratadas—. ¿Sabes por qué me dicen _Cazador_? —de pronto cambió el interrogatorio.

—Eso te lo dije.

—Has dicho que me muevo por instinto, por animal. Bien, aquí tienes al animal —tiró de la prenda diminuta rompiéndola en el acto. Yo estaba desnuda, bueno casi, las medias negras aún permanecían intactas. Abrió mis piernas y se acomodó entre ellas, sus caderas se ajustaron al tiempo que comenzaba un movimiento brusco. Embistió insistente, con fuerza. Esto era casi una violación, si no fuese porque su pantalón permanecía cerrado, y su miembro pugnaba por salir.

—Pues no voy a retractarme. Sé lo que quieres, pero no te lo diré.

—Te equivocas mocosa insolente. Me lo dirás —su rostro estaba completamente deformado por la cólera. Sus manos estrujaron mi cadera, me dolieron hasta lo imposible, pero me mantuve firme. No me resistí, esperaría hasta que se aburriese. Y ojalá no fuese mucho.

—Tú colmas mi paciencia —resopló. Me miró con furia.

—Bien, ¿debo agregar algo a tu intento de violación?

—Cállate, ¡lo siguiente que haré será vendarte esa boca! —yo me reí por lo bajo. Su ira se incrementó y me lanzó sobre la cama.

—Cuando me lo propongo puedo ser un perfecto bastardo.

— ¿Ah, sí? —iba por mis piernas, a quitarme las medias—. ¡No!

Tiró de estas, pero no lo dejé. Cuando iba a rasgarlas tal cual lo había hecho con el vestido, una alarma sonó, y algo pareció parpadear desde su cadera—. ¡Mierda! ¡Sal de aquí!

— ¿Qué demo….?

— ¡Rápido! —bramó.

—No puedo salir así —me quejé, señalando mi desnudez repentina.

— ¡Y que me importa! Si te mueres ahora sería una carga menos.

— ¡Idiota! ¿Me dejarías pasar? —le pregunté, pues aún permanecían sus piernas ancladas al costado de mis caderas, impidiendo movilizarme—. Si quieres que salga de aquí, debo estar vestida. ¿O quieres que le diga a tu padre el grato regalo de cumpleaños que tenías preparado? —suspiró cabreado y espetó.

—Apresúrate o tendrás que salir corriendo desnuda.

—A propósito ¿se puede saber por qué tanto alboroto? —no me respondió y salió rápido por la puerta.

—¡Tienes cinco segundos! —me gritó mientras se dirigía a quien sabe dónde. En esos cinco segundos restantes escuché, lejos muy lejos, muchos ruidos; puertas que se abrían, cosas que caían, pasos por el corredor contiguo al ala de las habitaciones de huéspedes.

Tomé un pantalón de una tela muy suave, que no supe descifrar, una blusa de cuello alto sin mangas del mismo material y unas Merceditas Manolo Blahnik, con un tacón de no más de seis centímetros, no había zapatos más bajos, propicios para correr, en el caso que tuviese que hacerlo como señaló el Idiota. No hacía falta añadir que no alcancé a ponerme ropa interior, eso fueron detalles, cuando escuché un par de balas estallar.

¿Estaban siendo atacados? Esto ya era una broma.

Unos segundos dudé en salir, en mi indecisión oí más cosas quebrarse y una mano en la penumbra me agarró. Un chillido salió por mis labios.

—Sh, vamos —Emmett me guiaba por la oscuridad.

—Camina rápido y no hables —susurró—. Los hombres del Bastardo están aquí. Debes salir por detrás de las escaleras, te llevarán a una puerta y ésta a un pasillo angosto, su destino es el bunker. Intenta hacer el menor ruido posible. Nos vemos.

Se desvaneció en la oscuridad y me quedé plantada sin saber a cuál dirección moverme. Se suponía que la escalera estaba a un paso de mí, pero los ruidos de balas reventar afuera me desconcentraban, y eso que por mi estilo de vida debía estar "habituada". Di media vuelta y mi sentido de orientación me falló, todo en las sombras me parecía idéntico. Las paredes con los mismos diseños, y las escaleras se mimetizaron, di media vuelta y di con otro corredor, el sector de las habitaciones principales.

No había ni un alma… siempre se podía sentir a la servidumbre rondar, pero ahora, nada. Sólo las ametralladoras "cantar" una y otra vez. Un gemido en medio del ruido me llamó la atención, debía dar media vuelta y marchar, pero la curiosidad me ganó y me acerqué lentamente hacía el origen de este. La puerta estaba entre abierta. Miré a hurtadillas, divisé una cama gigantesca con almohadones teñidos con un dorado manchado. Era cabello.

La empujé un poco y vi a Esme completamente tensa, tirando de las sábanas. Sus ojos llenos de pánico me estudiaron.

—Isa… Isabella —murmuró aliviada—. Están atacando la casa. Oh mis niños.

No entendía que hacía ella todavía aquí.

—Tendría que estar con ellos —ese pensamiento salió en voz alta.

—Mientras ellos sobrevivan, no importa si no alcanzan a salvarme —su rostro marcado por la preocupación y el amor maternal lograron revolverme el estómago y sentir compasión por ella. Seguía pensando que desencajaba con el prototipo de familia mafiosa, Carlisle y ella. No obstante, no me permitiría dudar, estaban los hechos, las muertes, mi vida peligrando en las manos de los Vulturi. Todo esto era sólo una careta. Sin embargo, me las di de buena samaritana y me acerqué a la cama.

—Vamos a salir de aquí.

.

* * *

El grito desgarrador de las balas me atravesó para dar paso al silencio que se alojó, pesado, sobre mis hombros. No había ni un sólo respiro, todo se había suspendido entre el polvo y el olor a pólvora. Entonces, en una milésima de segundo, un escalofrió me recorrió por completo, fundiéndose a mis huesos, tocándome vertebra por vertebra. Como una autómata me giré y, frente a mí, vislumbré la silueta de un hombre, no reparé en su aspecto sólo en el arma que apuntaba directamente hacia nosotras. Mi aliento me abandonó y muchos recuerdos pasaron por mi mente, voces diciéndome qué hacer.

Arqueé mi cuerpo al de Esme.

La distancia era considerable, si quería dar una patada, pero no me las iba a dar de karateka, no cuando sólo lo había oído, jamás hecho. Un movimiento rápido era la clave, sin embargo, otro "pero" se presentó, ¿poseería suficiente fuerza y rapidez? No tendría que dudar, no pensar era el acto a seguir. Me felicité mentalmente por escoger ropa cómoda y unos zapatos bajos, al menos para lo que haría me serían de gran ayuda.

Un sonido burlesco salió desde su garganta. " _Es así como nos ven, como nos vemos, frágiles, pero las apariencias engañan. Hazles saber cuan errados están, cariño, tienes permitido ser frágil pero no débil, y eso ellos suelen confundirlo"._ No supe por qué este recuerdo me asaltó. Bien, este tipo era estúpido o novato. Desarmarlo sería más fácil de lo que pensé, principalmente porque no tenía el dedo dentro del disparador y eso en este tipo de "trabajo" era algo así como una regla sagrada.

La distancia ahora era un problema, al menos tenía sus dedos fuera del gatillo, pero apenas diera un paso, su dedo lo haría por igual. Esme chilló tras de mí y él frunció el ceño. Su mano tembló, lo que atribuí al movimiento que me quitaría la ventaja.

De los nervios una risa tonta se escapó de entre mis labios, y él avanzó milímetros.

Hubo algo que cuajó en mi interior en el corto intervalo de tiempo, y me dio valor. Mi brazo estirado volteó el suyo y atrapó el arma torpemente empuñada. Introduje mis dedos en el disparador, para cuando él se hubo dado cuenta ya no podía ejecutar movimiento. Ahora el asunto era que yo no tenía fuerza física para luchar, si él comenzaba a forcejear. Así que atiné, mientras tenía su mano zafada, a dar un pequeño empujón hacia adelante. Su hombro quedó en total acceso a mi otra mano, con la cual me afirmé, y me di un aventón flexionando mi pierna, dándole con la rodilla en pleno estómago.

Con su arma en mi poder y el tipo medio desorientado, agarré a Esme por el codo y la tironeé. Esta era su casa, así que apelé a su conocimiento en recovecos y vías de escape. —Salga de aquí —me observó un segundo eterno y la perdí de vista. El hombre se reincorporó casi de inmediato, me tomó por la espalda, poniendo su brazo como torniquete alrededor de mi cuello para, finalmente, quitarme el revólver.

¡Maldita sea, tanto esfuerzo para nada!

Si intentaba soltarme de su agarre, éste aumentaría la presión, pero fue imposible no luchar cuando el aire era casi nulo en mis pulmones. De pronto, un quejido salió de su boca y se desplomó a mi lado.

— ¡Isabella! —Carlisle gritó. Miré al tipo en el piso, una mancha salía de su espada, a la altura de su corazón.

Me acerqué a Carlisle.

—Gracias, yo…

—Ponte detrás de mí. Hay muchos, tienes suerte de que haya sido sólo uno — _y sin experiencia_ , agregué mentalmente.

Nos desplazamos hacia el final del corredor y dimos con la bendita puerta que me había mencionado Emmett.

El cambio de temperatura fue drástico, el frío me rebanó junto con la ansiedad que proporcionó saber que esto no era un juego, ni un esquema mental, era real. Papá me protegió años de esto, lo vi desde lejos, pero jamás me tocaron. Charlie me había enseñado algunas cosas, las cuales reforcé con Newton, pero nunca me vi en una situación semejante, yo estaba con ellos para evitarlas, no para hacerles frente.

Era más peligroso estar bajo su protección que con mi familia, pero eso no importaba ahora, sólo el hecho de caminar a ciegas por un laberinto guiada por Carlisle. Los pasos resonaban ensordecedores o mis sentidos resaltaban todo. La adrenalina enloquecía mis latidos, mi sangre ardía en las venas, calentado y tensando mis músculos listos para huir, como siempre, pero yo no quería huir, no más, me había pasado más de la mitad de mi vida en esto. Por una puta vez quería quedarme y luchar, saber que era tener la vida al filo, sorteando entre la penumbra y la voz melosa de la muerte. Mi propia vida expuesta, tocada y amenazada en otras manos, arrebatarla, traerla conmigo. No esconderla, ni refugiarla.

Al fin y al cabo estaba aprendiendo ¿no? Con los Cullen había descubierto cosas de mí que me perturbaban. Es que rodeada de asesinos y sicarios pudrirse era fácil. Y no tan sólo con ellos, pues no podía decir que con mis padres formábamos la sagrada familia, Phil era eso, aunque fuese indirectamente. Charlie lo fue, les tapó su mierda hasta que esta lo consumió. Matar y encubrir sólo traía consecuencias nefastas. Mi padre piensa que yo ignoro todo aquello, pero había que ser imbécil para no notarlo. Él para mí era un buen padre, como todo hijo debe pensar del suyo, pero no un santo, si ayudaba a Charlie era porque él también le ayudó a esconder los errores de los Cullen. La diferencia de ellos fue que eran sutiles, de asesinatos elegantes, si se podría decir aquello. Nunca parecieron matones porque su trabajo era uno: hacer desaparecer.

Carlisle se detuvo y yo choqué con su espalda. Una luz azul iluminó su rostro, venas se marcaron en la sien. Preparó la ametralladora, dirigiéndola hacia su costado derecho, luego soltando la culata en el hombro.

—Hay más de un séquito de Diez —dijo para sí con un tono que no le había oído antes, con violencia sombría. Realmente odiaba a los Vulturi. Fuese lo que fuese que ellos le hayan hecho, debía ser grave, o también, lo que Carlisle le hizo y ahora se lo cobraban.

—Isabella, no podremos salir por aquí. El bunker ha sido tomado. Sólo hay soldados, Edward y nosotros. Yo puedo salir ileso de esto, no es primer enfrentamiento que tenemos, pero contigo la situación se ve alterada.

Ya no se refería a mí de forma formal. —Deme un arma —mi propuesta lo descolocó.

—Querida no puedo dejar que te defiendas, es riesgoso, para eso estamos… Estoy yo —eso era porque me veía frágil.

—No veo otra solución.

—Podrías lastimarte. ¿Qué le diré a tu padre después?

—Nada, no se altere.

Un torbellino de balas salpicó su sonido por el aire y él se vio en apuros.

—Ten —no muy convencido desenfundo un revólver, Smith & Wesson k-22—. Apega tu espalada a la mía y cuando puedas correr, hazlo.

Abrió la puerta y el calor fue asombrosamente doloroso. Olía a sangre y humedad. El concreto rodeaba todo y un tragaluz cortaba en dos el lugar. Un par de cuerpos nos obstruían el paso, no supe a qué bando pertenecían, sólo que habían unos tan _perforados_ que parecían flotar en un lago de sangre.

Una sombra nos asaltó, la luz proveniente de su subfusil centelló hacia nosotros. Carlisle, se posicionó detrás de un tabique a medo derrumbar. Me allegó a la pared dura y fría, y él se giró por completo, poniendo como eje un sólo pie. Desplegó el culote y lo cargó a su hombro, la ametralladora _cantó_ su grito desgarrador, rasgando la atmósfera, otorgando finalmente muerte y sangre.

Cuando se deshizo de la "sombra" avanzamos. Sentía el líquido escarlata salpicar hacia mis pies, una sensación nauseabunda comenzaba a reclamarme. _No es el momento, ni el lugar_. Me dije para concentrarme, desvanecerme no sería bueno.

Una silueta, a lo lejos, disparó también. Me moví a tiempo, llegando a otra pared a medio caer. Tomé el revólver con ambas manos a cuarenta y cinco grados de mi pecho, apuntándola hacia abajo, entonces el hombre reapareció y tuve oportunidad de dispararle en un pie, profirió un quejido enfadado, antes de que Carlisle le diera el tiro de gracia. Me dio una mirada de aprobación haciendo un gesto de _bien hecho_. Yo no era inútil y no me gustaba sentirme vulnerable.

Nos desplazamos nuevamente un par de metros, sin inconvincentes. Pisadas chapoteando, incrementando su sonido, nos pusieron rígidos y en alerta.

Traía la chaqueta abierta, su camisa sucia, salpicada en carmesí, el arma preparada y su rostro fiero. Una mueca se dibujó por sus labios de forma fantasmal, para terminar en una línea recta. Sus ojos se reflectaron en el tragaluz, desde lo lejos fue una mezcla extraña de colores. Pude ver en estos consumirse algo que no era rabia, sino pasión, pasión por la destrucción.

—Padre, ¿se encuentra bien? —su tono de voz me llevó al infierno y me hizo sobrecogerme en él hasta dañarme.

—Intacto. Hijo, saca a Isabella de aquí, no quiero exponerla más.

—Me enteré que sacó a mi madre de la habitación. Muy heroico de su parte.

—Pues sí, se me había olvidado agradecérselo. Y no sabes lo hábil que fue, me sorprende muchísimo que sepa empuñar un revólver, más aún, utilizarlo. Tiene técnica —le contaba atónito.

Edward fijó su vista en mí.

—Usted es una caja de Pandora, señorita Dwyer.

—Tuve que aprender a golpes.

—Como todo en esta vida —agregó Carlisle.

Edward me sacó del bunker teñido por completo de rojo.

.

* * *

—Estoy hecha una mierda —bufé una vez afuera.

—Deberías cuidar tu vocabulario.

—No estoy de ánimos para que me des sermones —luego suspiré cansinamente.

—Gracias por sacar a mi madre de ahí. Todos pensamos que el otro la había ido a buscar.

—Con ese tipo de organización…

—No necesito que me critiques.

—A ti no, es a todo. Si fuesen un poco más precavidos, los soldados de Vulturi no habrían ingresado.

—Les costó mucho, hay demasiadas bajas. Black ya me informó.

—Eres un excelente guarda espalda —ironía pura.

—Esa no es mi misión principal. Además, te dije que salieras en cinco segundos, ser terca te jugó en contra, deberías haber obedecido, mis órdenes son para eso.

—Si no me hubieses dejado desnuda…

—Eso te lo buscaste y ni lo menciones, que aún no te he dejado en claro lo bastardo que puedo ser.

—No me importa, nada me quitará la satisfacción de haberte tenido agarrado de las bolas. Literalmente.

Un vehículo interrumpió mi comentario.

—Sube y no vuelvas a abrir esa boca, conozco métodos poco ortodoxos para cerrarla otra vez.

—No me asustas.

—Pues deberías. Una de mis bolas, te cobrará lo que le hiciste —no pude evitar reírme.

—No le diré que lo siento, más bien, pregúntale, ¿por qué eso te excita?

Tapó mi boca con una mano, y me estrechó a él. Su presión era muy fuerte, tanto que me hacía daño. Descendió su mano, lentamente, tocando uno de mis muslos, mi cadera. Un gruñido oscuro tronó en su garganta al percatarse que no llevaba ropa interior.

— ¡Oh Isabella! Esta noche sólo espera, y sabrás que el silencio es tu mejor aliado.

La puerta se abrió y me lanzó hacia dentro.

—Llévala donde está el resto de la familia.

— ¿No se irá con nosotros?

—Eso no te incumbe, sácala de aquí, antes de que me acrimine con ella —me lanzó una mirada asesina, la que me dio a entender que fuese lo que pasaría esta noche no sería nada bueno.

—Entendido, señor.

Una hora después llegué al lugar donde estaba el resto, no tenía ni la menor idea cómo se llamaba, tampoco quise preguntar. El mismo chofer me escoltó. Era una casa pequeña comparada con la anterior. Muros enormes, extremadamente altos, la resguardaban. Entré por una puerta metálica y doblé hacia la izquierda.

Esme se puso de pie al verme, fue a la única que noté por el mismo hecho. Estaba como ida, entre la balacera y la amenaza del idiota de Edward creía levitar.

—Niña, ¿cómo te encuentras? Oh Dios, tiene sangre.

—Mamá, recuéstate —Alice salió tomándole por los hombros.

—Pero ella está así por mí, cariño, me salvó.

—Está viva, con eso basta. Rosalie ¿puedes ayudar a Isabella? —no, Rose, no. Rogaba que no me interrogase nuevamente sobre su padre, o intentara persuadirme a cambio de información. Y estuve a punto de decir que no era necesario, pero mi aspecto no era el mejor y requería con urgencia una ducha.

—Isabella —hizo un movimiento con su cabeza.

—Apestas a… ¿Edward?

— ¿Huelo a él?

—Su perfume está impregnado en ti.

—Debes conocerlo muy bien para distinguirlo porque es más que su perfume.

—Te acuestas con él —concluyó. No añadí nada. Negar o confirmar aquella declaración no le correspondía saberlo.

—Porque tú lo hayas hecho no significa que todo el mundo lo haga.

Definitivamente este era el día de las miradas fulminantes.

—Aquí te quedarás. Hay un pequeño cuarto de baño, vestimenta. No soy tu sirvienta, así que si falta algo, apáñatelas como puedas.

Mi comentario había acertado y se vio reflejado en el portazo que Rosalie dio. Su eco se esparció por el diminuto lugar. La cama, esta vez, abarcaba un buen lugar y todo estaba junto. La madera petrificada daba un aspecto hogareño, un cuadro del puente Mississippi en la pared opuesta a la cama, un toque elegante. Los otros detalles existentes fueron omitidos, sólo quería quitarme de encima lo escarlata que parecía haberse expandido por doquier.

Casi me introduje con ropa y todo a la ducha. El agua limpió y purificó mi piel profanada con muerte. Lo que costó limpiarme fue los manchones en mis pies. La sangre se había secado en algunos sectores, y saber cuál era su procedencia me provocaba arcadas, quitarla aún más.

Acababa de ducharme cuando un sobre llegó por debajo de la puerta. Luego de secar mi cabello y vestirme, la leí. Eran instrucciones para llegar a una casa dentro de este recinto, y la firma; el jefe de los Cullen.

La noche había sido una mierda, faltaba poco para el amanecer y a Carlisle se le ocurría citarme, decir que estaba agotada era poco, pero no me quedó de otra, debía ser importantísimo para que él quisiese verme a estas horas. Tuve que desprenderme del pijama y ponerme otro atuendo para esta improvisada reunión.

Salí del cuarto con el papel de mapa. Atravesé la salida, dirigiéndome hacia la otra casa, arbustos formaban un cerco llevando a un jardín. Cuando lo divisé tenía más aspecto de cabaña. Recordé: " _Isabella. Esta noche, sólo espera, y sabrás que el silencio es tu mejor aliado"._

Noche, maldita noche.

—Tarde para arrepentirse —su aliento cosquilleó mi oreja. Introdujo una llave, giró el picaporte y me hizo entrar. La única luz existente provenía de una vela en un rincón.

—Te desnudarás para mí.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que obedeceré? —cerró el pestillo y me obligó a avanzar.

—Estás loco si piensas... —cubrió mi boca con su mano.

—Lo harás en silencio, ya estuviste desnuda no creo que te cueste —deslizó sus gemas a lo largo de mis brazos, su aliento trazó caminos por mi cuello y, corriendo mi cabello, inhaló profundamente. Su respiración cálida erizó mi piel. Encendió un habano—. ¿Sabes lo bueno que tiene este sector en particular? Es a prueba de sonidos, puedes gritar todo lo que quieras y nadie te oirá —algo turbio guardaban sus palabras que aceleró mi pulso. Arremangándose la camisa pude notar el perfil de un arma—. Quítate la ropa —corrió una silla y se instaló, mientras aspiraba su puro. Diablos, necesitaba fumar, necesitaba salir completa de esta—. Puede que no tengas miedo, pero sí sentido común. ¿Ves esto? —señaló el arma—. Es una pistola a fogueo. Dispara balines de un calibre muy pequeño. En la piel sólo queda la marca, no penetra, pero causa mucho dolor, sobre todo en zonas sensibles. ¿Te dije que conocía juegos excitantes? —bufó, marcando los hoyuelos en la mueca arrogante que me sacó de mis casillas. Me quité la ropa en menos de un segundo y le grité.

— ¡Y ahora qué! —sacó la pistola y trazó con el cañón caminos por mi cuerpo. Temblé—. ¡Dispara!

Entornó sus ojos extraños a mi mirada. La tonalidad oscura, cortada en miel, como un sable dorado, no otorgaba simpleza, perturbaba. Concentró sus orbes en mis ojos, pude ver como el iris se dilataba, el bosque y el fuego en constante lucha. Oro verde, refulgiendo, arrasando con desdén y deseo mi cordura.

Dejó caer el arma y con su respiración recorrió mi cuerpo por entero. A la altura de mis muslos, sus labios frescos rosaron a veces. Delineó con sus dientes mi sexo, mordiéndome levemente en la ingle. Subió hasta mi ombligo. Su nariz continuó el recorrido hasta mis senos, y su lengua enroscada atrapó uno de mis pezones. Soltó una bocanada de aire en la superficie húmeda.

¿Había algo más tortuoso que esto? Lo dudaba. Al fin y al cabo era humana, y la carne, débil.

—Es agradable el silencio y la obediencia. Sobre todo si viene de ti.

No me atreví a hacer ningún tipo de comentario por temor a que mi voz me fallase. Estaba controlando los esteroles, pero no sabía cuánto más resistiría. Mis piernas eran una masa gelatinosa, todo en mí parecía palpitar y convulsionar de forma independiente, sin encontrar un punto donde explotar. Supe que el único método para que esto menguara era él, y para que se fuese a la mierda era él. De cualquier modo, estaba jodida. No me importó, ya conocía esta sensación, por muy abrumadora que se sintiese conocía la manera de hacerla desaparecer; que ganara sobre mí.

Una cosa era el deseo físico y otra muy distinta era aquel que nacía de un afluente oscuro, del alma corrompida, ese de donde surgía el deseo del idiota de Edward, y del cual se alimentaba el mío. Dejó de importarme que me excitara, el problema era cuánto estaba dispuesta a tolerar antes de sucumbir al sexo y que este no me hundiera en su torbellino adictivo.

— ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? —el señor Idiota rompió el hielo, que parecía el mismo infierno para mí.

— ¿Eso no es cosa de niños?

—Ah, ¿hablas? —no supe con exactitud cuánto fue que estuve callada, al parecer bastante.

—Además, pensé que ya lo hacía.

—Pero no los míos, Isabella, no los míos.

—Esta jugada fue tuya, la próxima…

—También —añadió, interrumpiéndome.

— ¿Querrás saber?

—Puede ser. Está empezando a gustarme esto, de que me seas de entretenimiento.

—Y tú, mi juguete.

—Debes saber que jugarás con fuego.

—Ya me he quemado.

—Pero no consumido

Recogió la pistola y quitó el pestillo a la puerta. En el umbral miró de reojo hacia mí, para decir:

—Es un pecado no follarte ahora mismo —comentó como si realmente le afectara, y se marchó.

.

* * *

Quería fumar. La ansiedad me devoraba, lentamente. Di vuelta y vuelta intentando conciliar el sueño.

Las imágenes de Edward recorriéndome con su boca, vinieron a mi mente antes de entregarme a la negrura de mis pesadillas, que seguramente lo tendrían como protagonista.

Maldito cumpleaños, maldito Edward, maldita yo.

Tres golpecitos me hicieron volver a la cruda realidad.

—Señorita Dwyer, el desayuno está servido.

Con el peor de los ánimos, y muy a mi pesar, me levanté.

El cansancio estaba impreso en sus rostros como estaría en el mío. Esperaba luego de desayunar volver a dormir, tres horas no era suficiente para reponerse de lo recientemente ocurrido.

— ¿Has sabido de Ángela? —Esme le preguntó a Edward cuando entré al comedor.

—Se encuentra bien.

—Qué bueno que se fue antes de que ocurriese todo. Isabella, buenos días.

—Buenos días.

—Quisiera agradecerte formalmente por sacarme de allí. Fuiste muy valiente al defenderme, querida, mi familia y yo estaremos en deuda contigo.

Sonreí.

—Isabella, reitero la gratitud de Esme hacia ti. Quisiera comunicar que, a partir de la próxima semana, Edward, se hará cargo de los asuntos familiares.

—Es un agrado servir y proteger a mi familia. Adelantaré que, ya tengo todo listo y dispuesto para irnos de aquí. Es decir, nos mudaremos, el reciente ataque a nuestro hogar en Garden District no puede volver a repetirse y no pisaremos nuevamente donde sangre del enemigo ha sido derramada.

— ¿Dónde iremos? —Alice chilló, arrugando el entrecejo.

—A Forks.

—La decisión de Edward será respetada. No habrá cuestionamientos —Alice quedó con muchas interrogantes, se le notaba en su cara de decepción.

—Es un pequeño poblado del estado de Washington, de bajo perfil. Podremos permanecer ahí un buen tiempo. Vuestras pertenecías fueron sacadas y embaladas. Mañana a primera hora saldremos rumbo al pueblo.

A nadie parecía gustarle mucho la idea, menos a mí. En mi vida había oído de ese lugar y dado a las características de Washington, sería un lugar muchísimo más lluvioso que aquí.

— ¿Y los negocios? —Emmett, se estiró para ver a Edward.

—Los manejaremos desde allá y preferiría que ese tipo de asuntos los discutiéramos en privado.

—Bien.

Comí vigilada por Alice. No me gustaba su actitud hacia mí. La chica de pelo electrizado era infantil, pero parecía ser muy intuitiva. Edward por otro lado, lanzaba miradas fortuitas con tinte socarrón y juguetón.

—Isabella, si no fuese mucha molestia, ¿podrías acompañarme? Te quitaré sólo unos minutos.

—Por supuesto.

—No es común que una chica de tu edad se defienda de ese modo. Mucho menos que lo haga frente a hombres armados. Sé que estás aquí para ser resguardada, no para suplir alguna carencia de personal, ni menos trabajar, pero lo que hiciste anoche por mi esposa fue impresionante. Al menos yo, con mis años no lo había visto, es un ambiente más bien masculino. Sin embargo, quisiera que me ayudaras con Esme. Ella, al igual que tú, posee su escolta, pero como ya quedó en evidencia, muchas veces ésta falla. Dado que no puede permanecer con nosotros el día por entero sin violar nuestra privacidad.

— ¿Quiere que sea escolta de su esposa? —no entendía nada. Me resultó extrañísimo.

—Estás en libertad de aceptar o no. Será remunerado, y sólo en casos de emergencia. Donde su guardaespaldas se vea limitado. Esme no puede alterarse y la presencia de un hombre siguiéndola le causa precisamente eso. El resguardo aumentará debido al allanamiento, pero por mi experiencia, los ataques se incrementarán y esta vez quiero que estemos preparados. Sé que te expongo, pero no estarás sola, es algo así como compañía en el momento oportuno. A ella le agradas, además, ¿qué mejor forma de demostrarle confianza que lo que has hecho? No es necesario que des tu respuesta ahora, sé que esto conlleva responsabilidad y tiempo. Y no te preocupes, sería sólo ella, Rosalie y Alice son autosuficientes.

¿Autosuficientes? ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? ¿Esme poseía algún tipo de discapacidad?

—Acepto —una sonrisa se deslizó por su rostro.

—Me alegro, querida —besó mis mejillas—. Mi fe recae en tus hombros.

Entre los juegos de Edward y la confianza desmedida de su padre, no saldría algo bueno. Lo sabía.

Fue inevitable pensar en Charlie. Siempre estaría presente, porque él era la prueba de que tentar a la suerte de la mano de los Cullen sólo traía resultados nefastos.

* * *

.

 **Gracias por leer y comentar (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta historia fue escrita y subida a Fanfiction entre febrebro del 2012 y agosto del 2013, con otro nombre de usuario. Obra registrada en Safe Creative el 6 de julio del 2013, código 1307065389071. -OBRA EN EDICIÓN 2017-**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 _Fue inevitable pensar en Charlie. Siempre estaría presente, porque él era la prueba de que tentar a la suerte de la mano de los Cullen sólo traía resultados nefastos_.

…

Estaba hecho, no obstante, una sensación negativa se apoderó de mí, un presentimiento de desgracia. Debía dejar al desafortunado de Charlie descansar y preocuparme de mis acciones. No tenía por qué terminar como él. Por si fuese poco, mi maldita mente no dejó ni un segundo de cuestionarse la propuesta de Carlisle. Si lo hubiese pensado habría dormido un poco más. No había podido descansar en paz los últimos días y ahora estaba de vuelta a la batalla del día a día.

El reloj daba las cinco de la madrugada cuando nos hicieron salir. A mi falta de sueño debía sumar un frío del demonio que calaba los huesos, lo que daba como resultado un ánimo de mierda. Para colmo debía estar a alerta. Acompañar a Esme como lo había acordado. Me mentalicé y cargué con un abrigo gigantesco. Desayuné un café cargado y sin azúcar. Por la hora no sentía nada de apetito. Además, me mareaba volar, lo había hecho dos veces antes y no fue una experiencia muy agradable. Así que ingerir cualquier cosa sólida no estaba en mis planes.

—Nos detendremos una vez. Abordaremos un avión. De aquí al aeropuerto sólo restan cuarenta minutos —Carlisle me comunicó minutos antes de dejar la casa.

Él me envió con Esme en un vehículo junto a Jacob. Aún no sabía cuándo Newton asumiría como mi guarda espalda. Ahora lo encontraba innecesario, pues su función es proteger y yo me cuidé sola. Su compañía, innecesaria, pues se me hacía un estorbo más que nada.

—Parece que no te agrada el frío —Esme sonrió con candidez.

—No, el sol es mi aliado.

—Debe serlo, acostumbrada a vivir en Phoenix, en lugares cálidos. Te será un tanto difícil acostumbrarte a un lugar donde llueve prácticamente todo el año.

Y ni que lo mencionara.

Esme estuvo la mitad del tiempo hablándome de su familia, de la complejidad de su modo de vida por el tipo de negocios. Le era tan natural… como si vender armas fuese lo más normal del mundo, y que sus hijos supiesen más como matar gente que otra cosa. Aunque como se refería al tema daba a entender que ignoraba muchas cosas. El tiempo que permanecí con Esme en el automóvil me sirvió para fijarme con detalle en cómo lucía. Si bien, me sentaba a su lado a las horas de comida, nunca la observé con detención. Su tez bastante clara, muy blanca, con unas sutiles marcas violáceas que ensombrecían su rostro. Considerablemente delgada, y respiraba con dificultad. Pese a que hace poco había sufrido una baja de presión, eso no justificaba su aspecto… se veía más bien como una enferma.

A las seis ya estábamos en el avión privado. Se acomodaron en parejas. Yo tomé lugar al final, sola. Apenas me senté los párpados cayeron de inmediato. Últimamente, dormir era más un privilegio que una necesidad. El pesar disminuyó a media que el sueño se hizo profundo.

Mi cabeza cae hacia adelante. El cuello me duele. Tengo las manos atadas en la espada: Estoy levemente encorvada amarrada a una silla. El cabello se me pega en la nuca y en la frente. La respiración se acompasa cada vez que intento moverme. Alzo la cabeza, el dolor quema. Por primera vez me percato de lo que me rodea. Un espejo refleja lo que, seguramente, debo ser yo. Mi aspecto moribundo es tal que no me reconozco. La falda entallada me aprieta los muslos, pegada por el sudor. Me irrita en sectores donde la piel se pliega. Unas manos aprisionan mi cintura, pero no logro distinguir de quien se trata.

Desorientada, reparo en el techo. Una ampolleta pende del cielo raso, pintada con diseños extraños, los que forman una red de luz en las paredes.

La presión en mi cintura desaparece. Hubo pasos después. Una silueta se posiciona frente a mí…algo así como un verdugo. Me mira.

 _Quiero morir, déjame morir._

—No deseo tu muerte. Cargo con la vida de muchos otros… quiero tener una vida, tú vida.

No había formulado las preguntas obvias, por alguna razón no me interesaba saber los motivos de mi cautiverio ni mucho menos de mi tortura. Quizá solo saber qué hacía con él…

—Nada he hecho… yo… soy inocente —murmuré fatigada.

—No te esfuerces en fingir, viniste a destruirme.

Siento como rasga las mangas de mi blusa. Con un arma de fuego traza una ruta desde mis manos atadas hasta mi espalda. Subiendo por mi hombro, quedándose milésimas en mi cuello y finalmente descendiendo hacía atrás. Me encorvo aún más y todos mis músculos se crispan. Arden como el puto infierno.

Mi corazón martillea en mi pecho, desbocado. La sangre parece bullir presa del miedo.

—Desnúdame —gimo, pero no era de placer, sino de agonía que oprime mis pulmones, ahogándome.

—Oh preciosa mía. He de destrozarte —su risa truena oscura y gutural. Su sonido me estremece—. Tus húmedos labios yacerán en mí. Abiertos. Mancillados. Follados —la última palabra fue dicha tenuemente, como un secreto—. Agoniza —añade—. Preciosa mía, agoniza. Entregué mi alma para poder sacrificarte.

 _Hay cadencia y malas intenciones en su voz._ Mi mente susurra con temor.

El silencio se vuelve enloquecedor. Puedo escuchar cada latido de mi corazón, como éste da vuelcos por el ritmo de sus dedos sobre mi piel. Debajo de la capa de tela se alza un brazo y un revólver se perfila bajo la luz. Una bala de plata vino a derrumbar la quietud. Rompe el espejo. Luego, unos ojos se reflectan.

—Sigues tú —advierte severo.

Me tenso y, en un acto reflejo, vuelvo la vista hacia abajo. Aguardando a que mi vida sea tomada, sin embargo, otra persona que no me espero ni por asomo me habla.

— ¿Isabella?

Para aumentar el sin sentido de todo esto aparece Edward.

— ¿Dónde está él? —le pregunto sin poder entender el curso que toma esto.

—Bella, estoy aquí —Edward suena bastante obvio y un poco cabreado.

—Tú no. Él, el verdugo.

—Cómo, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

Sujeta la túnica de terciopelo, de la cual, por la fuerza del agarre, escurre sangre. El carmesí hace contraste con el tono marmoleo de su piel.

 _¿Qué había hecho con el verdugo? ¿Lo había asesinado_? La prenda ensangrentada me hace pensar aquello, pero ¿y el cuerpo? Mas no digo nada y le pido ayuda.

—Desátame —y él, con la cabeza agachada, obedece para luego arrodillarse.

—He aquí tu esclavo; hágase en mí según tu palabra* —me concede una mirada penetrante y acomoda su cabeza sobre mi regazo—. Sólo aquellos que padecen el dolor son capaces de reconocerlo.

El sonido de sus palabras viaja por entremedio de mis muslos, cuya vibración penetra por la trémula carne de mi sexo.

¡Esto no tenía sentido!

—Pues no, la vida no tiene sentido —responde. Como si leyera las interrogantes que ya me había hecho. Se adelanta y argumenta—. Estoy adentro, en tu cabeza. Puedo oler cada pensamiento. Bella, soy tu verdugo, soy tu esclavo. Soy tu condena, soy tu salvación. Elige, soy tuyo —con mis miembros adoloridos acaricio su cabellera cobriza—. Oh, dulzura del alma, ¿por qué me turbas? —sus vocablos fueron silenciosos como un vahó.

—Cazador, ¿qué quieres?

—Tú corazón… Dame tu corazón, él es virgen, nunca ha amado…

—Es imposible, yo… yo...

— ¿Eres incapaz de amar? —concluye.

—No lo sé… hay sentimientos ocultos que afloran cuando te deseo —no estaba segura de la respuesta.

— ¿Me deseas? Oh, preciosa mía, ¿deseas a tu siervo? —sus preguntas estaban embelesadas con la esperanza del amante.

—Te deseo...

—Quiero un beso, dame un beso —la caricia de mi mano en su pelo se detuvo. El pavor sale a flote—. ¿Le temes a mi beso? —aventura. Él sabe lo que pienso.

 _A la entrega, al intenso anhelo de tenerte._

—Hay besos que pueden destruirlo todo, pueden derrumbar la pureza de un alma que quiere ser salvada.

—El dolor, él gatilla la oscuridad del alma. No un beso.

—No subestimes un beso… ciertas veces hay más entrega en este que en la unión de los sexos.

Me mira y en sus ojos hay súplica, una que no puedo resistir. Sus labios besan por encima de la falda. Abre la blusa, deposita un beso debajo de mi pecho. Desliza la prenda hacia atrás y quita el brasier. Su lengua lame todo a su paso y contornea mi mandíbula con ella.

Voraz y hambriento comienza a reptar por encima de mí. Desliza su mano por mi espalda, levantándome escasos centímetros, tira la silla hacia un lado, apretándome contra él.

Todo en mí vibra y sufre el efecto de su agarre, que consigue ser punzante por el cansancio y la postura rígida de horas.

—Eres mi verdugo —jadeé, mientras devora con su boca todo en mí.

—No, soy tu siervo, soy tu esclavo.

Sin embargo, su aseveración no era correcta, puesto que, existe algo que no encaja en la forma en que me mira cuando dice ser mi esclavo.

No podía fijar la vista, me siento tan abrumada. Las sensaciones vívidas, la humedad caliente está por todo mi ser. No podía tener sueños eróticos normales, no, ¡eran una metáfora que ni yo comprendía bien!

Me removí en el asiento, por suerte nadie había fijado su atención en mí.

¡Maldita sea! El deseo me satura. Vertería mi sangre con tal de no sentirlo, porque no me iba a perder en éste, ¡No! ¡Primero muerta! el idiota no tendría la razón.

Esto se estaba poniendo difícil, muy difícil.

Edward apareció a mi lado sin darme cuenta.

—Vaya, si estás toda sudada.

¡Mierda! ¿Se me nota…?

—Hace calor aquí —traté de sonar despreocupada.

—Por lo visto, sí. Parecías tener un sueño interesante.

Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas. Esperaba no haber hecho ningún ruido de dudosa reputación. Miré con pánico al resto de los Cullen.

Edward se acercó a mi hombro. Hablándome bajo.

—Dime, ¿quién es tu verdugo? —una mueca socarrona cruza sus labios. Me levanté de sopetón.

— ¿Me dejarías pasar? Necesito ir al baño —su mano me retuvo—. Responde, es una simple pregunta.

— ¿Qué?

—Ah, ¿tendrás el descaro de hacerte la desentendida? Tengo buen oído, Isabella.

—Inventos tuyos.

—El rubor de tus mejillas no se ha ido, y tu pulso aún está acelerado —sus dedos presionaron mi muñeca.

Me deshice de su agarre y fijé mis ojos en los suyos.

—Tú eres mi verdugo.

—Ah —se puso de pie y me tomó de la cara, pasando sus dedos por mi pelo, y acariciando con su pulgar mis labios.

— ¿Tú siervo? —asentí—. Bien, hablarte en sueños creo que surte efecto, podría acallar tu espíritu de rebeldía si me cuelo en tu habitación y te susurro cosas que me gustaría que hicieras. Sin embargo —pronunció bajo—, soy un predador, Isabella, no un siervo, no confundas los roles.

¡No dejaría que se burlara de mí!

— ¿Cuál fue la finalidad de susurrarme cosas?

—Nada, fue algo improvisto, murmuré algo mientras leía y comenzaste a repetirlo, me causó gracia. Parecía más interesante lo que sucedía en tu cabeza que lo que leía yo, al menos tu voz sonaba "alegre".

Mi expresión de desconcierto fue muy notoria.

—Tranquila, todos duermen. Digamos que a las mujeres no les gustan los aviones y se medican para viajar y Emmett tiene el sueño muy pesado. El resto no viene en el avión. Así que podríamos hacer realidad tu sueño —guiñó un ojo picarón. Yo no le dije nada. Me fui al baño.

Necesitaba un cambio de vestimenta urgente. Por alguna estúpida razón la ropa no me duraba nada limpia, entre ataques sangrientos y sueños sudorosos, sin duda lo más conveniente sería andar desnuda.

Me lavé el rostro, las manos, y los brazos. El agua en vez de mermar mis anisas las incrementó. Un golpe me sobresaltó.

—Bella.

— ¿Qué quieres? Y mi nombre es Isabella.

—Tengo algo que podría serte útil.

—Vete a la mierda.

Sin volver a preguntar forzó la manilla e ingresó. El diminuto espacio se vio reducido aún más con la presencia del idiota aquí. Sostenía descuidadamente un pequeño bolso y, aproximándose a mi cuello, inhaló con profundidad.

—Hueles malditamente bien.

Dejé de respirar una milésima de segundo. Su garganta parecía moldear cada letra, profanarla y crearla desde las sombras para atormentarme. Sólo él le daba ese toque lúgubre que hacía que todo el lenguaje careciera de sentido.

Edward se aprovechó de mi estupor. Con una habilidad increíble me quitó los pantalones y las bragas. No supe por qué esto me inquietó, pues no era nada comparado con lo sucedido antes del ataque, donde había estado desnuda con él embistiendo. Sin embargo, las imágenes del sueño rondaron poderosas en el caudal de mi mente y lo único que consiguieron fue debilitarme. Descendió hasta que su nariz se aproximó a mi sexo.

—A veces podría ser tu siervo e inclinarme ante ti —lamió a lo largo de mis labios. La tibieza de su boca me encendía, despertando toda esa furia que contenía mi interior. Él incitaba en cada movimiento una llamarada creciente desde mi vientre, diseminándola por mi clítoris que latía con fuerza. Un espasmo me atravesó.

Edward, se movió copulativamente. Reptando sobre mí como una serpiente.

—Sabes que si quiero podría tomarte ahora.

Mierda, ¡no! No dejaría que me ganara, pero darle libertad era una forma de vencerlo, ¿no?

—Voy dos puntos arriba. Mantengo la ventaja en este juego.

Iba perdiendo… estaba perdiéndome, lentamente. _Se supone que eres bastante calculadora_ , _¿Por qué es tan difícil mantener la cabeza fría?_ Sin embargo, ahora no había cabida en mi conciencia para nada más que no fuese él. ¡Oh mierda! ¡Quería el éxtasis que prometía la su boca! El presagio de mi sueño lo anunciaba, ¿por qué puta razón era más inteligente en mis fantasías que en la realidad?

Edward esperaba mi jugada. Debía idearla perfecta, un movimiento en falso y terminaría follando con él, lo peor es que ganas no me faltaban.

Me obligué a hablar, aunque fuese una incoherencia, necesitaba romper el encanto que su roce gestaba en mí.

— ¿Tú bola ya se recuperó? Porque por lo que recuerdo, ese punto es mío.

—Sigo ganando.

—Solo batallas, no la guerra.

—Si gano todas las batallas ganaré la guerra. Bella, tengo años más de juego que tú. Difícil veo que puedas vencerme. Sólo fue una excepción.

El avión sufrió una leve turbulencia y logró desestabilizarnos, es decir, terminé sobre Edward, y él en el inodoro. —El mundo conspira para que pueda poseerte.

—Eres sólo palabras… Qué, qué tengo —me vi acechada por esos orbes verde oscuro.

—Ojos reflejos del alma… Hay algo ahí que me interesa. Soy un cazador, Bella, detecto una gota de sangre a kilómetros de distancia. Huelo la oscuridad del alma. Puede que ahora sean palabras, pero no te fíes, soy sigiloso, no sabrás cuando vaya a devorarte.

El intercomunicador sonó, restaban minutos para llegar a Seattle. El pánico se apoderó de mí, ¿y si alguien despertó y se dirige hacia acá?

Edward adivinado lo que pensaba acotó; —No te alteres, debo ir a despertarlos. No se moverían, aunque el avión se fuese a pique. Recuerda, no sabrás cuando vaya por ti.

Me quedé ahí hasta que tuve que ir a sentarme y esperar a que el avión descendiera.

Increíble lo que sucede en una hora.

Los bosques de hojas perennes se dejaron sentir agitándose por la leve brisa. El día estaba parcialmente nublado, pero hacía frío. Pronto el otoño se haría sentir con más fuerza y el clima sería peor. No vería el sol por un buen tiempo, o hasta que a los Cullen se les ocurriese escapar a algún otro lugar. Sólo espero que no fuese la Antártida u otro lugar inhóspito.

A penas dejamos el avión me acerqué a Esme. Tenía un aspecto somnoliento.

—No soporto volar. Espero que no falte mucho, deseo descansar.

—Restan minutos, madre —Alice, le tomó por el brazo alejándola de mí. Caminé atrás de ellas. No me agradaba de la manera inquisitiva con la que, repentinamente, Alice me observaba.

Emmett junto a Edward rodearon el perímetro, entre tanto, el séquito de Diez salió a recibirnos. Un último trayecto en vehículo para llegar, al fin, al dichoso pueblecito. La poca civilización pasó rápidamente frente a mí, para ser remplazados por árboles y más árboles. Estaba entrando en pánico otra vez. Estaríamos en la punta del cerro y de forma literal. Había hasta un sector especial para aterrizaje de helicópteros, lo que me llevó a preguntarme por qué no vinimos en uno, nos hubiésemos ahorrado cuarenta minutos de viaje.

La casa no difería mucho de la mansión en Garden District, era un poco más pequeña, rodeada por arbustos, colindando con muros de granito. En la entrada dos leones remplazaban un pilar respectivamente. Un diminuto cerco de hierro bordado por enredaderas. Helechos se colaban en ciertas partes. Me dio la impresión de que no cortaban el césped hace milenios, sin embargo, a Esme le encantó. Alice y la cabizbaja Rosalie parecían ignorar todo.

—… Pensar que todo comenzó aquí —Esme decía con nostalgia—. ¿Carlisle llegará hoy?

—Sí, en tres horas.

—Oh, Edward, no recordaba el nombre de este lugar. No sé cómo, pero me has traído al lugar donde nací, pequeño. Aquí fue donde conocí a tu padre. En esta casa.

Escuchar ese tipo de intimidades no me pareció bien, me hacía sentir más extraña de lo que ya era.

—Pues, lo averigüé por usted, necesita tranquilidad.

—Oh, mi niño, es ideal.

Si no fuese por su constante acoso hacía mí juraría que Edward tiene una relación malsana con su madre. Por cómo se dirige a ella, cómo la mira; una adoración sagrada eterna. Como si estuviese dispuesto a morir por ella.

Alice pareció despertar de su abstracción.

—Madre, quiero saberlo todo, ah, ¡este lugar tiene historia!

—Mucha, cariño, te la contaré. Sé cuánto amas las historias.

—Los lugares son sólo un pedazo de tierra si no hubo alguien al cual le significó algo. Estas paredes están llenas de voces del pasado.

Me cabreaba su entusiasmo infantil, se suponía que la niñata era yo…

—En realidad escogí este lugar porque hay una habitación con una puerta en especial, te lleva a lugares mágicos —Edward me susurró velozmente y se adelantó. Había un ápice de oscuridad que teñía sus palabras con un deje prohibido.

— ¿Bella? —me moví frenética en busca del origen de la voz, pues se me hizo familiar—. ¡Bella! ¡Ven acá niña tonta!

Sin importar lo que dijesen los Cullen, Gianna, salió a recibirme. Tantos recuerdos vinieron a mí, sus consejos. Si supiese que mis fuerzas estaban aplacándose... Bendito el destino, me había regresado a la única amiga que tenía.

—Tú, ¡qué haces aquí!

—Esa pregunta debía hacerla yo, ¡oh niña! Años que no sabía nada de ti, ¿cómo está Phil, Renée, el guapetón de guarda espalda que te gastabas? —Gianna siempre había querido a Mike, pero como él nunca le tomó en cuenta me había alentado a follar con él—. Y lo principal, ¿qué haces con ellos?

—Larga historia.

—En la noche te haré una visita. Ahora debo atender sus asuntos, soy la asistente de Billy Black, ya sabes, el mejor amigo y consejero de Carlisle.

La chispa candente en sus iris verdes no se había ido, incluso se intensificó. Aún conservaba ese aire de superioridad y su expresión de: "soy una perra, me tocas te mato".

—Y ¿qué tendrás para contarme? En dos años pasan muchas cosas.

—Ni te imaginas las cosas que sé —dijo al tiempo que cerraba un ojo—, ni mucho menos la manera en que terminé aquí.

Todo lo que conocía sobre el sexo lo aprendí de ella e incluso algunas otras cosas…

.

.

* * *

Cuando cayó la noche le conté absolutamente todo, desde mis intenciones de venganza hasta como terminé siendo protegida por los Cullen. Lo de vengarse lo encontró un poco exagerado, puesto que no se puede derrumbar a una familia como esta de un día para otro. A menos que me cobrase sólo con uno de ellos... y por cómo iban las cosas sería Edward.

—Tendremos que volver a los viejos tiempos, mi querida Bella —acotó cuando hice mención a lo ocurrido esta mañana—. Pero abocándonos a lo de ahora…

— ¿Por qué querría llevarme a ese cuarto? Se supone que sus casas están diseñadas para menguar hasta el mínimo ruido.

—Sus intenciones son bastantes obvias. ¿No lo crees? ¿de dónde sacaste eso del sonido?

—Edward me lo dijo.

—Mmm, interesante, aunque por lo que sé esta construcción es más antigua y sólo ese lugar está aislado. Veamos —sacó desde su bolsillo un papel arrugado.

— ¿Y eso?

—Un bosquejo, algo como el plano de la casa.

— ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

—Tengo mis trucos, Bella —y los conocía, en su mayoría.

— ¿Puedes conseguir otro tipo de papeles?

—Bella, puedo conseguir el mundo. Por cierto, ¿Charlie no te dejó lo suficiente?

—Precisamente, su información es la que necesito, pero eso dejémoslo para después.

—Bien, tuve tiempo de revisar cada rincón de esta casa. Sé dónde está la "habitación mágica" de Cullen. La gracia que tiene es que en su interior posee tres puertas, éstas están camufladas. Una de ellas te lleva a otro compartimiento. Creo que guardaban armas y dinero allí. Las dos restantes hacía un jardín, y la última hacía un canal. Les era útil para tener reuniones, asegurar o deshacerse de las cosas importantes.

—Definitivamente esa es su guarida.

—Y ¿esperarás a que te lleve?

—Claro que no, no quiero estar cerca de él, menos con mis hormonas revolucionadas, las muy perras ahora se confabulan en mi contra.

—Pero eso tiene solución, cariño.

— ¿Cuál?

—Espera y verás. Para lo que se me acaba de ocurrir necesitaremos a tu bombón.

—Pues será un poco difícil.

— ¿Por?

—Ah, se me olvidó contarte que el idiota lo tiene bajo un "entrenamiento especial".

—Pero si Mike es buenísimo…

—No, en realidad no —ambas nos referíamos a él en la cama—. Y yo que pensé que lo habías obviado.

—Va, niña, digamos que me costó aceptar que él tuviese ojos sólo para ti, mas la carne es débil y ¿malo? —arruga el entrecejo.

—Para mí era bastante malo, pero depende de gustos, supongo. Ya, nos estamos desviando del tema.

—Sí, lo siento. Lo siento de verdad, porque tendrás que traer a Mike y por más malo que lo encuentres lo necesitarás.

.

.

* * *

No me detuve a mirar los detalles de lo que sería mi nuevo cuarto. Tanto cambio me tenía cabreada, lo único que me interesaba era tener una cama. Lo bueno de que se normalizara un poco la situación era la libertad. La tensión menguó con el paso de los días, por lo tanto, permanecer pegada a Esme se limitó a las salidas y casos de emergencia.

Tuve tiempo de leer una decena de papeles que Gianna me había llevado. Billy tenía cosas de Swan que me podrían ser útiles. Con ella era más fácil buscar lo indicado, para que esto avanzara de una vez y no se fuera por la borda por culpa de la maldita lengua de Edward.

Esa mujer era increíble, ni en mil años hubiese hallado tantos informes, catastros, porcentajes. La información detallaba características de su fortuna, cómo hacían para conservarla.

— ¿No tienes a alguien mejor a quién molestar? ¿Amigos, alguna perra? —el idiota de Edward, había venido a fastidiarme.

— No veo que hagas nada interesante.

—Interrumpiste mi lectura.

—Necesito calmar las tensiones, las reuniones me agotan.

—Y a mí qué me importa, no soy tu concubina.

—Estoy empezando a sopesar esa opción. ¿Recuerdas la habitación que mencioné esta mañana?

— ¿La de la magia y el asunto ese?

—Debes acompañarme ahora —su tono autoritario me estremeció. Nadie me obligaba a nada. Me contuve las ganas de estrellar mi puño en su cara.

—Ocupada...

—Maldita mocosa, ¡vendrás conmigo ahora!

En menos de un latido su mano tapó mi boca y un olor fuerte penetró por mi nariz. El cloroformo me dejó lánguida al instante.

.

.

* * *

El lugar era tal cual como me lo había descrito, Gianna, pero sofocantemente pequeño. Lleno de cosas, muebles, y polvo. Me pregunté cómo tenían reuniones aquí, lo que me sorprendió a mí misma, pues pensaba pelotudeces en vez de urdir un plan para zafarme de Edward.

— ¿Tuviste que recurrir a los compuestos químicos para traerme?

—Te hubiese cargado a cuestas, pero no confiaba en tu silencio y no quiero escándalos.

—Eso lo entiendo, ¿pero las amarras?

—Tampoco me fío en que te quedes quieta.

Comenzó a desnudarse con calma agónica. No es que estuviese sufriendo por cómo se desprendía de cada pieza, sino porque quería ir al baño, así que mientras más rápido me soltara, mejor.

Cuando quedó sólo en ropa interior supe que se vendría lo bueno y no me refería al sexo.

En una pared vislumbré un tablero con círculos concéntricos. Tiró los dardos, dio en el blanco muchas veces. Cuando estuvo más cerca contemplé los detalles, la particularidad de estos se hallaba en su característica. En vez de una pluma en su terminación, los dardos eran huecos, transparentes, como una cápsula, la que contenía líquido.

—Estas maravillas te harán implorar.

Con cada uno pinceló por sobre de la ropa. El contacto hacia desprender el líquido, pero no sentí la humedad, era más bien calor, porque la pequeña cantidad de "agua" vertida en la tela era esparcida por el movimiento, y pasando insistente por un mismo sector. Escocía.

—Es un combustible especial, no está disponible en el mercado. Al friccionarlo con la tela produce calor.

Su mueca arrogante se tiñó de maldad, afilándose por la luz naranja que cortaba en dos su rostro. Por primera vez tuve miedo.

Recordé el sueño del avión _¡Maldito sueño presagio!_

—No te hará daño, sin embargo…

—Sin embargo, qué. ¿Estás enfermo?

—Bella, no soy sólo un asesino. El revólver no es mi único medio, ¿qué crees que hago para conseguir información?

— ¡Maldito cabrón!

—Cuide esa boca, señorita Dwyer. Debe hacer maravillas con ella. No se preocupe, ya le dije, no le haré daño.

Mi propia sangre parecía burlarse de mí, trastornada por mis venas, ganaba fuerza en cada roce con esos putos dardos.

Fervor, ardor, sudor…

La desesperación causaba estragos y la temperatura elevándose por cada recoveco de mi ser me hicieron traer a colación algo que había sucedido ya, la respuesta que no le di a su _¿Qué es lo que quiero?_

—Estás tan abrumado con responsabilidades que quieres evadirlas —solté sin más preámbulo.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿De qué hablas?

—De lo que quieres —producto de la transpiración de mis manos, el amarre se soltó—. Por eso me tienes aquí. Por eso lo haces, sabes que yo te lo daré. –Continúe hablando, hasta que éste se desprendió por completo, y lentamente me puse de pie, caminando hacia él, moviendo las caderas lentamente, como una gata. Bamboleándome. Puse mi mano en su mandíbula cuadrada, acariciándolo como si fuese un niño, y con la otra le quité un dardo—. Quieres perder el control.

Su confirmación vino en el tenue parpadeo que terminó con sus ojos cerrados.

— ¿Por qué usas esos putos guantes? Quítatelos.

—Ellos son mi piel. No puedo arrancarlos.

—Pero en el avión, tú no los tenías. Y hace un rato… ¿Por qué leías con guantes?

Eso era distinto, yo esperaba a que Gianna apareciese para llevar a cabo nuestro plan y digamos que estaba vestida para la batalla.

—Son la suavidad que no hay en mí.

—Tus labios lo son —arrastró las letras melosamente. Y con esto, la oscuridad comenzó a brotar, revelándose en lujuria.

—Desnúdame —gruñó bajo, como si aquella petición la hubiese estado esperando siempre.

Lo tiré sobre un somier y mis dedos recorrieron su pecho. Llevé sus brazos hacia arriba y en los extremos de la cama anudé sus muñecas con corbatas, lo mismo hice con sus tobillos. Su erección era más que notoria y los ruegos silenciosos transformaron sus facciones en algo surreal. Sus jadeos venían a mí como un gorjeo. Su respiración sobre mi cuerpo húmedo ardía. Estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él, sintiendo como su miembro crecía a cada toque.

El deseo era todo lo que podía sentir, pero debía ser fuerte.

—Bella —Edward susurró agitado cuando sintió mi ausencia—. Isabella, ¿qué haces?

Recogí mis cosas y me aprestaba a salir por una de las tres puertas.

— ¡Bella! —Ahora gritaba—. ¡No te atreverás a dejarme!

Antes de abandonar la habitación una escena del sueño me asaltó, pues la última mirada que me concedió caló tan profundamente en mí que un escalofrío me recorrió por entero, haciéndome tambalear.

" _Hay algo perturbador en sus ojos que eclipsa mi juicio. Como si convergieran los nueve infiernos en sus pupilas y estos ardieran en mí hasta consumirme."_

Diablos, necesitaba un cigarrillo con urgencia _._

* * *

 _ ***Alude a la cita bíblica, Lucas 1, 26—38. (He aquí la esclava del Señor; hágase en mí según tu palabra)**_

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y comentar (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Esta historia fue escrita y subida a Fanfiction entre febrebro del 2012 y agosto del 2013, con otro nombre de usuario. Obra registrada en Safe Creative el 6 de julio del 2013, código 1307065389071. -OBRA EN EDICIÓN 2017-**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **POV EDWARD**

Jamás una muerte me ha importado. He asesinado un montón de veces sin vacilación. Vivo en el lado oscuro de la luna. Anclado a deseos turbios y a destructivas pasiones.

Ver a la menuda chica dormitar en la silla me desconcertó. Su ropa húmeda por el sudor, el aroma que expelía por cada poro, su imagen de niña frágil, llevaron mi razón al límite. _Quieres perder el control._ Sus palabras vinieron para derrumbarme. Todo fue extraño, como si ocurriese en otra dimensión donde la oscuridad reinaba, donde el mal me cubría.

Mi conciencia comenzaba a tocar fondo. Me dejé caer en la miseria.

La suavidad de seda me hormigueaba al tacto. Yo quería sentirla, pero, por alguna razón desconocida, se negó a que le tocase. ¿Qué había detrás de esos guantes? La incógnita me mantenía preso de lóbregas fantasías.

Sentía la necesidad de fundirme con ella. Su entrepierna me abrasó, aumentando vorazmente mi erección.

—Bella —el calor se iba, dejándome a la deriva—. Isabella, ¿qué haces?

¡No, no! ¡Ella debía estar en mí! Ella me libraría de la penumbra, ¡ella sería el lugar donde vertería mis congojas y mis muertes!

— ¡Bella! ¡No te atreverás a dejarme! —era una exclamación hecha súplica.

¡No! La desolación, la ausencia… Sus pasos se alejaron. Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

¿Por qué mierda permitía que ella hiciese lo que quisiera?

Tiré de las amarras, fuertemente. Las de los tobillos se desanudaron. Cuando forcejee las muñecas algo llamó mi atención.

Una tela caía desde la esquina izquierda, tapaba una televisión pantalla plana. Estratégicamente había sido puesta allí, pues el ángulo coincidía perfecto con la posición en la que me encontraba. A los pocos segundos ésta se encendió. No se distinguía muy bien, parecía ver una cama a lo lejos en un cuarto semejante a este.

Tiré nuevamente de las muñecas para ir detrás de Isabella. Cuando, de pronto, la imagen en la pantalla se iluminó… Al principio la escena se vio borrosa. Noté que se abría una puerta y un hombre caía en una cama, luego distinguí dos cuerpos.

— ¿Isabella? —bufé realmente enfadado. Ella me había dejado aquí, y estaba con… No distinguía al tipo, pero lo besaba como si en esto se le fuese la vida mientras él la tocaba. A medida que transcurrían los minutos las caricias aumentaron el ritmo. El sonido de sus gemidos me llenó después. Su expresión de placer.

— ¡Mocosa de mierda! —bramé, tirando con fuerza bestial mis manos desde las esquinas del catre. ¡Me las pagaría ahora! Mi paciencia se terminó. Esto no es parte del juego. ¡Era una burla!

Me enervé por encima de la pantalla. Su cabeza caía hacia atrás llena de esa tensión desesperada. Como mordía sus labios a media que las manos de… ¿Newton? Subían por sus pechos. ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¿Cómo era posible que ella se entregara a él?

Ahora todo calzaba a la perfección. He aquí el motivo por el cual él se negó a hablar, por eso parecía idolatrar a Isabella. ¡Se acostaba con ella!

Maldito ignorante, tuve las pruebas en frente de mi nariz. Ella lo quería a él como su guarda espalda. ¡Mientras tanto yo pensando que me deseaba! Verla ahí con esa mueca de placer, me enloquecía.

Sigo siendo un hombre carente de sentimientos. Debe ser así, pues me dedico a matar. Sólo me aferro a mi familia. Lo único que me mantiene cuerdo. Si bien les protejo y esa es la única justificación que poseen ellos para mis actos ilógicos, los métodos no siempre han sido sutiles. Sin embargo, nunca busqué alguna excusa, no me importaba. Siempre llevaba a cabo mis planes, aunque fuesen poco razonables.

Mi obsesión había vuelto a reclamarme. La única muerte que en mi puta vida me ha importado, más bien, atormentado. La única que me frena. La que regresa en las noches a afligirme… a restregarme lo loco que estoy. Aquella vida… aquella muerte marcó todo lo que soy. Rigió mi destino y el de mi familia. El corazón de Elizabeth en mis manos... fundió mi condena.

Después de Elizabeth llegué a encontrar cierto deleite en la destrucción. Por años alimenté mi ego con la sangre de la muerte. ¿Dónde está el sentido entonces? ¿Por qué ahora Isabella me hacía desear redención?

Observé el cuartucho donde estaban revolcándose. De qué manera insana deseaba penetrarla, descuajar de sus entrañas cada puta respuesta que mantenía alejada. Conocer el porqué de la seda de sus manos. El magnetismo de su caminar que disipó cuando le vi por primera vez en el puerto. Ella invitaba en cada gesto a poseerla. En su silencio a encontrar los gritos que desgarran las sombras. Mi espíritu se confundía entre la paz, el caos, los juegos de supremacía e Isabella.

Un gemido me dejó impávido eternos segundos, como si sintiera sus tiritones vibrando en mí. Mi polla dolió.

— ¡Tú debías estar aquí! ¡Tus estremecimientos son míos!, Bella, ¡yo soy el animal que te llevará al infierno!

Grité a la pantalla. Las ansias de sangre hervían, mataría a Newton a Isabella.

Tomé mi pantalón y calcé los zapatos mecánicamente. No debían estar lejos. Analicé un momento el segundo cuadro y concluí que estaban en el cuarto al final del jardín, aquel que llevaba al pantano. Me pregunté; _¿cómo ella conoce las tres puertas?_ ¡Estuvo aquí! Tiré de un golpe la pantalla al suelo. De una patada los gruñidos cesaron.

.

.

* * *

 **POV BELLA**

— ¿Podrías dejar de fumar? —Gianna me pidió por octava vez en menos de cinco minutos. Iba por el tercer cigarro consecutivo. No podía, la tensión me carcome.

—Ah —hice ademán con el cigarrillo y le ignoré.

El corazón trastabillaba en vez de latir. La sangre parecía haberse concentrado en mi cerebro, la cabeza en cualquier momento explotaría.

—Mujer, ¿podrías tranquilizarte? Te necesito lúcida.

—Pues no he bebido, ni estoy loca —le respondí a la defensiva.

El aroma de Edward suplía a la perfección cualquier narcótico. Lo había absorbido por los poros, me confundía.

—Bella, tú querías que Edward pagase, ¿no? pues es ahora.

Aquella mirada me consumió antes de dejarlo. Fue como si me llamara desde el infierno. Ese ruego silencioso que arrancó mi cordura sin motivo aparente. Me habían dado ganas de quedarme por la mierda.

Habíamos filmado las escenas con antelación para trasmitirlas en diferido, así dejar a Newton antes de que el idiota llegase. Sabía perfectamente que se cobraría con él y, muy a mi pesar, conocía su destino.

—Tienes que mantenerte tranquila. Si viene a buscarte tendrás que saber cómo tratar con él. Un hombre como él con el orgullo herido… Mierda, Bella, no saldrías viva… ni el mismísimo Dios podría interceder por ti.

—Puede ser, en realidad no me importa.

— ¿Siquiera estás escuchándome? —inhalé profundamente.

—Me he enfrentado a él, Gianna, no le temo.

Qué mentira más grande, ¡estaba aterrada! Había cruzado mi propia línea, la barrera que me hacía separar el plano físico de lo mental.

Él me había mostrado mucho con su acto de sumisión. Su mirada fiera, rebatía su control y el descontrol del cual él era preso. Iba más allá de su cauce. Se sobrepasaba, como si no pudiese sostenerse en pie, como si le pesara el hecho de respirar, de vivir.

Yo lo desestabilizo. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciese con el poder que acababa de descubrir? ¿Cómo lo manejaba para que no se volviera en mi contra?

He ahí el dilema, porque progresivamente había asumido esa responsabilidad. Yo pude decírselo, yo lo sabía. Cómo, cómo…

" _Sólo aquellos que comparten el dolor son capaces de reconocerlo"._

Pensé que el arma más fácil de utilizar sería el cuerpo, la que menos daños colaterales traería. Por la mismísima mierda, ¡era la peor!, la que tenía más resultados negativos. Sobre todo, cuando los sentimientos comienzan a involucrarse, los bajos instintos.

Yo permanecía semidesnuda. El abrigo que Gianna me facilitó es extremadamente delgado y no cubría nada.

Gianna se retiró hacia un rincón

— ¿Qué lees? —me desplacé hacia su lado, temblando.

—Mira qué raro todo esto —indicó un libro pequeño que sostenía con mucha curiosidad—. Nunca lo había visto y eso que llevo tiempo trabajando para Back.

— ¿Qué es?

—No lo sé, es raro, son códigos… Es del año 2006 —me tensé de inmediato—. Sí, ese maldito año.

— ¿Me lo darías?

—Bella, sé lo que estás pensando y me parece mala idea.

—Tú sólo dame la libreta o lo que sea.

—Una cosa es cabrear a Cullen y otra es…

—No necesito que me sermonees.

—Si lo quieres, pues ten —me lo dio bufando y poniéndose de pie.

—Parece que lo amarraste bien, no ha venido por la revancha, creo que puedes irte.

—Bien, gracias por tu ayuda.

—No hay de qué. Sólo mantente alejada de cosas que no puedas controlar. Eres una y ellos mil.

— ¿Tú, subestimándome?

—Bella. Cariño, no es eso. Ellos son unas bestias y lo que nosotras tenemos de inteligentes ellos de bruto. Tendrás que tener un ojo abierto siempre. No me extrañaría que otro estuviese rondándote. No son estúpidos, más temprano que tarde descubrirán tu extraña relación con él, si es que ya alguno no lo ha hecho. ¿Por qué a tu padre se le ocurrió enviarte con ellos? Este es el lugar menos seguro del mundo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Edward nunca llegó. Hacía dos semanas que no le veía. Se había marchado en busca de su prometida, tal parecía los problemas le afectaron también. Por lo que escuché se quedaría a atender otros asuntos, negocios, puesto que ahora él era la cara visible.

Sin duda había sido un gran alivio. Al menos seguía intacta, sin embargo, su furia se desataría en mí. Tendría que estar mentalizada para aquello, ya me lo había advertido. Eso superaría cualquier cosa que pudiese imaginar y, porque no, tolerar.

Había abocado mi concentración en la libreta descubierta por mi amiga. Las páginas me rebanaban los sesos, al intentar descifrar los códigos y siglas. Descubrí después que las siglas llevaban a otro archivador, una carpeta, la cual contenía nombres de hombres y en su menor cantidad mujeres. Eran muchísimos, tantos que suponía que faltaban varios volúmenes más. Al final de la libreta había adjunto un sobre sellado con lacre. Busqué un abre cartas y saqué la hoja.

 _Billy:_

 _No me atreví a hacerlo._

 _Estoy cansado de todo. Hoy fue mi último día de servicio para la familia Cullen, mañana presento mi renuncia. Espero encontrar algo de paz en la miserable vida que escogí._

 _No te fíes. Edward es un pendejo enfermo._

 _C. Swan_

¿Qué tan terrible pudo haber sido lo que Edward le encomendó a Charlie que no pudo realizar?

Un escalofrío me atravesó. Releí la carta varias veces, estaba en _shock_. Hojeé la libreta una y otra vez, buscando alguna pista.

La libreta estaba a nombre de Charlie y algunas páginas al final tenían "el visto bueno" de Carlisle (su firma) a lo que parecía ser término de una jornada de trabajo o eso me parecía a mí. Casi al final del registro aparecieron las firmas de Edward.

Continué con la lectura de la carpeta con los nombres. Por lo que concluí eran todos los dados de baja. Cada muerto significaba una sigla, cuyo detalle se hallaba en la carpeta. No sólo salían sus soldados, también el ejército de sus enemigos. Víctimas y personas que secuestraron por información.

El nivel de detalle era tal que tuve que dejar de leer varias veces. Hora de captura, método empleado, —ese fue el peor— huellas digitales. Y en muchos casos la hora del deceso. Esperé encontrar el de Charlie, pero no lo hallé.

Todos los cuerpos acababan en un sitio en común: _el crematorio_. Obviamente no podían enterrar sus cadáveres ni menos echarlos al mar. Ellos desaparecían para siempre y sin dejar rastro.

El lugar quedaba en Seattle, no muy lejos de aquí.

Hubo algo que me llamó la atención de todo lo que pasé leyendo, un sólo nombre no poseía detalle alguno. Estaba el registrado en la libreta y en la hoja correspondiente en la carpeta, pero nada más estaban escritas las iniciales del nombre E.M. y la firma de Edward.

.

.

.

* * *

El cielo hacía presagiar lluvia, así que aprovechamos de salir antes de que inundara con su presencia. Recorrimos los parajes donde Esme creció. A pesar de mi aversión a las temperaturas bajas y la niebla cubriendo los follajes, admití que los alrededores eran hermosos. Un arroyo de agua cristalina dividía la tierra en dos. Diminuto, pero bello. Arbustos y helechos adornando sus riberas.

Rosalie se aproximó a mí, estuve tan absorta en la naturaleza que no le vi venir. Sabía que comenzaría el interrogatorio.

—Y, ¿ya le dijiste que lo amas?

— ¿Por qué no se lo dices tú?

—No soy tan estúpida.

— ¿Y crees que yo sí? No trates de identificarte conmigo, no soy igual a ti.

—Claro que no. Nadie se compara conmigo.

—Toda la razón Rose, yo no me arrastro por una polla. No me quedo con su hermano esperando que algún día se fije nuevamente en mí.

—Cállate.

—La verdad duele.

—Ahora estás tranquila, pero él te consumirá, niñita.

—Yo lo consumo a él, algo muy diferente y le es muy excitante —ella me quedó mirando con desdén y asombro.

— ¿Estás contenta con ser su amante? —salió de su estupor siendo irónica.

—Algo que tú nunca pudiste aspirar. Sólo fueron un par de encamadas ¿o me equivoco?

—Jamás te tomará en serio —endureció el gesto.

—No quiero que lo haga.

— ¿Sabes que lo que me has dicho puedo utilizarlo a mi favor?

—Qué, ¿irás corriendo a donde papi Cullen y le dirás que su hijo tiene un supuesto amorío con su protegida?

—Probablemente.

— ¿Aún esperas que te contacte con tu padre? —sus ojos se ensombrecieron—. No puedo. Y espero que no intentes amenazarme nuevamente con algo estúpido, ni me ruegues, ni nada. Si piensas que simpatizaré contigo por tener un cuento extraño con Edward pierdes tú tiempo.

—Tarde o temprano se descubrirá, Isabella, y te verás acorralada.

—Bien que así sea —me limité a decir y se alejó.

Caminé sola, luego me senté bajo un pino radiata. Cerré los ojos y dejé que el ruido del agua me calamara. Esperé vanamente que el sol calentara mis mejillas, tal cual lo hacía en Phoenix.

—Isabella —Esme me llamó—. Ven querida.

Quería enseñarnos una pequeña capilla cubierta por entero de enredaderas y musgos, se camuflaba a la perfección con el color verde del paisaje.

—Aquí tomé los votos con tu padre —le decía a Alice.

—Mamá, ¿eso no fue en la Basílica de San Luis?

—Estás en lo correcto, cariño, pero eso fue mera formalidad. Aquí fue donde realmente nos unimos.

Me sentía incomoda oyendo esto.

—Aquí quiero que Edward se case —ahí se resumía todo.

—Mamá es muy pequeña.

—Dado a los hechos que hemos enfrentado tendrá que ser algo sencillo y discreto. El matrimonio es un evento público, eso conlleva estar más expuestos. No quiero que nada altere nuestros planes.

¿Cuánto faltaría para que Edward se casara? No debía ser mucho…

Las primeras gotas cayeron y regresamos antes de que se largase a llover con más fuerza.

Alice y Rosalie desaparecieron dentro de la casa. Esme tuvo oportunidad de acercarse a mí.

—Isabella, ¿más tarde podrías acompañarme? Debo ir por algunas cosas a Seattle, y como ya sabes, no me dejaran ir sola —una cálida sonrisa terminó su petición. Asentí, además Carlisle me había pedido cuidarla, no podía negarme.

Dos horas más tarde tres vehículos se enfilaron hacia la carretera.

Apunté algunas cosas que averigüé con la ayuda de Gianna. Intentaría descubrir el misterio del paradero del cuerpo de Charlie, a su vez, el nombre incognito.

— ¿Cómo te has sentido? —la pregunta de Esme me pilló desprevenida.

—Eh… Bien.

—Debes extrañar mucho a tus padres.

—Sí, bastante.

—He tratado de hacer tu estadía más amena. Siento todo lo que has pasado. Esperemos que la boda alegre el espíritu de todos.

— ¿Irá por cosas para la boda? —aventuré.

—No precisamente, pero es algo relacionado.

Le acompañé a varias tiendas. Era muy intimidante que nos siguiesen varios guardaespaldas fornidos, pues no pasaron indiferentes.

Terminamos la tarde en una cafetería. Ella parecía una niña comiendo pastel, entonces vi el verdadero motivo por el cual me pidió acompañarla.

—Que no se enteren mis hijos. Si saben que salí de la dieta, me matan —sólo ella podía bromear con aquello.

—No se preocupe su secreto estará a salvo —le sonreí cómplice.

—Gracias, con Alice no puedo hacer esto, es bastante exagerada a la hora de cuidarme.

—Yo sería igual o peor —la melancolía me abrumó.

—Hablaré con Carlisle para que puedas tener otro contacto con ellos.

—Muchas gracias.

— ¿Quieres hacer algo en especial antes de irnos? Te he retenido mucho…

—Por supuesto, pero ¿le molesta si voy sola?

—Para nada, pero es un poco tarde.

—Puedo ir con alguno de ellos —señalé a los grandotes sin expresión que aguardaban por nosotras en la entrada—. Y no ha anochecido aún.

—Por lo visto tenías algo planeado, podrías ir mientras voy por el cuadro que mandé restaurar. En una hora aquí afuera.

—En una hora —acordé. Ella realizó una llamada y me levanté. Fui perseguida por su estricta mirada y guiada por Arthur, un grandote de pelo negro, hacía un automóvil con vidrios tintados.

— ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos señorita? —el conductor me miró por el espejo retrovisor.

No tenía ni la remota idea…

— ¿Conoce algún crematorio cerca? —me arriesgué a preguntar, a sabiendas de que esto podría ser perfectamente grabado o que mi paseo turístico fuese poco peculiar.

—Ninguno, señorita.

Diablos, era evidente que aquel lugar estaba oculto.

—Quiero conocer lugares lúgubres. ¿Tiene alguna idea de eso?

—El puerto abandonado de Seattle.

—Pues lléveme allí.

—A su orden.

Esta sería una de las pocas oportunidades que tendría para averiguar si el cuerpo de Charlie había terminado igual que el resto de sus víctimas y si había cierta concordancia con la sigla E.M. que Edward no detalló.

Cuando llegamos me pareció un puerto como cualquier otro. El muelle se caía a pedazos, por lo mismo ya no transitaban barcos, solo había unas pequeñas embarcaciones varadas en las costas.

— ¿Hay historias relacionadas a este lugar? —Si él pensaba que era tétrico ha de ser por algo.

—Yo no lo creo, pero dicen que cuando el sol cae se dejan ver personas muertas.

— ¿Fantasmas?

—Sí.

—Bien —Arthur dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta. Odiaba la brisa fresca, el viento salado que entró por mis pulmones. El asunto fantasmal me pareció algo muy tonto, pero si había registros de gente muerta, era un buen indicio.

Me aferré al abrigo, cuando un vendaval me sacudió hasta los tuétanos, las botas replicaban en el asfalto mojado. Sin darme cuenta había avanzado una distancia considerable. Nunca sola, mi escolta no me despegó los talones ni medio segundo.

—Señorita, debemos volver —era la primera vez que hablaba.

—Espere.

—La señora Cullen lo estipuló de esta forma.

¿Tan rápido transcurrió la hora?

Caminé sin importar su advertencia. Ya no había luz en el cielo, las pocas farolas alumbraban tenuemente la madera putrefacta de los alrededores. Traté de observar alguna bodega abandonada. Un conteiner que sirviese de guarida.

—No me haga llevarla por la fuerza.

—Relájese, serán sólo diez minutos.

—Pues ya nos hemos excedido.

Le ignoré nuevamente y apuré el paso. Reparé en un estacionamiento de camiones, tenía el tamaño suficiente para albergar el lugar de las quemas.

Ya frente a la estructura de metal y latas busqué una abertura.

—Es hora, nos vamos —Arthur cogió mi codo con rudeza.

— ¡Suélteme!

—Disculpe, pero —retrocedió. No me interesaba su disculpa, no tenía derecho a tocarme. Corrí y me vi en un callejón. Todo era monótono y desteñido, vidrios quebrados y una puerta maltrecha me indicaban una entrada al estacionamiento.

Sentí los pasos de Arthur acercándose.

 _Es ahora o nunca Bella._

— ¡Señorita Dwyer!

Di media vuelta, pero un golpe llevó mi conciencia a la negrura absoluta.

.

.

.

* * *

Desperté en un calabozo… fue la primera idea que se me vino. El dolor punzaba en mi sien. Tenía sangre seca en el costado de la cara, también en la oreja y cuello. Todo era sucio y olía terriblemente mal. Sólo cuando quise ponerme de pie me di cuenta de que no podía. Tenía los pies atados junto con las manos enganchadas hacía la misma cuerda. Intenté gritar, pero fue inútil, pues una mordaza me lo impidió.

¡Qué demonios!

—Ha despertado nuestra damisela.

No veía claramente, pero vislumbre la figura de un hombre a unos dos metros de mí.

—Ve, dile a Demetri.

—Sí, jefe.

—Él nos dirá qué hacemos con esta perra.

No supe con exactitud cuántos minutos pasaron hasta que el tal Demetri apareció, aunque eso no me dejó muy aliviada que digamos. _Estúpida Bella, ¡estúpida!_

—Ah, ya veo. Desátala.

—Pero señor, puede ser del FBI.

—Y eso qué, está sola, el tipejo que le habló está muerto. Llévenla hacia arriba, la interrogaré.

El cabrón me tomó como su fuese un bulto, me dio media vuelta, arrastrándome en la superficie de cemento y arena. Me rasmillé. Lo que me hizo darme cuenta de otro detalle; el abrigo había desaparecido. El estómago dio un vuelco horroroso, tan sólo en concebir la idea de que pudieron tocarme mientras permanecí inconsciente me asqueo de inmediato.

Mantener el equilibro fue realmente una proeza. Tenía un tacón quebrado. La rigidez de la postura entumeció mis piernas. Cabe decir que permanecí con la cuerda en las muñecas y el bozal. Los pasillos eran eternos y, para mi suerte, los escalones interminables. Los tendones cederían en cualquier momento, la sensación no sería para nada agradable.

La fatiga se hizo estar y mi respiración irregular pareció molestar al hombre que apretaba mi brazo como boa constrictor.

—Camina, nos quedan dos pisos aún —apremió malhumorado.

Me dejó caer o, más bien, me desvanecí al instante que me soltó. Una mano me levantó con violencia y me guio hacia una silla. Allí me desparramé a esperar mi tortura. Mi cerebro fue incapaz de retener cualquier tipo de información, como si estuviese bloqueado.

—Déjenme a solas con la señorita Dwyer —marcó el acento ruso que no noté antes.

— ¿Qué te trae por estos lados? Debe ser algo importante para andar a estas horas y con vigilantes. Dime, ¿buscas algo? Porque Swan hace años dejó el negocio —sacó el papel de mis anotaciones—. Veo que conoces a uno de los Cullen. Mi primo estará encantado de hablar contigo. ¿Trabajas para ellos? —el silencio fue absoluto.

— ¡Responde! —su bofetada me aturdió más—. Esa puta familia no ha hecho más que deshónranos. ¡Habla! ¿Qué eres de ellos? ¿Por qué venías con uno de sus hombres? ¿Eres su espía?

Negué con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Parece todo lo contrario, ¿por qué buscas a Elizabeth? ¿Cullen todavía la quiere? ¡Maldito hijo de puta! No se conforma, ¡no se conforma!

¿Elizabeth? La E al final, coincidía.

Me reí. Para evitar estar en esta situación era que estaba con los Cullen y no caer en las manos de Marcus o algún otro.

—Y ¿de qué te burlas? —otro golpe más. La sangre caía por mi boca, temí haber perdido algún diente—. ¡Vas a decirme todo lo que sabes! —dándose cuenta de que mantenía la boca cerrada me quitó el pañuelo o lo que fuese y esperó a que respondiera.

—Nada, no sé lo que quieres —gorjeé carraspeando.

— ¿Qué hacías aquí?

—Buscaba un crematorio.

—Cullen debe saber, el mismo lleva sus víctimas al picadero — ¿Picadero? Eso era más bien un lugar para caballos. Yo y mis conjeturas tontas. Arrugó el entrecejo perspicaz—. ¿Para qué?

—Por un registro que indicara si Swan terminó ahí.

No había para que mentir, total no creía que le dijese a Edward.

—Swan fue una patada en el culo. El maldito era bueno en lo que hacía, por suerte está muerto —su alegría me alteró—. ¿Eres algo de Phil?

El pulso se aceleró al instante. —No.

— ¿Por qué será que no te creo? Marcus ha tenido una fijación con tu apellido, nunca ha dicho el motivo. De seguro es algo relacionado con los Cullen, y tú ligada con ellos… Es más que sospechoso. ¿Qué piensas tú?

En que era estúpida, que la curiosidad mató al gato, que Gianna tuvo razón en advertirme. Pensaba tantas cosas y a la vez nada.

— ¡Señor! ¡Señor! —alguien venía gritó histérico.

— ¡Qué sucede! ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

—Señor, nos están rodeando.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Quién? —gruñó.

—Cullen, tal parece que viene por la mujer.

—Oh, mmm, ¿ves? Eres una mujerzuela mentirosa. Swan, buscar a Swan, ¡una mierda! ¡Ese viejo cabrón murió hace años! ¿No se te ocurrió una mejor excusa?

—Señor —él repitió esperando una orden.

—Ataca. Distraerlos. Me llevaré a la "señorita" de aquí. Si Cullen la quiere, pues no se la daré, no otra vez. Tú, revísala, de seguro trae algún chip de rastreo.

Inhale aire rápidamente para exhalarlo casi de inmediato. ¡No! ¡No! ¡Sus manos tocándome!

—Lo hicimos cuando la hallamos.

— ¿Algo subcutáneo? Trae un arma y corta cualquier sector que parezca sospechoso.

Eso me pareció realmente aterrador, el corazón se disparó y el pánico comenzaba a tomar posesión de mí. Todo me pareció más pesado, el aire más denso.

¡El Idiota por qué se tardaba! Seguramente disfrutaría con mi muerte, ya lo había mencionado. El temor no era por perecer, sino por la tortura que me dejaría yerta.

La navaja se deslizó a lo largo de mi piel. Mis brazos totalmente expuestos eran levemente marcados por el filo, no había sangre, ni daño. Sin embargo, el repiqueteo desconsolado de mi corazón era algo que no podía mermar. Más aún cuando los malos recuerdos asaltaban.

¿La vida me había dado segundas oportunidades para devorarme cruelmente? Dios, tu sentido del humor me enferma.

Mi monólogo interior fue interrumpido por su advertencia susurrada: —No mires —y entonces hundió su filo.

Palidecí, la garganta no fue capaz de reproducir ni dimensionar con el bramido que vociferé lo que realmente sentía, era muchísimo más terrible.

— ¡Hija de puta!, me dejarás sordo.

Jadeé, saliva caía por mi boca. —Hija de puta tu madre ¿Te crees muy hombre con un cuchillo?

—Tú no eres quien para cuestionar mi actuar.

—Soy quien, ¡Ah! —cuando la navaja tocó el metal que tenía soldado a uno de mis huesos, se detuvo, para luego palpar con sus gemas el lugar. Penetró más profundo. Ya no respiraba, mi visión se tornó roja, veía burros multicolores.

—Eso no es un chip, ¡imbécil! —escupí. Conciencia apágate ahora.

—Eso lo veremos.

—Hugo, deja eso, debemos irnos ahora —Demetri espetó.

—Sí señor.

— ¡Hugo! ¡¿Pretendes acaso que muera?! —tal parecía antes no se había volteado a verme.

—Señor usted dijo…

—Sé perfectamente lo que dije, pero ella vale más viva que muerta, por ahora. Necesitaremos su testimonio, y a menos que realices llamadas a la ultratumba, detén esa hemorragia.

¿Hemorragia? No necesitaba ver el rojo manchando mi ropa para saber que salía a mares. Vomitaría, detestaba su hedor metálico y por más que lo evité me llenó los orificios nasales.

—Lo que ordene.

—No les daré en el gusto —murmuré cansinamente.

—Y vuelve a ponerle la mordaza, no quiero oírla quejarse sus chillidos me fastidian.

No iba a rezar, no, eso era para la gente débil, no desperdiciaría la poca energía en estupideces.

Moribunda viajé por senderos de luz y penumbra, donde iban a perderse las almas, donde seguramente se perdería la mía. La sangre podría detenerse en mi corazón, pero la voluntad te hace respirar. No me la ganaría.

La herida me recordó a ciertas fantasías… dónde un cuchillo te rasga, el dolor se envuelve en placer y el éxtasis explota. Lástima que no hubiera nada de eso para mí. No había gratificación, sólo desesperación.

Fui arrastrada nuevamente, ahora no tenía voluntad para caminar. El fluido caliente seguía goteando. El plomo saturaba el ambiente, no era capaz de escuchar el sonido se las ametralladoras.

Las luces pasaban a cada tanto, los tubos fluorescentes iluminaban el techo, ¿o era el suelo?

— ¡Vamos! ¡Sube! —fui tirada en algo acolchado, me acurruqué. Alguien quitó la cuerda que laceraba mis manos. Volví a sangrar. La garganta reseca me picaba, pero no podía toser. El aliento se me iba, puesto que el diafragma trabajara dificultosamente.

 _Dime Bella, ¿en qué momento te permití doblegarme?_

 _La suavidad de sus dedos, surcaron la comisura de mis labios._

 _¿Tú me llevarás a la muerte? Es una broma, eres el ser que menos esperaba, ¿eso no es trabajo de los ángeles?_

 _Soy un ángel Bella. Un ángel malo._

Alucinaba, me perdía en fantasías…

— ¡Están aquí! ¡Acelera! —uno de ellos gritó trayéndome a la cruda realidad, ya que el sufrimiento era lo único que me ataba a mí misma.

* * *

.

 **Gracias por leer y comentar (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Esta historia fue escrita y subida a Fanfiction entre febrebro del 2012 y agosto del 2013, con otro nombre de usuario. Obra registrada en Safe Creative el 6 de julio del 2013, código 1307065389071. -OBRA EN EDICIÓN 2017-**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

— _¡Están aquí! ¡Acelera! —uno de ellos gritó trayéndome a la cruda realidad, ya que el sufrimiento era lo único que me ataba a mí misma._

…

El vehículo me tiró hacia un lado. Apenas puedo contener el dolor que lacera mi brazo. El olor metálico y dulzón seguía impregnado en mi nariz. Esperaba que no siguiese sangrado, aunque eso era poco probable por la magnitud del corte.

Era extraño sentir como las manos de la muerte me acunaban para arrancarme de mi cuerpo. No soy lo suficiente fuerte para luchar, enfrentarme a ella otra vez… Mi cabeza cayó hacia un lado y abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Una mano me tiró hacia atrás.

Mis sentidos embotados de dolor, el que se negaba a dejarme en paz. ¿Hasta dónde sería capaz de resistir?

— ¡Gira! —oí como eco.

—Señor, ¡estamos rodeados!

—Enviaste a los soldados, ¿o no?

—Lo hice señor, pero ellos son muchos —¿muchos? ¿Edward vendría entre ellos?

—Mierda, ¡manga de ineptos! Gira de una vez.

El carro dio muchas vueltas más hasta que frenó abruptamente.

—Tendremos que salir.

Me deslicé por los asientos. El cambio de temperatura que me indicó que me sacaron del vehículo. Me llevaron a rastras, ni siquiera le podía dar la orden a mis piernas para que se movieran. Mi cerebro estaba desconectado del resto de mi cuerpo. Mi mente en otro plano existencial.

No supe si transcurrieron segundos u horas, donde mi espíritu se encontraba el tiempo carecía de sentido.

No quería volver a alucinar con que Edward vendría. Sabía que no lo haría, los soldados de Cullen estaban aquí sólo porque Esme estuvo conmigo y seguramente pensaron que a ella le hubo pasado algo.

— ¿Podrías ir más rápido?

—Ella me retrasa, no camina.

—Perderemos el otro vehículo —espetó.

—Maldición —alguien profirió.

— ¡Corre! ¡y no dejes que se la lleven! Si no alcanzas a conseguir más información asegúrate que muera. El mal nacido de Cullen no se saldrá con la suya.

—Entendido, señor.

Cargó conmigo sobre su hombro.

Con tal que se apagase el dolor ardiente de mis huesos morir ahora me parece algo excelente.

.

.

* * *

Estar tirada en el suelo me alivió, pude descansar. Me acurruqué y esperé. Ya no oía las voces, la tranquilidad absoluta me molestó. El aire se tornó relativamente más caliente y húmedo. El frío del pavimento me cobijó, mientras, a lo lejos, podía percibir como alguien se paseaba.

Tenía la visión nublada y sólo podía ver por un ojo. Una figura se paseó, de forma humana, algo muy estúpido para pensar, aunque tal como me sentía comenzar a delirar con seres amorfos podía ser una opción, pues mi cerebro estaba cansado.

Intentó varias veces acercarse a mí. Iba, venía, pero nunca me alcanzó. Otra persona lo hizo en su lugar. Su voz me pareció familiar, pero no pude distinguirla. Sonreí, el olor a habano me llegó de lleno en la nariz, llevándose el otro, el de mi sangre. Aunque no duró mucho, éste se desvaneció casi de inmediato.

Una respiración corta acarició mi oreja y el olor volvió. Intentó tomarme, pero alguien entró precipitadamente, sus pisadas fueron fuertes. Gritos nacieron al instante.

— ¡Haré con ella exactamente lo mismo que tú hiciste con Elizabeth!

—No sabes, ¡no lo sabes!

— ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡La mataste! —ese era Demetri, supuse. Al otro interlocutor no lo distinguía, su voz me era en extremo familiar y, sin embargo, me negaba a darle un nombre.

—Tú no sabes —insistió, la voz desconocida—. No estuviste ahí, en mi lugar, donde las opciones eran escasas.

—No te hagas la víctima, no te queda —gruñó. Me refregué el ojo que me quedaba libre, para así captar mejor lo que acontecía a mí alrededor.

— ¿Por qué estas obsesionado con ella? No había ningún lazo que te atara, nada.

Una cabeza color bronce se enervó por encima de Demetri. Él estaba completamente crispado, sus manos hacia los lados como garras listas para dar el zarpazo.

—Eso lo dices porque eres incapaz de sentir cualquier cosa.

—Soy un hombre de negocios, es mi deber dejar los sentimientos de lado —se relajó un instante y se alejó.

—Eres una bestia.

La voz apagada, aquella que había escuchado alguna vez, se carcajeó y habló desafiante.

— ¿Acaso tu no? Tal como tienes a la chica, moribunda y ¿yo soy la bestia? No te puedes asemejar a mí, si es que pretendías hacer lo que crees que hice con ella.

—Con Elizabeth. ¿Tanto te cuesta decirlo?

—Ella misma, y no, no me cuesta, sólo se me había olvidado su nombre. Ustedes están empecinados en vivir del pasado.

—Eso no es el pasado, no para nosotros.

—Olvídate de ella, ya está muerta.

— ¡Para ti lo estará!

La cabellera negra se desplazaba de un lado a otro al tiempo que la llama cobriza le golpeaba. Estuvieron casi por pisarme. Sus gruñidos y el danzar de sus pies fue lo que tuve como primer plano.

— ¿Quieres saber lo que dijo antes de fallecer? —el veneno destilaba de sus palabras—. Hizo un pequeño ruido, fue lo último que profirió, no se despidió, no estuvo tu nombre entre sus labios. ¿Por qué vengar su muerte si ella no te quería?

— ¡Cállate, enfermo!

—Estamos en igualdad de condiciones —pude ver su rostro carente de todo sentimiento y sentido de lógica. Había hambre insana que luchaba con algo profundo, oscuro. Las facciones eran una súplica y un deseo a la vez.

— ¡Haré desaparecer tu puta existencia! ¡No dejaré nada bueno en ti! —el placer en esa amenaza se dejaba entrever a leguas —. ¿Quieres sentir lo mismo que Elizabeth?

—Estás, estás... —la carcajada pérfida inundó el lugar. Alcanzándome, vibrando en mi piel, estremeciéndome hasta la médula.

—No estoy enfermo es mi naturaleza.

— ¡Eres un maldito cazador! —¿acaso el miedo teñía su expresión?

El animal al acecho, sus músculos en tensión, sus facciones trasformadas en algo surreal y aterrador.

Hubo ruidos después. Sangre por todas partes. La esencia de habano me envolvió hasta que definitivamente mi conciencia se apagó.

.

.

.

* * *

Tenía inmovilizado un brazo y máquinas chillando a mí alrededor.

—Sigue débil —alguien advirtió. Tal parecía habían estado conversando desde hace un rato.

—Bien, puede retirarse —le pidieron. Escuché una puerta cerrarse.

Una mirada fiera me recibió al instante de abrir los ojos.

—Isabella —arrastró las palabras con pesar—. Isabella. Quise matarte —mi maltrecho corazón dio un vuelco—. Lo quiero ahora, pero… ¡Maldita sea! —divagó—. Tú estabas allí, revolcándote con él… y… yo sólo quería arrancarte el cuello. La rabia se fundió a mí, a las ganas de poseerte que me asaltaron desde…

Mis manos serían las que tomarían de ti la vida, pero las circunstancias fueron otras. Mi deber estuvo por encima de mi sed. Me vi obligado a tragarme la rabia, me dije a mí mismo que sería para la próxima oportunidad. Planeé dos semanas cómo matarte. Cuando estuve listo regresé por ti, pero tú estabas con Demetri. Pensé que era otro capricho tuyo para cabrearme. No obstante, te vi en el suelo… tu fragilidad me consumió. Mierda, Isabella, supe que no debía dejarte morir así, sino de la forma que había planeado…

—Edward… —murmuré, pero su dedo rozó mis labios para callarme. La risa volvió sombría, taciturna, agobiante. Él me asfixiaba.

—Es una paradoja, lo sé.

— ¿Hace cuánto que estoy…? —débilmente susurré.

—Un mes. Tu familia no sabe y la mía aún piensa que estás con Demetri. Digamos que ahora te tengo cautiva. No porque lo haya planeado, sólo es que no podemos salir todavía. El bastardo de Félix se enteró de tu presencia. Él, a diferencia de su primo, tiene más hombres y nos superan en número.

Demetri, recordé. Edward en su estado natural, disfrutando de su poder de cazador. No sentía lástima por Demetri, pero nadie se merecía ese final. O yo no lo hubiese esperado para mí.

Traer a conciencia ese incidente me recalcaba lo contradictorio de esta situación, de él. De que me haya salvado, de seguir viva a pesar de las ganas irrevocables de Edward por estrangularme. ¿Él me está ayudando?

Había máquinas, una vía intravenosa, vendajes y un yeso en mi brazo. No lo creía, Edward era extraño, no podía descifrar como pensaba.

Sentado a los pies de la cama pasó bastante tiempo mirándome, concentrando miles de cosas en sus pupilas. Había un ápice de temor, lo único que logré distinguir. Alguien entró a la habitación y suministró algo al suero que me relajó hasta dormirme. Sin embargo, a lo lejos oí su voz. Edward, quien no se había movido ni un centímetro, comenzó a hablar, primero para sí, luego le pude oír claramente.

—No me he olvidado del día que me dijiste que quería perder el control, en realidad contigo jamás lo tuve, nunca lo he tenido. Será por eso que hay algo que me ata tanto a ti… Aún están mis deseos de matarte, pero no de la forma que crees. Hay tantas formas de morir como de vivir… Me rebato constantemente con las ganas de hacerte daño, de salvarme, de sentir. Y verte ahí, delicada, frágil, aumenta mis ganas de destrozarte. No me entiendo, no sé qué hacer ni qué decisión tomar cuando estoy contigo. Quiero una cosa pero tú me haces desear otra.

Hay tanto de Elizabeth en ti, la tersura de tu piel de porcelana. La pasión en tu mirada que parece abarcarlo todo. Por esto no pude dejar que murieras… —su voz se apagó, pero permaneció al final de la cama.

No quise abrir los párpados. Su confesión me dejó inquieta. No supe si su confesión la soñé o si sucedió.

Cuando la oscuridad cayó en el cuarto tuve pesadillas. Desperté sobresaltada, sorprendida al notar que Edward estaba dormitando en un sillón al lado de la cama _._

Él se aproximó y tocó mi frente. Su tacto me causó un escalofrío.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —mi pregunta lo pilló de improviso.

—Mi padre lo ha ordenado.

— ¿Cómo, si me has dicho que no sabe que me rescataste?

—Lo ordenó antes que te conociera. Cuidarte.

—Lo entiendo, lo que no comprendo es qué haces aquí.

—Sueño.

—Eres incomprensible.

—No soy el único.

— ¿Cuándo podré irme?

—Haces muchas preguntas, me gustas más cuando permaneces callada.

—He estado varios días así.

—El médico dice que en dos semanas, pero no iremos a Forks.

—Quiero volver a casa —suspiré, volteando hacia otro lugar. Mi casa, donde nací, aquella que no existía. Quería que el sol calentara mi cara, disfrutar de los rayos que jamás me broncearon. Añoraba tanto, pero no podía tenerlo.

—Volveremos tres días antes de mi matrimonio.

Eso no me decía nada, pues ni idea de la fecha.

—Dile a Carlisle que quiero volver a casa.

— ¿Cómo?

—No quiero ser protegida, nunca lo he estado.

—Ahora mismo lo hago, por el momento no puedo dejar que salgas.

—Cuando pasen las dos semanas dile que se contacte con mis padres. Quiero regresar, si me encuentran, prefiero morir junto a ellos, no con extraños. Agradécele… —las palabras se estrangularon en un sollozo.

— ¿Bella?

—Shh —una lágrima surcó en silencio mi mejilla—. Soy Isabella —recalqué. Todo me abrumó de repente, como si la realidad embistiese contra mí, ya no podía seguir fingiendo algo que no era, que no sería—. ¿Permanecerás conmigo? —le pregunté con la esperanza de que se marchase.

—Así es.

— ¿Y los negocios que tienes que atender? Recuerdo que tu padre te asignó.

—Tú eres el más importante ahora. Mi negocio personal —me reí de lo estúpido que sonaba.

— ¿Yo no era tu juego?

—Un juego donde puedo negociar.

—Me di por ganada —un gruñido salió desde su garganta. De seguro no le era muy agradable recordar la grabación—. La última jugada es suficiente para proclamarme como vencedora.

—Pues no lo permitiré.

—Di lo que quieras. Estoy cansada.

—De qué.

—Estar con Demetri agotó mi fuerza mental. Esto hubiese sido sencillo si tú no te hubieses inmiscuido.

 _Colándote en mis pensamientos, en mis delirios, en mis sueños. Si tu maldito olor no me hubiese salvado._

—Recuerdo que tú fuiste la que me miró con desdén —se quejó ofendido.

—Y eso es culpa tuya.

Por supuesto, yo no permití que nadie se sintiese con el poder de ser superior. Menos un hombre que tuvo siempre todo. Las mujeres, el placer. Un hombre como Edward.

—Pareces tocar una fibra en mi interior.

— ¿Por qué me dices esto?

—Porque es verdad. Tú sufres por Elizabeth.

—Yo no sufro por Elizabeth. —Se oía contrariado.

—Lo niegas, ¿qué mejor prueba que eso? ¿Por qué la mataste?

—Eso no te incumbe —se puso tensó y se paseó.

— ¿La querías? —Me aventuré a preguntar.

— ¡No! —Se enervó.

—No lo parece —murmuro.

—Yo no he querido a nadie. ¿Y a qué viene todo esto? ¿Qué tiene qué ver Elizabeth con que ahora quieras regresar con tus padres?

—Yo no soy ella, Edward.

—Claro que no. —dice un tanto irónico.

—Pero la ves a través de mí.

—Eso, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Te oí Edward. Tengo la certeza de que todo lo que te provoco es porque te recuerdo a ella. Me da miedo.

—De qué. ¿De terminar muerta? No conoces lo que hubo detrás de esa muerte.

—Y no quiero saberlo. Tu obsesión es más grande, puedo verlo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Demetri?

—Nada, sólo que estaba ahí mientras ustedes discutían, pude sentir su dolor. Ese hombre la amaba.

— ¿Y qué sentiste sobre mí?

—Ya lo he dicho. Dices que no te afecta, pero ella está más viva que yo.

—Bella, no es así, lo que me trasmites es diferente. No sabes, ¿no comprendes? Tú, solo tú, lograste hacer conexión con esa parte muerta. El misterio que encierras, es lo que quiero, no es tu físico, quiero descifrar aquello que mantienes alejado del mundo —farfulla.

—Dime que es lo tengo que te recuerda.

—Eres obstinada, lo acabo de decir.

—Tu mirada dice otra cosa, Edward, dímelo —insistí.

—La fragilidad, tu vulnerabilidad. Ahora, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Estás en libertad de hacerlo, eso no garantiza que vaya responder.

—Los guantes, ¿qué significan para ti?

Desvié la vista hacia las vendas que cubrían mis brazos remplazando los guantes. ¿Qué caso tenía seguir ocultándolo si él ya me había visto?

—Otro daño colateral.

— ¿Lo mismo del porqué fumas?

—Exacto.

—Y ¿de qué? —Más lágrimas se estaban agolpando tras los párpados que cerré con fuerza—. ¿Es el dolor que veo siempre?

No pude asentir, ni pronunciar palabra alguna. Por primera vez me sentí vulnerable. La cicatriz estaba más expuesta que nunca.

Lo cierto es que Demetri no había sido el primero en torturarme. El metal en mi brazo era la prueba irrefutable de que mi vida se había ido. Mi subconsciente guardó tan bien eso que digamos, pude hacerle frente, mas no significaba que lo hubiese superado. La navaja cortó mi pasado, lo tocó y ahora los guantes nos serían suficientes para cubrirlo. Y es en ese punto donde reside la idea de la venganza. Las cicatrices de mis brazos guardan la verdadera razón.

Nunca he sabido con plena exactitud a qué mando pertenecía aquel tipo. Un soldado de los Cullen o de los Vulturi, pero se resumía a estos dos.

Las imágenes pasaron por detrás de mis ojos como si se estuviesen proyectando: la casa rodeada por hombres, Phil llamándome, Renée gritando y yo siendo llevada por alguien. Luego, crueldad en su estado puro. La persona equivocada en el lugar equivocado. Para mí no fue un simple error. Yo no fui confundida con alguien más, todo fue llevado a cabo premeditadamente. Dos horas, dos horas donde mi vida se consumió, donde perdí la inocencia de forma drástica.

Odié ser débil, ser pequeña, ser mujer. No me tocaron de una forma sexual, pero eso no disminuye la gravedad de las cosas. Por esta razón me liberé de todo lo que pudiese significar vulnerabilidad. Por eso quise desprenderme de mi virginidad. Me vi a mi misma como alguien adulto, no lloré, no grité, tiré bajo una capa de orgullo todo aquello que ellos rompieron.

Mi segunda oportunidad de vida fue sólo para buscarles, para hacerles ver la mierda que quedaba cuando su presencia pasaba.

En resumidas cuentas, toda esta enemistad se resumía a personas, siempre a seres desgraciados que se vieron atrapados por obsesiones ajenas. No era dinero, ni el poder, sino la persona amada por la persona equivocada.

—Quiero volver a casa. Quiero volver a casa —repetí como un mantra. Sin mover los ojos, sin mirar, casi sin respirar.

— ¿Bella?

—Vete —espeté.

—No entiendo.

— ¡Vete!

Estaba al borde del colapso.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Los latidos fueron en aumento, el corazón luchando contra sí mismo, adrenalina mezclada con dolor. Mi pecho se partía en dos. La habitación daba vueltas, estaba mareada.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¡Danilo!

Una puerta se abrió iluminando el cuarto.

Una luz fue dada de lleno en mis ojos. Una linterna.

A los segundos el dolor desapareció, pero no podía dormir, la droga no daba ese efecto.

—Déjela descansar —no hubo respuesta. Sólo sé que Edward acarició otra vez mi frente y su caricia decía mucho más de lo que insinuaba.

.

.

.

* * *

Edward me mantuvo sedada por mucho, porque el médico, el tal Danilo, había llegado para inspeccionar el brazo. Quitando el yeso, pero las gasas y parches siguieron cubriéndolo, ahora acompañados por una tabilla con malla. Según mencionó el hueso estaba bien, no hubo tanto daño en el metal, pues casi ni tuvo que soldar. Los puntos de la herida habían cicatrizado. Sin embargo, debía someterme a kinesioterapia para poder mover el brazo, ¡estupendo! De las otras contusiones sólo existía un mínimo rastro, algo bueno… Había perdido peso, pero comenzaría a alimentarme normalmente. No por vía intravenosa.

Estaba inmersa en una burbuja. No tenía la remota idea de dónde me encontraba, ni el día.

La angustia no se hizo esperar, pues el pesar se alojó en mi respirar, haciendo dificultoso inhalar aire. En casos como éste encendía un cigarrillo. Pese a estar en conocimiento de lo que requería, no podía suplir esa necesidad. Continuaba "atada" a la cama, imposibilitada de poder llevarme a la boca el ansiado cigarro. Odiaba estar así, propensa a la compasión de los demás.

Cuando el médico se marchó quise escabullirme, si no fumaría por lo menos respiraría otro aire.

En todo este periodo recluida todo fue calma y sosiego, por lo mismo, me llamó la atención oír música. Me senté y con dificultad me puse de pie. Al principio me costó mantener el equilibrio, un poco de vértigo tambaleó mi andar.

Calcé unas pantuflas y me puse un suéter. Caminé lentamente, buscando el origen de la música. Las paredes me sirvieron de lazarillos, apoyándome para no caer. Me detuve en una puerta entre abierta. Me quedé en el umbral, observando a hurtadillas.

El sonido provenía de un gramófono, antiquísimo, cuya trompeta de madera, en forma de flor nívea, dejaba escapar las notas reproduciendo algo que pude identificar como ópera.

Una ventana en el fondo con cortinas a medio correr dejaba entrar la luz suficiente para que la silueta de un hombre se vistiera de luminosidad y melancolía. Estaba de espaldas a mí, con un pantalón de tela oscura, y suspensores, la camisa remangada. Sostenía una copa grande con brandy. A su lado derecho, la botella abierta y una caja de habanos. Con la otra mano, en la que sostenía un puro, hacía ademanes a medida que la música ascendía.

El humo llenaba el lugar, que se mezclaba con la melancolía que parecía haber decantado en los rincones. Sólo cuando se dio vuelta noté que era Edward. Sin embargo, no se dio por aludido de mi presencia. Sirviéndose más brandy, reculó hasta el gramófono y cambió el disco. Su ceño fruncido denotaba cansancio y, a su vez, concentración. Bebió todo en una sola bocanada, dejó la copa y fumó. Para luego simular cantar arrugando más el entrecejo.

Un haz penetró las cortinas, atravesando un candelabro que pendía del techo. La perfección fue creada en ese instante… cuando destallaron diamantes en su piel, afilando su figura en un espiral luminoso.

Empalidecí. Por primera vez vi a Edward Cullen envuelto en la debilidad, volviéndolo, por decirlo, humano y, a la vez, inmortal. Su cabello pareció flamear, intensificando su color cobre. Sus gestos se volvieron tiernos, una tenue sonrisa marcó un hoyuelo. Humo se desprendió de su boca desvaneciendo al instante la ternura, marcando sus rasgos, su mandíbula angulosa, sus pómulos esculpidos por dioses profanos. Sus labios me parecieron más rojos, sus ojos brillantes, inyectados con lágrimas jamás derramadas. Esas orbes me contemplaron, un verde fragua me quemó y, a paso firme, fue acechándome. Hasta que las emociones contenidas en las iris me penetraron.

—Debería estar descansando, señorita —arrastró las letras en un carraspeo seductor. Tambaleé y casi caigo hacia atrás. Él alcanzó a tomarme por la cintura. Nuestras frentes quedaron juntas, muy juntas. Su aliento acariciaba mis labios. Su dedo pulgar se deslizó por mi espalda.

Había tanta hermosura y nunca la vi.

Encandilándome en su belleza, mis sentidos aún atontados se volcaron a él, llenando cada espacio, aturdiéndome con su grandeza. ¿Cómo podía ser tan humano, tan _carnal_ y a la vez de otro mundo? Llevé mi mano libre hacia su mejilla, para comprobar que fuese de carne y hueso y no una alucinación. Cerró los ojos, movió su cabeza acomodándola a mi palma. Luego, la besó. Me estremecí.

Había tanto garbo en sus movimientos, en sus gestos.

—Escuchar a _Pippo_ , me otorga libertad —me contaba un pedazo de su intimidad. El alcohol hacía efecto—. Se lleva lo que me pudre —sus ojos me miraron de hito en hito—, al igual que tú —la canción terminó y la magia del momento también—. Será mejor que vuelvas a la cama —e inesperadamente, me tomó por las piernas y me acunó a su pecho. Tarareando la letra en italiano—. Me sorprende que aún no pronuncies palabra.

En la habitación me acomodó en la cama, tomó la mantilla para cubrirme.

—No tengo nada que decir —este, sin duda, era el gesto más noble que le conocía, ya que se dirigió a mí respetuosamente, no con esa doble intención.

—He extrañado tus protestas.

—Supongo que estar solo debe aburrirte —corrió el sillón y se sentó a mi lado.

—A veces vengo en las noches, con una copa de coñac, me instaló aquí y espero a que hables

Me congelé un segundo.

—Y, ¿oíste…? —trago saliva.

Su contestación no llegó, pues cayó dormido. _Quizás cuánto bebió._

Ver como se conmovía con la ópera, fue surreal, todo lo fue. La luz rodeándolo. No dejarme caer… el tacto de sus labios…

Hizo falta que estuviese ebrio para que dejase ver algo de él. Yo no lo pedí, no me interesaba lo que ocultase, sin embargo, ahora que estaba en conocimiento me aterraba. Me aterraba que una fuerza desconocida me tirara hacia él.

¿Cuánto más pasaría con Edward?

Mi casa, mis padres, lo quería. No obstante, a medida que me iba sumergiendo en aquello que desconocía las ganas de quedarme ganaban.

—Qué importa, si tu mirada me traspasa y lee mis pensamientos… —susurré, mientras la respiración de Edward se acompasaba.

Lo que quedó de tarde me la pasé observándolo dormir hasta que cayó la noche.

Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, sus refunfuños me sobresaltaban a veces, cuando parecía demasiado concentrada en sus señas. Me sorprendí al caer en la cuenta de que lo contemplaba. La oscuridad parecía engullirme con él en una fosa interminable. La luz mortecina que irradiaba la luna bendecía sus rasgos, que parecían cansados de combatir. El sueño tenía ese efecto de paz, como la quietud del mármol en las estatuas del sepulcro. Otorgando a Edward el misticismo de las animas en medio de la noche.

Hipnotizada, veneraba al dios pagano. Llena de su voz, de su hálito. Me llamaba desde lejos, me cantaba bajito en mi oído. Tanto me trasmitía el simple hecho de mirarlo.

Llevé un puño hacia mi corazón, su frenética carrera me preocupó. Aguanté el aliento y rememoré una y mil veces su confesión. Dejé que las palabras me inundaran. Necesitaba destrozar el hechizo.

 _Quise matarte_ … Eso fue evidente, lo presentí apenas lo dejé solo amarrado al catre. _No obstante, te vi en el suelo… tu fragilidad me consumió. Mierda, Isabella, supe que no debía dejarte morir así, sino de la forma que había planeado…_

¡¿Cómo moriría entonces?! ¿Acaso no podía soportar que otros acabasen conmigo? ¿Él se daría ese _placer_?

Su arrepentimiento no me cuadraba. Su modo de ser. Era extraño, complejo, ¡su indecisión terminaría por enloquecerme!

¿Cuántas cosas pasarán por su mente? ¿Qué sentirá al asesinar? ¿Cómo habrá planeado mi muerte?

 _Me rebato constantemente con las ganas de hacerte daño, de salvarme, de sentir. Y verte ahí, delicada, frágil, aumenta mis ganas de destrozarte._

 _Dime que es lo tengo que te recuerda…_

 _La fragilidad, tu vulnerabilidad._

Elizabeth y yo teníamos varias cosas en común, por esto mismo estaba aterrada. Edward conservaba un sentimiento muy fuerte hacia ella, reflejándolo a través de mí.

Me encontraba en un abismo de interrogantes y desasosiego. Había logrado mi cometido. Había roto el ensueño.

Estaba mal, recordar todo aquello lo confirmaba, pero incluso el miedo me incitaba. Era como si quisiese salvarlo y eso era peligroso, puedes intentar ayudar a alguien que tiene una depresión, que es alcohólico, pero a un asesino, ¿cómo lo ayudas? Si además la persona que intentas salvar quiere aniquilarte. Deseché esa idea inmediatamente. No me las daría de buena samaritana otra vez. Reconocía y agradecía su gesto de rescatarme, de cuidarme.

Ahora solo debía sumergirme en el mutismo y en la ignorancia, pedirle a Carlisle que me enviase con mis padres y terminar con esto de una vez.

La mañana siguiente se presentó con la ausencia de Edward. El sillón vacío me causó algo extraño en el pecho.

Una mujer entró en la habitación, Ana. Revoloteó a mí alrededor un rato, ordenando y embalando cosas que nunca vi, había ropa para mí en un closet y un par de libros. No me fijaba en detalles, ni en los objetos, estaba acostumbrada a partir de los lugares, como para alcanzar a memorizar banalidades. Por lo mismo, tampoco reparé en Ana, dejé que hiciera lo que se le encomendó. Me llevó hacia el baño, ayudándome con la ducha, luego me vestí y me apresté para la comida. Finalicé el desayuno y, un poco más tarde, un hombre corpulento, vestido de gris, se presentó.

Apenas me habló, dio indicaciones generales para la salida.

—El señor estará aquí en unos minutos —tras las gafas se podía sentir el hielo. La frialdad de su tono indicaba que era un soldado que suplía la función de un guarda espalda—. Usted será llevada conmigo en compañía de dos personas más. No habrá escalas hasta Port Ángeles.

Dio media vuelta y se enfiló con otros tipos que aguardaban fuera.

La hora de partida no se había mencionado, ni la de llegada. Le pedí a Ana maquillaje y otra ropa, las magulladuras ya me hacían lucir andrajosa, como para sumarle a mi aspecto más harapos.

—¿Dónde pasara la navidad? —la mujer intentaba ser amigable haciendo conversación.

Enserio, na… ¿navidad? Aproximadamente dos meses sin saber nada del mundo. Era muchísimo tiempo. Pocos los recuerdos, muy caóticos y raros. No lograba asimilarlo, faltaba poco para la navidad y yo sin saber de mi familia.

—No lo sé —ella debía ignorar las razones por las que permanecía en este sitio. Iba a hacer otro comentario cuando la voz de Edward llenó el cuarto. Me sobresalté al oírle.

— ¿Está lista la Señorita? —Ana me miró, yo negué con la cabeza—. Tiene cinco minutos, ni uno más.

Me mareaba un poco al caminar, por esto no me permitieron ponerme zapatos con tacón. Al menos me veía decente. El maquillaje ocultó las ojeras y el rostro demacrado.

Cuando apareció Edward mi estómago se contrajo. Traía su pelo mojado y olía a loción de afeitar. Sombras tenues adornaban bajo sus ojos, indicios del brandy de anoche. Caminamos a la par, él tenía su vista fija hacia adelante. El aire se hizo muy pesado e insoportable. ¡Mierda! Las náuseas me estaban atormentando.

— ¿Quieres ir en una silla de ruedas? —Edward preguntó molesto.

—No, yo puedo ir sola.

—Lo obstinación te ha jugado más de una mala pasada. O ¿hace falta que te lo recuerde?

—Fue sólo un mareo —gruñí.

—No quiero cargar con bultos —espetó.

—Pues si te molesta tanto no deberías haberme ayudado.

—A veces me lo cuestiono —un escalofrió azoto mi espina dorsal. _Es un asesino, Bella, él quiere eso, no lo puedes redimir. ¿Qué otra prueba quieres?_

—Tienes un genio de puta madre.

—No me disculparé —este hombre me sacaba de quicio.

—No te lo pedí. Al menos te casas en tres días, no te veré la cara por un tiempo. Pobre chica tendrá que soportar tu genio de mierda.

—Pero si para eso falta mucho. Estamos a principio de diciembre. —Responde pedante.

Detuve la marcha un segundo.

—Has dicho… —pronuncio, perpleja.

—Sé perfectamente lo que dije. A Forks nos iremos tres días antes. —Endurece su tono.

— ¿Qué haremos en Port Ángeles?

—Nos queda un viaje juntos, si quieres que sea llevadero, tú, sólo calla. Lo que suceda allá, sólo yo lo sé. ¿O he de añadir que me debes más de una? Bella.

.

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y comentar (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Esta historia fue escrita y subida a Fanfiction entre febrebro del 2012 y agosto del 2013, con otro nombre de usuario. Obra registrada en Safe Creative el 6 de julio del 2013, código 1307065389071. -OBRA EN EDICIÓN 2017-**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

¡Mierda! El video, Mike, él amarrado. No me saldría gratis, ¿qué me hizo pensar que sí?

Que me haya dado dos meses de recuperación no era por un acto caritativo de su parte. Él no daba un paso sin planificarlo. Seguramente esta sería su excusa para poder llevarme a la cama. Ya habíamos tenido varios encuentros, cada uno fue por desafío, pero ahora cuestiono el rumbo que tomaría. ¿Continuaría mi cautiverio hasta el momento de su matrimonio? Es lo que él desea. La forma de despedirse de su soltería. Se le notaba. Como si no pudiese meterse con otras estando casado. No creía que fuese fiel o que para el matrimonio fuese "sagrado".

Cuando estuvimos solos en el avión se dedicó a mirarme, pero en ningún momento dejó que nuestros ojos hiciesen contacto. Me hice la dormida un rato sólo para descansar de la tarea de tener que esquivarlo. Su mirada laceraba mis párpados, lo sentí. Sólo para molestarlo abrí los ojos de improviso y me encontré con su escrutinio. Mantuve firme la mirada. Sus cejas casi se juntaban. Unos mechones ondulados descansaban en su frente, refulgían con la luz. Sus labios eran una línea fina. Sus orbes no se movían, fijos, intimidantes. Ninguno de los dos pestañeaba; era una disputa.

—Dime, ¿qué es lo que ves? —su voz me trajo de vuelta—. No vayas a decirme que nada. Espero una respuesta convincente.

—Tus ojos —se largó a reír—. Son inquietantes —su risa mermó y se transformó en una mueca—. Tienen algo que… me impulsa. Como si quisiese tirarme al vacío.

—Y lo harás.

—Es una metáfora.

—Una realidad —concluyó seguro.

—Tal parece que mi respuesta sonó convincente —como si su mueca se desplazara hacia mi boca… él quedó serio unos segundos mientras yo sonreía con socarronería.

—Y ¿tú que veías? —cuestioné para desviar la atención de mí.

—Como caías al abismo —siguió el juego.

—Y tú te hundías junto a mí —respondí automáticamente.

—Me hundía contigo, en ti —se arqueó y flexionando los brazos a mis costados. Posó su nariz frente a la mía. Puse mi mano en su pecho a forma de contención.

Malas palabras, mal contexto.

—Lo he querido des de el día en que te vi —sus palabras susurradas, su aliento cosquilleando mis labios. Podía sentir la sangre irrigando hacia ellos. Preparándose. Todo se volvió abrumador. El ardor se concentró sólo en mi cara. En la boca que permanecía entreabierta, esperando. Exhalé, y en eso Edward aspiró audiblemente mi vaho—. ¿Por qué estúpida razón nunca he probado esa boca? —se aproximó todavía más. El roce explotó en un hormigueo, por consiguiente, en más calor.

—Porque eres un idiota —murmuré y todo se desvaneció.

— Tu rebelión me agobia —gruñó sin despegarse de mí—. Lo primero que pensé cuando te vi fue que te doblegaría. La seguridad de tu andar, la soberbia implícita cuando fumaste, me agobió. No lo soporté, ahora menos. Por esto cada milímetro de tu cuerpo lo pagará.

— ¿Más amenazas?

—Es una sentencia.

—No creo tus palabras.

— ¿Quieres hechos? —asentí, sin embargo, el arrepentimiento llegó de inmediato. Su rodilla separó mis piernas. Corrió mi pelo hacia atrás dejando libre el cuello, el cual recorrió con sus gemas, por detrás de las orejas, acariciando el mentón, el cuello nuevamente, hasta la nuca. Bajó por dentro de la ropa, haciendo unos giros extraños. Luego, llevó su lengua hasta el cuello, lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja, trazando nuevos caminos por él. Su lengua lamió toda mi piel y sus dedos le acompañaron. Respiró a ritmo constante sobre la humedad que dejaba su boca, dándome la sensación de escozor. Me sentía en una nube vagando por el aire.

Sus dedos llegaron hasta mi sexo, deteniéndose al instante que me arqueé.

—No lo tendrás ahora. Puedo sentir el calor que emanas, no te he hecho nada y estás tan mojada. Este es el preludio, Isabella, lo tendré todo de ti.

Mierda. ¿Qué más daba si era ahora o mañana?, ya estaba perdida. Él sólo quería distender esto para sentirse el vencedor.

—Aunque para ti tampoco soy indiferente —moví mi pierna para tocar su polla que, claramente, había crecido.

—No he dicho que lo fueras.

— ¿Entonces?

—Entonces qué, esto lo haré donde y cuando yo planee. Aún tienes que recuperarte, no quiero que me eches la culpa si le pasa algo a tu brazo.

— ¿Y a qué viene eso? Si en todo caso igual dijiste que me matarías. Heridas más, menos, el propósito es el que cuenta ¿no?

—No me gusta que protestes ni que refunfuñes. Con lo que te haré seguramente te causaré dolor. Uno que no quiero, porque yo no seré su creador. Debes estar lista para el placer. El placer es el que realmente te domina. Quiero ser yo quien te guie por esa senda.

—Creo que es más por ti que por mí. ¿Piensas tenerme como entretención para tu despedida de soltero?

—Es una gran idea. ¿No lo crees?

Una voz sonó por el intercomunicador, avisando que aterrizaríamos en diez minutos. Edward volvió a su asiento, notoriamente feliz y malvado. Ahí estaba su lado oscuro y atemorizante, cuya profundidad desconocía. No luz, no resplandor, sus palabras no eran penetradas por nada. Lo que me indicaba que ahora venía mi verdadera tortura.

.

.

.

* * *

No me detuve en detalles, ciudad, calles, casas, habitaciones. Insignificancias en las que no gastaría energía. Al final mi vida seguía siendo la misma. Escapar de un lugar, habitar otro por un periodo corto… Por eso las tardes que vinieron fueron monótonas, entre comidas, siestas y un kinesiólogo quien me había ayudado en la recuperación. En mi día a día no existía nada más. Ni siquiera el registro de las semanas.

Solía crisparme cuando los pasos de alguien se oían, sin embargo, siempre resultó ser una sirvienta o el kinesiólogo. Remitiéndome a este último, cada ejercicio fue realizado con estricto rigor, sabía perfectamente que Edward le había ordenado mi pronta recuperación, debía estar ansioso por venir y, para que mentir, al igual yo.

Reconocerlo fue difícil, pero estar cerca de Edward me gustaba.

Un sobre color hueso sellado con lacre apareció por debajo de la puerta. El mensaje me costó captarlo al principio.

 _Sin ropa._

Un minuto más tarde dos cajas aparecieron detrás de la puerta. La primera la reconocí de inmediato, era aquella donde guardaba los cigarrillos y la boquilla. La segunda, era de terciopelo y en su interior guardaba un par de guantes. Sí, de seda azul oscura y con encaje.

Al día siguiente otro sobre llegó con otro mensaje, y así consecutivamente hasta completar siete. Ordené los mensajes, se trataba de instrucciones.

Sin lesión ahora él podía venir y cumplir su palabra. Sin embargo, no se la daría fácil. Me fui al baño, me depilé cada superficie para luego ducharme. Las cicatrices del pasado y el presente estaban impresas en mi piel. No era porcelana como lo creía Edward, pese a que yo saco potencial a mi belleza eso no significa que fuese una modelo. La seguridad es un agente importante. Arreglé mi cabello que ya estaba más largo, pasando los hombros. Lo tomé en un moño alto y firme. Ensombrecí mis ojos, apliqué rubor y labial. Artilugios que mágicamente estaban en el cuarto de baño.

No supe discernir si sentía frío o nerviosismo. Los mensajes que Edward había enviado detallaban de cómo debía lucir hasta como debía comportarme, (aunque a esto último no le haría mucho caso): Estar desnuda sólo con los guantes. Encontré unos zapatos _Louboutin Pigalle_ en el closet y los calcé.

Había seguido las indicaciones de Edward al pie de la letra, al menos a lo que mi presentación se trataba. De espalda a la entrada sentada en la cama, vestida solo con guantes y zapatos, fumando…

Me enervé al instante en que la puerta se abrió. Una leve brisa me puso los pelos de punta. Se proyectó una sombra desde el umbral, la vi moverse. Despacio, casi sin hacer ruido. Sus pisadas aumentaron la adrenalina que ya desinhibía mis sentidos. Se quedó a un centímetro de mí. Estático. Sus manos en mis hombros fue lo que sentí después. La presión de sus dedos fue relajándose a medida que se encaminó por mi espalda. Llegó a la cadera y se aproximó a mi oído.

—La avecilla canta su trineo sollozante. Desgarra el alma del oyente. Tributo deshojado, fusionado a un trino. A un cuervo —su cuerpo se apega al mío, su desnudez me llena. La sangre caliente aumenta más su temperatura, como si eso fuese posible. Los latidos de su pecho traspasaron mi espina dorsal. Fumé una última vez—. Ven muerte. Arráncame las córneas. Tus vasallos han cesado. Los cuervos se quitan los ojos, no hay esperanza para aquellos que comparten el dolor.

¿Era una canción lo que me recitaba? Creía haberla escuchado antes.

Nuestra piel continuaba en contacto. Sus piernas me envolvieron por la cadera y, tomando las mías, las abrió. Su caricia llegó hasta mis muslos, rodeando la ingle, jamás tocando mi sexo.

—Tienes miedo del beso que profane tu carne. Más le temes a aquel que arranque el aliento que negaste. Cuervo canta en la hora marchita. Ave tenebrosa penetra la niebla que en la soledad debo hundirme.

El silencio se volvió ensordecedor. En su poema no había nada erótico o alusivo a eso. No obstante, su voz chocó en mí, baja y profunda, yéndose a ese lado que luchaba y que sufría. Me arrastra con él.

—Me deseas —murmura con lascivia.

—Lo hago.

—Ahora. ¿Lo quieres? —deja un reguero de besos en la nuca. Lamiendo después hasta la mandíbula donde mordió repetidas veces. Le costaba concentrarse. Su erección era evidente. Él al igual que yo, ardía.

Me tiró un brazo hacia atrás, colocando mi mano en su polla. No permitió que me voltease. Estar así era bastante incómodo. Apreté mi puño, su garganta emitió un quejido.

—Lo quiero —declaro.

—Ahora no es el momento —¿me estaba tomando el pelo?

—Si quieres torturarme, yo también puedo hacerlo.

—No lo harás.

— ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?

—Esto —sin previo aviso, pellizca mi clítoris muchas veces. ¡Oh maldita mierda! Mi vientre se contrajo, y algo abrasante se disemina por mis labios. Lanzo un leve gemido.

—No te contengas, no creo que puedas —incesante en su cometido, no se detiene un momento. Comenzaba a retorcerme, pero su barrera me lo impide. Me duele el hombro y la muñeca, desde el ángulo que me encuentro sujetar su polla es más que molesto.

—No he dicho que la sueltes —demanda. Tampoco deja que me zafe. Lo que tampoco permite es que me venga. Sus dedos son mi calvario. Estertores amenazan con recorrerme, pero él tiene inmovilizado mi cuerpo. El sudor es lo que me viste ahora, junto a la agonía de los orgasmos inconclusos que a ratos me hacen perder la noción. Solo da espacio para que pueda mover mi mano alrededor de su verga. Intento hacer lo mismo, no dejar que se corra, pero mantiene firme su mano en mi muñeca.

—Por supuesto que no —digo y entierro mis uñas en su miembro. Aunque la seda amortigua un poco, igualmente debe dolerle. Su gruñido me hace sentir bien. Cabrearlo era lo que me gustaba y más en esto cuando él tenía cierto poder sobre mí. Con esto, deja mi mano en libertad y cambiamos de posición. Mejor dicho, él cambia, poniéndose de pie. Me guía hacia fuera.

El aire gélido me azota al instante. El cielo deja entrever la luna, iluminando por partes un par de arbustos a los alrededores. No tengo idea hacia donde nos dirigíamos. Aunque preguntase dudaba que la respuesta me fuera dada.

Una gota se desliza por mi cara. El cielo hacía presagiar lluvia, el único resquicio despejado era para darle paso a la luz lunar.

—Edward —advierto—. Comenzará a llover —pero él no se inmuta y continuamos caminando.

La oscuridad se cierne sobre nosotros. El sudor hiela mi piel rápidamente. No obstante, el contacto de nuestra piel guarda rastros de calor. Los tacones se enterraron en el fango. Llegamos a una laguna. Reparo en mis manos enguantadas, la seda refulge la plata del firmamento. Heridas encerradas bajo la tela…

—Ahora morirás junto a mí —mi corazón late desbocado. Su risa pérfida vibra desde sus dientes. Retrocedo un paso, sólo lo que Edward me permite, su pecho de piedra me obstruye el escape—. ¿Dime si no es excitante, Bella? —y me lanza con él al agua.

Todo era lóbrego. La desesperación no llega, me dejo hundir pasiblemente. No le daré el gusto de verme sufrir. Sin embargo, su mano no me suelta un segundo, inclusive me ayuda a emerger. Respiro hondamente. Lo miro con odio.

— ¡Estás demente! —grito jadeante. Sus ojos me atraviesan y me rodea por la cintura con sus brazos.

—Muere conmigo, Bella —su cabello mojado, más la poca luminosidad, se vislumbra negro—. Muere conmigo, por favor —¿más metáforas?

La lluvia salpica en el agua, aplacando su voz. Puedo notar el morado de sus labios, la blancura extrema de su tez.

—Edward, tengo frío —su dedo helado me silencia. El cielo llora. Edward lo parece, las gotas resbalan por sus mejillas.

Ya no siento nada de la cintura para abajo.

—A pesar de permitirme hacer lo quise hoy, siempre vas a la batalla. Luchas. Haces que los planes cambien su rumbo. Que yo no pueda pensar con claridad. Soy débil. Hierves mi sangre, me quemas. Bella, tú haces que sea contradictorio, que no sepa qué pensar, que me comporte como un pendejo. No me importa la vida, soy un asesino... Quizás nunca tuve un desafío como tú.

Me hubiese hartado de ti, de tu coño. Después, al igual que ahora, te hubiese traído y aquí te hubieses hundido, serena, sin que nadie más tocase tu cuerpo. Ni una marca más, ni un corte. Sólo la pureza del agua llevándose de ti la vida. Desde mis manos te marcharías, éstas serían las que te sostendrían mientras te ahogarías, pero no, tú me haces dudar. Cambias los planes.

Fuiste al escondrijo de esos infelices, por ti pude hacer lo que esperé durante años. Matar a Demetri, falta Félix y mi felicidad estará completa. Rescatarte cambió todo. Aquí era el lugar, pero no lo mismo. Ya no morirás así, no corporalmente. ¿De qué sirve esa muerte? Nada trae consigo, sólo una lápida de mármol. No hay entrega, no hay un alma que combata contra otra.

No tienes frío, tienes miedo, ¿por qué? No había miedo en ti antes, ni siquiera cuando las balas atravesaban el espacio, ni cuando él te tuvo en su escondite. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Le temes más a las palabras que a una ametralladora? Es inverosímil. Las palabras son para los débiles, para quienes son persuadidos. No para ti. Estoy expuesto, más expuesto que nunca. Este juego es real, Bella. Perderemos siempre e intentaremos dar vuelta el resultado, así estaremos, constantemente.

—A ¿qué quieres llegar? —siseé tiritando.

—Muere conmigo —argumentó con total seriedad.

— ¡Sé claro por favor!

—Necesito que mates una parte de mí. Si mueres conmigo ahora. Yo no tendré pasado, ni futuro.

¡Maldición! ¡Qué extraño es este hombre!

El espacio se hizo nulo. La lluvia me pareció más cálida. Sus ojos turbios me deslumbraron. Ardía el deseo en ambos. Antes del amanecer, la hora más oscura. Edward y yo encontrados en medio de la penumbra. No quería más palabras, ni más explicaciones engorrosas. Cedería…

Hielo abrasó mis labios. Los suyos; suaves y duros, se amoldaron a los míos. Apremiantes, despertando la sangre, éxtasis por las venas. Un beso narcótico, la mezcla de veneno y hiel. El beso se intensifica, como si ambos quisiésemos beber la vida del otro. Mordiendo, lamiendo. Respiraciones entrecortadas, alientos fundidos. Todo a la vez. No existía paz ni dulzura. Dos almas oscuras ocultándose, aplacándose. Dos almas oscuras libres en el universo que de pronto colisionan con fuerza brutal.

Edward tiró mi labio inferior. Recorrí con mi lengua sus labios por dentro, por fuera delineándolos. Casi en un acto primitivo y caníbal. Era el caos. Tanto así que no me percaté del momento en que aclaró y que Edward me arrastró hacia la orilla. Pensé que follaríamos, sin embargo, él susurró:

—Estás congelada.

Ni semejante al fuego que inunda por mis venas. Irregularmente trague aire. Llevé mi cara de nuevo a la suya, besándolo con intensidad.

—Bella —él jadeó y me acunó a su pecho—. Una parte de mí ha muerto contigo esta noche.

.

.

.

* * *

El tan anhelado día llegó, regresaríamos a Forks. Nos dirigiríamos por vía terrestre. Lo que fue un alivio, ya me es un trauma volar con Edward. Pese a que nos sentamos juntos estuvimos quietos ni siquiera nos miramos.

La sensación de nostalgia me acompañó mientras veía los árboles de follaje perenne que precedían a la mansión de los Cullen. También la emoción me embargó, pues fue como retornar a casa, aunque no fuese la mía. Necesitaba ver caras conocidas. Apenas vi a los dos leones de la entrada salí hecha una bala. Esme y Carlisle me atosigaron con sus "cariños" y palabras de ánimo. Ya no había disculpas por el ataque, fue mi culpa, pero se notaba que estaban aliviados al verme. Sólo me preguntaron cómo me sentía, nada relacionado con lo ocurrido.

Gianna me esperaba en mi habitación.

— ¡Maldita Bella! —fue su afectuosa bienvenida.

—Gracias, yo igual…

— ¡Cállate tonta! Mujer idiota, sospeché que irías por mal camino.

—Tengo ideas muy estúpidas —me estrechó a ella enérgicamente.

—Sobreviviste. Es todo lo que vale. ¿Es cierto que él te encontró?

—No quiero un interrogatorio.

—Lo lamento.

—Sí, Edward fue. ¿Y qué haces aquí? Trabajas para Billy Black por lo que tengo entendido.

—Con el asunto de la boda necesitan gente extra.

—Es privada, muy íntima…

— ¿Dices por el número de personas? Ellos tienen muchos socios, han escogido con pinzas a quienes invitaran. Es más familia, por eso la organización y la seguridad no deja de ser menor, mucho menos por la cantidad de gente. Circuló el rumor de la cancelación de la ceremonia por el ataque que sufriste. Edward no mencionó que estabas viva, querían declarar duelo. Siéntete importante, sólo con la familia lo hacen o alguien muy especial. Te has ganado su aprecio.

—Tal parece —sin contar a los padres y a Edward, el resto de la familia era un misterio. No me interesaba relacionarme con ellos tampoco.

—Que tonta, hablándote aquí como si nada, supongo querrás descansar.

—Te lo agradecería, estoy agotada.

La perspicacia se asomó en sus facciones, la pregunta estaba hecha. Era evidente de que algo andaba mal.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Estoy hecha mierda. —Me quejo.

—Eso lo puedo notar. El asunto es ¿por qué? Vale, el secuestro, me disculpo otra vez.

La noche había agotado mi energía. La intensidad con que se dieron las situaciones. No tenía ganas de mentirle ni de ocultarlo.

—La cagué —declaro aterrada.

— ¿Cómo?

—Lo que has oído. La cagué. He dejado que Edward llegara lejos, muy lejos. —Llevo una de mis manos hacia mi entrecejo.

— ¿Follaron? —Su pregunta suena a reproche.

—No. —Hago una pausa para tragar saliva—. Me gusta —decirlo es más extraño aún, pues confirma lo que siento.

—Bella —dice golpeado.

—Lo sé, estoy cagada —respondo abatida.

—Pero puede ser sólo sexo ¿o es acaso que lo quieres?

— ¡No!

Tan loca no estoy. Enamorarme de él está por completo prohibido. Todos mis planes se irían a la mierda.

—Bella si sólo te gustase.

—No lo quiero, no puedo. Sólo que él me… descoloca, ¿comprendes?

Me cuesta hacerme entender, pues ni yo misma tengo claridad de la situación.

—Formulé mal la pregunta, no te digo que lo quieras de amar, sino ¿qué quieres de él?

¡Mierda! Gianna había dado justo en la llaga.

—Su muerte… —digo sin pensar, pues recuerdo lo que me declaró… que una parte de él había muerto esa noche. Que yo le quité algo…

—Bella qué demonios —ríe un poco, pero yo no le seguí, entonces ella comprende que le hablo en serio.

—Explícate mejor.

—Nada. Vete por favor. Estoy divagando.

—Okey. Descansa.

Gianna se marchó con muchas cosas que comunicarme y muchísimas más por cuestionar. Lo vislumbré.

Debía buscar un pasatiempo, estar encerrada terminaría por volverme loca. Hacer algo productivo aparte de existir, porque eso era lo único que hacía, vivir, como si fuese un gran logro, aunque según las circunstancias podría afirmarse.

 _Edward se sumergió en la tina conmigo, no me había dado cuenta que sentía tanto frío hasta que mi piel escoció y el vapor se desprendió. Estuvimos allí hasta que nuestra temperatura se regularizó, quizás un poco más. Él fue por algo de vestir. Me ayudó a secarme, aún estaba un poco tullida. Tal como lo hizo durante las horas pasadas, me condujo de regreso a la cama. Se acurrucó junto a mí. No hubo más besos, ni conversación. Sólo su abrazo me cubrió. Su respiración lenta me arrulló. Me costó concebir el sueño, las imágenes de lo ocurrido eran muy claras y me atormentaban. Era todo tan inverosímil… Al despertar él ya no estaba_.

—Bella, tendrás que superarlo —repetí para poder apaciguar mis pensamientos. Superar algo que me había costado millones en reconocer. Dentro de todo lo complejo que es Edward existía algo en él que me gustaba. De una forma retorcida, pero lo hacía. Total, ya estaba jodida, ¿qué más podría pasar? Esa parte de mi alma ya estaba muerta, sucumbida a él. Al _Cazador_ , al verdugo que me arrebató la esencia de una manera tan particular. Sin duda un beso puede destruirlo todo…

.

.

.

* * *

Lo bueno de la boda de Edward es que a todos los mantenía lo suficientemente ocupados como para preocuparse de mí. En mi ausencia mis padres me habían enviado otra carta. Por lo que pude leer entre líneas las cosas se habían complicado para ellos también. Donde estaban ya no era seguro. Me sentí horriblemente culpable. Llegar a Demetri fue un error gravísimo. ¿Vulturi a quién quería realmente a mí o a mi padre?

Al final ni siquiera descansé, continué con la labor que me hizo llegar hasta Demetri. Saqué una hoja y un bolígrafo para apuntar las ideas que se me venían después de leer algún antecedente.

 **Demetri amaba a Elizabeth, pero ¿qué papel desempeñaba Felix, Marcus? Eran parientes, para ellos la familia lo es todo. Deben haberse unido para limpiar su honor.**

No me tragaba eso de que Edward no la quisiese, ¿quién no me decía que Edward mató por despecho? Porque estaba con otro hombre y no con él. No sería para nada extraño contando la personalidad obsesiva de él.

Escribí después:

 **Edward mató a Elizabeth desatando la ira de los Vulturi. Charlie trabajaba para los Cullen, limpiaba y hacia el trabajo sucio de ellos, al igual que Phil. Él y Phil eran amigos.**

 **Swan no quiso hacer algo, advirtió a Billy que Edward estaba enfermo. ¿Phil sabrá qué fue lo que Charlie no quiso hacer? Por las fechas está relacionado con la muerte de Elizabeth, ¿acaso Edward le mandó a matarla y a eso él se negó?**

 **¿Quién era Elizabeth realmente? ¿Cómo Edward la conoció?**

Las siglas de los archivos coincidían E.M. Aún no conocía el apellido. ¿Cuántos socios tendrían? Gianna mencionó algunos la tarde que trajo la carpeta, pero no le presté atención. Lo que me hizo preguntarme ¿si quisieron vengarse de algún socio? La enemistad de los Cullen con los Vulturi era muy antigua, pero atacarían directamente, no con la supuesta enamorada del hijo. Era muy básico.

 _¡Piensa, Bella!_

Le echaría otra hojeada con mayor detención a la información de los negocios de los Cullen. Leo.

Vincent Cullen, sólo a él se le nombraba, no tenía información más antigua. Su mayor socio era John Black, éste fue estafado por T. Witherdale. Entonces J. Black al no tener suficiente dinero no le quedó de otra que convertir a otro en su mano derecha: Filippo Masen.

¡La segunda sigla! Masen. Me suena… ¡El apellido de Esme! _Esme Anne Plat_ _Masen_.

Busco lo relacionado con la familia de Filippo… Masen dejo de hacer negocios con Cullen, porque Vulturi le tenía mejores ofertas y más regalías.

Esme se casó con Carlisle en un pueblo pequeño. En un lugar secreto, por lo que me lleva a concluir que su relación estaba prohibida. Si fuese así ¿no deberían ser enemigos de los Masen, no de los Vulturi?

Vuelvo a pensar en Elizabeth Masen. Un Masen involucrado con los Cullen y los Vulturi otra vez. No obstante, era familiar de Esme, por lo tanto, familia de Edward igual. No directa, pero la sangre y el apellido se respeta.

Leo otro tanto, concluyo otras cosas.

Estoy rebanándome los sesos, no logro entender… ¿y si este registro con nombres estuvo en poder de Swan y mi padre…? Sin duda Phil sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Él conocía más que nadie al hombre reservado y hosco de Charlie. _¿Phil qué sabes tú?_

Edward, por él era que estaba en esto. Sus decisiones fueron las que repercutieron en nosotros. Habíamos tenido un encuentro, pero nuestra relación se limitaba a enfrentamientos, varios de ellos sólo por lujuria. No era cosa fácil conseguir las respuestas a mis preguntas, pues hablar directamente con él de esto sólo traería malos resultados.

Tal vez papá no sabe nada y lo culpan por ser cercano a Charlie " _Vulturi quiere información, pero mató a quien la tenía"._

Otra cosa me daba vueltas. No había detalles de la muerte de E.M., no como en el resto del catastro. ¿Esto habrá sido intencional? _¿_ No hubo detalle de E.M. para encubrir qué…?

Por otro lado, Elizabeth sigue siendo un misterio para mí, allí donde miro está impreso su fantasma: en la vida de Edward, en nuestros enemigos, en mis padres.

 _¡Quién eres Elizabeth! ¿Qué querían todos de ti? ¡Qué quieren de ti!_

¿Y si no está muerta y todo esto es una farsa inventada por Edward y ella?

¿y si Edward no sabe que está viva y Charlie sabía su paradero? Él era bueno haciendo desaparecer gente y Phil haciéndola escapar…

No es una teoría muy tonta, puede ser. Como estaban las cosas me esperaba cualquier resultado.

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y comentar (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Esta historia fue escrita y subida a Fanfiction entre febrero del 2012 y agosto del 2013, con otro nombre de usuario. Obra registrada en Safe Creative el 6 de julio del 2013, código 1307065389071. -OBRA EN EDICIÓN 2017-**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

A Gianna se le había ocurrido llevarme a tomar aire fresco al mismo lugar que había visitado con Esme antes del secuestro. En tres días caería _la_ nevazón de la historia, ya se hacía sentir el frío. No era una fecha muy apta para contraer matrimonio, al menos por estos lares.

No había analizado el hecho de que fuesen a casarse en una iglesia, con algún reverendo o sacerdote. El toque religioso sí que desencajaba. No encontraba que nadie tuviese fe o que fuesen practicantes o que les valía a ellos una unión de palabra que algo que estuviese firmado. Lo pensaba por lo legal más que nada.

—Mañana al atardecer.

— ¿Ah?

—Que mañana al atardecer es la ceremonia —Gianna me informa.

—Bien por ellos. ¿Puedes conseguirte alcohol? Algo muy dulce. Podría pasar la jornada completa en la bañera con un buen trago.

— ¿Ahora? —Gianna dijo con extrañeza.

—Podría empezar ahora —me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Insinúas que no asistirás mañana?

— ¿Estoy invitada?

—No te hagas la estúpida porque no te queda.

—Pero —no me dejó terminar.

— ¿Tanto te afecta que se case?

—No es eso, es que ¿debo estar aquí? ¿Importa que asista? No soy importante.

—Hazlo por educación siquiera.

—Sí claro. ¿Cuál es el fin de esta conversación?

—Ninguna. Sólo que si ellos te invitaron y gracias a ellos estás viva, es obvio que debes aceptar su invitación.

—No me ha llegado el parte de matrimonio —ironicé—, y gracias a Edward querrás decir. Además, no tengo nada que agradecerle, esa cuenta esta saldada —me paré y pedí que me llevasen de vuelta a la casa.

—Isabella —la delicada voz de Esme me llamó cuando iba subiendo las escaleras. Me volteé y descendí los cuatro peldaños.

—Niña, no sé cómo decir esto —el auto-reproche iba impreso en la oración.

—Estoy bien, no se preocupe.

—Me siento horriblemente culpable, no debí dejar que te fueses a esas horas.

—Lo que sucedió es parte del pasado.

—Eres tan comprensiva… Tengo algo para ti, acompáñame —¿Caminaba más lento o era idea mía? Un tanto agitada se sentó en un sillón poniendo sobre su regazo una enorme caja. Genial, un vestido.

—Es para la boda —sonrió con dulzura.

—Oh, gracias.

—No es nada. Con lo sucedido dudaba que siquiera tuvieses pensado asistir.

—Siendo sincera, pensé que no estaría presente para la fecha.

—Edward no quería dejar que volvieras sin que estuvieses recuperada totalmente.

—Fue un poco obsesivo con eso.

—Lo sé. Mi niño es… ¡Ángela! —la chica no dejó que se levantara y fue a su encuentro.

—Ahora no me moveré más de su lado.

—Querida, al fin llegó el día.

—Buenas tardes —me saludó ella cordial.

—Buenas —respondí—. Con su permiso —proseguí.

—No, quédate Isabella, necesitaremos tu opinión y tu compañía. Rosalie quería hacer una reunión de chicas.

— ¿Una despedida de soltera? —pregunté. ¿Y qué tenía que ver yo con eso?

—Exactamente. Bueno, Ángela se negó rotundamente, así que haremos una comida de damas.

Y yo se suponía que caía en esa categoría… contando que casi, casi follé con el novio. Me dio una tentación de risa, tuve que morderme la lengua para no explotar en carcajadas.

—Más tarde vendrá la madre de Ángela, Alice y nosotras. Ahora podrías ayudarnos a elegir el —que no dijera negligé o algo por el estilo, Ángela no tenía pinta de hacer ese tipo de cosas publica— ramo, aún tenemos que decidirnos entre dos, o mejor dicho esta muchachita.

—Con gusto —me instalé y me quedé como estatua porque mis aportes fueron nulos en el asunto de chicas o consejos para la luna de miel. Me daba la impresión que la chica era virgen, por el rubor en sus mejillas cuando se aludía a algún tema sexual o que era muy recatada.

¿Ángela le recordaría a Elizabeth? Ella parecía más perfecta que yo, su piel más diáfana y su belleza delicada. Casi retrataba la impresión que me dio la descripción de Edward en la penumbra del cuarto cuando creyó que yo dormía. Tenía ese asunto pendiente y yo aquí eligiendo entre rosas o crisantemos.

Ángela parecía tan feliz, enamorada. ¿Qué habrá hecho para conquistarla? ¿Cómo sería su relación? ¿La trataba como a mí? ¿Le hablaba en metáforas? ¿Estaría al tanto de la existencia de Elizabeth?

Delicada, cándida… todo lo opuesto a él. Pura, no como yo. Lo irradiaba, o simplemente es feliz.

No me había dado cuenta que tenía tanta hambre hasta la hora de la cena. Todas reunidas alrededor de la mesa. Ángela era una fiel copia de su madre, sólo que más alta. Las canas se confundían con su cabello claro y las arrugas de su frente le daban un aspecto cansado.

—Pertenecerás a esta familia, cariño, nosotras te cuidaremos —Alice agregó en tono cariñoso en medio de una conversación de nostalgia entre ella y su madre.

Su mirada viajó inmediatamente a mí. Yo soy una prueba viviente de que su protección valía nada. Bueno, no creía que ella se fuese a meter a guaridas o pocilgas del tipo donde fui a parar, pero el punto se entendía.

—Nos tienes a nosotras ante todo —Esme dijo para salir del clima tenso que se creó unos segundos—. ¡Quiero un pedazo de pastel gigante! —dio unas palmaditas. Al momento la servidumbre trajo el postre.

—Alto ahí señora, usted se cuida el azúcar.

—Alice, no me regañes. Es un pastel especial —argumentó como niña pequeña.

—Sólo esta vez lo permitiré, no le digas a Edward.

— ¿Tiene diabetes? —solté curiosa, me llamaba la atención que Alice hiciera tanto hincapié en esto, bueno sus hijos. Cuando le acompañé a comprar me pidió que guardara su secreto.

—Eh, no querida, sólo que debo cuidar el colesterol —no encajaba mucho con lo que pensaba que podía subir los niveles de colesterol en la sangre, pero yo no era médico.

—Pues es mejor que se cuide.

—Eso me lo recuerdan constantemente —dirigió su mirada a Alice.

Mientras comíamos, Alice salió con varios chistes feministas y uno que otro subido de tono. Debía reconocer que la chica era graciosa, extraña, a veces inmadura pero divertida. Como una caricatura en miniatura.

Esme pidió permiso y se retiró de la mesa lo que dio por finalizada la comida. ¿Estaba enferma otra vez?

—Es el estrés —murmuró Alice—. La boda la tiene alterada.

Para la celebración de mi cumpleaños ocurrió algo parecido, lo que había acabado con la posible fiesta. Ahora no parecía estar mal, sólo como dijo Alice, un tanto alterada. Las bodas a quién no alteraban.

La pobre chica tendría que soportar ser la esposa de Edward parecía un cordero en el matadero, sus nervios la dejaban en evidencia. Sus padres estaban locos al dejar que ella uniera su vida a alguien como Edward. Si lo pienso con detenimiento ellos debían tener alguna clase de negocios o amistad muy fuerte para ligar sus familias.

—No te preocupes linda, mañana tendrás la mañana por completo para ti, para que llegues totalmente relajada al altar —Alice le alentó cuando nos levantamos de la mesa.

Deambulé por los corredores buscando a Gianna. En eso di con la habitación de las tres puertas "mágicas". Me detuve a ver si alguien no me había seguido, para mi suerte la puerta no estaba cerrada con pestillo. Me colé. La luz anaranjada se esparcía por el lugar, al parecer la mantenían siempre encendida. El televisor estaba en el suelo, hecho trizas, el catre aún tenía las corbatas colgando en una esquina…

Casi pude sentir la electricidad emanado desde los rincones donde Edward y yo habíamos tenido un encuentro. Donde él me torturó con el fuego de los dardos en mi piel. Ciertamente aquella vez mi atracción por él había comenzado a gestarse. De no ser por Gianna que me esperaba quizás no hubiese salido…

Me senté en la silla donde me había puesto Edward, podría jurar que su olor estaba en el aire. Observé a mí alrededor. La poca visibilidad que otorgaba la luz naranja me impedía concebir con mayor detalle las cosas. El desorden seguía siendo parte de este compartimiento, revisé un mueble, el único que no tenía obstruida su apertura. Armas llenas de polvo fue lo que encontré. Pateé una caja y algo se cayó… un sinnúmero de disquetes. Soplé el polvillo que les cubría, poseían inscripciones, fechas. Databan desde el 1985 al 1995. Estaban deteriorados, seleccioné los de mejor estado y los guardé entremedio de mi _brasier_. Aunque dudo que pueda ver su contenido, pues encontrar un computador me sería difícil, más aún, uno con disquetera. Fue el único soporte de información que hallé. Seguramente el registro en papel estaba bajo la montonera de cosas empotradas tras los muebles. Flexioné mi cuello hacia atrás, en un intento de quitar la contracción de los músculos por la postura al recoger y ordenar los discos. Reparé en un artilugio que pendía desde el techo. No alcanzaba a estar a ras de la cabeza, pero con la ayuda de una escalera… La silla no me proporcionaba la suficiente altura para poder tomar lo que fuese que caía desde el techo, parecían cadenas pero con otras cosas soldadas, no eran grilletes. O yo no había visto uno así, de forma triangular. ¿Era un aparato de torturas?

Me dije que volvería a averiguarlo. Traería una linterna y hurgaría el cuartucho, mis respuestas se encuentran en este lugar. Lo presentía.

Salí con mucho cuidado y rondé otro tanto hasta dar con mi habitación. Quité los disquetes desde el _brasier_ y los escondí entremedio del colchón. Muy original de mi parte, pero no tenía algún agujero en la pared u otro lugar que sirviese de escondrijo.

— ¿Puedes conseguir un computador viejo? —Gianna me miró con cara de "¿es una broma?".

—Ahora no es el mejor momento para pedirme favores, Bella.

—Gracias —respondí un tanto molesta.

—No te lo tomes personal. El ajetreo por el súper evento me tiene ocupadísima. Puedes tomar mi notebook.

—Reitero las gracias, pero no me sirve.

—Y ¿qué cosa se te ocurrió?

—Por el momento nada, pero necesito averiguar…

—Tus averiguaciones te han costado caro.

—No hace falta que me lo recuerdes —bufé.

—Vale, te dejo en tu averiguación, a diferencia tuya, yo tengo asuntos que atender

Que no hiciera nada no era mi culpa. Yo estaba harta de estar aquí como un adorno o más bien, estorbo. Sin embargo, no podía conseguirme un trabajo, cuidar a Esme no había resultado o mejor dicho no creía que aquello siguiese en pie. Aunque continuaría acercándome a ella, pues me tenía intrigada su debilitamiento y sus comidas especiales.

—Pensé que me apoyarías —se detuvo, volteándose.

—En lo que esté a mi alcance, pero no puedo cometer acciones que comprometan mi trabajo, tengo una familia que mantener y estar involucrada con gente como ellos, más que dejarme sin dinero, puede costarme la vida.

—Me hablas como si no supiese lo que haces, o peor lo que hacen ellos. Comprendo tu preocupación, pero a diferencia tuya, yo sí he perdido lo que más he querido. Estoy sola en esto. ¿O es acaso que te llevé al escondite de los enemigos de Cullen? ¿Estuviste en un estacionamiento de mala muerte atada? ¿Cautiva por un tipo enfermo?

— ¡No sabes cuánto me disgusta que te pongas en ese plan!

— ¿Te he pedido alguna vez algo que te exponga?

—Bella —resopló.

— ¡Nunca! ¡Yo era siempre la que debía arriesgar el pellejo cuando te calentabas con algún guardia de turno! Yo permanecía de cebo expiatorio cada vez que querías ascender y manipulabas a quien estuviese en tu camino.

— ¿Me estás sacando en cara?

— ¡Sí! Lo hago, ¿algún problema? No olvides que donde estás ahora, no sólo es mérito tuyo.

—Eres terriblemente pendeja.

—Es algo que aprendí de ti. Conseguir lo que quiero a cualquier costo. Me sostendré de lo que tenga a mi alcance para lograrlo. Además, no te pido nada más que una puta computadora.

Gianna suspira, rendida.

—Dime niñata insoportable, ¿qué urde tu cabezota impulsiva?

—Tengo información.

—Dele la mula al trigo. Eso lo revisamos y tus cogitaciones terminaron mal. Olvida ya Bella, agradece de estar viva y hazlo en paz.

—No puedo, hice una promesa. La cumpliré a como dé lugar.

—Eres realmente obstinada.

—Me lo han dicho.

—Tendrás tu puta computadora —señaló antes de abandonarme y cerrar la puerta con rabia.

Sonreí para mí misma con suficiencia. Si bien había armado una discusión por algo realmente estúpido, el fin justificaba los medios.

.

.

.

* * *

Resultó ser que Gianna me llevó hasta la computadora. Tuve que dirigirme hacia el sector de la servidumbre, a sus habitaciones. En el pequeño sector cabía apenas el minúsculo escritorio con la maquina encima.

—Tienes veinte minutos antes de que lleguen, no los desperdicies. No te traeré de nuevo —sentenció antes de dejarme sola.

El ruido del motor me tenía nerviosa, el monitor era apenas distinguible. Metí un disco, al principio no lo reconoció. _Diablos_. Intente nuevamente… Apareció una carpeta de nombre "Adquisidores mayo 1985". Se nombraba a países tercermundistas con un listado de características físicas: peso, edad, el lugar de procedencia y hacia donde irían a parar. La información se extendía hacia una lista de órganos con su respectivo precio. Ahí me detuve, la mandíbula se me desencajó. ¡Mierda, era cierto de que traficaban órganos!…

Continúe con los otros, donde se repitieron sus negocios… Armas y un poco de lavado de dinero. Podía notar la transición de negocios a través de los años. El último disquete sólo registraba actividad de las armas, su negocio más reciente.

Anoté lo que más pude y el cronómetro que Gianna dejó en el picaporte chilló. Segundos más tarde asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

— ¿Y?

—Sigo con mis conjeturas —apagué el ordenador.

—Por favor no vayas a meterte en problemas —su voz me decía que su enojo había pasado.

—Eso mismo quisiera yo, pero dado a la situación me costará un poco hacerles el quite a los obstáculos.

— ¿Qué has descubierto? —le contagié la curiosidad.

—Nada. Sólo he confirmado teorías.

—Esta familia debe tener más secretos que Tutankamón —acotó insinuante.

—Los tiene y sobre todo uno que me liga a ellos de manera inexorable.

— ¿Charlie? —asentí. —Vamos, ¿en cuánto comienza la ceremonia?

—En tres horas.

—Será mejor que marchemos, seguramente Esme me espera con el dichoso vestido.

—Bella, esto cambiará los ánimos un poco, por lo que tengo entendido casi nunca hacen celebraciones, o al menos hace algún tiempo.

—Tienes razón, he querido hace mucho embriagarme.

Mi atuendo para el "tan esperado día" estaba sobre la cama. Un vestido de satín color lila, junto a unos _stilettos_. Me arreglé minuciosamente, casi como si yo fuese quien se casaría. Tomé mi pelo por las sienes, dejando el resto suelto. Apliqué maquillaje y hasta perfume. El vestido era largo, dejaba al descubierto mi espalda y una pierna. Su tonalidad no me agradó, pero no podía protestar. Podía decir que me veía bien, no obstante las marcas en mi piel, las cicatrices hacían que me viera tan vulnerable que por esto las tapaba, sobre todo ahora que la más reciente aún estaba fresca. Así que tomé unos guantes, pero no de seda como era habitual, sino unos de encaje que carecían de dedos, sólo un hilillo que se ajustaba al dedo corazón. Calcé los stilettos y me puse un abrigo negro.

Un automóvil nos acercó hasta una capilla _verde._ A diferencia de la vez anterior, flores demarcaban un sedero junto a farolas. La capilla rodeada por enredaderas hacía resaltar un arco de flores en su entrada. Era muy sencillo, pero hermoso.

Ya había gente afuera. Sus rostros de alegría contrastaban con su aspecto de _hombres de negocios._

Me dejaron a un par de metros. El aire gélido me traspasó, me abracé a mí misma y rogué porque esto acabase pronto. Unos segundos después vislumbré a la familia Cullen, pero no quise acercarme. Las mujeres vestían de lila, distinguí un par más, las damas de honor, supuse. Aunque dudaba que yo fuese una, rogaba que no. No tenía sentido.

— ¡Bella! —Carlisle me llamó.

—Ven, cariño —Esme agregó. Caminé con cautela por los espacios habilitados, no pretendía enterrar los tacones en la tierra.

Lo vi parado en la entrada saludando a los invitados. Me detuve un instante y lo observé. Cuando estuve a un paso de él desvió su atención hacia mí. El verde intenso me traspasó. Estuve a punto de ponerme colorada. Lo que era muy malo, el rubor no me delataría.

—Estás hermosa —ella comentó.

—Gracias —agregue pestañeando para dejar de sentir el peso de sus ojos.

—Vamos adentro, ya hace frío —indicaron. Me ubicaron en segunda fila. Al menos lo de las damas de honor no corría para mí.

No más de cien personas había en la capilla, que, aunque pequeña, albergaba mucha gente. Un Cristo tallado en madera me sorprendió. No era asida a ningún tipo de religión, pero era bello. Cada detalle había sido perfectamente tallado, me trasmitía su dolor. Siempre pensé que el catolicismo tenía una especie de sátira contra ellos mismos, con esto de creer en alguien resucitado y recordar más su muerte que su vida o lo que realimente valía la pena contar, la parte feliz. Asimismo, me hacía pensar en ellos, en la muerte. En aquellas personas que su vida había sido tomada. No hacía falta ser religioso para saber que matar era malo y, por lo tanto, para ellos un pecado.

—Al fin —susurró Esme emocionada. Segundos más tarde, Edward avanzó hacia el altar. Nos pusimos de pie cuando una canción sonó, no era la marcha nupcial, algún otro cántico alusivo a las bodas. Ángela parecía realmente un ángel, el blanco le envolvía tan bien que daba la imagen de un ser celestial, puro y sin mancha. Era hermosa. Se desplazó temblorosamente por el pasillo de la pequeña iglesia. Edward le tomó la mano.

—Nos hemos reunido aquí para… —el sacerdote presidió. Mi conciencia apagó el exterior y mi mente se llenó de pajaritos hasta el momento de "puede besar a la novia" fue imposible pasar por alto esto. No había un ápice de lujuria, nada, el beso me pareció casto. Como si él temiese profanarla. A la salida, Alice me pasó pétalos de rosa o de alguna flor. Los aplausos estallaron.

—Felicidades, hijo —Esme lo abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos. Carlisle le siguió y así. Yo me hice a un lado del tumulto de gente. Un camarero pasó con una bandeja con copas, tomé una de inmediato. Mientras observaba distraídamente las burbujas ascender, su voz me sobresaltó.

— ¿Usted no me va a saludar, señorita Dwyer? —ni medio minuto llevaba casado y ya se había desecho de su esposa.

—Eh… felicidades —murmuré, pero él me abrazó. Lo que me obligó a hacerlo también.

—No olvides que he muerto contigo.

—Tu bipolaridad me saca de quicio.

—Cuida mi alma, Bella, la he dejado contigo.

— ¡Edward! —alguien gritó. Los integrantes de ambos clanes se aglomeraron en la entrada de la capilla para ser fotografiados.

Nos recogieron para llevarnos hasta el lugar de la fiesta. Una casa que no había visto antes. Aún más grande que la mansión de New Orleans, de seguro aquí alojarían a sus invitados.

El primer nivel era completamente de piedra y el suelo de madera, como una bodega de vinos. La misma especie de flor adornaba esta zona. Las mesas estaban distribuidas homogéneamente, con pequeñas palmatorias de oro en su centro con velas encendidas, las cuales sembraban tenue y acogedora luz. La de los recién casados difería del resto en cuanto a forma y distribución. Adelante, mirando al resto.

Me acomodé cerca con algunos familiares. Jacob fue una de las pocas caras conocidas en mi mesa.

Cuando entraron los novios los aplausos retumbaron nuevamente, junto a expresiones de júbilo. Los Cullen en pleno escoltaron a la pareja. Carlisle tomó un micrófono antes de que estos fuesen a instalarse.

—Primeramente, quisiera felicitar a mis hijos —se acercó y besó ambas mejillas, primero de Edward luego de Ángela—. Es una dicha inmensa la que me invade hoy, al ver cómo crece mi familia. Espero tengan un futuro próspero y nos den el privilegio de nietos pronto. De igual manera, les agradezco a ustedes por hacerse participes de nuestra felicidad —alzó una copa y brindó por la unión y el futuro…

La comida pasó rápido. Cuando se levantaron a bailar el vals un hombre moreno bastante corpulento se acercó a la mesa y murmuró algo a Jacob.

—¿Quién es ésta joven?

—Isabella Dwyer, padre —Jacob sonrió.

—Oh, la huésped de Carlisle. Es usted muy bella, tal cual la describió Jacob —él rodó los ojos—. Un gusto, Billy Black.

—El gusto es mío —lo era con creces, él sabía hasta el detalle más sucio sobre sus negocios, su pasado. A Billy iba dirigida la carta de Swan. Después de todo tenía suerte.

— ¿A qué te dedicas?

—Por el momento a nada, señor —le respondí avergonzada.

— ¿Terminaste tus estudios?

—Sí —mis mejillas ardían. Esto es incómodo, como si no hacer nada ahora fuese porque no tenía estudios.

— ¿Te interesaría…? —su móvil sonó—. ¿Me permites un segundo?

—No hay problema —se esfumó de mi vista.

—Le caíste bien —Jacob aprovechó para acercarse y quedar a mi lado.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Claro, él nunca ofrece nada. Me atrevería a decir que eres la primera persona a la que brinda ayuda desinteresadamente.

— ¿Por qué?

—Ni idea. Pero no temas —añadió guiñándome un ojo—. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Pues, claro —así pasaron frente a mí muchas copas. ¿Acaso Jacob intentaba emborracharme? Cuando moví mi cabeza bruscamente me di cuenta de que estaba mareada—. ¿Sabes dónde está el baño? —intenté modular lo mejor que pude.

—Si quieres puedo guiarte —eso sí que no, ya bastaba con estar en mis cinco sentidos aturdidos. Digamos que el alcohol me desinhibía demasiado, no quería hacer nada de lo cual arrepentirme. No sumaría más estupideces a mi lista.

—Indícame, puedo llegar.

Nunca di con el baño, pues al segundo que Jacob me dio las indicaciones, mi mente se transformó en un murmullo de voces. Terminé afuera. El aire fresco me despabiló y de seguro me haría peor. Conocía ese extraño efecto del viento cuando bebes en exceso. Me percaté después que iba con un vaso con alcohol firmemente agarrado. Me senté en una roca a pesar de su humedad, con el alcohol en el sistema el frío ya no era un inconveniente. Encendí un cigarrillo, también me pregunté de donde lo había sacado. Cuando éste se consumió, caminé hacia el arroyo, su sonido me distrajo. Oí unos pisos. Mis latidos se aceleraron. Con mis sentidos embotados era propensa a acosos. Traté de no moverme ni hacer ruido y, ante todo, no caer.

— ¿Qué es lo que no puede esperar? Es el matrimonio de mi hijo.

Pude percibir su molestia. A sabiendas de quien se trataba, me concentré para captar su conversación, lo que me costó un esfuerzo tremendo.

—La familia de Esme está presionando, quieren verla.

—Ellos son los que no han querido saber de ella.

—Es su madre —respondió alguien a quien no pude identificar.

—Ella dejó de ser una Masen en el momento que se casó conmigo. —Endureció el tono.

—No puedes negarlo, Carlisle. Hay mucho por pagar. Edward revivió una enemistad.

—Él no tiene la culpa —se lamenta.

—No lo justifiques.

— ¿Qué quieren de ella?

—No estoy al tanto, pero lo ocurrido está fresco en su memoria.

— ¿Será conveniente que hable con ellos?

—Mantente alejado —fue firme en su declaración, como una orden.

— ¡Me niego! Esme ha sufrido estando apartada de su familia, solo lo ha soportado por mí. Siendo sincero, me gustaría que se reconciliara con su pasado. Sé que no son muchos años los que le quedan a mi lado. Volveré a establecer contacto —refutó.

—No me digas que…

—Sí, el daño es degenerativo.

— ¿No hay posibilidad de una nueva intervención?

—Lo dudo, además su cuerpo no lo resistiría.

—¿Los chicos lo saben?

—Por supuesto que no. No expondría a Edward nuevamente. Menos ahora que comienza una nueva etapa en su vida.

—Es lo mejor, amigo. El muchacho necesita centrarse.

—Fue demasiada la presión. Creo que ocupado en los negocios estará al pendiente de otras preocupaciones.

—Lo será, Elizabeth descolocó su mente.

—Era muy bueno, tanto que hasta mí me daba miedo. No soy hipócrita, pero matar a mis enemigos lo hago cuando es estrictamente necesario. Cuando me veo amenazado, es para proteger a mi esposa, a mis hijos. Edward tiene una sed de sangre que no puede ser saciada. Y Elizabeth la llevó al límite.

—El amor por Esme lo hizo hacer lo que hizo, pues buscó por todas partes, se obsesionó. Hasta removió viejos negocios.

—El tráfico de órganos. Fue lo último a lo que se dedicó mi padre. Tú sabes que eso nunca me gustó, dado a los altos costos. Aunque la ganancia era buena, gastábamos mucho tiempo desapareciendo cuerpos, siendo que podía ser utilizado en otras cosas.

—Pues sí, fue una de las primeras cosas que te sugerí.

—Pero después tuve que volver al negocio a regañadientes. Nunca me gustó incluir a Edward. Ese presentimiento absurdo me acompañó ese año completo.

—Volviste a ese negocio por tu mujer.

—No lo justifico, mi hijo salió dañado.

—Pero ¿sabes con exactitud que sucedió ese día?

—Edward nunca ha querido contarme. Recibí su llamada en la madrugada, diciendo que tenía el corazón para Esme, nada más. Luego su desenfreno, tuvimos que sedarlo. Es un misterio para mí. Esa muchachita, Edward quería a esa chica es todo lo que sé.

—Venga, vamos, no te aflijas. Él ya lo superó.

—Eso espero, ciertas veces su mirada me perturba.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada, volvamos, deben extrañarnos.

¿Estaba muy ebria?, ¿aluciné esa conversación? debía serlo. Era verosímil… ¡Dios! No podía cavilar con claridad. Dormir fue mi pensamiento coherente. Sacar los grados etílicos de mi sistema era imperativo, para armar el puzle. Las piezas estaban en la mesa, debía ponerlas en el orden adecuado. Entré de nuevo a la celebración, intentando hallar a alguien que me llevase de vuelta a la casa.

— ¡Jacob!

—Bella. Te has perdido el ramo.

— ¿Me puedes llevar? —alzó una ceja confuso.

— ¿A dónde?

—Quiero dormir.

—Entiendo, permíteme un segundo —se ausentó lo que a mí me pareció la eternidad misma.

— ¿Bebiste mucho?

—No lo sé, tal parece.

— ¿Dónde andabas? Tienes el vestido verde.

—No… no lo sé. ¿Importa?

Él hacia muchas preguntas. Me confundían, mi cabeza se había transformado en una maraña de sonidos.

—Aún falta el pastel.

—Cierra el pico, Jacob —cogí su brazo y me guió entre la gente. Su vehículo estaba hacia el otro lado, donde la tierra era lo que cubría el suelo. Razón por la que se me quebró un tacón, pues quedó enterrado en el fango—. Mierda. No me tironees.

—Lo siento, Isabella —silbó al notar por qué no avanzaba.

— ¡No! Prefiero cojear —que me llevara a cuestas era humillante, me bastaba estar borracha.

—Está bien—se disculpó, pasando su mano por mi cintura. Llegamos al estacionamiento. Me monté en el automóvil.

— ¿Podrías ir más rápido?

—Al igual que tú, he bebido. No pretenderás que quedemos estampados en un tronco.

—Pff. Bien, bien.

 _Corazón para Esme_. No podía quitar aquellas palabras de la cabeza. Tendría pesadillas, de eso seguro.

—Llegamos, señorita impaciente.

—Ok, te debo una —tiré el otro stiletto dentro del carro. Descalza tambaleé de camino adentro.

Sin saber cómo, llegué a la cama. Desplomándome ahí mismo.

¿Edward mató a Elizabeth para obtener un corazón para Esme? ¡Dios! Estaba en shock.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Edward corría tras de mí con las manos ensangrentadas. Pude notar mi pecho carmesí. ¿Él quería mi corazón? O ¿ya lo tenía?_

— _Verdugo —paré en seco cuando estuvo enfrente de mí—. Heme aquí. ¿Qué quieres de mí?_

— _¿Por qué no te preguntas eso?_

— _Yo, yo… —dije entre cortado._

— _Ya te mostré quién soy, ¿aun así me quieres? Los montes hielan la sangre de los cuervos._

— _¡No, no! Metáforas ¡no!_

— _Sabes que lo soy… ¡No me quieres!_

— _¡Le quitaste el corazón!_

— _Los verdugos hacen eso, Bella. Matan. Siempre has sabido quien era yo, que hacía. ¿Sorprendida ahora?_

— _Tenía razón Charlie… Estás enfermo._

— _¿Me salvarás? Lo haz prometido. Puedo ser tu siervo._

— _No sé qué debo hacer._

— _No conoces toda la historia._

— _¡Excusas!_

— _Hemos muerto juntos. Bella._

— _La querías y ahora el remordimiento te carcome._

— _Al igual que a ti. Por eso ese beso nos destruyó para siempre_.

Desperté con un mal sabor en la boca. Edward me perturba. Estaba confundida y no era nada con respecto a sus acciones.

Ahora comprendía el debilitamiento de Esme, sus subidas de presión, la comida especial. Fue trasplantada. Edward asesinó a Elizabeth para salvar a Esme, por esto no estaba en los registros. ¿Eso era lo que Swan reprochaba? Y me seguía dando vuelta. ¿Él conocía a la chica?

Sin embargo, Edward me tenía más que confundida. Ahora sabía algo muy importante de su pasado, algo que pocos estaban en conocimiento. En cierto modo lo comprendía. Dentro de su manera poco ortodoxa para ayudar a su madre, entendía su desesperación. ¿Era ese su dolor? ¿elegir entre el amor y su madre? ¿sería aquella su tortura?

Alguien giró la manilla de mi cuarto. Me tensé. La puerta se abrió iluminando a una silueta. Edward se perfiló en el umbral.

—Qué, ¿qué haces aquí?

—He venido por mi noche de bodas —entró y cerró la puerta con pestillo.

—Edward, yo no soy…

—Sh, estoy harto de las vírgenes, quiero alguien con experiencia —se abalanzó sobre mí—. Además, contigo puedo perder el control — Su boca se estampó contra la mía.

Lógica, te fuiste a la mierda.

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y comentar (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Esta historia fue escrita y subida a Fanfiction entre febrero del 2012 y agosto del 2013, con otro nombre de usuario. Obra registrada en Safe Creative el 6 de julio del 2013, código 1307065389071. -OBRA EN EDICIÓN 2017-**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Su boca no me dio tregua para hablar. Traté de alejarlo, pero a sabiendas de mis intenciones se apegó muchísimo más.

—Edward —jadeé—. ¡Detente! —me miró profundamente. Su respiración era irregular, puesto que su pecho se movía agitado.

—Es mi noche, Bella.

— ¿Tú noche? ¡al diablo! Ve con Ángela y déjame en paz. Por algo te casaste ¿no? —se largó a reír.

— ¿Estás celosa?

— ¿Qué? No hables pelotudeces. ¡Vete! —aún tenía rastros de alcohol, si no hubiese sido por _esa_ conversación seguramente ya habría cedido. Por la luz que se filtraba por la ventana, su cuerpo se rasgó en una imagen sombría y pura. Desabrochó los botones de su camisa con rapidez y se la quitó. Me paré a abrir la puerta—. Si no te vas, me marcho yo.

—Alto —con suma velocidad me atrapó—. Vamos, Bella. Sé que lo quieres —en un tono bajo y oscuro intentó persuadirme.

—Esto no está bien —dije más para mí.

—No vengas a decirme que tienes cargo de conciencia ¿Te da morbo estar con un hombre casado? —profirió jocoso.

—Eres imposible.

—No, tú lo eres —me sorprendió notar que no estaba ebrio, me atrevería a decir que a lo más bebió champaña—. Ya que estás empecinado en quedarte… dime ¿por qué no estás con tu esposa?

—Mm, pues ella es muy…

—Muy qué.

—Lo intenté, de verdad, pero Ángela entró en pánico… no pudimos. ¿Feliz?

—¿ Y no la forzaste? No me extrañaría viniendo de ti

No le creía en lo absoluto.

—No quise, puesto que pensé de inmediato en ti. Carlisle tiene una fijación: sus hijos deben estar con vírgenes, al menos una vez, más aún, sus esposas deben serlo. Eso me tiene cansado.

— ¿Por eso yo soy tu consolación? Por favor.

—No, eres diferente… —corrió un mechón de cabello que caía sobre mi cara. Esta acción me provocó ternura, algo por completo fuera de lugar. Me confundió. Alcé la cabeza, dando directo con sus orbes penetrantes, los cuales no se quedaron quietos ni un segundo. Me sondeaba. Cerré los párpados—. No —susurró sobre mis labios. Volví a mirarlo. Pude notar su soledad, sus luchas constantes. El dolor característico que le otorgaba profundidad a sus iris.

— ¿Qué es lo que soy?

— _Ma belle_ —su mano descendió por mi espalda con lentitud. Su tacto me produjo un escalofrío—. ¿Quién soy yo para ti? —preguntó ahora él.

—Un Maldito—murmuré en su oído. Apegó su frente a la mía.

—Un maldito bastardo… —profirió bajo. Tomó mi cara con ambas manos, haciendo círculos con sus dedos por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis hombros, para luego bajar el vestido. Entonces, con su nariz, siguió el mismo camino que trazó previamente con sus dedos—. _Ma belle… ma belle…_

—No entiendo qué mierda me dices —reí de forma estúpida.

Jadeé con el contacto de su boca. Sus labios malditos se fueron moribundos por mi piel... Succionó levemente la unión de mi oreja y cuello. ¡Demonios! La debilidad llegó al instante. Me apretó contra sí, levantándome levemente para verle el rostro.

Había cedido definitivamente. De una forma u otra sabía que esto cambiaría nuestra relación, mi visión de él. Ahora que lo pienso, esta será la primera vez que follaré con alguien que me provoca un sentimiento así potente. Siempre hubo deseo y necesidad, sin embargo, ahora me inunda algo tan profundo que no puedo clarificar.

Acarició mi espalda, sus gemas se sienten tan calientes…, era como sentir brasas en la piel. Mientras yo toqué por debajo de su pantalón, cada glúteo putamente perfecto, logrando que su polla comenzara a crecer. Sentí su erección en mi vientre. Cada roce de su polla iba excitándome. Una de sus manos acunó uno de mis muslos, separando mis glúteos, hizo que un poco de su calor traspasara a mis labios. Mi clítoris comenzó a palpitar. Con un dedo recorrió todo mi sexo, haciendo que me mojara. Se llevó un dedo a la boca, y con el entrecejo arrugado, degustó. Un leve quejido se escapó desde su garganta.

—Te necesito, Bella —su voz me sonó extraña, pues el deseo turbaba mis sentidos. Tomé la pretina de su pantalón y lo tiré con premura. Semidesnudos llegamos a la cama. Su pecho cálido se apegó al mío. Nuestra piel se fundió, podía sentir que todo vibraba.

—Yo también —le susurré tomándole el cabello—. Te necesito dentro de mí, ahora —le exigí sofocada.

— _Ahg_ , pequeña mocosa.

Abrí mis piernas para que él se acomodara. Trazó un camino desde mi cadera hasta mi vientre, con uno de sus dedos dibujó círculos en mi clítoris.

—He querido desde siempre hundirme en ti, _Isabella_ —me nombró con lentitud. Su dedo se detuvo y su boca dio lugar lamiendo, haciendo movimientos _copulatorios_ en mi ombligo. ¡Oh mierda! Mi coño latió con más fuerza, quería que estuviera en mi sexo.

—Ahora —le ordené agónica. Se tensó un segundo y arrastró sus dientes hasta que quedó a la altura de mi clítoris. Lo mordía al tiempo que, con la punta de su lengua, le daba pequeños golpes. Me arqueé y lo envolví con mis piernas—. Edward —gemí. Para rematar introdujo dos dedos al ritmo de los golpecitos de su lengua. ¡Oh! Podría jurar que estaba el infierno. Ardía desde adentro, el placer se aferraba a cada milímetro de mí. Mi pelvis sería abrazada por mi primer orgasmo. Cada uno de sus movimientos con perfección ejecutados, envió una oleada de fuego por mis huesos. Pude sentir cuando tomó la última vértebra y fue subiendo hasta mi nuca. Mi corazón desbocado llenó de sangre mis oídos, pues no pude oír nada más. Mi cabeza cayó hacia un lado. Tanteé desde los almohadones hasta la cabeza de Edward. Él se reincorporó para mirarme. No había palabra alguna que le definiera ahora. Sus ojos se veían negros, como un animal cazador. Reptó sobre mí para besarme en la boca.

—Tócame, Bella —me pidió con agonía. Cogió mi mano y la acercó hasta su hinchado miembro—. Quiero sentirte sobre mí.

Me reincorporé y con mi puño presioné su pecho para que se echará hacia atrás. Con el torso ligeramente elevado acomodé sus piernas para que las rodillas quedasen un poco flexionadas. Comencé a masajearle los testículos, luego, acaricié su polla, alternando la presión y la intensidad. Me sorprendió notar que estaba muy quieto, sumergido en las caricias que le proporcionaba. Su respiración era profunda, mientras su pecho, moldeado en cada musculo, subía y bajaba con lentitud, como si en este momento estuviese muy lejos de aquí. Su tez marmórea le hacía parecer una figura de granito… Un dios maldito que se entregaba en las manos de quién que quería destruirlo. Seguí moviendo mi muñeca hasta la base de su miembro, deslizándome desde abajo hacia arriba. Presioné el glande, friccionando mis movimientos para evitar que se corriera. Refunfuñó.

— ¡Mierda, Bella!

—Yo tengo el control ahora. Yo sabré el momento en el cual te vengas —finalmente froté con suavidad debajo de sus bolas, a su vez, acaricié con la mano derecha lo largo de su erección. Tenía las venas marcadas en la sien. Se crispó por entero y lanzó un grito ahogado, mientras su semen inundó mis dedos.

— ¡Mierda, yo…! —No terminó la frase, respiraba con dificultad—. Bella… —se inclinó y me besó—. Me torturas —me agarró de un brazo y me sentó sobre él.

—Maldito… —mi voz se apagó en un jadeo, justo cuando él entraba en mí.

—Gime —me pidió en un gruñido. Sus caderas embistieron, su polla punzaba en mi interior. Le apreté con fuerza, progresivamente, moví mis caderas también, uniéndome a su ritmo. Mis uñas en su espalda me aferraron a lo tangible, a lo que me decía que esto estaba sucediendo. Hundiéndose con profundidad en mí, volvió a pedirme.

—Gime para mí, Bella.

— ¡Edward! —grité, arqueando más mi cuerpo hacia él—. ¡Oh, sí! —un escalofrío fue ascendiendo por mi espina dorsal hasta que se diseminó por mi cabeza. Hormigueando cada resquicio de mi piel. Sus músculos se contraían y se relajaban, mientras embestían en mi abdomen, me cegaba el ímpetu con el cual se estremecía—. ¡Oh mierda! ¡Edward! —Voraz, besó mis labios, mordiéndolos, tirando de estos para luego chuparlos—. ¡Agh! —lamí su mandíbula y enterré mis dientes en su cuello.

— ¡Bella! —se quedó en mi pecho, oyendo el desafuero de mis latidos, abrazándose a mí. Penetrándome con apremio, más potencia y desesperación—. ¡Bella! —Lo abracé con todo mi cuerpo—. Vamos, Bella. Córrete.

—No –entrecortado musité.

—Te lo pido —gimoteó. Rebatirle provocaba en él la necesidad de complacerme. Sentía la dureza de su cuerpo, nuestros cuerpos chocando y el sudor se fundía a nuestras pieles que iban más allá del contacto.

—No puedo —y entonces él arremetió con fuerza. Su miembro trepidó en mi coño, eché el cuerpo hacia atrás y él se encorvó, tomando uno de mis pezones con su lengua.

Este hombre era el cielo… No, qué cielo, ¡el infierno! Sentí que podía verle la cara a Lucifer y sonreírle llena de lujuria.

—Maldito, Edward. ¡Maldito!

Y el orgasmo me consumió hasta los cimientos la conciencia.

.

.

* * *

—Será mejor que te marches —le sugerí, pero él se ancló a mí sin respuesta, solo se quedó en silencio hasta que me paré al baño. Cuando regresé se había acomodado en la cama. Me senté, dándole la espalda. Suspiré cansinamente, tumbándome a su lado.

Esto era tan íntimo, más que el sexo. Ver que por primera vez en sus ojos reflejaba ternura, como si de pronto toda la pasión desatada se hubiese esfumado. Esto me asustó mucho más que sus promesas de muerte.

— ¿Qué piensas? —Edward murmuró.

—Nada que valga la pena ser contado.

—Tienes una piel muy suave —deslizó sus dedos por mis brazos desnudos. Suave, con cicatrices horribles. Contuve una burla—. No soy bueno para romper el hielo en estas… situaciones.

—Supongo que follas y te vas.

—Claramente.

Al igual que yo, nos parecíamos bastante.

—No es necesario. Ya te dije, puedes irte.

—No eres perfecta.

—Gracias por tus palabras halagüeñas —lancé con sarcasmo—, y eres perfecto para salirte por la tangente.

—Por eso me atraes.

Resoplé, no me había escuchado.

—Te atraigo…

—Entre muchas cosas.

Enarqué una ceja. No entendía el rumbo de la conversación.

—Estoy harto de mujeres puras, de aquella perfección barata. Creí que eras una de ellas, ya que, a veces aparentas ser una niña. Sin embargo, ahora he descubierto que eres simplemente una mujer.

Ángela, pensé de inmediato.

— ¿Simplemente una mujer?

—Sí, eso me atrae… Tienes una mirada cautivadoramente sexual. Puede más que muchos otros "encantos". Además, contigo me siento… libre.

Lo miré con detención unos segundos.

—Eres tan extraño. —No supe qué más decir.

—Lo somos —sentenció.

Se levantó y comenzó a hurgar en la habitación. Abrió un mueble que yo no había notado hasta ahora y sacó un CD. Se desplazó hacia el otro extremo, para reproducirlo en un equipo de sonido igualmente desconocido para mí. La música inundó el ambiente, las notas envolvieron la lobreguez que amparaba a nuestras siluetas. Tendió una mano en señal de invitación. Hizo un ademán para incitarme. Como no le presté atención él me tomó a la fuerza, su agarre me tiró fuera de la cama en un santiamén. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, al igual que nuestras respiraciones. Comenzó a moverse de un lado para otro, con lentitud. ¿Realmente bailaríamos? Bueno, lo estábamos. Su tacto era delicado, al igual que el danzar de sus caderas apegadas a las mías, las que me guiaban. Me dio media vuelta y descendió sus palmas por mis hombros hasta mis brazos, estrujando finalmente mi cintura. Su aliento cosquilleaba mi piel sudorosa. Mordió mi oreja, juguetón, deslizando la lengua por sus recovecos, al compás de la canción. Me giró otra vez y entrelacé mis brazos a su cuello. Los meneos cadenciosos seguían la melodía sensual, al tiempo que nuestros alientos se acompasaron haciéndose uno.

— _Ma belle… Ma belle_ —clamó como un ruego.

—Edw…

—Shh —me calló. Suspiró con pesar.

La humedad nos revestía. De nuevo nos cobijábamos en la unión ardiente. Las notas musicales desdibujaban nuestros cuerpos desintegrándonos en la excitación. Sinuosas caricias en la piel, roces mínimos estremeciéndonos. La canción finalizaba mas no nuestros movimientos. Los movimientos vehementes nos llevaron a follar otra vez.

Sus ojos macabros me ahondaron mucho más, más que él mismo al instante de penetrarme. Sus gruñidos constantes en mis oídos. Su miembro moldeando mi interior, arremetiendo con calma agónica. Clavé mis uñas en su culo, incitándole a aumentar los embistes, rasgando su piel en caricias deshonestas. Apretujé su polla hasta que él se corrió. Tendidos en el suelo, por completo extasiados, yacimos uno junto al otro. Edward me atrajo hacía él, pegando mi oreja a su torso que ascendía y descendía mientras se regularizaba su respiro.

—Pronto amanecerá —Edward articuló.

— ¿Te marcharás ahora? No acostumbro a dormir con quien follo.

—Tampoco quiero dormir contigo —resopló.

—Claro —rodé los ojos—. Por algo me acomodaste a tu pecho.

—Es buena manera de cubrirte del frío.

—Como no…—me levanté hacia la ventana. El cielo estaba parcialmente cubierto por nubes. Comenzaba a aclarar. Edward refunfuñó.

— ¡Qué mierda! —no le presté atención y continué admirando el paisaje—. ¡Isabella! —bramó desde el baño. Dio pasos rápidos hasta quedar a mi lado. Escuché su agitación detrás de mí.

—Se te hace tarde, Ángela preguntará por ti.

— ¡Mírame! —no pude contener la risa. Tenía las nalgas llenas de rasguños y marcas de mis uñas—. ¡No es gracioso!

—Eres tan exagerado —no le di importancia—. No entiendo por qué regañas, muchas otras debieron arañar tu piel en alguna ocasión.

— ¡Pero no en mi culo! —seguí riéndome.

—Deja de joder, tuviste tu "noche de bodas", ahora lárgate.

— ¿Sabes que me dolerá al sentarme?

—Ni que fueses una chica que acaban de desvirgar.

— ¿Cómo mierda lo hiciste?

—Soy una mujer lujuriosa —dije teatreramente.

—Eres exasperante.

—No soy la única, tus cambios de humor también lo son —recogió su ropa que estaba esparcida por doquier—. Disfruta tu luna de miel. No estaré allí para consolarte.

—Gracias por tus deseos. Ten en cuenta de que esta será la primera de muchas… —susurró corriéndome el pelo.

Después de vestirse abandonó finalmente la habitación, dejándome con mi cabeza hecha un lío.

.

.

* * *

Estar envuelta en las sábanas donde la esencia de Edward había quedado impregnada, conseguía torturarme más. Podíamos desentendernos de lo que pasó, pero lo sabíamos. Esto fue más que sexo y no me refería al amor.

Cuando el sol estuvo por completo iluminando tras las nubes, pude conciliar el sueño.

¿Hay otra cosa más aterradora que las pesadillas? Sí, saber que no son solamente anhelos reprimidos, sino la realidad que te comienza a devorar lentamente.

No tenía idea a la hora que desperté, solo que me dolía cada centímetro. La garganta me picaba y tenía la boca reseca. El fuego hería mi garganta, necesitaba ingerir cualquier líquido. Sin embargo, lo primero que hice fue ducharme. Di el agua caliente y refregué insistente la esponja, intentando sacarme las sensaciones, las marcas que había dejado Edward en mi cuerpo. Me vestí con rapidez.

Giré la manilla para salir con suma velocidad al comedor. Pegué un salto cuando alguien me tocó. Me giré y vi a Alice. Por la forma en la cual me observaba, intuí que no se vendría nada bueno.

—Buenas tardes, Alice.

—Ahórrate los buenos modales. Lo sé todo. — ¿qué cosa sabría? Me quedé en silencio, esperando a que hablase. No me adelantaría y despejaría dudas, pues esta podría ser una trampa para confirmar alguna sospecha—. Y, ¿no vas a responder? —taconeó cabreada.

—No sé qué quieres que te responda. Si lo sabes todo… —hice un mohín.

—Aléjate de mi hermano —dijo en seco, con las manos en jarra—. Él es un hombre casado. Si permití que coquetearan antes era porque estaba soltero. No quiero que arruines su vida, ni menos la de Ángela. Ella es buena, no como tú.

"Permití" ¡qué coño! Esta chica era más rara que Edward.

—Alice, yo no tengo...

—Pensé que serías más ocurrente. Sé que Edward pasó la noche contigo —¡qué! Como mierda—. ¿Sorprendida? Agradece que nadie más se viniera temprano. Sus gritos se oían por toda la casa —hizo un gesto de asco. ¡Estaba jodida!—. Y mi padre tratándote como una señorita... Siempre me diste mala espina. Intuía que eras una cualquiera —ella me estaba insultando y no se lo permitiría, ¡claro que no!

—Primero que nada. No soy una cualquiera. Si nos escuchaste anoche, no es culpa mía que te entrometas donde no te llaman y, dile a tu hermano, que se aleje de mí. Es él quien me busca. Me vale si crees lo que te digo. Ah, y quédate tranquila, si no hubiese bebido ni me hubiera acostado con él —di media vuelta y comencé a caminar. Alice me retuvo.

—Ten cuidado, Isabella, puedo aparentar ser una niña sin cerebro, medio estúpida, pero no sabes realmente como soy. También tengo mis métodos. Soy una Cullen —espetó y soltó su agarre.

¿Qué había sido eso? Ahora con Alice acechándome esto se había complicado. Porque a diferencia de Rosalie, a Alice sí le temía, pues su acusación sería más creíble que cualquier otra. Estaba aliviada sabiendo que Edward hoy se iría a su de luna de miel. Estar a solas con él ya había dejado de ser una molestia. Era algo que deseaba y esperaba, pero "la mente sobre la materia" sería mi mantra. El contacto físico con él me desestabilizaba. Edward parecía ser esa otra mitad de algo que no sabía que carecía.

Fui hacia el comedor, no había ni rastro de la familia Cullen, de todas formas, estaba servido. Me senté y Jacob apareció.

—Buenas tardes —me saludó con alegría.

—Buenas —respondí queda.

— ¿Cómo estás? —pude leer el doble sentido, seguramente querría saber si estaba con resaca.

—Perfecto.

—Te traje algo —fruncí el ceño—. Tus zapatos. Traté de reparar el tacón, pero no se pudo.

—Ehh, gracias. De todos modos no eran de mi gusto —levantó los hombros y los dejó en una silla.

—Sabes, mi padre ha quedado encantado contigo —¿Billy? Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, trayendo consigo la conversación que mantuve aislada de mis pensamientos—. Es raro, él pocas veces se interesa por alguien. Ha hablado conmigo y me pidió que te preguntase —mi estómago se contrajo. ¿Qué sería?—. Bueno, quiere hacerte una invitación a comer.

—Emm…, muchas gracias.

—No alcanzó a conversar contigo ayer y quedó muy intrigado —Jacob parecía muy feliz, mucho más que todas las veces que lo había visto. No me gustó en lo absoluto. Siendo precisa, no me fio de las intenciones de Billy, pues ¿para qué querrá hablar conmigo?

—Ah, la conversación…

—No estás obligada a aceptar.

—Claro.

—Puedes pensarlo, no tiene porqué ser ahora —me alentó, al notar que mi respuesta no fue muy enérgica.

—Lo tendré en cuenta y reitero las gracias.

Sirvieron sopa de verduras, quizá, pensando en la recuperación del jolgorio de anoche. Revolví la cuchara en la sopa bastante rato, analizando tantas cosas. Jacob me habló un par de veces más a lo que yo le contesté con monosílabos. Estaba intrigada, Billy sabía muchas cosas. Él era la fuente de información más confiable y verídica. Conocía cada sucio detalle de los Cullen, estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido con Elizabeth y Edward. Esto me aterra, leerlo era muy diferente a tratar con una persona. Maldición, esto es mucho para asimilar, tanto tiempo buscando y, de pronto, sin que lo pidiese, alguien acudía a mí.

—¿Siempre eres tan callada? —sonreí sin ánimo—. Eres un misterio.

—Si hablamos de misterios, tú igual eres uno para mí.

—Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras —no tenía ánimos para entablar una conversación más elaborada.

—Lo tendré en cuenta para alguna otra ocasión. Si me disculpas.

— ¿Regresarás a la fiesta? —me giré y lo miré curiosa—. Celebrarán tres días, es su tradición. Los novios se marchan a la tercera noche.

Por eso Edward mencionó que sería la primera de muchas… De muchas noches, ¿vendría hoy al anochecer?

—No, es temprano para fiestas. Al menos para mí —avancé por el pasillo hacia las habitaciones.

Entre las escaleras y el sector de las habitaciones principales, oí un maullido. ¿Qué hacía un gato allí? Me detuve para prestar atención. Otra vez el maullido. La curiosidad me ganó, tuve que agazaparme para percibir mejor el sonido. Me pareció tan extraño que avancé hacia el origen. La pared tenía un pomo, una puerta se camuflaba a la perfección. La abrí lo suficiente para poder oír el maullido con más fuerza. Como en ese momento no se encontraba nadie cerca, me inmiscuí como ya era mi costumbre. La puerta llevaba a una escalera de caracol y ésta a un sótano. El sonido del minino mermó. Avancé a ciegas por entremedio de pilares y vigas. Vi al gato sentarse con majestuosidad al lado de una silla. Hubo un quejido después, me sobresalté. Eché una mirada rápida hacia atrás, al menos no me habían descubierto. Pensé que era producto de mi imaginación hasta que me desplacé un poco más.

El gato resguardaba celosamente a una persona… ¡Demonios! ¡Era Mike! Estaba sentado sobre una diminuta banca, su aspecto mortecino me alarmó. Su piel se pegaba a sus huesos, unas manchas profundas y violáceas adornaban el contorno de sus ojos. Vestía harapos, y posición detonaba cansancio.

—Señor Black —susurró casi inaudible.

—Newton —chillé. A duras penas giró su cara para verme.

—Seño… Señorit-tta —tartamudeó. Sus ojos brillaron en esperanza. Recordé que la última vez que lo vi habíamos hecho el vídeo... Oh mierda, por eso él estaba aquí. Edward le estaba haciendo pagar

—¡Dios, Mike! —no entendía por qué no huía, pues no lo veía atado a nada.

Me acerqué otro tramo con cuidado. Él me miró asombrado y temeroso, extraña actitud. Cuando estuve frente a él lo miré con detención. Tenía los brazos marcados con agujas, sus pupilas dilatadas… Efecto de alguna droga.

—El señor Black te ha enviado —ríe como tonto. Le tomé la cara, guiando su rostro al mío.

—Newton, escúchame, tienes que salir ahora.

—No, no, no, ¡No! Black se enojará. Edward vendrá y me inyectará fuego, Isabella, fuego en la sangre.

¡Qué demonios! ¿Fuego en la sangre? ¿Inyecta?

—Newton, por favor si quieres vivir, concéntrate y háblame con claridad.

—M-e-e que-mo, Bella —ahogó un sollozo. Lo estreché a mi pecho, él no se merecía lo que le estaba pasando. Me quedé pensando largos segundos en aquello que me acababa de decir. La respuesta hizo que me estremeciera por entero. _¡El combustible de fricción, el de los dardos!_

Le revisé con minuciosidad los brazos, efectivamente, había rastros de quemaduras y aguijonazos. Presioné su cuello con los dedos para sentir su pulso, sus latidos eran frenéticos. Concluí que este hombre estaba vivo solo por la droga.

Edward lo torturaba.

—Lo entiendo, entonces yo lo haré.

—Oh Bella, mi… Be-lla, t-te quiero —deliraba. La tortura lo tenía sumido en una compulsión. Esperaba sacar partido de eso, que me entendiera y, sobre todo, obedeciera.

—No le dirás al Señor Black que estuve aquí. Es nuestro secreto.

—Sí.

—Yo vendré y nos iremos lejos.

— ¿Te-te marcha-rás conmi-go?

—Nos iremos. Solo tienes que resistir un poco más. No desobedecer a Edward ni a Black para que no te inyecten. ¿Entendiste? —asintió.

—P-pero Edw-ward… quería llegar hasta ti… y yo… no pue-do permi-tirlo.

—Él no va a matarme.

—Me dijo que… que te folla-ría como un bastar-do y… luego… y luego te ahogaría. Dijo que te hundiría… que nadie t-te encontraría… —sonaba tan enfermo de la manera que Mike me lo decía, aunque no ocurrió de la misma forma. Sin embargo, su plan fue matarme en esa laguna.

—No lo hará, así que no luches, no te rebeles, hazle caso en lo que te pida.

— ¿Aunque quie-ra llevar-tte don-de Vul- vulturi? —Alto ahí, esto era nuevo.

—Mike, no creas lo que te dice.

—Está bien, Bella.

— ¿Me esperarás? —asintió de manera furiosa. Retrocedí con la misma calma con la cual me acerqué. Sacaría a Newton de aquí, no necesito tener una muerte en mis manos, yo no soy como ellos.

Como si el descubrimiento del pasado de Edward no fuera suficiente, ahora debía sumar a mis preocupaciones sacar a Newton del sótano. Esta casa es un laberinto, cada compartimento resguarda un secreto escalofriante.

En la noche esperé a que Edward apareciera por mi puerta, pero no se presentó. El día siguiente fue igual al anterior. Todos celebrando y Jacob vigilándome. Esa tarde llegó con la invitación formal de su padre. La comida databa para una semana más tarde. Billy realmente estaba muy interesado en esa conversación. Aún no sabía qué era lo que él quería de mí.

Intenté dos veces entrar a rescatar a Newton, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Rodeé el lugar para ver si es que podía meterme por alguna otra abertura, sin embargo, no obtuve resultados positivos. Estoy con un cargo de conciencia imposible de soportar. Si él moría, que era lo más probable, no estoy segura de poder cargar con su muerte, no con otra más. ¿Y si le menciono a Carlisle sobre Newton?, pues era mi guardaespaldas, Phil me había encargado a él. Carlisle tenía una responsabilidad de responder por él también.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la pequeña revolución que causó la partida de Ángela y Edward. Oí a la gente agolpándose en la salida, para despedir a los recién casados. Minutos más tarde se marcharon los invitados que quedaron, la familia de Ángela y socios "amigos" de los Cullen.

De pronto, todo quedó en silencio. Me hinqué en la cama, sacando una almohada para acomodarme a ver el paisaje. Había nevado las horas pasadas. La tierra nívea por la nieve, fundiéndose con el cielo blanco, me pareció algo bonito de contemplar. Sin embargo, algo me molestó en la rodilla, toqué inmediatamente en la tela del cubre almohada. Se sintió como papel. Lo tomé y al instante supe que no era una simple hoja, sino un sobre. Iba dirigido a mí. Me recordó a las cartas con mensajes subliminales de Edward mientras me mantuvo cautiva, el poema del cuervo que leyó cuando nos besamos por primera vez en la laguna. De seguro era algún disparate suyo, palabras retorcidas para atormentarme. ¿En qué momento había dejado un sobre en la almohada? Quizás él sí había venido cuando dormía. ¿Cuáles serían sus intenciones? ¿Qué pretendía con esto? A sabiendas de lo que me esperaba rasgué el sobre. Supuse bien, Edward había escrito algo para mí.

Su letra; un caos apenas legible. La tinta se había corrido, pues no dejó que se secase cuando la dobló, esto dificultó más mi tarea por leer y comprender lo que sea que pasara por su mente.

Comencé a leer con el corazón queriendo salir por mis costillas. Estaba nerviosa, no es que esperase una carta de amor, no viniendo de él. Aunque, a decir verdad, de Edward Cullen se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

 _ **Sé que oíste la conversación de Carlisle y Billy, pues te vi a lo lejos. Interrogué a Black, él me informó de qué se trataba. Es la razón por la cual te escribo. De alguna forma siento que al saberlo cargas conmigo esa culpa. Te haces cómplice de lo que ocurrió. Más que mi padre o Billy, entiendes lo que el remordimiento puede hacer, ya que, al igual que yo, es eso lo que cargas. Tú dolor es mi dolor.**_

 _ **He llegado a ser quien soy mediante el sacrificio, la tenacidad y la muerte.**_

 _ **He cuidado a mi familia, lo único que me importa, sin contar el precio. A pesar de hacer de todo para conservarla, esta vida, la que llevo, no me lo permite. Porque la vida es un premio constante, una lucha contra otros.**_

 _ **Elizabeth llegó hasta mí suplicando que le ayudase, pues estaba comprometida con Félix y no lo quería. A mí me importaba una mierda su vida o lo que hiciese el bastardo ese, pero ella me rogó tanto para que la ayudara, que no pude negarme.**_

 _ **Mi ayuda coincidió con un ataque de los Vulturi a nuestra casa. Esos malditos se llevaron a Esme, quién sufrió un paro cardíaco justo en ese momento. Estuvo al borde de la muerte. La ira y la desesperación me cegaron por completo, pues mi madre siempre ha sido todo para mí. No sabía qué hacer, ella agonizaba en las manos del enemigo. Entonces se me ocurrió que Elizabeth sería la forma de hacer sufrir a Félix, así él pagaría por herir a Esme.**_

 _ **Yo no la amaba, como todos creían, pero sí le tenía cariño, por decirlo de algún modo. Sin embargo, extinguí todo rastro de afecto y me dejé poseer por mis deseos de vengar a mi familia.**_

 _ **Una vez tuve el corazón de Elizabeth en mis manos me enteré de que ella era una Masen, lo peor, prima de Esme. Se querían mucho.**_

 _ **Mi madre no sabe que fui yo quien mató a su prima adorada, y mucho menos que el corazón que le salvó la vida le pertenecía a ella.**_

 _ **¿Cómo se conecta esto contigo? Traías a mi mente el recuerdo de Elizabeth. Extrañamente, posees la misma fragilidad, la misma mirada atormentada. Quería dañarte por aquello. Siento que vive a través de ti, como si viniese a burlarse de mis malas decisiones, de lo que tarde o temprano se sabrá, del odio que desencadenaré en Esme.**_

 _ **Todo lo superficial, todo el dinero, todo el poder se me pueden haber otorgado, pero no lo que he querido yo. Siempre termino destruyendo lo que quiero antes de siquiera tocarlo. Por eso me he contenido. Hasta hoy. Ya no estoy seguro de poder controlar todo lo que me provocas.**_

 _ **Si supieses cuántas han pasado por mis manos, tantas mujeres, tantas putas… y ninguna me perturbó de la forma que lo haces tú.**_

 _ **Isabella, enalteces la miseria de mi alma.**_

 _ **Edward**_

* * *

.

 **Gracias por leer y comentar (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Esta historia fue escrita y subida a Fanfiction entre febrero del 2012 y agosto del 2013, con otro nombre de usuario. Obra registrada en Safe Creative el 6 de julio del 2013, código 1307065389071. -OBRA EN EDICIÓN 2017-**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 **POV EDW**

El pantalón se ceñía dolorosamente a mis muslos. Las heridas recientes me escocían la piel, de seguro quedaría un rastro de sangre en la tela. El ardor en mis nalgas era la prueba de que follé con Isabella. Lo que más deseé en estos meses fue hundirme en su entrepierna y ahora que lo había conseguido me parecía algo extraño.

Llegué a la habitación donde se hallaba Ángela dormida. Había llorado, de seguro debió tener una idea mejor de lo que sería su noche de bodas. Yo no le había prometido amor eterno, eso no, nuestro matrimonio es un asunto de negocios entre familias. Nada más. Ella no fue capaz de calentarme en lo más mínimo, y si era virgen, me valía. Yo no iba a tener cuidado, nunca lo tuve antes con alguna.

Guíe mis pasos hacia el nivel inferior en busca de una botella de coñac junto a unos habanos. No iba a dormir todavía. Sabía que todos se quedarían en la casa del riachuelo, donde celebraríamos los días que restaban. Así que no me importó quedarme en el estudio de Carlisle a beber. Encendí un puro y lo fumé con calma. Luego, abrí la botella de coñac. A la quinta copa, dejé que el alcohol hiciera posesión de mí.

Saqué una pluma y una hoja del escritorio. La pluma se deslizó como si la vida se me fuese en ello. Ni me detuve a pensar qué era lo que escribía, hasta que lo que me ha torturado los últimos años salió a flote. La imagen vivida del puto corazón que arranqué de su pecho, el cuerpo yerto de Elizabeth, la esperanza para mi madre, el dolor del bastardo de Félix y mi impotencia al instante de enterarme de que ella era Masen, mal que mal era familia de Esme, mi sangre. Esme me odiará si algún día se entera. Yo me odiaba por desconocer que la vida que arranqué era de mi familia, aquella que juré proteger, pues había faltado a mi palabra.

Tiré la hoja y me detuve un rato. Bebí hasta que la conciencia se me borró, o en parte, puesto que la piel de Isabella venía de nuevo a mí. Su voz inundada en la lujuria, presa del orgasmo, me asaltó una y otra vez. Mierda, me ponía duro. Esa mocosa me sacaba de quicio. Me contradecía, pues la culpa y el remordimiento parecían cesar cuando la tocaba, sentía que todo se desvanecía.

Escribí con rabia. La ira me llenó de todo lo que Isabella fue... Deseo.

Me dejé inundar por las palabras, por mis desvaríos. Cuando terminé, doblé la hoja y la metí en mi pantalón, a continuación, abrí otra botella de whisky, y, completamente ebrio, me dejé caer en la habitación de Isabella.

Ella dormía. Mierda, siempre frágil, delicada, imperfecta. Temblando, llevé mi mano hacia su frente, a su ceño fruncido. El día regalaba su luz a sus facciones que, a pesar de todo, parecían serenas, resguardadas de mis malas intenciones.

Como un león enjaulado deambulé por las cuatro paredes. Hablé incoherencias, susurrándole lo que se me venía en ese momento, mi demencia emergiendo.

—Tu tacto se adhirió a mi piel, me hiere. Como veneno de serpiente me quema, Isabella, me quema…

 _¡Eres tan estúpido Edward! ¿Qué es ese lenguaje de cursis?_ _Estoy así por un coño. ¡Por un coño!_ Me reí fuerte. No me importa si mi voz la despierta.

—Te follaría una y otra vez, hasta olvidarme de mí mismo. Hasta que tú te olvidaras de mí —a _sí debes pensar, maldito estúpido._ Las carcajadas retumbaron—. Te follaré hasta que pierda por completo la razón —la miré, cuando se movió bajo las mantas, retrocedí. Tambaleándome, abrí un cajón, tomé una almohada y, entre medio, puse la hoja, mi confesión. La tiré de nuevo al cajón. Más tarde daría la orden de que cambiasen alguna de su cama por ésta.

—Sigo aferrándome a la pendeja idea de que algún día, alguien, me dará el indulto. —Le susurré sintiéndome más imbécil aún. Luego me marché.

* * *

.

 **Gracias por leer y comentar (:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Esta historia fue escrita y subida a Fanfiction entre febrero del 2012 y agosto del 2013, con otro nombre de usuario. Obra registrada en Safe Creative el 6 de julio del 2013, código 1307065389071. -OBRA EN EDICIÓN 2017-**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 **POV Bella**

Maldito Edward, mil veces maldito. ¡Quería arrancarle las bolas! Si su intención era atormentarme lo había conseguido. Decir que estaba confundida era poco _. ¿Qué quieres que haga contigo Edward_? Releí su confesión tantas veces como me lo permitió mi cordura. Analizar cada una de sus palabras hizo que me doliera la cabeza. ¡Dios! ¡Por qué puta razón debía ser tan confuso! Qué hago yo con esto…

Permanecí con la hoja entre mis manos lo que me parecieron horas. Podía sentir cada letra palpitando entre mis manos, adquiriendo vida. Porque al fin y al cabo, las palabras tenían vida, los sentimientos que se camuflaban tras estas. Edward, atormentándose por darle una segunda oportunidad a su madre. Pero ¿qué es lo que provoca la añoranza de Elizabeth? ¿Qué pretendía conmigo…? A eso no le hallaba explicación.

Él me había dicho que era imperfecta. En eso tenía razón, nadie es lo es. Me agrada saber que no me enaltecía, sin embargo, la última oración de la carta denotaba todo lo contrario.

 _Edward, puedo ver que quieres aferrarte a mí, ¿qué pretendes con esto? ¿Entregarte a mí de un modo desconocido?_ Necesitaba encáralo, quería una respuesta clara, pero para eso debía esperar dos semanas, si es que no más tiempo. Aunque me haya dicho que ya no quería herirme, que soy mucho más que Elizabeth, esto no me convencía del todo.

Al igual que él, yo misma me contradecía, pues una parte de mí quería salvarlo. Eso sentí cuando estuve con él y Edward también lo percibió de esta forma. Su carta es la prueba…

Ah, ¿quién eres, Edward? ¿El verdugo que viene a matarme? ¿O el siervo que quiere que lo guíe por las sendas de mi nombre?

.

.

* * *

Llegó el día de la comida con Billy. No sabía con exactitud cuáles eran las intenciones de Black y, por lo que databan los hechos, me hacía estar más que nerviosa, pues él es la mano derecha de los Cullen. Iría escoltada por Jacob y dos tipos más. A quien no había vuelto a ver desde que cenamos el día siguiente de la fiesta.

—Buenas tardes, Isabella.

—Buenas, Jacob —Mike vino de inmediato a mi mente, él le mencionó como uno de sus principales torturadores. Esto me provocó rabia, quería decirle que yo sabía la clase de persona que era, incluso antes de que tuviese a Newton preso, que no necesitaba hacerse el encantador conmigo.

Creo que notó mi mal humor. Nos subimos al Mercedes sin más conversación.

—El silencio es habitual en ti —irrumpió luego de unos minutos de viaje.

—Lo es.

—Y tu concisión —le sonreí tenuemente. Apreté mis puños contra mi vientre, con disimulo. Le estaba tomando demasiada importancia a la situación. Intenté inhalar con lentitud, no quería que Jacob se diese cuenta de mi nerviosismo. Tragué saliva un par de veces también. La garganta se me resecó.

Esta era la primera vez que salía del dominio Cullen después del secuestro. Me sentía excitada, demasiado ansiosa para mi gusto. Un ápice de alegría me recorrió… Tanto tiempo esperando por esto. Maldita afortunada.

Llegamos a un campo abierto, lo que, obviamente, me causó extrañeza. No había nada que colindara. Ni resguardara la casa inmensa construida completamente de madera.

Jacob se bajó primero y dio media vuelta para abrir mi puerta. A diferencia de lo que esperaba, Billy no estaba parado afuera como observé en Carlisle al recibir a algún invitado especial. Inclusive, no se veía ni una sola alma. Esto era el desierto de Forks, arena verde.

No había notado que la mano de Jacob se entrelazó en la mía hasta avanzados unos pasos. Solté su agarre de manera suave y las introduje en el sobre todo que traía. Lloviznaba y las diminutas gotas se introducían por la abertura de mi zapato. Cuando Jacob abrió un paraguas ya estábamos bajo techo. Nadie pareció venir, ni el más mínimo ruido. Jacob entró primero que yo, mientras, permanecí inmóvil en la entrada, esperando me invitasen a entrar como los vampiros. Él agarró mi codo, aventándome. No me gustaba que él tuviese tanto contacto conmigo, pues buscaba cualquier oportunidad para tocarme.

La madera rojiza inundó mi vista. Cabezas de animales disecados, puestos en una chimenea de piedra volcánica. Pareciera que hubiesen utilizado todos los árboles, que carecía el paisaje, en construir la casa.

La voz de Billy me sobresaltó en medio de mi análisis interno.

—Isabella —pronunció lento.

—Señor Black —tendí mi mano, él la apretó de vuelta.

—Sólo Billy —aclaró sonriendo. Su confianza repentina me dejó escéptica. Desvió sus ojos a Jacob, diciéndole tan solo con la mirada que debía retirarse.

—Con su permiso. Padre, Isabella.

Una vez quedamos solos. Mi corazón trinó en mis oídos, _contrólate Bella_.

—Me alegra que hayas aceptado venir —vestía semi-formal, de un color claro que contrastaba con su tez morena. Me intimidaba su presencia, era muy corpulento, más que los mismos soldados de Cullen.

—Es un gusto —proferí con seguridad, guardando mi temor y creciente desconfianza.

—Tenía mis dudas —hizo una pausa y prosiguió cambiando el tema—. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Eh, sí, por favor —él mismo sacó una botella de vino y la descorchó—. Ten —tendió la copa y olfateó la suya—. Soy franco y directo, Isabella —mierda, eso no me gustó en lo absoluto—. No te he hecho venir para beber vino. Me agradas y creo que eres justo lo que estaba buscando —definitivamente no.

— ¿Qué es lo que busca? —murmuré e ingerí vino después. Su dulzor ardió en mi garanta.

—A una muchacha valiente como tú. Estoy al tanto de todas tus travesías. También le sugerí a Cullen que te ofreciera cuidar a su esposa. Al aceptar, tuve la respuesta de que tú eras la indicada.

Un hombre delgado y muy alto apareció, para avisar que la comida estaba servida. La incertidumbre me tomó entre sus garras hasta el momento de comer. Tiré la servilleta y la estiré con lentitud sobre mi regazo.

—Conozco a Phil, más que Carlisle. Tuve la impresión de que algo escondía todos estos años, y resultó ser tú.

Tal parecía que la intriga no se había gestado el día de la boda, sino, muchísimo antes.

—Disculpe, pero ¿qué tiene que ver esto?

—Mucho, primeramente porque Carlisle tenía sus dudas con respecto a ti, yo le sugerí que aceptase la petición de tu padre, mal que mal, su palabra estaba empeñada por medio de Swan —entrecerró los ojos. Su mirada me sondeó en milésimas—. Intuí que tú serías algo más que proteger. Tienes espíritu de guerra, de familia, me atrevería a mencionar. Has hecho cosas que una jovencita no se atrevería.

Dejé de respirar unos segundos. Y se suponía que quería conocerme, ja. ¡Él tenía todo un expediente de mí!

—Eres muy joven y mujer. Pero eso no significa que no tengas potencial para trabajar en esto, lo que te mencionó, Cullen, sobre proteger a Esme, fue la antesala para lo que te quiero proponer. ¿Estarías dispuesta a estudiar y entrenarte conmigo?

Lo miré queda. Incrédula. Pestañé desmesuradamente, me costó encontrar la voz.

— ¿Cómo? —él sonrió.

—Supongo que debes estar cansada de rondar por esa casa sin nada que hacer, eres una chica inteligente, persistente y muy fuerte, no dejaré que nada de eso se pierda.

Sí, más que fichada, de seguro Phil le dijo algo sobre mí, porque no sé de dónde había sacado esas cualidades.

— ¿Estudiar?

—Finanzas, economía… Gestión de negocios, algunos elementos básicos de lo que he mencionado anteriormente y entrenarte, eso es más evidente ¿no?

— ¿Manipulación de armas y esas cosas?

—Por lo que me ha dicho Carlisle te manejas en aquello.

Asentí con timidez, esto era muy diferente a lo que venía preparada. Él no iba a darme información de los Cullen, me iba a enseñar a utilizarla. Cosa muy distinta.

—Bueno, le añadiremos otros elementos, utilización de otras armas, entrenamiento físico, defensa…

— ¿Cuándo comenzaríamos?

—Mañana mismo si gustas —ahora sonreí yo—. Sabía que no ibas a negarte —hizo un ademán con su copa. Yo me llevé un trozo de carne a la boca, con la conversación ni siquiera había probado bocado. Él conocía bastante bien a mi padre, tenían muchas anécdotas, en situaciones que el común de los mortales no estaría, pero anécdotas al fin.

Lo más gracioso de todo el asunto es que un "sí" o un "acepto" no habían salido de mi boca. Solo una pregunta.

—Mañana pasaré por ti, a la mañana, fijaremos horarios para las diferentes actividades. Por supuesto, aquellos que te acomoden.

—Si me disculpa, Billy, aún no he dado mi respuesta.

—Estoy emocionado, serás la primera chica que entrenaré.

— ¿Seré como un soldado?

—No, algo que lo superará con creces —me estremecí al escucharlo tan serio y autoritario.

—Pero, ¿cuál es el motivo? Sigo sin comprender.

—Tú eres la única que puede ayudarnos.

— ¿A qué?

—Te entrenaré para que te infiltres en la casa de los Vulturi —su respuesta no me la esperé por nada en el mundo. Estaba en shock—. Sé que es arriesgado, debí haberlo mencionado primero, pero ten la certeza de que tendrás las herramientas suficientes para hacerles frente. Y, ¿qué me dices?

Titubeé un momento. La voz de mi conciencia, de mi sentido común, me decía que echara pie atrás… es muy arriesgado, _Bella ¡no seas estúpida!_ Mi conciencia tomó el tono de Gianna. Sin embargo, acallé a mi sentido de supervivencia y le di mi respuesta.

—Acepto, Billy —el apretón de manos selló el acuerdo.

 _Ay Bella, vas directo a la boca del lobo._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Jacob estaba parado de espalda a mí, con el motor encendido. Una canción en español, con sintetizadores y acordes de bajos, muy ochentera, sonaba.

—Primera vez que oigo música, pensé que les tenían prohibido oírla en los vehículos

Se dio media vuelta, y me observó con sorpresa.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, alguna norma estúpida del señor Cullen, como que no oirán el ataque del enemigo…

—Tienes razón, pero es una sugerencia, es más que nada para estar atentos a las órdenes. Sin embargo, ahora estamos sólo tú y yo.

Busqué con la mirada a los guardaespaldas, ni rastro. Estupendo.

—Tal parece... ¿De quién es la canción? —pregunté solo para desviar la atención, no es que me molestara el hecho de que nos regresáramos solos a la casa de los Cullen, pero él le daba mucha importancia a eso, y a que el silencio sería incomodo si él buscaba algún tema para intentar entablar una conversación.

—No lo sé, es música de Cullen, no había otra cosa, ¿vamos?

—Okey.

—Sé que no debería inmiscuirme, pero ¿Aceptaste?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Lo que te ha propuesto mi padre.

—Ah, eso. Pues… sí.

—Genial.

— ¿A qué viene tanta felicidad?

—Seré uno de tus mentores —soltó como si fuese lo más maravilloso y extraordinario del mundo.

—Ah. Bien.

.

.

* * *

Apenas llegué Carlisle me llamó a su oficina, de seguro era por Billy.

—Buenas tardes, Isabella.

—Igualmente, Señor Cullen.

—Adelante, querida. Siéntate—su rostro denotaba cansancio, y carencia de sueño.

—Me ha informado Billy que has aceptado —tal parecía esto era todo un suceso. La forma como se referían. Mi instinto me decía que algo se traían entre manos, pero ya es tarde para arrepentirse.

—Así es, señor.

—Cualquier inquietud con el modus operandi del entrenamiento, no temas en hacérmelo saber.

— ¿Por qué he de temer? —estaba distraído.

—Oh, es un una expresión. Que descuidado he sido, no, nada. Es… si te avergüenza.

—Pierda cuidado, lo haré.

—O si lo encuentras muy brusco, no solemos capacitar mujeres. Eres una excepción.

—Puedo notarlo. Pero estoy acostumbrada, al menos sé algunas cosas.

—Recuerdo, recuerdo. Ah, se me olvidaba. Ha llamado tu padre —me tensé inmediatamente. Lo miré esperanzada de que me contactara con él—. Quiero que estés tranquila… —y eso precisamente logró todo lo contrario—. Han tenido que cambiar de lugar. Fueron encontrados, pero están bien. Han dicho que en cuatro meses estarán aquí.

— ¿Me vendrán a buscar? —me cuestioné si ellos sabrían los planes que tenían mis protectores. Lo más seguro es que no, pues me enviaron para resguardarme. Aunque la "amistad" de mi padre con Billy me era sospechosa.

—No es seguro todavía. Sólo que estarán cerca.

—Entiendo. ¿Algo más?

—Te han enviado esto —Carlisle sacó una caja, una encomienda—. Es por navidad —la primera que pasé sin Renée.

—Mi regalo atrasado —susurré. De eso había sido hace dos semanas. No quería recordar la melancolía, ni la soledad. Sentimientos que me despertaba Edward.

—Es todo, querida. Puedes retirarte —me concedió una sonrisa paternal.

—Hasta luego —me marché con la encomienda. Mientras caminaba hacia el patio trasero, donde pasaría lo que quedaba de tarde, me detuve en las escaleras camufladas, donde se hallaba Newton cautivo.

Forcé la manilla, traté de hacer el menor ruido posible, entré. El lugar estaba prácticamente igual, con la diferencia que no encontré a su guardián minino. La banca donde vi a Mike por última vez estaba empotrada en una esquina. Sondeé el diminuto lugar, pero no encontré a Newton. Mi estómago dio un vuelco horrible. ¿Él ya estaría muerto? Me costó una inmensidad respirar, tenía la imagen de él con sus párpados cansados, su piel llena de aguijonazos y su súplica en mis oídos. Retrocedí con rapidez.

Tiré la caja que me habían enviado mis padres en la cama. Y me dediqué a buscar más escondrijos, hasta salí hacia el pantano con la bodega donde había estado con Gianna. ¿Dónde mierda habían enviado a Newton? Puede ser que él haya abierto su bocota y Cullen terminó por sentenciarlo a muerte, una que ya estaba en curso.

— ¿Bella? —pegué un salto. Me giré con el corazón en la boca.

— ¿Sí? —pregunté con cautela, pero nadie respondió. Creí haberlo imaginado, pero volvieron a decir.

— ¿Bella?

Qué coño…

— ¡Mierda! —Alguien tocó mi hombro y sentí que el alma se me salía por la boca. Menudo susto.

—Lo siento —dijo Gianna.

— ¿Me estás siguiendo?

—Sí, ¿qué haces?

— ¿Realmente quieres saber? —Rodó los ojos—. Busco a Newton. ¿Tú no deberías estar donde Billy? Siempre rondas por estos lares y se supone que trabajas para él.

—Pues sí… y no me embolines la perdiz. Cullen despidió a Newton cuando tú estuviste fuera. Porque trabajo para Billy es que estoy aquí. Debo ver el manejo de tu entrenamiento. Tú, cada día me sorprendes Bella. Tu instinto temerario es increíble

Despidió a Newton… eso significa que para el mundo él se había ido, es decir, que Carlisle no estaba al tanto de la situación. Y que Edward se lo había tomado muy personal

—A todo esto, ¿para qué lo necesitas?

—Asunto mío.

—Ok —resopló.

—Vamos dentro, es a ti a quien buscaba. Debemos ordenar tu horario para mañana, las actividades —me guió hasta una sala, pequeña, pero acogedora, de tonalidades tierra y rojo bien gastado, otoñal.

—Lo primero que harás será presentarte en el bunker. Black te guiará hacia las instalaciones. Te presentarán al equipo encargado. A tu entrenador personal. Otro de manejo de armas. Y otro de situaciones críticas. No preguntes qué es eso porque no lo sé. En esta sala se impartirán las clases teóricas. Comenzarás con economía básica, gestión en administración, y logística.

— ¿Lavado de dinero? ¿Tráfico de armas? —dije con entusiasmo—. ¿Desaparición de cadáveres?

—Bella —me retó.

—Supongo que eso lo aprenderé en el camino por mi cuenta —me encogí de hombros.

—Eres tan pendeja.

— ¿Ahora me lo dirás tú? Con Cullen me basta y me sobra.

— ¿Ustedes tienen una relación muy cercana? —Su tono de voz trató de ser descuidado, pero la curiosidad se notaba a leguas.

—No tenemos relación alguna.

—No me engañas, estuviste tres meses con él, quizás dónde y haciendo qué.

— ¿Estás insinuando que me acosté con él?

—Tú lo has dicho.

Eso era cierto, pero en los tres meses -que para mí fueron como tres años-, no llegamos a eso, más que nada era por mi estado de salud. Sin embargo, nos habíamos besado, eso cambió algunas cosas.

—No.

—Quisiera creerte, pero llegaste tan rara. Además, ese día me dijiste cosas que me intrigan, no quise seguir por tu cansancio, mas…

—Mas nada, pareces una vieja chismosa —espeté cabreada.

—Bella, te conozco, no te hagas la estúpida porque no te queda.

—A mí últimamente no me queda nada… Tienes razón, follamos, pero no fue durante el periodo que estuve a solas con él.

Sus ojos se le salieron de las cuencas, pude ver que su mandíbula tocaba el suelo. Fue bastante gracioso, a pesar de que estaba molesta y que quería evitar esta conversación a como dé lugar.

—Fo… ¿follaron? —Rodé los ojos.

—No es que haya sido la gran cosa.

— ¿La tiene chica?

—No, no es eso. Siempre viéndole el lado morboso al asunto. Ah se me olvidaba ¡eres tú! —dije más molesta está vez. En otra situación le hubiese seguido el juego, pero ahora no estaba para bromas. Follar con Edward fue algo… surreal.

—Ya veo… ¿Qué tiene él? —Le miré de soslayo—. Nunca tuviste este tipo de reacciones cuando comentábamos sexo. Ni siquiera cuando fue tu primera vez.

Todas esas veces fueron sin importancia, en realidad nunca le di importancia al sexo, lo disfrutaba, pero no era para morirse tampoco.

— ¿Para qué me torturas? Dime, ¿cuál es el fin? Si haces memoria, sabrás lo que te dije.

—No lo he olvidado, me dijiste que te gustaba. ¡Oh mierda y follaste con él!

—Gracias por recordármelo —como si el maldito ese no le hubiese bastado con coger, si hasta una puta carta me había dejado. Aunque no tenía nada de romántico, quizá cómo terminaba, la última oración, eso era lo más extraño.

—Bella, esa no es buena combinación.

—¿Y me lo dices?, ¡como si no lo supiera! —alcé las cejas y bufé.

—Se acaba de casar —acotó como un lamento.

—Mira quién lo dice —Gianna había estado saliendo con un tipo casado. Creo que era del único que se había enamorado.

—Por lo mismo te lo digo.

—Tú tranquila que no tengo planes de seguir con él ni nada. Solo fue una vez y no creo que vuelva a repetirse.

— ¿Cómo fue? —Se encorvó curiosa, dejando unos papeles en la mesita, acercándose a mi disimuladamente.

—A veces me exasperas.

—Tú siempre lo haces, pero así te quiero.

—Lo amorosa no te queda.

— ¿Me contarás o no? —apremió.

— ¿No se suponía que afinaríamos los detalles de lo que sea que haré con estos gilipollas? ¿Cuándo se transformó esto en un interrogatorio?

—Un simple no bastaba. No querer contarme es prueba suficiente de que es algo más que un polvo —Siempre tan certera, tenía un don para meter el dedo en la llaga.

—Tú lo has dicho —agregué con acidez.

—Mierda, Isabella, ¡deja de dar tantas vueltas y habla maldita sea!

Levanté las manos a modo de rendición y sin más preámbulos le conté.

—Llegó el día de su noche de bodas a mi dormitorio, yo aún estaba media bebida y bueno la carne es débil. No fue bruto como esperaba, te puede sonar incoherente, pero daba la impresión de querer amparo. Como si se entregara a mí de una forma extra corporal —me reí—, fue caos y paz a la vez. Una mezcla de todo. Totalmente ridículo. No durmió conmigo, y se marchó enojado porque le arañé el culo.

Gianna estaba anonadada.

— ¿Alguna pregunta más, abogada del diablo? —dije con mejor humor, no podía estar enfadada con ella solo porque me hiciera ver la verdad, no tenía la culpa de lo que yo hacía, y menos de lo que sentía.

—Tranquila, Bella, sabes que de aquí no saldrá.

—Más te vale.

Proseguimos con la reunión, al menos el tema no fue tocado otra vez. Al fin, después de mucho tiempo, comenzaría a hacer algo productivo, y de paso, me metía más en su mundo, pues lo que me ofrecía Billy era muchísimo mejor que lo que pretendí en un principio.

.

.

.

* * *

Busqué algo apropiado para los entrenamientos, ya que sería lo primero que comenzaría a hacer. Pero en el closet solo había vestimenta formal y zapatos vertiginosos. En estos momentos me sería útil aquella que mamá embaló… Dios, no quería pensar en Renée, la añoranza me pesaba en el pecho. Cuánto la extrañaba.

Newton ya no estaba bajo las escaleras. Le prometí que le ayudaría a escapar, aunque me rebanaba los sesos intentado gestar algo para poder darle una mano, sola no podría, menos sin saber su paradero.

Dejé las preocupaciones de lado y me fui a la cama, donde estaba el paquete que Carlisle me había dado hace unas horas atrás. Me sentí como una niña otra vez, cuando recibes el regalo de Santa, rasgué el papel con los latidos acelerados. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Era una colección de CD de The Cure, una de mis bandas favoritas. Encendí el equipo reproductor, quité el CD que Edward había puesto, la canción que bailamos. A los segundos la canción sonaba.

Vino a mi mente Phil, pues le era inverosímil que a una niña le gustase esa canción a pesar de lo tétrica de la letra. Pero la primera vez que la oí, me fascinó. Oscura, la voz _susurro_ de Robert le da un toque siniestro, otorgándole más realce al temor de un niño. Paradójicamente, solía dormir con esa canción que lejos de darme miedo, me arrullaba.

Ahora aquella canción cobraba otro significado para mí. Como el hombre araña que venía a devorar al pequeño por las noches, así había venido Edward por mí ese día. No tuve escapatoria, ni la tendría. Como su sentencia al decir que esa sería la primera de muchas… Yo esperaba que no, pero si ya había cedido una vez, la probabilidad de volver a tropezar con la misma piedra era alta.

Me dormí con mi _lullaby_ de fondo, esperando a que alguien vestido de verdugo viniese a devorarme.

.

.

.

* * *

Me levanté a las seis y media. Un cuarto para la ocho Jacob vendría a por mí. Me di una ducha caliente, y me vestí con lo más cómodo que hallé. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo desayuné en presencia de los otros Cullen, Emmett y Jasper, aunque este último no lo fuese de sangre.

—Es mamá, por eso él se ausenta durante las reuniones, más ahora que Edward está a cargo.

—Es entendible, pero nuestros socios confían en él. Edward está más en el campo de batalla.

Se quedaron en silencio cuando entré. Me saludaron cortésmente y hablaron lo justo y necesario. Yo procuré no mirarles, intentado ser casi invisible. Era evidente que se referían a sus negocios, a la salud de Esme que iba de mal en peor, a quien no había visto estos últimos días.

Tomé la taza, el bendito café calentó mi cuerpo. No había nada que me hiciese más feliz, luego de esto sería ideal un cigarrillo. Comí un par de tostadas. Tenía apetito a pesar de mi ansiedad, eso era nuevo.

— ¿Lista? —Jacob apareció a mi lado de improviso.

—Por supuesto —traía un traje gris, por primera vez lo vi con guantes. Su atuendo me sorprendió. No esperaba esto, sino algo cómodo y flexible para el entrenamiento como un pantalón chándal y zapatillas. No sabía en qué iba a ser mentor él, porque no me veía corriendo en tacones.

—Entonces, marchemos.

Un Mercedes nos llevó hasta el bunker. Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que Newton era conducido por un pasillo. Jacob no sé percató de lo que yo presenciaba. Cuando él se detuvo, me dirigí por el lado opuesto, siguiendo al par de hombres que arrastraban a Mike.

— ¿Isabella? —No le hice caso a su llamado—. ¡Isabella! —Me agarró de un hombro y me di media vuelta.

— ¿Podrías soltarme?

— ¿Hacia dónde te diriges?

—No te incumbe —estaba confundido.

—Esa no es la dirección correcta —aclaró—. Eso lleva hacia otro sector.

— ¿Cuál? —De seguro era el de las torturas o mejor dicho, el de la muerte.

—Eso no debes saberlo. Ahora vamos que mi padre es muy puntual.

—Pues no. Quiero que me lleves a ese lugar.

—Está prohibido, tú no puedes entrar.

— ¿Por qué no? Si voy contigo.

—Ya lo dije, Isabella —su móvil comenzó a sonar, se puso nervioso y se alejó un poco para poder hablar tranquilo. No tuve ni siquiera que esforzarme en adivinar de quién se trataba, por las respuestas de Jacob lo supe de inmediato, era Edward. Él se estaba asegurando de que su orden fuese cumplida, hoy matarían a Newton. Entre tanto, yo comencé a avanzar en dirección hacia el corredor donde se había perdido Mike.

No podía entrar sin Jacob, puesto que había hombres custodiando la entrada al lugar. Dejé que me alcanzara.

—Isabella, por favor.

—No, quiero me acompañes, debo…

—Edward tenía razón —murmuró.

— ¿En qué?

— ¿Quieres salvar a Newton? Él siempre divagaba contigo, pensé que era producto de la droga, pero parece que ustedes eran amantes.

— ¿Qué? ¿a eso te refieres con que el imbécil de Edward tiene razón? —Ahora estaba más confundido, era obvio que él desconocía mi "cercanía" con su jefe/amigo.

—Lo siento, pero…

—Vas a acompañarme ¿oíste? —Le tiré de un brazo—. Quiero que me ayudes a sacarlo de ahí.

—Puedo entrar contigo, pero no podemos hacer nada. Es una orden de Cullen. Ellos no darán marcha atrás, excepto si el mismo lo estipula.

— ¡Mierda! —Solté su brazo con brusquedad y me tomé la cabeza con ambas manos.

— ¿Vas a negar que tuvieron algo? Isabella, no te juzgo es solo que...

— ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Vas a entrar ahí y detendrás a esos tipos! ¿No se supone que eres el que manda al séquito de Diez? ¡Tienes autoridad sobre ellos! —Estaba encolerizada.

Mike moriría por mi culpa tan solo a unos metros de mí.

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y comentar (:**


	14. Chapter 14

**Esta historia fue escrita y subida a Fanfiction entre febrero del 2012 y agosto del 2013, con otro nombre de usuario. Obra registrada en Safe Creative el 6 de julio del 2013, código 1307065389071. -OBRA EN EDICIÓN 2017-**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

La desesperación me tenía loca. Me transformaba en todo lo que odié, pues había utilizado a un tercero y resultó dañado.

Caminé a pesar de la custodia en la entrada.

— ¡Isabella! —gritó Jacob furioso. No me importó, yo entraría a como dé lugar. A medida que me iba acercando podía escuchar gritos, pero no sabía si eran de Newton o de algún otro.

—Usted no debe estar aquí —dijo uno.

—Black, llévatela. —Añadió otro severo.

—No, Jacob, por favor —supliqué.

—Isabella, no sacamos nada… Además, ya llevamos siete minutos de retraso.

— ¡Me importa una mierda! —Cómo entro, ¡ah! Sí no lograba salvar a Mike cargaría con su muerte toda mi vida. Por mi salud mental, y porque se lo debía, pues al fin y al cabo había vuelto loco a Edward, demostrándole que no tenía poder sobre mí. Incluso ahora, a pesar de mi debilidad, él no lo tendría completamente.

Si Mike moría me transformaría en Edward, por la culpa y todo eso. ¡Yo no iba a cargar con una muerte a cuestas! No dejaría que el remordimiento me tomase. ¡Nunca!

Tiré a Jacob nuevamente para avanzar. Se detuvo un momento y, ya rendido, les pidió a los hombres que nos dejaran pasar. Le noté nervioso, pues su móvil no dejaba de sonar. A medida que nos adentrábamos en el pasillo todo quedó a oscuras, a ciegas nos desplazamos. Yo agarré a Jacob como lazarillo.

Esto es bien parecido a una catatumba, húmedo, sofocante y tétrico. Podía sentir como la muerte se camuflaba en los rincones. El corredor de piedra se extendió varios metros, oí un grito. Mi corazón se encogió y apreté a Jacob.

—Será mejor que regresemos.

—Newton —susurré. Sí, era su voz. Gritaba. Traté de dirigirme hacia el origen de su voz, pero Jacob me lo impidió.

—¡Isabella, no! —Jacob me reprende.

— ¡Déjame ir, Jacob!

—Isabella, no. Esto es mucho, el tipo está sentenciado a muerte. No hay nada que puedas hacer por él.

A pesar de la oscuridad caminé, sin embargo, me vi obligada a detenerme, pues una luz titilaba desde mi izquierda.

— ¿Black?

—Mierda… —Espetó él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —El hombre preguntó un poco molesto.

—Solo venía a ver si la orden de Cullen se cumplió. —Nunca le había oído voz de mando.

—Está hecho. Incluso ahora se lleva el cuerpo al picadero…

Oh Dios… Mike… ¡Mike, está muerto! Solté un quejido.

— ¡No! —gritó Jacob—, ella está conmigo.

—Y ¿quién es? ¿Una mujer? —Añadió cuando la luz fue dada en mi cara. Cegándome—. Es extraño, ¿qué haces tú con ella? —Realmente estaba anonadado.

—No te incumbe. —Él avanzó hasta mí y me arrastró—. Apúrate. —Me exigió. Yo estaba lo suficientemente consternada, no había podido salvarlo, ¡no había podido hacer nada! De pronto, unas luces fluorescentes se encendieron sobre nuestras cabezas. Jacob bufó y mi instinto me decía que algo iba mal, o peor aún. Mis ojos escocieron al principio, luego distinguí un túnel con muchas puertas, un laberinto supuse. El hombre vestía de gris, un traje formal, con dos armas en los costados y una en la mano.

—Si querías al tipejo ese cierra los ojos, no querrás… —Jacob masculló en mi oído, pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando en una _camilla,_ si es que a eso se le podía dar ese nombre, pasó el cuerpo de Mike empapado en sangre y un tiro en la frente. No les bastó con matarlo, sino que lo torturaron sólo para su deleite. Un escalofrío me recorrió dolorosamente. Atiné a llevar mis manos a la cara de forma mecánica. No podía despegar la vista de su cuerpo maltrecho y mugriento. Lo peor es que ni siquiera puedo llorar, no tengo fuerza, ni cabeza. Es como no sentir nada, pero a la vez sintiéndolo todo… paradójico.

— ¡Llévenselo de una vez! —Jacob ordenó.

— ¿Puedes llamar al señor Cullen e informarle, por favor? —Black asistió y marcó a Edward.

—Está hecho. —Musitó y cortó. Suspiré con un nudo en mi garganta y pestañeé desmesuradamente. Aquella imagen no se me olvidaría jamás.

.

.

* * *

Llegamos donde Billy una hora más tarde. Jacob se había adelantado y le contó. Billy no me dijo nada, pero se notaba cabreado, no conmigo, sino con su hijo. Billy me miró inquisidor, para luego preguntar si estaba bien, ya que ahora todos pensaban que Mike fue mi novio, amante o algo así.

El bunker no era tan lóbrego ni húmedo como la catatumba, pero tampoco me era agradable. Con escaleras de piedra y puertas de hierro. Me dejaron en un hall, había una mesa y una silla. En lugar de una recepcionista, había un hombre armado hasta los dientes. Fumaba como condenado. El humo solo me incitaba a fumar, lo deseaba. Él me ofreció uno, pero me negué, no me gustaba fumar si no era con boquilla.

—Bien, Isabella. Este será tu equipo de trabajo. —Billy habló mientras una fila de hombres entraba al lugar marchando, lo que me recordó a los militares. Quedaron todos frente a mí.

—El primer grupo se encargará de tu entrenamiento personal, acondicionamiento físico y defensa. El siguiente grupo te adiestrará en conocimiento de armas, función y manejo. El tercer grupo, te pondrá a prueba en diferentes situaciones para aplicar el conocimiento. Por esta razón, con estos últimos, trabajarás después de dos semanas. El entrenamiento comienza ahora. Ve a alistarte.

—Sí, señor.

—Black estará encargado de traerte todos los días, él también te recogerá. Como ya hemos acordado, el entrenamiento comenzará a al ocho y media y terminará a las dos de la tarde. Con horas de descanso, a las diez y las doce, con un intervalo de veinte minutos. A las dos almorzarás y a las cuatro y media irás al salón de estudio. Ahí estudiarás hasta las ocho de la noche. ¿Alguna duda?

—No señor.

—Bien, pueden comenzar.

El primer grupo de hombres, conformado por siete, me escoltó hacia una sala. La primera instrucción fue cambiarme de ropa a una apta para correr y hacer todo tipo de peripecias. Los camerinos no poseían ningún tipo de privacidad. Si no fuese porque era la única mujer y estaba sola, esto sería raro. Regresé al hall con pantalones de chándal, una sudadera y tenis. Bien, al menos eran considerados, pero estaba segura que al cabo de unos días tendría que hacerlo con tacones, puesto que cuando esto fuese real ese sería mi atuendo.

—Soy Gallagher. —Se presentó el cabecilla—. Seré tu instructor. Comenzarás a trotar, luego una secuencia de ejercicios…

El primer descanso llegó y yo estaba muerta, no hacer ningún tipo de actividad me tenía en un estado físico que daba vergüenza. Fui a cambiarme de ropa para poder continuar con la primera clase de armas.

Otro tipo me llevó hacia una salita, para mostrarme unas diapositivas con toda la teoría. Comenzaríamos con las armas pequeñas, pistolas y revólver. Al menos tenía conocimiento en revólver. Mike me había enseñado. Mi pecho se apretó, aún sentía la angustia de su muerte. La culpa haciéndose presente.

—Señorita Dwyer, estas son las partes de un revólver —fue diciendo e indicando las partes.

—La armadura o armazón, empuñadura, arco guardamonte, caja plana de mecanismo, ventana rectangular del cilindro…

Continuó, no estaba concentrada en lo que me decía, pues ya lo conocía.

—El mecanismo de disparo y percusión consta de las siguientes piezas: disparador, biela del disparador, corredera y muelle recuperador. La siguiente arma es una pistola, está compuesta por el cañón y resorte recuperador. El primero posee las siguientes partes: ánima, recámara, rampa de acceso, embrague, planos de apoyo, ojales. Mientras que el resorte recuperador posee: bloque de cierre, embragues, ventana de expulsión, uña extractora, elementos de puntería, rebajes y finamente, está la armadura o armazón, este suele ser construido de aluminio, acero o plástico.

Me hicieron repetir cada una de las partes de ambas armas de fuego, muchas veces, hasta que las memoricé. También me enseñaron a armar y desarmarlas. La clase terminó cuando supe como cargarlas con nuevas municiones. Satisfecho con el resultado, Gallagher II, me dejó en libertad. Yo quería comenzar con las instrucciones de tiro, pero para eso faltaba aún.

Me dolía cada músculo, hasta la cabeza, memorizar cada parte bajo presión me había agotado mucho. Estaba exhausta y aún me quedaba la clase con el padre de Jacob. Sería un día realmente largo, no obstante, estaba muy entusiasmada. Ahora ya no me vería débil, pues incrementaré mi seguridad. Terminaría con todos estos hombres rendidos a mis pies. Total, ya había sangre derramada por mi causa, indirectamente, pero lo había.

Aún no sabía qué iría exactamente a hacer, eso no lo había mencionado Black, pero yo lo había aceptado con la única intención de llevar a cabo mis intenciones de revancha. Los Vulturi debían pagar por el daño que le habían hecho a mi familia y, tarde o temprano, también lo harían los Cullen.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Dos semanas después**

Increíble que en tan poco tiempo hubiese progresado tanto, pero eran tan duros y estrictos que me llevaban al límite. Carlisle vino el lunes y le pareció un poco brusco para mí. Yo no había ido a quejarme, no me importaba si eso me hacía rendir mejor. El lunes comenzaría con quienes me pondrían a prueba en diferentes situaciones. Progresivamente, mi cuerpo se acostumbró a la exigencia física y mental. El viernes, luego del entrenamiento con armas, ya disparaba.

Me dirigía hacia las regaderas. El lugar estaba desierto, como estoy yo solamente, poseía el ala completa. Sentí pasos y me preocupé, nadie venía, ni se acercaba a este sector sin autorización. No alcancé a desvestirme, pues salí a averiguar presa de la curiosidad.

Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver de quien se trataba: Edward.

No lo había visto hace semanas. No entendía qué hacía aquí, de seguro venía a fastidiarme. No había olvidado la carta.

—La práctica no ha terminado aún. —Me advirtió al ver que daba media vuelta. No le hice caso y regresé al camarín a ponerme zapatos.

— ¡Isabella! —bramó. Mierda. Rodé los ojos, ¡este hombre me desespera!

—Buenas tardes. La gente educada saluda primero.

—Exacto, la gente educada no deja a personas con la palabra en la boca.

Bufé.

—Parece que no estuvo muy excitante tu luna de miel.

—No te incumbe.

—Ahora no… De seguro me extrañaste. Ángela, la virgen, es muy insulsa para complacerte.

—No te burles de mi mujer.

—Ya es tuya, la noche conmigo te dio valor para desflorarla —avanzó hacia mí y me agarró con firmeza de un codo. Y, pegando su cabeza a la mía, espetó.

—Cállate. Ahora empuña este revólver y corre.

—Estoy cansada. Me voy a las duchas.

—Corre. —Sentenció y me obligó a sostener el arma. Cuando comencé a trotar me hizo detener—. Ve a cambiarte de ropa. —Le miré cabrada.

—No estoy para tus juegos. Edward.

—Cullen. Limítate a decirme así en horas de entrenamiento. —Arrugué el entrecejo y fui a cambiarme de ropa—. Ponte lo que traías en la mañana. No es necesario que te duches, quiero que estés aquí en cinco minutos.

—Tendrás que esperar, no pienso vestirme estando sudada.

—Los minutos que demores serán añadidos… te arrepentirás. —Me advirtió con diversión.

Regresé a los veinte minutos, con una blusa de seda y un pantalón de tela, y _merceditas_. Todo ajustado en las curvas de mi cuerpo y fragante, no iba a pasearme oliendo a caballo después de las carreras.

¿Él traía sombrero? Ahora lo miré con detención, está pulcramente vestido de gris oscuro.

—Corre. —Ordenó por enésima vez mientras fuma de un habano—. Corre ahora. Quiero verte dar vuelas al hall cien veces.

—Olvídalo, estoy lista para irme.

—Y ¿se puede saber cómo? Black no vendrá, no queda nadie más en este sector. Solo estamos tú y yo, _ma belle._

— ¿Me hiciste cambiar ropa para esto?

—Evidentemente.

—No lo haré.

—Puedo esperar aquí toda la tarde, te perderás el almuerzo, tus clases, tu descanso nocturno. Nadie te sacará de aquí. La única forma de irte es que comiences a correr, quiero verte toda mojada y jadeante. Antes de eso no te dejaré ir —Iba a quitarme los zapatos—. Con ellos será más excitante.

—Maldito estúpido. —Mascullé. Me guiñó un ojo con picardía y esa sonrisa maliciosa que no veía hacía tanto tiempo.

No llevaba ni diez minutos y mis pies ya me pedían auxilio. Cien vueltas, estaba loco. Al cabo de unos minutos comenzó a disparar a diferentes cosas, estas caían con el fin de esquivarlas. Luego disparó hacia mi dirección. Eso no lo esquivé, unas manchas negras quedaron en mi blusa, al menos eran balines de pintura. Para colmo, me hizo correr más rápido.

—No llevas ni la mitad de las vueltas. —Le mostré mi dedo corazón llena de rabia. Él solo se rio, hasta que se acercó a mí y me pasó el arma que había dejado en los vestidores —. Tendrás que disparar a las cosas que te salgan en el camino, a todo lo que veas.

— ¿Incluso a ti?

—A ver si logras llegar a mí —dijo desafiante y con orgullo.

Sumado a las cosas que aparecían, que eran muchas y por doquier, tenía que esquivar las cosas en el suelo, los disparos de Edward, e intentar dispararle. ¡Esto era un caos!

—Así me gusta. —Tocó mi blusa empapada en sudor—. Hace calor aquí —diciendo esto se alejó y agua salió por las regaderas de emergencia—. ¡Tienes un objetivo frente a ti! Ese es fácil. ¡Vamos Isabella! —Su grito de ánimo era tan irónico que me causó más cólera de la debida.

Cuando las regaderas cesaron comenzó a oírse música, bastante parecida a la que había en el vehículo aquel día con Jacob.

—Música de tu siglo.

—Buena música y no veo que le hayas dado a ese objetivo, Isabella. Eso, y me doy por satisfecho.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Pues creo que se le acabaron las balas.

—Eso ya lo has aprendido, así que cárgala.

Estaba agotada, mis pies me dolían como los mil demonios, y ahora sentía frío. No podía ser peor.

Oí sus pasos hasta que su aliento tocó mi cuello.

—Concentración —susurró en mi oído de una forma tan sexual que todo en mí se calentó. Santa mierda, ahora no—. Eso te falta, Isabella. Concentración, eso, entre muchas cosas, es lo que te daré.

— ¿Podrías callarte? ¡Tú me desconcentras!

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte, porque te quedan tres meses conmigo, todos los días.

—Tienes asuntos más importantes que atender, eres el jefe de la familia.

—He decidido hacerlo a mi manera. Además, no me perdería por nada del mundo ser tu mentor, Bella. —Volvió a susurrar de manera sexual _._ ¿Cómo se supone que me concentraré?

— ¿Qué?

—Seré tu mentor en situaciones críticas, te pondré a prueba. _Ma belle_.

— ¿Tú estás a cargo?

—Pensé que estabas atenta cuando dije que la práctica no había terminado.

Esto no me lo esperaba. Edward disfrutaba del momento, me había tomado por sorpresa. Mi expresión de molestia y asombro debían causarle gracia.

—Tendré que seguir soportándote.

—Será divertidísimo.

—Como no.

—Te falta ese objetivo.

—Me distraes.

—Ignórame —habló bajo—. Haz de cuenta que no estoy aquí, haga lo que haga, solo piensa en que tienes que disparar.

Sus manos me estrecharon hacia él. Podía sentir que movía sus caderas al ritmo de la canción, yo apuntaba hacia el bloque de concreto pintado de amarillo chillón, pero sus movimientos cadenciosos, sus susurros, me hacían imposible poder acertar. Llevaba tres intentos fallidos. Metió sus manos dentro de la blusa, y deslizando un dedo por detrás de los botones, ejerció presión sobre estos. La blusa se abrió.

— _Alguien me ha dicho que la soledad se esconde tras tus ojos. Y que tu blusa atora sentimientos, que respiras._ —Se fue directo a mi cuello. Su nariz tocó la unión de la oreja y continúo cantando algo en español que yo no entendí, pero por su tono y seducción debía ser algo oscuro _—_ _._ _Tenés que comprender, que no puse tus miedos, donde están guardados_. —Desgarró la parte delantera de la blusa—. _Y que no podré quitártelos, si al hacerlo me_ _desgarra_ _._ —Con una navaja la fue cortando, hasta que quedé solo con el _brasier_. Tiró la navaja, y con sus dedos y palmas recorrió la piel húmeda que quedó expuesta. Hasta que se detuvo en mis hombros _—. "Quiero que me trates suavemente"._

— _¿_ A qué viene eso? —Apenas pude responder.

—Eso dice la canción, Bella —murmuró como si fuese obvio, pero solo hasta ese momento me tradujo. Deslizó sus manos por mis brazos tiritones, con lentitud, hasta que, con sus manos enormes, cubrió las mías y las guio para que pudiese acertar.

— "Suavemente". —Repitió un par de veces hasta que el disparador se movió y la bala dio justo en el blanco—. Sencillo. Eso es todo, puedes irte. —Para él lo fue, lo que es para mí… terminé con los nervios de punta. Mucha tensión. Mierda, este hombre terminaría matándome. No obstante, yo también podía ser un dolor en el culo. Así que saqué a colación la puta carta, necesitaba saber los motivos o alguna interpretación, aunque fuese semi- coherente.

— ¿Por qué me dejaste una carta? —Sus hombros se tensaron y se detuvo en seco.

—Ve a cambiarte de ropa.

—No me cambies el tema. —Taconeé molesta.

—Vamos por toallas. —Avanzó hacia el sector de los camarines.

— ¡Es el colmo que me ignores de manera tan pendeja! ¡Dime! —Se quitó el sombrero y mirándolo me dijo.

—Vamos a secarnos, puede que tu pregunta encuentre respuesta.

Una vez envuelta en la toalla y descalza, daba gracias por eso, esperé a que Edward hablase.

—Edward, quiero las cosas claras, tus palabras me tienen vuelta loca. ¡Esa puta carta! ¿Es lo que haces con tus amantes? ¡Dime! No te quedes ahí como estúpido mirándome. Quiero las palabras claras, precisas.

—Ahí están todas Isabella. No hace falta más. _Ma bella_ , no hay nada que aclarar, la carta contiene todo lo que siento.

—¡Sé más preciso, por la mierda! ¡qué conexión hay entre Elizabeth y yo! —Las dudas, la incertidumbre, mi culpa todo iba impreso mientras le gritaba.

—No lo recuerdo, estaba ebrio cuando la escribí.

¡Esto es el colmo!

—No estoy para tus pendejadas. No más, y se supone que yo soy la niñata —dije cruzándome de brazos.

—Es verdad, no recuerdo, pero si tú quieres saber lo ocurrido, te lo diré. —Volteé y me quedé quieta lo que dura un latido, para luego acomodarme en una banca.

—Pues habla —espeté. Su mirada lúgubre me abrasó, pues buscó mi cara y sin dejar de mirarme, relató.

—Hace seis años aproximadamente conocí a Elizabeth en una reunión informal de trabajo. Iba acompañada de Félix. Solíamos vernos para hacer acuerdos con la familia Vulturi y esas cosas. Más tarde esa noche salí a fumar y ella me alcanzó. Volvió a presentarse, pero fuera de todo pronóstico, la conversación comenzó a tomar otro rumbo. Ella estaba aterrada y no quería casarse con él. No encontré nada anormal a su comentario, incluso bromeé, pero ella insistió, quería que interfiriera en el acuerdo de sus familias. Conocía muy bien sobre la persuasión de mi padre. Yo solo asentí. Lo que fue un encuentro casual se repitió muchas veces. Tantas que comencé a tomarle afecto.

Cuando vio que no podría zafarse de su matrimonio acordado, se vio acorralada por la fecha y sus sentimientos. La encontré donde siempre nos veíamos, afuera de los picaderos. Un lugar donde van solo los soldados y quienes desaparecen los cuerpos. Llegué en el instante que sacaba una navaja. Maldita estúpida, ¡se quería suicidar! La detuve, pues si alguien me encontraba con ella se me culparía de su muerte. Nos había costado volver a tener una relación pacifica con los Vulturi como para que ella la derrumbase. Lo que no esperé ni por asomo fue que ella estuviese tan empecinada en dejar de vivir. Su determinación, sus pequeñas manos en su piel blanquecina... Ella solo quería morir, mientras Esme moría. Esto lo encontré tan ridículo y estúpido, como una teleserie barata. Intenté mucho rato persuadirla, entretanto, Carlisle me avisó que hacía dos horas habían atacado el hospital donde Esme se encontraba. Los Vulturi había roto la alianza de paz.

La rabia se apoderó de mí. Quería llorar como un mocoso, estaba asustado y con rabia. Elizabeth me miró cuando dejé de prestarle atención. _¿Es Esme, verdad?_ La ignoré. _Yo sé lo que quieres. Lo que necesita. Puedes tenerlo de mí, trae a tus hombres, aquellos médicos corruptos. Diles que tienes un cuerpo que mutilar, que tienes un corazón para Esme._ Solo ahí reparé en su rostro, su mirada impenetrable, la resolución en sus ojos… Me sentí extrañamente atraído a su propuesta, repudiándola a la vez.

Le guardaba respeto y un deje de cariño. No había decidido nada aún, hasta que, en una llamada, Marcus contactó conmigo increpándome, diciendo que Elizabeth era mi amante, que sus hombres me habían visto con ella. ¡Una mierda! Por eso ellos tomaron a Esme para cobrar su honor. Entonces fue mucho para mí. Me vi sobrepasado por culpa de ella, de esa mujer. Por escucharla es que se habían llevado a mi madre.

Y con su oferta no tuve otra alternativa, ¡no sería un homicidio, ella quería que la matara! ¡Me lo pidió! ¡Me lo propuso! ¿Qué debía hacer? Los dos ganábamos, era el negocio perfecto. Entonces me lancé sobre ella con toda la furia... pensó que la mataría fácilmente, y no fue hasta que mis médicos llegaron que dejó de respirar, toda la rabia contenida fue descargada en ella. No sentía nada más, estaba acostumbrado a eso, llevaba siete años haciéndolo. Cuando la tendieron en la improvisada camilla, Jane abrió su pecho y yo me acerqué, con unos guantes sostuve su corazón, sus latidos, cada vez más lentos, punzando en mis manos. Sentí todo el poder de la vida. Aquella que arrebataría, y que le daría a otro... Un Dios.

Ayudé a Jane y a los otros médicos hasta que fue declarada muerta. Estaba sumergido en un éxtasis. Abrumado, todo era confuso, irreal. Apenas me desocupé, ayudé a mi familia para librar a Esme lo antes posible, ya que ni su corazón ni el que le conseguí durarían mucho.

No sabía qué hacer con su cuerpo, quería llevarlo al crematorio, pero Swan no estaba, lo contacté para dejarle ese lío a él, total era experto. Además, estábamos cerca del picadero. Yo tomé lo que me servía y me marché.

El resto lo debes suponer, mi madre está viva. Sin embargo, Elizabeth guardó muy bien el secreto de su procedencia, sabía que si me enteraba de su apellido no le ayudaría. Masen. Familia que traicionó a la mía, pero seguía siendo mi familia, de Esme. Asesiné a alguien de mi sangre...de mi propia sangre.

Su confesión me había dejado tan pasmada… ¿qué hacer?, ¿qué decir? ¿Abrazarlo? No, con Edward no sabía qué acción tomar. Lo veía tan vulnerable, tan solo. Me regaló sus palabras, su dolor. ¿Qué debía decirle?

— ¿Por qué? —Mi voz salió como un sollozo—. ¿Por qué me lo dices?

—Bella. —Suspiró pasándose las manos por la cara. Estaba abatido—. Tú... tú me lo has pedido…

— ¿Por qué me haces esto? —La frustración por no saber qué decirle se estaba transformando en rabia—. ¿Quieres que te ayude? ¿Qué te consuele? ¡Qué!

Me miró, ¡Dios! Sus ojos verde-oscuro me calaron, me penetraron con toda la melancolía, tristeza y sufrimiento… ahora sabía qué los hacía turbios. Esa súplica tácita. Me acerqué y le acaricié el rostro, elevé su mentón y le di un casto beso. Inhalé con pesar.

—No sé qué quieres conseguir con esto, pero me vale mierda. —Temblé por entero, lo besé de nuevo. Él se ancló a mi espalada, ahí permanecieron sus manos hasta que nuestros labios se separaron.

—Bella. —Repitió como si fuese lo único que pudiese pronunciar—. Acéptame. —Esta vez no repliqué, no había caso con él.

—Estoy cansada.

—El entrenamiento es agotador. Aquí también hay camas. —No capté su indirecta hasta que agregó—. Quiero dormir contigo.

—Edward, no lo sé… —Rozó su mano por mi brazo.

—Este es el único lugar donde podremos estar juntos.

Pero yo no quería estar con él ¿o sí? No estaba segura.

—Nuestra relación ya ha sido demasiado confusa, ¿quieres quedarte conmigo esta noche?

—Después de lo que te he dicho, no quiero estar en ningún otro lugar que no sea tu cuerpo.

Me estremecí.

—No quiero follar Edward, pasó una vez, no se repetirá.

—No he dicho eso.

—Entonces qué.

—Ven. —Me tomó de la mano y me llevó por los corredores del bunker hasta llegar a un cuarto, era pequeño, de solo una cama—. Puedes darte una ducha, traeré ropa para que te cambies, pero no te vayas. —Me suplicó. No creía que un hombre como él pidiese algo, que se viera tan frágil—. Te he entregado todo lo que soy Bella. Mis palabras son tuyas.

—Yo… no… sé qué decirte… me agruma todo esto.

—Hay días en que yo también me sobrepaso, la culpa me corroe. Todo lo que soy es remordimiento. Sin embargo, tengo claro que todo lo que tú eres me calma.

Y así Edward Cullen se rendía ante mí, entregándome su secreto, su alma. No podía creer que un hombre como él dejase ver su fragilidad. Más aún este nivel de vulnerabilidad.

Espero no arrepentirme.

—Iré a ducharme. —Él sonrió triunfante, pero su alegría solo fue un espejismo. Cuando salí del diminuto baño, la ropa estaba puesta sobre la cama; un camisón de seda celeste, con una bata de franela bastante gruesa. Edward no estaba.

A pesar de lo austero del lugar, me sorprendió notar calefacción. Al menos en el sector que nos encontrábamos no era para prisioneros. Resultó ser que en este lugar también entrenaban a sus otros soldados. De hecho, aquí vivían.

—Mañana Jacob irá a recogerme. Preguntarán por mí, tu padre…

—Eso lo he arreglado. Te quedarás aquí, no tienes más pretextos.

—Te gusta mantenerme cautiva. —Intenté sonar hilarante.

—Estás aquí por tu voluntad —respondió sombrío. Mi intento fue en vano.

—Porque me lo pediste.

—Por favor, Bella, no quiero discutir esta noche.

—Yo tampoco estoy de ánimos, solo quiero dormir. —Me metí en la cama. No pasó mucho hasta que él me acompañó. Apenas cabíamos, estábamos muy juntos, tocándonos. Él rodeó sus piernas con las mías. Estaba muy frío. Me abrazó. Su aliento chocó en mi rostro cuando habló.

— ¿Aún quieres ir donde Vulturi?

—Sí, eso no está en discusión.

—Pensé que podría persuadirte.

—¿Acaso no fue idea tuya? —Recordé a Mike decirlo.

—No, siempre fue de Billy. Me convenció, él es muy astuto y todo lo que dice siempre termina siendo verdad. Por algo es nuestro consejero. Pero exponerte…

—Tú ya querías matarme. ¿Por qué te importa tanto ahora? Si llegase a morir tu secreto se iría conmigo, no tienes que temer.

—Es porque estoy acostumbrado a perder o a destruir lo que quiero.

—¿Antes hubo alguna a la cual quisieras?

—La hubo.

— ¿Como la perdiste? —Estaba yendo muy lejos. Edward ya me había contado una parte importante de su pasado.

—Nunca la tuve. —Se lamentó.

— ¿Hace cuánto?

—Diez años.

— ¿Ángela?

—Ella es mi esposa, no es mi obligación amarla. Su familia posee gran influencia en el mercado de las armas. Nos es útil. El matrimonio significa el sello de la alianza entre familias, eso es todo.

Pero yo podía ver que su padre adoraba a Esme, que la estúpida de Alice se viera feliz junto a Jaspe, hasta Emmett con Rosalie, ¿Ellos no tenían matrimonios por acuerdo? ¿Por qué él debía ser infeliz?

— ¿Qué es lo que te causa gracia? —preguntó por la risa involuntaria de mi parte. Era gracioso que ahora me preocupase por su felicidad.

—Nada, nada. Buenas noches. —Me estrechó hacia él. Mi nariz quedó a la altura de su cuello, podía sentir su aroma a habano y a perfume, una mezcla poco común.

—Te necesito, Bella. No sabes cuánto —declaró pensado en que yo dormía.

A pesar del cansancio, mi mente no dejaba de trabajar, y el calor que emanaba su cuerpo me tenía enajenada. No podía conciliar el sueño.

—Y eso me aterra.

Pude sentir su estremecimiento y asombro.

—Pensé… no importa. Comprendo tu temor.

—Pues yo pienso todo lo contrario.

—Lo comprendo, pues yo estoy aterrado al no saber cuánto te necesito.

—Me das una responsabilidad muy grande, no confundas tu obsesión conmigo con otro tipo de necesidades, y no me refiero a las físicas.

— ¿Por qué no quieres volver a follar conmigo?

—Porque… porque soy cobarde Edward. Ese tipo de contacto te lleva a un nivel de relación que no estoy dispuesta a tranzar, contigo ya no sería solo sexo. —No era una gran confesión, pero significaba mucho para mí.

—Contigo no es solo sexo.

—No vengas con el cuento de las rosas y la vainilla.

—Nunca lo he querido.

—No seré tu amante, aunque lo parezca.

—Es obvio que no podemos ser amigos.

— ¿Quieres ser mi amigo, es eso?

—No, pero tú ya significas algo para mí.

—No seamos nada, no tenemos por qué ponerle nombre a la relación.

Tomó una de mis muñecas y descendió sus yemas por mi brazo, por las cicatrices.

— ¿Están antes de que te secuestrara Demetri, verdad?

—Así es. —Mi voz tembló, no era agradable recordar. Edward preguntó.

— ¿Fueron los soldados del bastardo?

—No lo tengo del todo claro. Esos sucesos están confusos en mi mente.

—Supongo que no será el día de las confesiones.

—No, no tengo nada para decir. A diferencia tuya no encontraría liberación, solo me dañará más.

Acarició mis cicatrices con ternura, y luego les besó.

—Eres increíble.

—Entre muchas cosas... —pronuncio en tono de chiste—. ¿Sabes? Luego de mucho tiempo siento algo de tranquilidad.

—Pues comparto contigo la sensación y no te encuentro para nada cobarde, por el contrario, tu entereza y entrega me sorprende.

—No me vas a persuadir, estoy muy cansada para tener sexo.

—Eres muy intuitiva.

—Digamos que siento mi intuición en mi vientre —le dije divertida al sentir su erección—. ¿No me forzarás?

—¿Qué gano? Estoy seguro que terminaré sin bolas si lo intento.

—Acertado comentario. Suelo ser muy molesta cuando tengo sueño.

—Eres molesta todo el tiempo.

—Quién lo dice. —Rodé los ojos.

—Buenas noches, Bella.

—Igualmente, Edward.

A veces se me olvida que él es trece años mayor que yo. Ha vivido más, sabe más y que, con un movimiento, puede tenerme entre sus redes, mierda, como ahora. Por lo mismo lo he desafiado desde que nos conocimos, nunca le di la oportunidad de ser amable conmigo. Temía sucumbir a la tentación, me aterraba sumergirme en su oscuridad. Sin embargo, ahora que la había probado, en vez de alejarme, surtió efecto contrario, lo que me había llevado a preguntarme: ¿tanto anhelaba una caricia honesta?, ¿compañía? Por la gran mierda, ahora yo se la estaba brindando, tratándolo con ternura…

Di media vuelta y cerré los ojos. Edward pasó su brazo por mi cintura, dejándola en mi vientre.

 _Después no te lamentes Bella, esto es más peligroso que enfrentarte sola a un batallón. Duermes con el enemigo y, aunque te cueste aceptarlo, repulsión ya no es lo que sientes, sino algo que te destruirá tarde o temprano…_

 _._

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y comentar (=**


	15. Chapter 15

**Esta historia fue escrita y subida a Fanfiction entre febrero del 2012 y agosto del 2013, con otro nombre de usuario. Obra registrada en Safe Creative el 6 de julio del 2013, código 1307065389071. -OBRA EN EDICIÓN 2017-**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

 **POVEdward**

Me sentía expuesto.

Sentir su pequeño cuerpo pegado al mío… su calor. Su belleza mundana, su piel tatuada por el golpe de los años. Podía odiar a quienes la tocaron, pero eso la hacía ella. Aquello que enfrentó le hizo llegar hasta a mí y recibirme con su oscuridad. Bella me hacía retroceder años, me llevaba al sitio inmaculado a rozar la inocencia. Su fuerza provenía de todo aquello que vivió y que había quedado grabado en su cuerpo, en sus brazos gráciles, en sus pechos pequeños. Era humana, humana como ninguna otra. No había perfección, ni la idolatría de seres garbos de medidas anatómicas ideales. Me parecía lo más hermoso del mundo.

No podía conciliar el sueño, pues era muy temprano. Había engañado a Bella con el tema horario, debía ser las nueve de la noche, llevaba varias horas durmiendo. Estaba cansada por mi culpa, pero debía hacerle ver que lo que enfrentaría sería mucho peor. Black y sus ideas absurdas. Sólo esperábamos que nos dejasen tranquilos. De seguro son ellos quienes presionan a los Masen para ver a Esme. Ella no está para pasar malos ratos, no ahora que su corazón falla otra vez. Bella iría como intercambio para una tregua, mal que mal ellos la querían, sin embargo, debía ser más astuta para no terminar muerta.

Se movió con brusquedad quedando frente a mí, lo que me hizo cambiar mi mano de posición. Se acurrucó en mi pecho.

 _Te he entregado lo único que me atormenta y tú pareces obviarlo… La culpa viene y va. ¿Acaso no ves lo que te he dado? Lo que te he dicho es todo lo que soy, porque es todo lo que siento._

El sueño fue haciendo su peso en mis párpados, lentamente me dormí.

 _Ahora que tengo tu cuerpo contra mí, no quiero revestirme con ningún otro._

"Camino con un fusil colgando en una de mis manos, la ropa ensangrentada. Calles desiertas. Un corazón late. Miro hacia todas partes, pero no hallo su origen. Entonces la veo desde lejos, Bella sostiene un corazón, no aquellos burdamente dibujados, sino uno humano. Limpio, sin sangre, latiendo. Lo cobija. Intento alcanzarla, pero, a pesar de que ella avanza hacia mí, me es imposible acercarme. Sostengo el fusil con ambas manos, pues oigo pasos. Alguien viene a atacarme. No sé quién es, solo disparo. Entonces, con el cuerpo en el suelo, me doy cuenta que soy yo... Muy extraño. Bella se manifiesta al lado del cuerpo, se arrodilla y con suma delicadeza descubre mi pecho, y pone el corazón latiendo en sus manos en él. Toma lacabeza y la acomoda en su regazo, le da un beso en la frente y se va.

Yo me quedo de pie, mirando _mi_ cuerpo muerto, asesinado por mí… mientras el corazón late con fuerza."

Pestañeé desmesuradamente _¿Es posible el perdón?_ Mi conciencia se preguntó. _Pero no el ajeno, ¿sino el propio?_

Me doy cuenta que Bella no está. No sé si fue el sueño, pero me angustio.

— ¿Bella? —Me senté en la cama—. Bella.

— ¿Sí? —Ella abrió la puerta del baño—. ¿No puedo venir al baño? —responde sarcástica.

—No es eso. —Suspiré.

—Tengo hambre —agregó saliendo de éste.

—Lo supuse. Estuviste el día entero sin comer, contando el entrenamiento.

—Hmmm. ¿Sabes qué hora es? —pregunta, poniendo las manos en jarra a los pies de la cama.

Miré el reloj de mi muñeca.

—Las once y media.

— ¿De la mañana?

—No, de la noche. —Su cara denotaba confusión.

—Estar aquí sin luz exterior, confunde. Cuando me dijiste buenas noches...

—Eran las cinco un cuarto.

—Vaya, he dormido bastante.

—Sí. Iré por comida. ¿Qué prefieres?

—Tengo tanta hambre que no estoy para regodearme. Sólo trae comida. —Exageró haciendo un ademán con la mano.

—Está bien. —Sonreí.

Me vestí y me lavé la cara. El agua escurría por mis dedos y la imagen de la mano con sangre se hizo presente. No recordaba haber tenido sueños tan vividos desde la muerte de Elizabeth. Nunca les presté atención, ni le di la importancia de premonitorios. Pero recordar lo soñado luego de años debía significar algo, aparte de estar mal de la cabeza.

Me contacté con Gallagher, él era el encargado de este sector. Le di la orden y en veinte minutos él ya había enviado a un soldado con mi encargo. Me apresuré en llegar al cuarto con Bella.

— ¿Quieres comer aquí o en el comedor? —sugerí como pregunta ya que sería incómodo comer en la habitación.

— ¿Dónde queda? —preguntó acomodándose en la cama.

—Escaleras arriba.

—Mejor aquí.

—Ok.

Puse una bandeja encima de la mesita de noche y saqué los pocillos con comida. Carne con fideos fritos. Mierda, ¿no tenían algo mejor? Sin embargo, Bella ya estaba devorando su pocillo. Había jugo y un postre de chocolate, que ella observó con ansias.

—No sé qué es esto, pero tengo tanta hambre que ni siquiera siento el sabor de la comida.

—Puedo pedir algo mejor. Esto parece que es lo que sobró de la cena —dije molesto. ¿Cómo podían comer esto? No administrábamos altas sumas de dinero entrenando a nuestros soldados como para que cenaran así.

—No, está bien. No sabe mal. —Viendo el hambre que tenía le di el mío. Yo me conformé con un trozo de pan y el postre de chocolate.

— ¿Te quedarás aquí? —Pestañeé repetidas veces.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya? —A eso me sonaba su cuestionamiento.

—Bueno, es raro, pensé que lo decías como sabías que era día y no noche. Creí que no pasarías la noche conmigo, que era sólo por ahora.

—Si quieres privacidad y dormir sola, lo entiendo. Hay un pasillo con innumerables habitaciones. —agregué un poco amargado.

—Quisiera poder entenderte. —Su comentario, denotaba cansancio, como si realmente se debatiera en tratar de comprender mis actitudes.

—No hay nada que entender.

—Difiero, no tuve una explicación coherente, y aunque no le resté importancia, si tus reacciones siguen así es mejor que me digas.

— ¿Para qué?

—Para saber a qué me enfrento. Tú eres más peligroso que cualquiera. Y no me refiero a que cargues un arma con destreza, ni a que los enemigos no te alcancen, sino a tus palabras.

Terminó de comer en silencio, yo no quise decirle nada. Tenía razón, ebrio o no, siempre fui yo el que utilicé un lenguaje confuso, convirtiendo en una maraña nuestra relación. Recuerdo una de las primeras cosas que escribí en su nombre, el poema del cuervo. Lo leí en el avión, incluso ella lo balbuceó. Ese mismo fue el que cité por partes cuando estuvimos en la laguna. Ese fue el momento en el que supe que ella me entendía, si comprendió esa retórica, podía comprender todo lo demás en mí.

Se puso de pie en dirección al baño otra vez. Yo recogí los pocillos y el resto de alimento, y me encaminé hacia el hall para tirarlo.

Cuando regresé quedé petrificado en la puerta. Bella estaba en el suelo, en el único rincón libre, con una libretita. Mí libreta. Mierda.

Carraspeó.

—Supongo que lo escribiste tú.

—Supones bien.

—Eres como un iceberg. —Rió nerviosa—. ¿Ves? También puedo hacer metáforas. Medio burdas, claro.

—¿Es tarde para decir que es personal? —Asintió.

— ¿Es tu diario de vida? En realidad sólo esto te falta. —Lo hojeó y se detuvo en algo que de seguro ya había leído, puesto que no tenía muchas cosas anotadas.

—Lamento decepcionarte, sólo son notas y datos de trabajo. —Intenté restarle importancia, pero ella ya había dado con lo que no quería que leyera.

—Esto no lo parece. —Di un respingo apoyándome en la pared en el lado opuesto. Comenzó a leer.

.

.

* * *

Bella terminó de leer en voz alta, la que sonó muy nerviosa mientras recitó. Sabía que era para ella, ¿tenía vergüenza? Eso debía sentir yo y, de hecho, lo estaba. Me sentía cohibido, desnudo de una forma que no sabría explicar. No quise levantar la mirada hasta cuando ella habló.

—Tu escritura no es melosa, como cualquiera podría pensar de alguien con faceta de escritor. —Su tono de voz era extraño, un poco acongojado.

—Si es que eso califica. —Añadí. Para mí era la estupidez de no poder expresar lo que sentía abiertamente.

—Para mí sí —dijo ella segura—. Esto es sexo puro. Sexo y algo más…

¿Acaso era miedo lo que teñía sus palabras?

—Bella yo…

 _A ninguna otra le he escrito…_

—No sé lo que pasa por tu cabeza, lo que sientes.

—Esto me duele—. D _uele cuando lo que sientes te abarca de una forma tan profunda…—_ Soy prisionero, Bella, soy prisionero de ti.

—Ahora hablamos de escritura, de tú escritura, es inverosímil. —Sostuvo la libreta y su vista fija en esta, aunque no parecía leerla.

— ¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer?

—Lo mío siempre fue lo práctico, lo tangible, y tú ahora sales con esto… yo… yo no sé qué pensar, qué sentir...

—Bella, lo siento si te confundo, si todo lo que hemos afrontado es… diferente. Sin embargo, esto es lo que soy.

—Edward, es mejor que mañana nos olvidemos de esto. Tú estás casado, yo no quiero arriesgarme con una relación por la que sé que saldré perdiendo. —Guardó silencio, soltando la libretita en la mesita de noche. Me acerqué a ella.

—Quién diría que perteneces a la mafia. —Me miró a los ojos, había tristeza, ¿por qué?

—Nadie debe saberlo, nunca.

—Tu secreto está a salvo, te lo he dicho. —Suspiró con pesar. No era eso lo que no tenía que salir a la luz, sino mis sentimientos por ella.

—Bella yo…

—No. —Ahogó un sollozo, adelantándose a los hechos—. Calla, tienes permitido todo, menos aquellas palabras.

—Quisiera tener otra noche —murmuré dubitativo. Esperaba que me la otorgase, hace años que no me sentía así, requería más tiempo para asimilarlo.

—Es imposible, yo no puedo ser capaz de tenerte en las noches y olvidarte durante el día. Eso hacen los amantes, y eso lo dejé claro. —Hacía referencia a un periodo más largo, como si se fuese a tratar de las mil y una noches. Tan intuitiva, al final eso era lo que terminaría por hacer. Pedirle un día más.

—Mierda —bufé abatido, esto era una contradicción—. Si tú me aceptas, puede que yo redima mis errores y mi culpa. —¿Era por eso que no quería estaría conmigo? Por lo que cargaba a cuestas, lo que le había confesado hacía unas horas.

— ¿Ves? ¡Lo haces de nuevo! No vayas por la compasión, ya es suficiente con tenerme aquí. Y eso es porque yo soy lo bastante masoquista. —Agregó para sí. —Desde hace mucho, he asumido como eres, aunque eso no implica de si entiendo o no tus actitudes.

La quería desnuda, quería ver su cuerpo. La deseaba tanto. ¡Maldita sea! Acaricié su hombro, rozando mis yemas.

—Sólo hoy, ahora, mañana será otro día y nos olvidaremos de esto. —No alcancé a responder cuando ella me besó. Me quedé en su boca mucho tiempo. Había tanta entrega, tanto por decir y callado en nuestras bocas. Estaba acostumbrado a la entrega sexual, a follar, pero esto era diferente. El beso decía tantas cosas, las respiraciones agitadas, los jadeos, los gemidos. Las lenguas cadenciosas, mis manos apretando su cintura, ella recorriendo con sus manos mi cabello. Un beso lento, profundo, que nos aislaba del mundo. No había nada para escuchar, sin embargo, todo por decir.

¿Qué importaba ahora Elizabeth? Esto me hizo olvidar aquello que me la recordaba. Me dejó ver a Bella completamente, marcando la diferencia de su acto. Ella no era cobarde, Elizabeth lo fue al querer morir por no luchar por quien amaba, aunque Bella peleaba por no sentir y no la culpaba, yo tampoco me lo estaba permitiendo, sabiendo lo que nos esperaba.

El amor es contradictorio. No es compasivo, ni mesurado. Saca lo peor de ti, los miedos, el egoísmo, las ansias de posesión y, a su vez, es capaz de la entrega absoluta, te hace frágil, haciéndote desear descansar en otro cuerpo. Al final te aniquila, transformándote en mansedumbre. Desgarra tu conciencia, hace que pierdas el juicio. A pesar de todo aquello, la única certeza que tenía era que…

—Has dicho que mañana olvidaremos todo. —Jadeé entre besos. Mañana olvidaría lo que hoy asumía.

—O por lo menos lo aparentaremos.

¿Eso significaba que ella igual sentía algo por mí?

Drásticamente el ritmo del beso cambió. El desenfreno, la excitación se hicieron presentes. Mi polla dolió hasta lo imposible, cada parte de mi cuerpo deseaba penetrarla. Era una mezcla de todo, las dudas, la inseguridad, las ganas de saberme en su cuerpo.

—Quiero follarte hasta saber que no existo. Hasta que te olvides de mí.

—No hay alegorías, Edward, solo nosotros.

—Deja olvidarme de mí. —Mordí su labio inferior—. No me quites eso.

—No puedo quitarte lo que eres. Eso no se puede cambiar. —Quité su camisón y mis pantalones. Bella desabrochaba la camisa con apremio. Por un instante me detuve. ¿Si por una vez dejaba de enredar todo y desistía, dejando mis sentimientos mezquinos y pensando un poco en ella?

Isabella me miró con extrañeza.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Trato de hacer las cosas más fáciles.

—Eso no es lo tuyo. Nunca lo ha sido —dijo con fastidia.

—Tal vez, si lo intento.

— ¿Esto es lo que quieres? —La propuesta de sexo iba implícita.

—Lo he querido siempre. Cuando lo hicimos, lo quise más. —La luna de miel no fue nada, nada en comparación con lo ocurrido con Bella, incluso toqué a Ángela una sola vez. Al menos se veía feliz y eso bastaba para mantener las apariencias. Pero las semanas venideras, me masturbé como un enfermo, invadiéndome del recuerdo de su sexo hasta la obsesión.

— ¿Entonces? Ya cedí, ¿o te gusta que te lleve la contraria?

—No me conformaré con una despedida, o lo que sea esto. —Alzó las cejas e hizo un mohín. Con aire de "De eso se trata".

—Puede que tú no, pero yo sí.

— ¿Estás diciéndome qué...? —Me interrumpió.

—Edward, consumámonos esta noche y deja que el día se lleve todo lo que haremos. —Besé sus pechos y me entregué a su invitación.

 _Estarás detrás de cada vocablo mortificado y deseo perverso_. Ella permanecería en mis confesiones silenciosas. Anhelándola hasta cuando regresase nuevamente a salvarme. Sí, yo me había atado a ella, había pasado de ser un juego a quien le otorgaba paz a mi vida, poseyendo todo lo que me contenía.

Desnudos y exhaustos por segunda vez. La abracé sobre mí.

—Ahora sí son buenas noches —murmuró contra mi mejilla. La doble intención me causó gracia, pero no reí. Al igual que para mí, Bella lo necesitaba. La besé corriendo un mechón de cabello y cubriéndola con el edredón.

—Descansa, Bella. Mañana volveré a ser un imbécil —susurré para mí, aunque, obviamente ella lo oyó.

—Nunca dejas de serlo —bromeó.

—Lo seré más…

 _Puesto que no has de saber que descanso en tu cuerpo, que mi sumisión es eterna y sólo para ti._

Nos quedamos bajo el alero de la noche, esperando el arribo del amanecer maldito, que nos alejaría para estrellarnos con la puta realidad. Donde volvería a la nada, cuando Bella era todo y lo único que quería.

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y comentar (:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Esta historia fue escrita y subida a Fanfiction entre febrero del 2012 y agosto del 2013, con otro nombre de usuario. Obra registrada en Safe Creative el 6 de julio del 2013, código 1307065389071. -OBRA EN EDICIÓN 2017-**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

El tiempo pasó hasta que se cumplió lo estipulado. El entrenamiento finaliza hoy. Me dirigía a lo que sería la última clase con Edward. Todo había sido difícil desde esa noche juntos, las palabras, las promesas silenciosas. Él es prisionero de mí y es algo que me sobrepasaba.

Continúo poniéndome a prueba y, lo que era peor, la prueba constante de no volver a ceder. Él lo quería, su mirada ardiente me reclama, sin embargo, yo soy quien tendrá que hacer valer la promesa de que nos olvidaríamos, aunque fingíamos bastante bien cuando cenábamos en familia o estábamos reunidos con el resto de los Cullen.

El primer mes de entrenamiento fue con varios grupos de hombres; enfrentarme a objetivos vivos, en movimiento, era realmente complicado. La última semana fue y ha sido la peor de todas, pues hemos estado solos. Él tentándome, aunque me he hecho más fuerte y mi concentración ha mejorado considerablemente. El corazón me latía con desesperación, tenía los nudillos rojos y con raspones. Al menos ya no me dolía la musculatura al hacer algún movimiento brusco.

El calabozo donde estábamos ahora era muy grande, casi igual que los laberintos de tortura donde mataron a Mike. Él está en el lado opuesto, fumando un habano despreocupadamente, como era habitual. Hoy además trajo brandy, aunque no lo había abierto aún.

—Mañana te lo tomarás como descanso. —Eso era porque entrenaba de lunes a sábado, el día de descanso para mí era el domingo—. El lunes está todo arreglado para ir con el bastardo. Aún estás a tiempo de arrepentirte.

—Di mi palabra. Lo haré. —Sonrió, pero sin gracia. Hubo días que no dejaba de mirarme como cordero degollado, puesto que siempre permanecíamos hasta el final, y en la soledad, me analizaba con dejo taciturno. Jacob no había notado nada o era muy discreto, porque la forma en la cual Edward me observaba daba para especulaciones.

—De los meses que llevamos, aún no puedes rozarme. ¡Tus balas no me tocan! —gritó desde el rincón.

—Pienso que haces trampa. —Su forma de zafarse de mis disparos eran sus miradas jodidas y calientes. Él sabía que tenía ese poder en mí, lograba distraerme. Al menos mis enemigos no me incitarían de ese modo.

—Muy malo su argumento, señorita Dwyer. —Lo otro que no me gusta es cuando, de pronto, me trata formal y de usted, es como si pusiera una barrera y al mismo tiempo se burlarse de la situación.

Tampoco quería dar en él, puesto que el segundo mes ya no utilizaba balines de pintura, sino balas. No debía herirlo, no era nada si apuntaba a su pecho, puesto que usaba un chaleco protector, pero ¿si lo hacía en la cara, en un ojo? No podía arriesgarme.

—Vamos, Isabella, hoy te libras de mí, disfruta y dispárame. —Lo hice, y por más que lo intenté no le alcancé—. A pesar de eso, creo que eres muy buena, has aprendido bastante en este periodo. —Sonreí con suficiencia—. Eres una en un millón. Una mujer de temer —añadió picarón. Le seguí el juego.

—Me siento así...

—Perfectamente podrías matar al bastardo ese. No lo dudes ni un segundo si él se pasa de listo. Dispara, no hay ni habrá espacio para el cuestionamiento. —Cambió la entonación, una mezcla de orgullo y determinación.

Asentí.

— ¿Eso es todo?

—Por supuesto. Aunque aún nos queda una hora. Puedes irte o quedarte, me vale mierda. —Seguramente pensaba que me acercaría a él para aprovechar la hora restante. He de admitir que ganas no me faltaban, pero no, no podía seguir cediendo. Puesto que sería yo la más perjudicada, él volvería con su esposa y yo quedaría como la rompe hogares, aunque no fuese así, el mundo es machista.

—Ugh, estamos enojados —le dije sólo para irritarlo. Me miró con desprecio. No le di importancia y me fui a las duchas. Sabía que me seguiría, lo hacía casi siempre, su comportamiento voyerista. Al principio me inquietó, luego le ignoré. Él me dijo que no se despediría de mí, entonces yo era la que tenía que mantenerse a raya, puesto que él me sigue esperando. Podía verme desnuda, ya lo había hecho, y pasarse todas las películas del mundo, tener material para "fantasear" conmigo después. Era su vida y su tortura, en eso no me iba a inmiscuir.

Terminé de ducharme, él estaba en el hall preparándose para marchar, entretanto, llegó Jacob a recogerme.

—Buenas tardes. Isabella, Cullen. —Él movió la cabeza haciendo amago de saludo.

— ¿Lista?

—Sí, vamos. —Eché el bolso a mi espalda y me marché junto a Jacob.

—Te ves diferente —él comentó.

—Diferente en qué sentido.

—Caminas de otra forma... Con seguridad.

—Puede ser. —Aprovechó mi buen humor y se atrevió a ir más allá.

—También te ves más madura.

— ¿Me veo vieja?—dije con espanto falso.

—No, lo siento si eso se entendió. Más mujer, ¿entiendes? —habló atropelladamente, pensado que me había ofendido.

—Sí, Jacob, lo capté, te estoy molestando.

—Pensé que no era de las que hacían bromas. —Se notaba aliviado.

— ¿Tengo cara de amargada?

—Un poco —concordó dubitativo.

—Es culpa de tu jefe.

—Y eso ¿por qué? —exclamó con sorpresa.

—Absorbe mis buenas energías, además he tenido que aparentar. —Oh sí, absorbía mi cerebro y mis ganas, no caer en tentación ahora era más difícil que nunca.

— ¿Aparentar?

—Ya sabes, por los Vulturi y eso, me lo ha repetido hasta el cansancio. Tener cara inescrutable, pero la única que me resulta es la de amargada.

—No exactamente, te ves más bien exhausta y eso es por el entrenamiento. —Él me alentó.

—Más que amargada debo verme demacrada. —Hice un ademán con la mano, exagerando. Jacob rió conmigo.

—Si gustas puedes pasar a hablar ahora con mi padre, está con Carlisle, pues como terminaste temprano... así tienes la tarde libre y ahorras energías —propuso entusiasmado.

—Me parece bien.

Los veinte minutos restantes de viaje guardé silencio. Al menos Jacob lo estaba respetando, por primera vez me sentí a gusto con él. En realidad, era una de las pocas personas que me traía esa buena energía. Era simpático dentro de todo, lo molesto en él recae en intentar ser demasiado bueno, y sus intentos de conversación me son incómodos. Por eso valoraba tanto este momento de tranquilidad.

—Le iré a avisar a mi padre. Espéranos en las escaleras en cinco minutos.

—Bien.

Dejé las cosas en la habitación. Aproveché el viaje para aplacar mi aspecto de zombi y arreglar mi cabello anudándolo en una coleta. Apliqué un poco de corrector de ojeras y rubor. Mi cara parecía demacrada, no había broma en eso.

Descendí. Jacob salió a encontrarme y me acompañó hacia la salita de estudio.

—Adiós, Isabella, espero tengas éxito el lunes. Nos vemos.

—Gracias, Jacob, nos vemos luego. —Necesitaba sentir que saldría todo bien y que regresaría...

Billy me estaba esperando para dar por finalizada mis clases.

—Hola, Isabella.

—Buenas tardes, señor.

—Toma asiento. —Me acomodé en la silla que estaba de espaldas a la ventana.

—Estoy satisfecho con tu rendimiento, serás una gran estudiante universitaria si deseas continuar los estudios. Eres muy inteligente e intuitiva, eso es una gran ventaja. Tienes aptitudes sin dudas. —Aptitudes para este tipo de trabajo, debió agregar.

Me dio un discurso sobre qué o no hacer en casos de emergencia, y más que negocios o alusivo a eso, era para estar segura frente a los Vulturi.

Ahora me estaba poniendo nerviosa, ¿qué decir? ¿cómo presentarme? ¿Ellos lo harían? Estaba comenzando a ver la magnitud de esto.

—Descansa y prepárate. Ellos han accedido a hablar con nosotros. La reunión es el día lunes a las una y media de la tarde.

—Tendré en consideración lo que me ha dicho.

—Eres fuerte muchacha. —sonreí tenuemente. Puso su mano en mi hombro un instante y se marchó.

Salí de la sala de estudio. Fui hacia mi cuarto, en el camino vi rondar a varios de los Cullen, hoy en la noche estarían todos, por la información de Gianna. Uf, amiga mía que esquivé casi todo este tiempo, sabía que vendría a preguntarme cosas, a sacar lo que ya me atormentaba. Era como mi conciencia, pero personificada.

Una ducha estaba bastante bien, pero quise tomar más tiempo de lo indicado y llené la tina. Le agregué algunas sales y encendí unas velas. Intentaría relajarme. Lo ideal hubiese sido un cigarrillo y una copa de alcohol, aunque prefería el cigarrillo.

Una vez preparado todo me sumergí en el agua. Hasta que el agua casi hirviendo estuvo tan fría que tuve que vaciar la tina y abrir la regadera para una pasada rápida con agua caliente.

Me alisté para bajar a cenar, me querían ahí, aunque no había estado presente las semanas pasadas. Al menos no había tenido que ver a Alice, seguía mirándome con desdén, y si supiera lo que pasó con Edward me odiaría con justa razón.

— ¡Qué alegría! Nos acompaña hoy Isabella. —Esme proclamó con júbilo. Le sonreí y me instalé al lado de ella. Estaba toda la familia reunida. Como no lo veía hace mucho, fue incómodo ver a Edward sentarse junto a Angela.

—Es mi agrado anunciar que Edward se ha encargado de los negocios familiares de forma competente.

—Usted sabe que Jasper es el indicado, sin su ayuda no lo habría conseguido.

—Pues has aprendido bien junto a Jasper. —Él sonrió tímidamente y Alice me observó con desprecio. No me interesaba su esposo, ya me bastaba con un hombre casado.

—Edward, esperamos prontamente la venida de nietos. —El jugo se fue por la laringe, camino equivocado, lo que me hizo toser.

— ¿Estás bien, querida? —Esme palmeó mi espalda y me pasó una servilleta.

—Sí, no es nada. —Edward me escudriñó, alcancé a ver una mueca de suficiencia de forma fantasmal.

—Yo también lo espero, Carlisle. —Angela irrumpió, aún me era extraño, ella era tan tímida. Pero parecía agradarle la idea de hijos, mal que mal estaban casados y era su obligación aumentar el número de descendientes. Yo lo sabía, pero ahora me era repulsiva la idea, por lo que intuía él ni la tocaba. De tan solo pensarlo me recorría una sensación nauseabunda. ¿Eran celos? Mierda, hasta ese nivel había llegado.

De tantas miradas que iban y venían, por esquivar la de Edward y Alice, contacté con la de Rosalie, se notaba suficiencia, dándose la razón. Un "te lo dije". Aún no tenía claro si realmente fue amante de Edward o fue la ilusión de ella y lo mencionó solo para mi tormento.

Ella nunca hablaba, ni interrumpía, era como si no existiese, Emmett se notaba que la quería, pero su matrimonio de seguro fue arreglado, algún error de su padre. No lo sé, dudaba que _Cuervo rojo_ tuviese negocios con los Cullen. No del tipo que estaba acostumbrado, él era un matón, pero ellos tenían a mil más como para contactar a un muerto de hambre y ofrecerla a cambio, pues ellos son una familia importante dentro de lo ilícito y su hija no debía _valer_ mucho ¿o sí?

La velada continuó. Yo como siempre aparté mi cabeza de todo lo que hablaban, estaba concentrada y preocupada de lo que ocurriría en dos días. Quería retroceder el tiempo.

Luego de la comida, Carlisle, me llamó a su despacho. De seguro era para darme el sermón antes de mi _misión_.

—La confianza que hemos depositado en ti es inmensa. Así como la tuya en nosotros. Tenemos tu vida en nuestras manos. Y tú, nuestro futuro en las tuyas. Eres tan joven, si fueses mi hija tenlo por seguro que no te enviaría donde ellos. Incluso no lo haría, si algo te sucede ¿qué le diré a Phil? Estoy seguro que Black y Edward junto a su equipo han hecho un gran trabajo, pero querida, si no quieres puedes dar marcha atrás, estarás a tiempo para arrepentirte.

¿Por qué ahora me hacían dudar de mis acciones? ¿Tan horrible era que me enfrentara a ellos?

—Usted confía en mí, eso es suficiente para sentirme segura. Me he enfrentado a estas situaciones, señor. —Él movió su cabeza, asintiendo.

—Irás resguardada, y uno de nosotros irá contigo, puesto que vamos a una reunión para acordar la tregua.

—Eso es todo lo que sé.

—Y no necesitas saber más, por tu seguridad. Desconocer información es un seguro de vida, en estos casos.

Mi pecho se apretó de forma brusca, como si el aire cortara hacia adentro.

—Gracias por esto, Isabella. No sabes la deuda ya que tienes con nosotros.

—Ustedes me han ofrecido asilo.

—No se compara, eso era algo que debíamos. Esto nos compromete directamente contigo. Nuestra gratitud es eterna.

Debían estar agradecidos, pues como siempre alguien iría a hacer el trabajo sucio, eso que ellos evitaban tanto para mantener su conciencia tranquila.

Salí de su oficina con un presentimiento, no era malo, pero tampoco era bueno. Solo estaba, y me anunciaba que algo cambiaría ese día.

.

.

* * *

Habían alistado la ropa que me pondría, hasta en esos detalles pensaron. Mi aspecto iba junto a la primera impresión, tenía que ser buena.

También había dos armas y munición en una caja roja aterciopelada.

Las medias con liguillas eran más resistentes de las que había visto alguna vez, puesto que, entre estas, podía acomodar la funda de las armas, una, a decir verdad, que era la más pequeña y se camuflaría bajo las prendas. Por lo mismo, había pantalones, me habitué a vestirlos. Era más fácil esconder el arma y me sería cómodo para cualquier situación crítica que se llegase a presentar.

La habían puesto a los pies de la cama, sobre un pequeño sillón. Ni siquiera reparé en estas hasta hoy. Temblaba por completo, entre la ansiedad y el nerviosismo parecía un plato de gelatina.

Tomé la remera junto al bléiser, hacía juego con los pantalones azul oscuro. Ya estábamos en primavera, el calor era casi imperceptible. Estoy en un pueblo lluvioso, las estaciones son casi todas iguales. Hielo y agua. Hoy había sol, algo bueno, no me jodería de frío.

Me hice un moño alto, me puse unos pendientes, apliqué perfume y calcé los zapatos. Ni loca me pondría los _stilettos_ , seguiría con las _merceditas_ , el tacón era mínimo. Me ahorraría el dolor de pies como fuese.

Me inspeccioné en el espejo antes de bajar, parecía una mujer de negocios.

Después del almuerzo saldríamos, pero dudaba que algo durase mucho en mi estómago, incluso no estaba segura de comer. Típico de mi cuerpo, situación bajo presión y se cerraba mi estómago.

Hice mi mayor esfuerzo, al menos hoy solo comí junto a Carlisle y Edward, el resto ni idea. Me gustaba ver a Edward solo, verlo en compañía de Angela me irritaba.

—Mi querida, nos mantendremos en contacto. Ve con Dios. —Eso sonó tan hipócrita viniendo de él. Patriarca asesino, pero yo no era quién para juzgar, total, ni creía en su Dios.

Se puso de pie y besó ambas mejillas, su bendición.

—Edward, hijo —murmuró abrazándole para luego besar sus mejillas tal cual lo hizo conmigo.

—En diez minutos te espero en la entrada de la casa —Edward proclamó.

Me lavé los dientes y retoqué el maquillaje. En el bolsillo del bléiser, tiré dos cigarrillos y un pequeño encendedor, extrañaba la boquilla, pero no me cabía en estos. Me aseguré de que el arma estuviese en su lugar. Tomé la cartera, en esta llevaba el arma más grande junto a las municiones.

Suspiré frente al espejo y me armé de valor para enfrentar lo que viniese.

Todos se movían de un lado para el otro. Soldados, los vehículos enfilados saliendo. Jacob dando órdenes al séquito de Diez.

Billy estaba de pie junto a Carlisle afuera del carro que me llevaría. No dejaron de mirarme mientras me desplazaba hacia ellos. Cuando llegué, ellos se retiraron, dándome paso. Ambos se acercaron a Edward, él se despidió de su padre y de Billy, dio unas instrucciones.

— ¿Tú irás conmigo? —Él abrió la puerta, subí con el corazón en la mano.

—Por supuesto, soy el líder de la familia. Es mi obligación. —Se puso el sobrero negro, y los guantes de cuero del mismo tono. Tomó su fusil y lo colgó en su hombro derecho.

Un hombre adelante, a parte del conductor. Nos seguiría una caravana, pero sólo nosotros llegaríamos hacia la puerta de Vulturi, ellos nos cuidarían las espaldas y aparecerían en caso de emergencia.

Tampoco sabía dónde nos encontraríamos. Si realmente iríamos a su guarida o sería un lugar neutral.

Cuando el motor fue encendido mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Edward iba sentado al otro lado. El espacio entre los dos se hizo abismal. No volteó a verme ni un solo momento, el aire se podía cortar. La tensión se intensificó en mí.

—Aún estás a tiempo de dar marcha atrás. —Su voz desintegró la muralla invisible.

—Es tarde para arrepentirse. —Hizo un sonido extraño antes de hablar.

—Call, acelera.

Emprendimos marcha, la adrenalina circulaba por cada terminación y la expectación se acentuaba a medida que avanzábamos los kilómetros.

Nos detuvimos y Edward bajó, un soldado se paró frente a él. Intercambiaron señales, pero vi gestos nada más. Avanzamos otro tramo y de pronto todo se paralizó. El carro que nos guiaba se detuvo abruptamente.

Por las actitudes de los soldados que salieron de los automóviles supe que estábamos en problemas. Hicieron señales bastante enérgicas, al tiempo que algo sonaba y titilaba una luz azul desde la ropa de Edward. El dispositivo de comunicado rápido.

—Bájate ahora. —Fue casi un susurro, pero firme. Estaba petrificada, mis piernas no se movían. _Mierda, Bella, esto es real_. Se abrieron las puertas del vehículo y Edward me empujó.

— ¡Emboscada! —gritó él y se acomodó el fusil. Comenzaba el derramamiento de sangre.

Las balas estallaron por doquier, podía sentir el olor a pólvora.

—Tu arma —Él me recordó. Hurgué en la cartera y la desenfundé. Al menos esta no era tan pequeña—. Quédate detrás de mí.

Estaba concentrado, su rostro no demostraba emoción alguna. Los hombres de Cullen, formaron grupos de inmediato, esto era trabajo en equipo o morías. Los que podían nos rodeaban, pues Edward era el principal objetivo de los soldados de Vulturi.

Sin embargo, éramos superados por la horda, por donde mirase había hombres con armas en sus manos, vi varios cuerpos. Y por lo que alcancé a distinguir eran de los _nuestros_.

Edward me tomó por el brazo y lo apretó con mucha fuerza, un quejido se me escapó, pero no reclamé.

—Tú espalda pegada a la mía. No hagas nada que no te diga. —Su tono era frío y calculador.

Estallaron en fuego dos automóviles. El calor rozó mi cuerpo. Los edificios aledaños sufrieron las consecuencias.

—Vamos. —Edward me guío por algunos escombros, mientras la lucha de las metralletas y los fusiles no cesaba—. Mierda, debí pasarte un arma mejor. Debí prever esto —gruñó entre dientes. Cuatro hombres nos rodearon. Al menos no tenían armas grandes. Le disparé a uno, mientras Edward se deshizo de los otros tres en un segundo.

Nos atacaron por la espalda, alcancé a poner mis manos en el suelo. El asfalto rasmilló mi ropa, y mis manos, lanzando el revólver lejos, uno de ellos lo capturó. Me reincorporé más rápido de lo que pensé. Y me concentré en el golpe.

 _No dudes, no pienses, deja que la ira fluya. Eres tú o él en ese momento. Tú vida, no hay otra._ Las clases con Edward venían a mi mente.

Apreté su mano y la di vuelta, pues tenía los dedos en el disparador, y esto era una ventaja cuando de desarmar se trata. Doblé su brazo, pero él se resistía y obviamente poseía más fuerza que yo, entonces levanté una pierna y, flexionándola, le di en sus partes íntimas. Mierda, daba gracias al cielo de que tuviesen tan expuestos. Tomé su arma y le disparé en la cabeza.

Veía nuboso, todo era rojo, ensordecedor y, por sobre todo, irreal. Había matado a dos hombres en menos de una hora, tenía dos vidas sobre mí conciencia. Nunca volvería a ser la misma, mi alma había sido mancillada por sangre.

 _El predicamento moral puede que te asalte unos momentos, ignóralos, esto hace que pierdas el objetivo y es seguir en pie. Un descuido por más mínimo que sea y te tomarán como rehén y sabes perfectamente lo que ocurre después._

No sentir culpa, ese fue el tema de esa clase. Si es que había tema, pero algo predominaba en nuestras pláticas. Culpa y concentración, siempre era la concentración la clave de todo.

No alcancé a procesar mi acto cuando otro me atacó, este hizo que me estrellase contra una pared. El dolor se reventó por mi cabeza, temí habérmela roto. Sin embargo, no olía a sangre, algo bueno, no quería desplomarme. Al menos no lo haría por eso.

Cuando él iba a embestir de nuevo, le di un codazo en la mandíbula. La satisfacción a mi buena reacción duró bastante poco, puesto que otro hombre me tomó y me llevó con él.

¡Oh no, otra vez!

Me llevó por callejones o eso era lo que veía, aún tenía adolorida la cabeza y estaba desorientada. Como pude, tanteé mi ropa, en los ligueros donde estaba la otra arma, más pequeña, pero serviría. Podía sentir cuando él se arqueaba levemente y disparaba por la reta guardia. O cuando me tironeaba para que me agachase, al menos a él le interesaba llevarme viva. Aunque tampoco debía estar muy feliz por aquello. No quería más torturas.

Cuando di con la dichosa pistola, el tipo me tiró hacia el frente, a un lugar oscuro. Casi a ciegas la empuñé.

 _Tus oídos son tus ojos. Cuando te superan en número, es raro enfrentar los objetivos directamente, no los verás y eso tampoco lo intentes. Si los ves ellos también y estarás expuesta y al segundo, muerta. Escucha, ve hacia el origen de las balas, las pisadas, los movimientos sacuden el aire._

Ahí estaba de nuevo la concentración. Con ambas manos a la altura de mi pecho, presioné el gatillo y la bala salió. Una maldición se oyó, luego me llamó por mi nombre.

—Tuviste tres meses y ahora no fallas.

— ¿Edward?

—El mismo que viste y calza —volvió a gruñir—. Les diste nuestra posición, avanza pegada a la pared, cualquier cosa que sientas, dispara.

Lo hice dos veces más, pero no supe si acerté. Nos encontrábamos en una calle sin salida, rodeada por rejas, había chatarra y vehículos desmantelados. Edward inspeccionó el área.

—Despejado. ¿Cómo estás?

—Oh Edward, lo siento, yo.

—Shh, casi me sacas la oreja, por suerte la bala rozó. —Tenía un hilillo escarlata por su cara y cuello.

—Lo siento.

—Que te calles, el sonido de las balas directamente en mi oído me dejó un poco sordo, debo oír si vienen.

Siempre supe que le daría en un ojo, estuve a punto... Ay Bella.

En dos segundos nos vimos rodeados otra vez, al menos ellos no nos notaron. Edward me guío por entremedio de trozos de metal. Nos acurrucamos ahí. Tal parecía que algunos solados de Cullen también habían venido a parar acá. Sangre, balas, golpes. Lata doblándose. Esto no acabaría nunca.

—No me quedan muchas municiones. —La oración sonó como una grosería.

— ¿No tienes ni una sola recarga?

—Quedaron en el automóvil. La puta mierda. —Pegó su cabeza sobre la puerta oxidada de un Chevy.

—Yo puedo salir de esto. Me ha pasado mil veces. —Estaba angustiado, eso distinguí luego de mucho tiempo. Eso me recordó al primer enfrentamiento que tuvimos en New Orleans. Donde Carlisle aludía a lo mismo e incluso esa vez yo le ayudé, a pesar de mi falta experiencia, ahora podría hacerle frente, ya no era la misma.

—Podremos salir, yo...

—No, Bella, no es tan sencillo. Son muchos, no veníamos preparados para una emboscada, nosotros somos hombres de palabra, y era eso lo que estaba empeñado. Era una tregua, no esto. Tal parece el bastardo ni eso tiene. —Apretó su puño y las venas se marcaron en su sien.

— ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras, maldita sea! —Sabía que era para mí, pero sonaba como si se lo estuviese diciendo a él mismo.

—Es mi decisión, si quieres salvarte, si puedes, hazlo, no te detendré. —Me miró como si hubiese dicho la peor cosa del mundo y lo hubiese ofendido.

—No quebrantaré mi promesa ni honor dos veces, Isabella.

—Tienes una familia, una esposa. Algo a quien aferrarte. —Pensé en mis padres, lo único que me quedaba, también lo tenía, pero a la hora de las excusas cualquier argumento era posible.

—Tú eres todo lo que quiero, Bella. —Como era mi costumbre traté de restarle importancia.

—No creas porque haya una posibilidad alta de que no sobreviva hoy, es tu deber decirme esas cosas. Es innecesario. —Una mueca fantasmal pasó por su rostro.

De pronto me sobresalté, algo explotó y vidrio comenzó a caer muy cerca de nosotros. Debíamos salir de aquí, el problema era cómo.

—Desde ese día no he dejado de escribirte. Te has metido bajo mi piel… en mi sangre.

Tuve la intención de hablar, pero él me calló con una mirada, acercándose a mí, sentándose a mi lado. Cerró los ojos, y ladeó su cabeza ensangrentada a la mía. ¿Él también creía que no saldríamos de esta? ¿Es acaso este su adiós? ¿Su despedida? Otra más para nosotros… de seguro este es nuestro destino.

Tomó mi mandíbula para susurrar sobre mis labios.

—El deseo me ha hecho prisionero. Prisionero de las palabras, prisionero de ti.

Un beso en mi barbilla…

—No puedo tenerte, no puedo amarte. ¡Maldita sea! No puedo hacer otra cosa más que escribir. Bella, detrás de cada palabra tormentosa has permanecido tú.

Un beso debajo de mi nariz…

—El deseo acabó atándome a tu cuerpo… Tantas otras… ah… pudiendo tener a tantas, y ninguna, ninguna… es tú.

Un último beso en la comisura de mis labios…

Abriendo los ojos, me penetró su mirada verde y turbia, diciéndome:

—El deseo me ha hecho tuyo.

Ni el ruido ensordecedor de las ametralladoras, ni el hecho de saber que mi vida pendía de un hilo, ni las heridas, ni el dolor. Nada fue tan inquietante, ni abrumador, como lo que me acababa de decir.

Había comprobado que era posible la concentración, pues olvidé lo que sucedía a nuestro al rededor, solo su voz estuvo presente. Las balas se acercaban, los gritos de los solados buscándonos. Sin embargo, todo se desintegraba mientras sus labios cubrían los míos. El beso era sombrío, sabía a sangre y a miedo.

Nos pusimos de pie, me dio la mano, y con la otra cargó su arma.

—Edward —musité queda. No era algo que fuese a cambiar, él no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, lo que significaba que él no desistiría. Me esperaba.

—Shh —silbó.

La mezcla de sentimientos, la presión de que todo podría acabarse ahora, me hizo confesar...

—Te quiero. —Decirlo fue casi un lamento. Materializó mis sentimientos, como si una roca me aplastase el pecho. Su brazo se tensó, lo que me indicó que sí me había escuchado. Sentía los latidos en mi garganta, escondí mis ojos de los suyos. Sentía vergüenza y algo de temor por lo que me encontraría en sus iris tan poderosas.

Una bala tiró su sombrero lejos, y ahí reparé que lo llevó puesto todo ese tiempo. Movió sus dedos entre los míos, infundiéndome valor. Por un instante que me pareció eterno, nada me importó más que sentir la mano de Edward entrelazada a la mía. Me sentí plena, como si la mitad de algo que carecía hubiese encajado dentro de mí. ¿Esa es la plenitud que se sentirá cuando esperas fallecer? Podría ser, nuestras posibilidades eran nulas. Escapar de esta no sería sencillo, en lo absoluto.

Dio un apretón y la soltó para comenzar a disparar. Volví a la realidad, parecía más burda y gris. Ya no quería vivir si era de este modo, escapando, reprimiendo mis sentimientos para no dañar a terceros. Decirle a Edward que lo quería me había confirmado que: estaba perdida en la vida de un hombre mortificado y su amor.

Edward agarró con brusquedad mi muñeca. Su fusil cesó, ya lo había mencionado, no teníamos recargas. Avanzamos con sigilo, a enfrentarnos a algo más que a nuestros enemigos y encarar a la muerte me pareció hasta poético.

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y comentar (:**


	17. Chapter 17

**Esta historia fue escrita y subida a Fanfiction entre febrero del 2012 y agosto del 2013, con otro nombre de usuario. Obra registrada en Safe Creative el 6 de julio del 2013, código 1307065389071. -OBRA EN EDICIÓN 2017-**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

—Edward —gemí. Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos, exhalé con dificultad para poder despejarme. No podía ser débil, no ahora. Sin embargo, todo era demasiado aterrador, para intentar despejar la incertidumbre. Podía sentir como nos alcanzaba la muerte. ¿Y Si esto es el fin? ¿Si se termina todo en un instante? El olor a sangre incrementaba el miedo, los recuerdos de un pasado nebuloso, donde fui torturada, donde la muerte era mi única salida… Mi mente se niega a reproducir aquellos hechos, me protegía, por eso odiaba tanto el hedor a sangre. Nunca temí morir más que ahora. ¿Será por qué si moría no podría tener a Edward? Esta idea me angustia.

—Isabell... —sonó extraño mi nombre a medias. En ese instante tiró de mí para avanzar. Estuve casi sobre su espalda y él corriendo, el mar de balas dejaba un camino por detrás de nosotros. El martilleo de mi corazón me decía que el miedo estaba aquí. Yo no quería morir ahora, al menos que fuese con Edward, pero nadie garantizaba que él se fuese conmigo.

—Mierda, mierda —Edward repetía, cuando se detuvo abruptamente me dijo que algo estaba más que mal. No quise levantar la mirada. Me aferre a su espalda, mi puerto seguro.

—Qué quieres —su voz era filosa, podría haber matado tan solo con sus palabras.

—Mi jefe quiere hablar contigo —dijo un hombre.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo aceptaré? Ha formado una masacre sin sentido.

—Vamos Cullen, no seas resentido, esto es un juego como otros que hemos tenido. Ten— en eso levanté la cara. Un tipo vestido como los hombres de negro, con las mismas gafas, le tendió un móvil a Edward. Este, reacio, lo tomó. Vibró en su mano. Él contestó.

—¡Maldito bastardo! No, eso no estaba en el acuerdo. Eso no te incumbe, con lo que has hecho el trato se ha disuelto… No dejaré la vida de ella a diestra tuya. —Discutía enérgicamente. La rabia destilaba, estaba tan tenso que los músculos de su espalda se marcaban—. Sabía que no podía fiarme de ti. Mañana... sólo si yo estoy presente —hubo un silencio sepulcral.

—Bien —luego cortó y le lanzó el móvil al tipo. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estábamos, ni cuánto nos habíamos movido. Tal parecía no fue tanto. Como si de un milagro se tratase los soldados de Vulturi cesaron y retrocedieron, sin antes dejar una serie de cadáveres.

—Y, ¿qué ocurre? —pregunté a Edward cuando al fin encontré la voz.

—Nos vamos a un hotel —bramó.

— ¿Qué? —No lograba captar el cauce que había tomado esto.

—Te explico en el camino. —Tomó fuertemente mi de mi codo y me condujo por laberintos, edificios viejos, algunos escombros, nunca me di cuenta de cuándo y cómo habíamos venido a parar a este sector de la ciudad. Él estaba inquieto, no dejaba de deambular, apretó un puño y su respiración era contenida, muy pesada.

Nos montamos en un vehículo que apareció más tarde. Unos hombres se llevaron los cuerpos en camionetas. No me había dado cuenta de que temblaba hasta que estuve sentada, mis piernas parecían dos hilos al viento. Junté las manos, que también temblaban, había sangre en ellas como en el resto de mi ropa. Mi rostro estaba sucio y tenía el pelo alborotado. Edward lucía similar. La herida de su oreja ya no sangraba, pero se notaba un pequeño corte.

No supe cuánto paso hasta que llegamos al hotel. Edward pidió la suite más costosa de todas. La que, irónicamente, tenía una cama inmensa, una. También había más habitaciones dentro de la misma, pero no quería quedarme sola. No me podía los pies, estaba acabada. Me tiré sobre la cama gigante. No sabía si reír o llorar. Ni siquiera qué pensar, solo deseaba que todo se fuese a negro, quería que mi conciencia se apagara y que mi corazón dejase de sentir. El agotamiento mental me tenía concentrada contando las figuras de una tela que pendía de la ventana. Eso era bastante bueno para desviar el cauce de mis pensamientos. Cuando me di vuelta vi rondar a Edward, entraba y salía, hablaba por móvil, gritaba, refunfuñaba colérico. Cuando se hubo calmado ya era entrada la tarde. Se quitó el abrigo gris y los guantes de cuero. Algún roce hizo que su oreja volviese a supurar. El hilillo rojo resbalaba por su rostro. En un acto mecánico, me puse de pie y fui en busca de un botiquín. Regresé a la habitación principal con lo necesario.

—¿Puedes sentarte un momento?

—Estoy ocupado ahora.

—Estás manchando de sangre tu camisa. Ven.

—Me cambio y ya.

—Ven. —Suspiró y se sentó a los pies de la cama.

—No sabía que tenías aptitudes de enfermera.

—Para que veas. Soy una mujer multifacética. —Le guiñé un ojo. El hizo una mueca pícara. La que duró hasta que rocé la herida. Quité todo rastro de sangre, incluso la que tenía pegada y seca.

—Déjalo ya —Él me esquivó.

—No, se te infectará. — Limpié la herida y sus alrededores con una solución estéril, primero por el centro de la lesión, y después hacia los bordes. Lo que debió escocerle—. No te pondrás bebé ahora. —Sonrió y me acarició las manos. Cogí un pedazo de algodón y lo unté con povidona yodada. Lo apliqué a la herida, para finalmente cubrirla con un apósito.

—Estuviste genial —le miré como si tuviese un bicho en la cara—. Eres valiente —rodé los ojos.

—Temblé como gelatina, casi te saco la oreja, me escudaste ante un mar de balas, yo no he sido la valiente.

—Te lo he dicho ya, eso lo he pasado mil veces, en cambio tú.

—Un par.

—Aunque yo no me refería a eso exactamente. —Él reconocía mi valentía al decirle "te quiero". Mierda, ahora debía hacerme cargo de mi declaración.

—Me he dado vueltas con palabras y tú lo resumes tan bien, quiero que sepas que yo…

—Señor Cullen. —Alguien abrió la puerta inoportunamente.

—¡Qué coño! —Edward gruñó—. Esto es privado ¡toca la puta puerta! —se dirigió hacia la puerta completamente crispado, tal parecía aún estaba muy afectado por lo ocurrido con Vulturi. No se había relajado ni un poco, mejor ni mencionaba cuales serían nuestros planes ahora.

—Lo siento señor, es que ha llamado su padre. —Apenas oí su respuesta. El hombre se intimidó.

—Pásame la llamada y vete a la mierda. —Él traía un teléfono, no entendía por qué Edward no tenía el suyo a mano.

—Padre. Lo sé, ¿qué tiene a quién? —su mandíbula se tensó—. Lo entiendo. Sí, no pensaba dejarle, menos ahora. Entendido, gracias y no le digas nada. —Colgó y me miró de forma extraña.

— ¿Tienes hambre? ¿O te ducharás primero? —Su cambio de tema sorpresivo me dejó con innumerables dudas.

—Quisiera la ducha y una siesta. —Le seguí, pues no quería revolver lo anteriormente dicho. Me sentía como una niña que lanzaba la piedra y luego escondía la mano.

Cuando llegó la noche, Edward me contó lo que había hablado con Vulturi y el nuevo acuerdo al que habían llegado. Resultó ser que Vulturi hizo todo ese escándalo de forma de prueba, la que si pasábamos nos dejaría calificados para hablar con él. Estúpido, puesto que debíamos aprobarla, ya que no serviríamos de mucho muertos, lo que habíamos conseguido de milagro.

Edward se había ofrecido a ir conmigo a la reunión, con lo que habíamos pasado hoy necesitaría de alguien. Incluso, de un ejército completo para que me resguardase de ese viejo impredecible.

—Esto es una mala idea. —Concluyó cuando me puso al tanto.

—Edward, después de lo que ha pasado hoy, ¿qué más podemos temer?

—Bella, esto es el principio, si fue capaz de tendernos una emboscada, tenlo por seguro que algo trama. Superará con creces la escenita de esta mañana. —Bebió brandy. Lo único que lo vi ingerir en todo el día, o tenía una gran tolerancia al alcohol o no había bebido tanto, pues no parecía ebrio.

—Vámonos —soltó de pronto.

—A esta hora. ¿Adonde?

—Escápate conmigo. —Esto era una broma o ahora si estaba borracho.

—Creo que bebiste demasiado.

—Vámonos ahora, esta noche… No me importa nada. —Parecía decidido.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que me propones?

—Es la única opción que tenemos.

—Nosotros nunca fue una opción.

—Claramente no, ni lo será. Pero si mueres, Bella… Nunca temí perder a alguien tanto como hoy. Créeme, esa incertidumbre sólo la he sentido por Esme. Ni esa se asemeja a la idea de verte con una bala en el pecho, me enferma.

Lo consideré un momento, pero ¿qué posibilidades tendríamos? Vivir fugitivos, eso llevaba haciendo los últimos años. Más temprano que tarde nos hallarían y ahí debíamos dar explicaciones y pagar por todo lo que arrastraríamos a nuestro paso. Sin embargo, la lógica se iba a la mierda cuando pensaba en que podríamos tener un futuro juntos, poco prometedor, pero ¿qué importaba? Mierda, el amor estaba causando estragos en mí juicio.

—Edward, es arriesgado. —Atiné a decir.

—No tanto como tener que enfrentarnos a Vulturi mañana, él algo planea y, obviamente, no es bueno. Ya te he expuesto demasiado.

Me pareció tierno que quisiese salvarme, pero eso ya no se podía hacer, mis decisiones y nuestras acciones nos habían traído hasta aquí.

—Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar. —Posó sus ojos en mi cara, para luego alcanzar mi mirada con sus penetrantes ojos verdes, tan sombríos como de costumbre. Verde oscuro, abatidos. Acaricié su mentón. Cerré los párpados para dejar de luchar con sus iris, y esa mirada que me reclamaba.

—Ni menos desear —agregó él, decepcionado de que no aceptase su ofrecimiento.

Edward arrastró un sillón y se acomodó al lado de la cama, lo que me recordó al tiempo después del secuestro de Demetri. Había suficiente espacio para los dos, incluso para no tocarnos, ahora parecía que él me evitaba, no obstante, se lo agradecí. No quería complicar más nuestra relación, ceder sería cuestión de piel. Dormir sentó de maravillas, pues fue como fallecer. No sentí absolutamente nada, no hubo recuerdos, ni cargo de conciencia. La paz me reconfortó, la que duraría sólo los primeros minutos cuando abriese los ojos.

.

.

* * *

La tranquilidad se extendió a mi presente unos minutos, hasta que me percaté de que Edward no estaba. Me era difícil admitir que su ausencia me dolía, ahora más que nunca.

Aún no aclaraba por completo. No sabía la hora, y no encontré ningún reloj, pero estaba amaneciendo. Quería detener los minutos. Hubiese querido tener el valor suficiente para marchar con Edward, lástima que no se pudiese tener todo lo que deseaba. El sol fue rasgando con su luz la lobreguez, traspasando su luz por las cortinas. Esperaba que hoy acabase todo de una vez, seguir extendiendo esto sólo estaba haciéndome daño, ¿por qué? No lo sabía, o mejor dicho sí. Me había acostumbrado a él, a verle, a tenerle aunque fuese una ilusión. Más pronto terminase mi misión o trabajo, prontamente podría volver a enclaustrarme. Ya no habría excusas para permanecer juntos, ni tener que enfrentarnos. Temía quererlo más, y necesitarlo de forma obsesiva como él sentía… Billy me había dicho que luego de este favor a los Cullen, yo regresaría con mis padres, el punto era dónde, ellos estaban escondidos de Vulturi. Irónico, ellos separándose de mí para protegerme, y yo me presentaría frente a él para ayudar en una tregua ajena en tan solo unas horas.

Rodeé por el colchón, llamé a Edward, pero él no apareció. Fui hasta el baño para aprovechar de ducharme y prepararme para lo que vendría más tarde. Con una toalla en la cabeza, y a medio vestir me lo encontré. Estaba recién afeitado, tenía el pelo húmedo, y vestía de gris. Un pequeño parche de una tonalidad canela cubría su oreja.

—Buenos días, te traigo ropa limpia.

—Buenos. Gracias.

Dejó una maleta al lado de la mesita de noche.

—He pedido el desayuno. En una hora más saldremos. Quiero terminar este asunto de una puta vez.

Asentí.

Al menos mi estómago se dignó a colaborar y pude comer. Inclusive, hoy comí mucho, la ansiedad tomaba posesión de mí.

—Espero que las cosas salgan bien. Es raro hacer este tipo de acuerdos.

—Saldrá, ten un poco de fe.

—Hace bastante tiempo la he perdido.

—Ten fe en mí. —Su semblante se suavizó. Ahora comenzaba a comprender que Edward era mucho más tierno de lo que creí.

—En ti… siempre he tenido fe. Es en ese bastardo en quien no confío.

—Si no quieres ir, entonces quédate.

—No se trata de eso. Con justa razón debo acompañarte, yo di marcha atrás, pero tú insististe, además Black tiene una fijación por ti y el asunto este.

—¿Tanto peso tiene su consejo?

—Son años de respaldo los que me hacen creer en él y fiarme de su instinto.

—Ah, sí lo dices…

—No quiero sonar repetitivo, pero si quieres dejar esto hasta aquí, lo comprenderé, mi padre también lo hará, no tienes por qué seguir adelante por una promesa.

—Ustedes son hombres de honor. —o lo que les quedase—. Al igual que ustedes, yo di mi palabra, es lo único que tengo. No me retractaré, aprendí eso hace años. —Phil vino a mi mente.

—Bien, seguiremos como Black lo tenía estipulado, o en su defecto, el bastardo, ya que hace lo que se le antoja —gruñó.

—¿Por qué te vas? —reclamé inesperadamente cuando él daba media vuelta.

—Yo… —No supo qué contestar. Lo había sorprendido.

—No quiero quedarme sola, este lugar es muy grande —respondí yo por él, como si necesitase un pretexto.

Se vio confundido, frunció el ceño y se sentó a mi lado.

—Pensé que te molestaba estar conmigo.

—A veces, hay días que eres insoportable.

En silencio bebió café. Lo miré con detenimiento, como se llevaba la taza a la boca, como arrugaba levemente el entrecejo. Cada gesto. Estaba absorta, era como si pudiese descifrar cada una de sus palabras, su poesía desesperada y atormentada.

Me levanté para terminar de vestirme. Lo malo es que no había traído maquillaje. No quería verme reflejada en ningún cristal, más aún por las ojeras horribles que tenía por haber despertado en la madrugada. Mis cogitaciones fueron interrumpidas por un pitido. La alarma característica del pequeño dispositivo que utilizaba en su cadera.

—Debemos irnos.

—Ok, solo necesito encontrar un bolso. —Ahí tenía el arma con las municiones.

Edward me escoltó al salir de la habitación, moviéndose a la par conmigo.

Estaba arreglada con un vestido entallado de color ceniza, el cabello tomado y unos zapatos con tacón alto, ya no me libraría de ellos.

Edward caminaba detrás de mí con ambas manos en su espalda, podía vislúmbrarlo en un espejo que estaba hacia el final del corredor, al que nos acercábamos con rapidez. El día anterior había sido fatídico, se notaba el cansancio en nuestros rostros. La lucha contra los enemigos…, la de nuestros sentimientos.

Vería a Marcus, por lo que tenía entendido, en un hotel que estaba a unos cuarenta minutos de éste. Apreté los puños contra mi cuerpo y descendí en silencio, Edward pasó su mano por mi hombro y en este gesto me infundió valor. Sabía que me acompañaría, pero eso no era suficiente para que el temor se esfumara. También tenía miedo por él, estaría muy expuesto, puesto que a diferencia de las reuniones que tenían para hacer negocios, en esta no habría resguardo ni algún convenio previo de paz, pues ellos ya habían tirado por la borda todo acto pacífico. Esperaba que hoy las cosas salieran bien dentro de lo que fuese posible.

—Si algo te parece extraño, o si la reunión toma otro rumbo, saldremos de allí. Tendrás que estar atenta a mi reacción. —Moví la cabeza en señal de respuesta.

Aquí íbamos de nuevo… ya no sentía la misma expectación, aunque sí los nervios me carcomían.

El hotel, tal parecía, es de _su_ propiedad, puesto que había hombres armados cuando entramos. Si esto llegaba salirse de control, no tendríamos escapatoria... _¡No seas pájaro de mal auguro!_ Mi conciencia repitió, no obstante, mis presentimientos acertaban la mayoría de los casos.

Acto seguido, desviaron al resto de los hombres que nos escoltaban. Después, me condujeron a una salita, dejaron a Edward afuera, por lo que alcancé a oír, le registrarían. Él venía armado hasta los dientes. Mierda. Yo también traía a cuestas la pistola diminuta entre medio de mis ropas. Se me hizo extraño que no me revisasen también, seguramente dudaban por mi aspecto frágil, aunque ellos nunca se dejaban guiar por las apariencias, ¿o sí? Al cabo de unos minutos hicieron pasar a Edward donde me encontraba, se sentó frente a mí. No me miró ni un sólo momento.

El tiempo se dilató, y se hizo tedioso, los siguientes veinte minutos transcurrieron sumamente lentos. Alguien abrió la puerta, el rechinar de ésta me sobresaltó.

—El señor Vulturi los espera. —Un hombre mayor nos avisó. Edward estaba cabreado, no tenía armas, debía sentirse vulnerable.

—Espero estar haciendo lo correcto. Al fin y al cabo esto es mi culpa, por _ella_ estamos hoy aquí, debo asumir las consecuencias... Me siento tan maldito por arrastrarte a esto—. Esto era, como siempre, su culpabilidad, por eso estaba empeñado en marcharse, no podría cargar con más remordimiento, menos si se trataba de alguien a quien estimaba.

—Lo hecho, hecho está. —Le abracé por la espalda y reposé mi cabeza unos segundos. El tiempo se detuvo mientras oía los latidos de su corazón, las pulsaciones chocando en mi mejilla, a la par con el danzar desbocado del mío. Muchas cosas estaban en juego hoy. La más importante para mí es él. Hasta ahora me daba cuenta de cuánto lo quería, de cuánto deseaba poder redimir todo su pasado, y me sentí completamente inútil, nada de lo que hiciese podría ayudarle si no salíamos vivos de esta prueba del demonio.

Este era el mayor contacto que habíamos tenido desde hacía unos meses. Y para ambos fue como si nos tocásemos por primera vez. Mis manos en su pecho querían aferrarse a la esperanza de que lo podría tener nuevamente. Yo y mis promesas... Él las acarició, desde mi dedo corazón hasta mi muñeca, tres veces, sus gemas rosando mi piel. Esto era lo único que deseaba y, sin embargo, no podía permitirme tener.

—Nos esperan —espetó. Su molestia no era conmigo, lo sabía, pero de igual manera se apretó mi pecho al oír ese tono de voz. Mis manos cayeron abruptamente, él las tomó y me miró con detención. Se acercó con lentitud a mi oreja.

—No puedo prometerte nada. Mi vida ha tomado otro rumbo... Pero quiero que sepas; lo que siento por ti seguirá intacto e inalterable. —Susurró. Luego besó el dorso de mi mano y salimos.

El mismo hombre que nos avisó, nos condujo por el hotel.

¿Qué pasaría cuándo todo esto acabase? ¿Cuándo tuviese que regresar con mi familia? No volvería a ver a Edward, eso era algo que no había pensado. No teníamos una relación, yo dejé las cosas bastante claras ese día en el bunker. Sin embargo, la misma incertidumbre de no volver a verlo, regresa ahora. Al menos eso me quedaría…, sólo su presencia.

 _Cada vez que mi nombre en su boca era pronunciado, sentía que podía abarcar todo lo que él era._

— _Te quiero, te quiero tanto... —gimoteó, yo sólo le besé. Me aferré a su pecho, y él me cobijó entre sus brazos._

 _El silencio se desintegraba a nuestro alrededor. Los gemidos anulaban el tiempo... El placer aprisionándome, los orgasmos, la agonía, el dolor… Ni el cansancio parecía tomarme, cuando estaba con él todo se hacía infinito... Esa noche nos hizo infinitos…_

Maldito recuerdo, ¿tenía que venir justo ahora? ¡No podía quitármelo de la cabeza!, una y otra y otra vez golpeaba mi conciencia. ¡Por la mierda! El peso de mis palabras me estaba haciendo mal. Ciertamente lo quería, mierda ¡cuánto lo quería!, pero eso no significaba que lo pudiese tener, no hacía referencia a lo sexual, jamás podríamos tener algo sin ser amantes, sin mantenerlo en secreto. Él lo había dicho, su vida ya había tomado otro rumbo, su matrimonio con Angela. Sólo hay algo tan terrible como la realidad… y es desear algo que no ocurrió: habernos conocido antes. Aunque eso ¿hubiese cambiado algo? No lo creo.

Mis pensamientos se esfumaron cuando nos detuvimos frente a un par de puertas de madera lustrosa de tonalidad marrón.

—El Señor les espera —dijo el hombre viejo antes de abrir ambas puertas. Edward roso sus nudillos a mi muñeca. Una mujer nos recibió, esta me guio y me separó de Edward. Él quedó al otro lado de la sala. Mientras le miraba de soslayo entró Marcus. Nunca lo había visto antes, parecía cansado. Se sentó mecánicamente y me miró.

—Vaya, si es Isabella. He oído tanto de ti... Cullen. —Hizo un ademán con la mano, y no reparó en él. Podía sentir como el aire se tornaba pesado. Cada centímetro de mi cuerpo estaba tullido. Sentía mis latidos por todo mi cuerpo, el sonido de la sangre en los oídos.

— ¿Es verdad que has venido como cambio?

—No exactamente, señor —chillé, de pronto algo me obstruía la garganta.

—Eso fue lo que se me informó. —Dejó de hablar, parecía que le faltaba el aire. —¿Qué pretendes entonces?

—He sabido que ustedes me buscaban...

—Ya veo. Lo es, pues queríamos dar con tu padre. Lástima que la ofrenda que me trajeron los Cullen haya llegado tarde —¿ofrenda? qué carajo.

—Dídima, querida. —Marcus hizo un gesto y la pared de atrás se movió de izquierda a derecha, pude apreciar dos sillas, un hombre y una mujer sentados correctamente con las manos en su regazo. No parecían moverse, ni siquiera respirar.

Mi corazón se detuvo. No sabía si gritar, ponerme a llorar o desvanecerme.

—Esto no estaba estipulado, ¡viejo maldito!

—Más respeto, estás en mi casa. —Dos hombres agarraron a Edward—. Tú querías paz entre las familias, yo no. Ustedes arrebataron el honor a la nuestra. Tú mataste a la prometida de mi hijo. No me interesa la paz. Es más, ¡quiero desangrarte ahora mismo!

—¡No! —vociferé, luego me llevé ambas manos a la boca. Los seres que más amaba en mi vida corrían peligro, mis padres…, Edward. No podía imaginar que alguien les hiciese daño.

—Vaya. ¿Te gustan las muchachitas? —El viejo inquirió burlón. Su voz gastada me sacaba de quicio.

—Eso no te incumbe, deja ir a la chica, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.

—¿No? Entonces, ¿por qué la has traído? Puedo ver que su vida no les importa, para exponerla de este modo... Bueno, ahora podrán completar la familia feliz. Tú padre se rehúsa a hablar, espero que contigo aquí él sea más condescendiente. —El viejo profirió en tono seco y con rabia.

Había algo que se me escapa, estoy segura, pero no logro comprender del todo.

—Déjala ir.

—¿No has escuchado lo que he dicho? —La expresión de Edward era inescrutable, pero sabía que estaba asustado, yo lo estaba. Es más que obvio, el plan no había salido como pensábamos, nada en lo absoluto. Los meses de entrenamiento se fueron por la borda. Todo fue en vano.

—¿Qué quiere usted de mi padre? —Mi pregunta fue casi inaudible. Me sorprendió de que el viejo la escuchase, me sorprendí hasta de mí misma por hablar.

—Información.

—¿De qué tipo? —Continúe en un acto osado. Sentía que si lo distraía él no tomaría la vida de nadie. Si le daba lo que quería.

—Queremos saber que hizo Charlie con el cuerpo que Edward mutiló. —Nombró a Edward como si fuese la peor lacra que pisa la tierra. No supe cuál fue mi expresión, pero Marcus se apresuró a agregar.

—¿Él no te ha dicho que es un asesino? Deberías saberlo, por el ambiente en el que se desenvuelve. —Esto le parecía lo más divertido del mundo—. Debió haberte dicho lo que hizo por placer...

—Tú no tienes la puta idea. —Esa voz me llevó lejos, a los recuerdos oscuros, donde el dolor lacerante de mi brazo y el pavimento húmedo, me acompañaron. La muerte de Demetri, el supuesto amante de Elizabeth.

—Oh, eso fue lo que me dijeron, como disfrutaste torturarla. Oh, espera, no fue a Elizabeth, ella sólo fue un pedazo de carne para ti.

Ahora podía ver la furia en él, como su cuerpo se tensaba hacia adelante, luchando. Yo conocía lo ocurrido esa noche con ella, como sucedieron las cosas. Esto hacia que él se sintiese culpable, ¡viejo maldito! Acercaron las sillas donde estaban Renée y Phil sentados. No hablaban, y mamá no hizo ni un gesto al verme, esto era extraño. ¿Les habrían drogado?

—No me importa lo que tenga que decirme. —Pestañee desmesuradamente, lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Esto me sobrepasaba.

—Pues debería. Ya que por algo tus padres están aquí.

—¡A ellos no les haga nada!

—Eso depende de si colaboras.

—Pero, pero… yo no sé dónde está el cuerpo… No sé lo que ocurrió.

—Tu padre lo sabe, él junto a Charlie eran uno, sin embargo, él dice desconocer su paradero.

—Eso fue hace años, ¿por qué aún quieren su cuerpo?

—Para darle los honores que se merece, para que mi hijo llore la muerte de su prometida. ¿Qué crees que él no tiene corazón? No es como Cullen —escupió.

Edward gruñó. Yo estaba que me desvanecía.

—Por lo que han recaudado mis fuentes tú eres testigo de esa noche, sé que te hospedabas en la casa de Swan. Estuviste cuando él murió. —Sentí la mirada de Edward sobre mí.

—¿Es así? —el viejo apremió de forma incisiva.

—Lo es señor.

—Pero tú no sabes por qué lo mataron, ¿o sí?

—No… señor —Me costaba pronunciar señor. Él no se merecía el mínimo respeto.

—Al igual que tu padre, piensas que fuimos nosotros, cuando las pruebas indican solo un responsable.

—Está manipulando los hechos a su favor, eso usted no tiene como saberlo.

—Lo tengo, la casa de Swan estaba llena de cámaras, por si alguna vez ocurría un asalto. Se podían ver todas desde su oficina.

Por esto él nunca me permitió entrar allí, ese fue el mismo lugar donde lo mataron.

—Y tengo aquellas cintas en mi poder.

—Déjala en paz, ella no tiene por qué cargar con nuestra mierda.

—¿Estás asustado, Edward? ¿Tienes miedo de lo que verá? Dídima, puedes traer el vídeo.

La mujer salió y regresó con una mesa con rueditas, encima un televisor con un reproductor de VHS. La posicionó a mi izquierda, donde todos en la sala pudiesen verla. Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza cuando la mujer lo miró, esta encendió el televisor con un control remoto.

—¿Quieres saber lo ocurrido esa noche?

Yo sabía los hechos, los viví en carne propia. No hacía falta desenterrarlos, esa noche murieron mis abuelos, la hermana de Renée junto a su hijo, había perdido a la mitad de mi familia. Esa noche había comenzado mi infierno. Nacieron las cicatrices de mis brazos, las de mi alma, alguien me había tomado y torturado. Aunque no recordase la tortura en sí, tuve pesadillas durante años, y las marcas en mi piel eran evidentes. Por eso juré que algún día me vengaría. Charlie lo pronunció agonizando. _Cullen._ Su últimas palabras, o al menos las que yo guardaba en lo profundo de mi mente. El pasado siempre ha sido algo duro de cargar, no era como Edward para manifestarlo, pues yo lo había reprimido. No permitiría que me arrastrara otra vez, bastante había sufrido.

—¿Lo que realmente sucedió? —insistió Marcus.

—¡No! —gritó Edward, su actitud me pareció extraña. Se zafó de sus opresores, llegando hasta Vulturi. Lo tomó de la solapa de su traje y lo zamarreo.

—Hijo de puta, ¿para esto me hiciste venir? ¡Si no querías el acuerdo! —Otros hombres más fornidos, lo agarraron. En estos momentos hubiese venido un séquito de soldados a ayudarnos, pero a él lo habían registrado y de seguro le quitaron el dispositivo que utilizaba para enviar códigos de emergencia. No podíamos estar en una desventaja tan grande, esto era una broma cruel del destino.

Arrastraron a Edward y le obligaron a arrodillarse, entonces un tipo gigante, que apareció de improviso, extrajo una jeringa de una caja. La preparo a vista y paciencia de todos y se la inyectó en el cuello… Yo dejé de respirar, no podía fijar la vista en nada, menos en Edward que dejó de luchar casi de inmediato. Quedó flácido en el suelo, hasta que, al igual que mis padres, lo acomodaron en una silla. No quería verlo así. Temía corroborar si esa solución en su sistema le había causado la muerte.

Marcus tosió y añadió:

—Ahora no tendremos más interrupciones, ¿lista para la película? Ah, veremos al señor Cullen en sus años dorados. Luz, cámara, ¡acción!

Él se estaba divirtiendo con nosotros.

Su risa me dio escalofríos. Un sudor gélido recorrió mi espalda. Luego de la grabación, vendría lo inevitable…

Entonces morir no fue más una metáfora, se hizo tan real que podía palparla en el aire.

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y comentar (:**


	18. Chapter 18

**Esta historia fue escrita y subida a Fanfiction entre febrero del 2012 y agosto del 2013, con otro nombre de usuario. Obra registrada en Safe Creative el 6 de julio del 2013, código 1307065389071. -OBRA EN EDICIÓN 2017-**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

La pantalla refleja la figura taciturna de Charlie. Contesta el teléfono, luego, pasa hacia los jardines donde soldados armados se escabullen por los alrededores. Así se saltó a diferentes escenas. Ninguna me pareció muy relevante hasta que me vi reflejada en el televisor, entonces me trasporté a esa noche… Mi cumpleaños número catorce.

La sangre inundó todo, las imágenes intermitentes de mis brazos heridos, mi piel pálida en contraste con el rojo intenso, los gritos de Renée, las últimas palabras de Charlie, los hombres arrastrándome, Phil luchando para sacarme de la casa, los cuerpos muertos de mis familiares... Todo se conjugó para noquearme. Veo las imágenes en la pantalla y mi mente reproduce a la total perfección cada movimiento como si lo volviese a vivir. Lo único que atino a hacer es a apoyar mi espalda en la pared.

— _¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde? —Charlie me encontró en la cocina bebiendo jugo de manzana—. No querrás aprovecharte, faltan quince minutos para tu cumpleaños._

— _No es eso, ¿en serio?_

— _Te he descubierto, Bells. No lo he olvidado, soy un buen padrino. —Me guiñó un ojo._

— _Nunca lo haces, por eso estamos aquí._

— _No me gusta mucho que vengan a verme, pero a ti no podía decirte que no._

— _Sé que no te gusta. No me he metido a tu oficina._ _—Apresuré a decir._

— _No es por eso, a veces la vida está muy mezclada con el trabajo, eso es todo. No quiero importunar, hacer sentir incómodas a mis visitas._

— _Eso nunca. —Cada vez que estaba aquí, cerca de él, me sentía tan a gusto..._

— _Vete a la cama, pequeña. Mañana te espera una sorpresa._

— _Descansa Charlie. —Me tapé la boca—. No le digas a mamá que te dije así._

— _Es nuestro secreto, ella no sabe que me tuteas. —Sonrió y subí las escaleras, a diferencia del resto, Charlie me había dado una habitación solo para mí._

 _Tres de la madrugada, no podía dormir, me levanté otra vez y escuché ruidos extraños en la oficina de Charlie, que queda hacia el final del corredor doblando hacia la derecha. La puerta estaba entre abierta. La luz se perfilaba mortecina, estuve a punto de entrar. Sin embargo, algo me detuvo..._

La imagen en la pantalla era clara. Un hombre esperaba a Charlie cuando él regresó de hablar conmigo, nunca supe como disimuló tan bien durante nuestra conversación, pues el hombre ya estaba en su despacho con un arma en la mano. ¿Estuvieron tres horas discutiendo? Seguramente, no podía echarlo y, si lo hacía, el hombre montaría un escándalo, pues se notaba tenso. Él era cuidadoso en eso, menos si era para proteger a sus invitados, que rara vez recibía.

El tipo se paseó, le tomaba del hombro, le susurraba cosas. Charlie, estoico como siempre, le esquivaba, no le tenía miedo, parecía haber luchado contra él antes. Hubo un momento que el hombre desapareció, no supe calcular cuánto tardó pues la escena en la televisión fue adelantada, una media hora, una hora... Cuando regresó, ingresó por la ventana. Esta vez parecía más relajado, pues se sentó en la silla frente a Charlie, como queriendo negociar. Charlie se rascaba la cabeza y le miraba con toda la paciencia del mundo, como era él. Abrió un cajón y revisó unos papeles. El hombre dejó el arma sobre unas hojas y se puso de pie, caminando con las manos cruzadas en la espalda, hasta que estalló en gestos y en lo que parecían ser susurros. Era como si se hablase a sí mismo, luego discutía con Charlie, era todo confuso, hasta que la conversación se salió de control y él agarró a Charlie por el cuello. Luego soltó su agarré, remplazando su presión por una navaja.

 _Él hizo un gesto cuando me vio, movió las cejas, entonces una mano en el cuello le apretó, mi corazón saltó y me llevé una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito. Pero fue en vano, las balas sonaron por toda la casa, gritos de mi familia intentado escapar. Yo estaba de pie, detrás de la puerta._

— _¿Qué ha sido eso?_

 _El hombre preguntó severo. Entonces corrió y abrió la puerta. Me encontré cara a cara con el agresor de Charlie._

— _Bella, corre._

 _Yo no podía. Swan tomó al hombre del cuello y comenzaron a pelear._

— _¡Qué hiciste con el cuerpo!_

— _No lo diré, eso se irá a la tumba conmigo si es necesario._

— _¡Habla! Quiero saber qué hiciste con él. ¿Por qué mierda no lo quemaste? Ahora Masen y Vulturi vendrán tras de mí. ¡Debió ser una desaparición!_

— _Eso jamás hubiese ocurrido, ya sabían lo tuyo con Elizabeth —él dijo con repugnancia._

— _¡Yo no tenía nada! —se defendió._

— _No me importa, vete. —Resopló cuando el agarre opresor fue soltado._

— _Ellos están aquí, mierda._

— _Vienen a buscarte, sal ahora, no me metas en tu disputa._

— _Trabajas para mí, me debes lealtad._

— _No desde esta mañana. He presentado mi renuncia, no te debo nada._

— _¡Puto viejo! ¿Por qué?_

— _Yo no me iba a prestar para tus juegos, el corazón se transformó en tu obsesión, no podía seguir cremando cuerpos de personas inocentes._

— _¿Ahora te pusiste puritano? ¿Desde cuándo Swan? Ya veo, tratas de no quedar mal frente a esta mocosa._

— _No, no podía hacer eso con alguien a quien yo estimaba, no puedo creer que le hayas hecho eso._

— _¿Tú?_

— _Uno forma amistades, conozco a su padre, antes trabaja para ellos. Vi nacer y crecer a esa chica, no podía. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por viejos amigos._

— _De nada vale, ella está muerta._

— _¿Para qué lo quieres? Ya tienes lo que querías, tu madre vivirá y esta búsqueda de corazón compatible llegará a su fin._

— _Terminará, pero se iniciará otra si no me dices ¡dónde dejaste a Elizabeth!_

— _Nunca lo podrás encontrar._

—¡ _Te haré hablar, viejo estúpido!_

— _¿Cómo? ¿Con los métodos que yo te enseñé? No podrás utilizarlos contra mí, no puedes superar a tu maestro, niñito._

— _¿Superarte a ti? ¿Quién se debilita por el cuerpo de una niña?, como si antes no hubieses cargado con otras vidas._

— _Yo hago desaparecer hombres, en menor medida mujeres, no niños. Ella es una excepción._

— _No me digas que se las diste a su familia para que le dieran sepultura, Swan, si hiciste eso, significa que los Vulturi también lo tendrán. ¡Ese bastardo! ¡Él se merece sufrir por todo lo que le hizo a mi madre! —Apretó su puño y lo golpeó en el escritorio—.Cretino, dime ¡dónde pusiste su cuerpo para terminar esto de una vez!_

— _Está lejos de ti y de tu mente enferma. Eso es lo único que obtendrás._

 _Él le miró profundamente, se enervó y agregó pensativo._

— _Pareces tener cierto afecto por esta muchachita. ¿No te gustarán las niñas Swan y me dices enfermo a mí?_

— _¡Cállate! ¿Bella? —Charlie reparó en mí con sorpresa y espanto. Yo no había huido, simplemente no podía moverme, estaba atemorizada por el ruido de las balas, era la primera vez que las oía, por los gritos de Renée. No podía ni quería ver que alguien estuviese herido, sería devastador._

 _Al confirmar que, con Charlie compartíamos lazos afectivos, terminó por decir._

— _Entonces, ella me ayudará a que hables. —Su tono malicioso y pérfido me aterró. El hombre se posó delante de mí, y cuando di un paso hacia atrás, un cuerpo me obstruyó el paso._

— _Llévensela. —Ordenó severo._

— _¡No! Cullen, déjala, ella no tiene nada que ver en eso. ¡Nada! —Me miró diciendo, "debiste huir cuando pudiste"._

— _A mí me interesa una cosa, el lugar ¿dónde está?_

— _En el crematorio, afuera._

— _Mientes. ¡Dije que se la llevaran! Háganla gritar, quiero saber que están haciendo su trabajo. En cuanto a ti, querido amigo, tan terco como siempre, como no has colaborado..._

— _Cullen. —La voz de Charlie se desfiguró. Él no se defendió porque estaba pendiente de mí, lo pilló desprevenido—. Edwward... —Sonó como gemido._

 _El cuerpo, la sangre en su cuello, yo siendo arrastrada por dos hombres..._

No me había dado cuenta de mi llanto hasta que vi la pantalla borrosa. Las imágenes fueron a la par con mis recuerdos.

Edward, él ordenó que me torturaran... ¿por qué? ¿Con qué finalidad? Sin embargo, no bastó con saber eso, sino que él también fue partícipe, ver en la pantalla su mano con una navaja... Su rostro desfigurado en placer… parecía disfrutarlo. Dios, estaba mareada... Luego, lo que evité por tanto tiempo, a parte de su nombre... Las escaleras, estar ahí acurrucada, mis brazos, las heridas, el dolor lacerándolo todo.

 _Percibí que alguien se acercaba, no quería salir. Los sollozos eran tan profundos que apenas respiraba._

— _Bella, cariño, soy Phil, soy papá. —No podía levantarme, sentía las piernas débiles. La pérdida de sangre. La conmoción—. Vamos, cariño, no puedo sacarte, abre la puerta. Se han ido... —Susurraba, su voz denotaba miedo, pero era amigable._

 _Él no sabía nada, apenas estiré el brazo el dolor arremetió por todo mi cuerpo, solté un alarido. Él quedó paralizado un momento al verme llena de sangre. Me tomó en brazos y me sacó de ahí... El resto de los recuerdos son figuras, ruidos, el llanto desgarrador de mamá, hospitales, rehabilitación y venganza._

La imagen se apagó, Marcus estaba en silencio, Edward repetía mi nombre.

—Bella... Bella. —No tuve valor para mirarlo.

—Oh, no sabía que la niña de la película eras tú, pensé que te habían sacado, que Swan te había echado, vaya, estuviste ahí, la protagonista. —Edward y Marcus estaban enfermos.

Enterré mis manos en mi abdomen. Caminé lentamente y, en un macetero, comencé a vomitar. Lo sabía, mi estómago no ayudaría. Mientras lo hacía de forma abundante, el llanto de Renée rompió el silencio.

—Mi bebé —gimió. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Phil le abrazó y le consoló. El efecto se les había pasado, o fingieron muy bien. Mamá tampoco había visto mi tortura, en realidad nadie, eso fue algo que nunca conté, puesto que las pruebas eran irrefutables. Mi padre tuvo una idea bastante aproximada al encontrarme. Phil también está consternado, se le nota, lo conocía demasiado. Todo esto me revuelve más el estómago. No puedo dejar de vomitar, las arcadas vienen, una tras otras, sin detenerse. Siento que ya no me queda nada, sin embargo, mi cuerpo continúa hasta que solo expulso bilis. El vértigo no me deja, mí alrededor da vueltas y siento que en cualquier momento desfalleceré. Mi cuerpo se ladea y se carga hacía la pared. Cierro los ojos un segundo, necesito engañarme, la desolación es tan grande, se había apoderado de mi interior y avanzaba con saña. Incluso, con mis sentidos turbados, podía percibir, como ésta carcomía cada recoveco, haciendo mi cuerpo pesado. Cuando la sensación de pesar cesó, vino una muchísimo peor. Una que vino acompañada con su voz… El fuego.

—Bella. —Me sobresalté, mis ojos se abrieron y vi que Edward se movía. Sé que esté lejos, pero hago un ademán furioso para que no se me acerque. Estoy asqueada de todo.

—Bien, querida, la reunión ha terminado, te quedarás con tus padres. —Marcus sentencia en tono pastoso—. Y Edward, la tortura emocional es la mejor de todas, ¿no lo crees? Te dejaré vivir un par de horas con tu culpa, ahora que sabe la calaña de hombre que eres. ¿O te mato ahora? Ver tu rostro, ¡oh que gratificación más grande! Mejor me deleito como te tragas el veneno. El destino está a mi favor, coincidencias. ¡Ella es la chica! ¡Ella es la chica! —Su sentido del humor era retorcido.

Yo me muevo a ciegas hasta encontrar el pomo de la puerta, no me han detenido. Y si lo hacen bien poco me importa, ya estaba muerta. Nada me podría rescatar. Isabella había muerto un trece de septiembre cuando cumplió los catorce años... Traté de sobrevivir, empujando todo esto, escondiéndolo de mi conciencia, traté, de verdad traté, pero ahora la mierda se me venía encima, arrollándome con su peso demoledor.

— ¿No quieres quedarte a ver cómo lo torturamos? —Los sonidos llegan a mí como una vibración, retumban en mis oídos, no logro entenderlos.

—Es tu verdugo, lo merece.

Y ahí todo tuvo sentido, mis sueños, el verdugo que siempre aparecía en ellos, la figura poética. Lo había hecho de verdad, él lo había personificado, lo fue. Mi inconsciente estuvo tratando de revelarme su identidad cuando le conocí. El dolor afloró quemándome, como respirar fuego.

Entonces caigo en la cuenta que, nunca fui fuerte, ni poderosa, ni mujer. Soy sólo una niña estúpida que cree tomar decisiones sabias, pero resulta que no es más que una insulsa, que no ha hecho más que mentirse a sí misma durante años. Los recuerdos tormentosos siempre tendrían un peso sobre mí, porque nunca los superé. Y lo peor, no había absolutamente nadie que les diera absolución.

Tanteé en el aire varias veces antes de encontrar el pomo, lo giré con lentitud. La puerta se abrió, alguien me tomó de los hombros y me quitó del camino. Hombres con armas prosiguieron, estallaron las balas otra vez, como lo era en mi vida de mierda. De seguro Marcus estaría muerto, puesto que eran los solados de Cullen.

No tengo idea de quién me conduce, estoy grogui. Es tan yo…, por eso despistada, nunca me fijaba en los detalles, en el tiempo, intentaba olvidarlo todo. Si no recordaba, no sentía, no vincularía ningún lugar con el dolor. Ahora veo que no sirvió y serviría de nada. No podía escapar, no podía huir de mí.

El tiempo careció de sentido, pues los minutos se detuvieron en esa sala.

Alguien me obliga a avanzar, pero no puedo ir rápido, me cuesta moverme, estoy completamente tullida y vomitar me había agotado. Mi olor era repugnante, el mismo hedor me provocaba arcadas, incitándome a seguir vomitando.

— ¿Isabella? —Una mano cálida me sostiene la frente mientras vuelvo a hacerlo—. ¿Necesitas algo? —Me tiende un pañuelo y limpio mi boca. Negué con la cabeza, no puedo hablar. El ácido ha maltratado mi garganta.

—Se ve mal. —La voz es cálida al igual que su mano.

—Quédate con ella, aún no sacan a Cullen de allí. Sus padres ya están rumbo a Forks. Sin embargo, a ella no podemos llevárnosla todavía.

¿Por qué se llevaron a mis padres? ¿Por qué no me iba con ellos? ¿Me rescataron o sólo alargaron mi calvario?

—Agua —carraspeo—, quiero agua.

—Oh, sí, sí. Ten. —Bebo el vaso de una bocanada—. Bella, ¿qué sucedió?

—Está en shock. Tiene la mirada perdida... Déjala descansar Jacob.

—Correcto.

Me tumbo de lado, en lo que parece ser un sillón. Bien, tengo a la mano derecha de mi verdugo, de seguro mandó por mí, no quiero verlo, no podría. No tengo fuerzas para luchar. Así que opto por la salida más fácil, la que es como morir. Cierro los ojos y me entrego al sueño, esperando que no se transformase en pesadilla, ya que me basta y sobra con la realidad.

.

.

* * *

¿En qué cruel manipulación del destino la vida me había regresado mi pasado de forma tan atroz? Me cuesta respirar, estar despierta es una agonía. El dolor se ha apoderado de mí, siento el peso arremeter contra mi pecho. Me incorporo en el sillón, es de noche. Una manta cubre mis pies descalzos. El vómito se ha secado en mi ropa, apesto. Intento ponerme de pie, pero cada miembro se hace pesado, es como correr en la arena con un saco en la espalda. Permanezco largo rato, esperando nada, hasta que escucho pasos...

—Oh, querida, hasta que despiertas. ¿Quieres comer? —Niego—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

—No, no lo estoy. —Tosí, la garganta me pica—. ¿Puede traerme un vaso con agua?

—Por supuesto. —Al cabo de unos segundos aparece.

—Gracias. —Eso calma el incendio en mi garganta, lástima que no pudiese ocurrir lo mismo con el infierno de mi pecho.

— ¿Dónde están mis padres?

—En la casa de Cullen.

— ¿Cuándo podré verlos?

—Umm con respecto a eso, necesito hablar algo importantísimo contigo.

— _¡Quiero verla, déjame pasar!_ —gritan desde afuera. Es, es... Edward. Me crispo y entierro las uñas en la manta.

—Oh, espera un segundo.

— _Él es de confianza._ —Billy sale a interceder por Edward. Él entra después que Billy. Algo es más fuerte que yo, pues no puedo levantar la vista.

— ¿Qué sucede, Cullen? —Hay más que curiosidad en sus palabras.

—Déjanos solos hombre. —Billy gruñe para luego marcharse.

Edward no se ha acercado ni un centímetro. Siento su aura, su presencia me había marcado, no había necesidad de mirarlo, conozco su cuerpo, su esencia, donde él estuviese.

Temo largarme a llorar.

—Después de todo, siempre quisiste matarme. —Sollozo con ironía.

—Isabella. —Pronuncia en seco, como si mi nombre en su boca fuese una agonía.

— ¿Siempre quisiste terminar lo que no hiciste esa noche? ¿Por eso me amenazabas? Soy una mocosa estúpida. —Limpio con la palma mis lágrimas. No quería hacerlo, pero estas habían estado acumuladas hacía mucho tiempo.

Dio una respiración profunda antes de hablar.

—Cariño, yo, yo no sabía que eras tú. Nunca lo supe, aquella noche está borrosa... Te lo dije, estaba frenético, no sabía lo que hacía. Estaba drogado, Bella. —Avanza dos pasos.

—Nada de lo que me digas va a cambiar lo ocurrido.

—Lo sé, pero yo puedo ayudarte a curarlo, como lo has hecho conmigo. —Tres pasos más.

—Siempre estuve rota y traté de ocultarlo. —Mi voz se quiebra frente a esta verdad que al fin acepto.

—Eres fuerte, como ninguna otra.

—Me engañé a mí misma, soy una mentirosa, eso es todo.

—Por favor, _ma belle_ , mírame. —Me largo a reír. Risa nerviosa envuelta en lágrimas.

—Deja tus malditas palabras, no me importan. Váyase señor Cullen, no me interesa lo que tenga que decir. Sus palabras han muerto para mí. —La rabia está comenzando a salir.

— ¡Bella eso pasó hace años!

—Sí, ¡eso mismo debe aplicar para ti! Aún te atormenta algo que hiciste premeditadamente, nadie te obligó a matarla, sólo el odio por una familia.

—Tú creías en mí —murmuró acongojado.

—Mi fe se ha roto. —Como todo en mí.

—Isabella, por favor.

— ¿Recuerdas el día que me confesaste _su_ asesinato?

—Sí, tú me aceptaste...

—Yo te dije que confesarte mi dolor no me redimiría. Es porque siempre ha estado palpitando dentro de mí. Ahora sabes cuál es, ahora sabes por qué usaba guantes. Tú eres la razón.

Él se acerca lentamente. Puedo sentir su energía, el aire está tan espeso que podría cortarse. Se arrodilla a mi lado. Yo sigo mirando mis manos, cómo se marcan las venas por la presión.

—Cariño —murmura. Roza sus manos contra mi piel, mi corazón martillea estridente. Me tensé más por el contacto. Lo quería...—. No, no me tengas miedo, por favor. Siempre me desafiaste, jamás te intimidaste ante mí... No lo hagas ahora, te lo pido, Bella te necesito.

Una lágrima resbala desde mi mejilla, hasta caer en el dorso de su mano. Ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para alejarlo. Él toca mis brazos, las cicatrices. —Perdóname. Perdóname. —Su voz se ahoga. ¿Acaso llora? De la curiosidad levanto la cara. No llora, pero está destrozado.

—Es muy pronto para saberlo.

—Lo harás, prométeme que lo harás. —Su desesperación me decía cuán angustiado está.

—No puedo prometer algo que posiblemente no vaya a ocurrir jamás.

—Yo te necesito tanto, Bella, vendería mi alma con tal de recuperar tu pasado, porque yo no hubiese sido el enfermo que te hizo daño. Cariño, es, es una coincidencia cruel, el cielo me castiga por haber creído alcanzarlo, haberme reído que saldría victorioso de toda la mierda que creé. Por haberte tratado así es que yo, yo, ahora siento esto tan inmenso por ti, no puedo tenerte y no te merezco.

—Esto es porque se trata de ti. ¿Es por eso que quieres estar conmigo? Debes perdonarte a ti mismo, para eso no me necesitas. ¿Por eso estabas junto a mí, para que alguien te diese el perdón que no obtuviste de ella...? Te equivocaste de persona.

—No, no lo he hecho. Eres fuerte, valiente, decidida.

—Pensé que era lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarte o lo que sea que intentaba hacer contigo, una parte de mí se conmovió por ti. Te vi tan solo, lleno de remordimiento, que lo sentí, pero me he dado cuenta que no puedo ir por el mundo dando amparo a almas perdidas, cuando la mía naufraga en aguas tormentosas. Ni siquiera tengo el valor para hacerlo conmigo, ¿cómo pretendes que me lance al vacío cuando no tengo alas para sostener un vuelo?

—Me entregué a ti Bella, ¿no lo sabes? ¿Nunca te diste cuenta? Yo te di todo de mí, porque te quiero. Y tú también me quieres. —Ahora parece demente, repite: _Tú me quieres, me quieres_ , casi inaudible.

—Ya no sé lo que siento por ti. — Es de lo único que tengo algo de certeza, es una mezcla de mil emociones. Lo quería, pero la rabia, la impotencia, el pavor, todo se hace uno. No reconozco qué es lo que siento. Es muy reciente, el tiempo lo dirá.

—Así como esperé a que me quisieras, lo haré hasta que me perdones. —Con eso, él se dio por vencido, es decir, no volvió a insistir.

Me siento intimidada con él aquí, la vulnerabilidad me acobarda y no lo echo. No se va de mi lado en largo rato, le evito lo más que puedo. Si él hubiese sido cualquier otro, esto no me habría marcado tanto, pero para nuestra desgracia, es él, el hombre del cual me había enamorado. Curioso, amor y odio son lo mismo, se sienten con la misma pasión e intensidad, ambos te ciegan. Ahora no sabría con cuál de los dos identificarme, si sentía lo uno o lo otro.

No hay otro sonido que el de su respiración, oírlo, respirarlo, saberlo aquí me provoca un sufrimiento inmenso. Mi verdugo se había transformado en mi siervo, ahora lo tenía a mis pies, esperando mi perdón y no hay gratificación en esto. Su dolor es el mío.

Envuelta en su respiración, la que machaca mi pecho, vuelvo a dormir.

.

.

* * *

La segunda vez que despierto estoy en una cama. Edward había estado aquí, olía a él, esa mezcla extraña a habano y a perfume. Tengo la sensación de que nuestra conversación fue producto de mi imaginación. Perfectamente podría haber alucinado, mi lucidez se había desvanecido.

Traigo puesta una camiseta, al menos el vestido repugnante es parte del pasado. El arma diminuta está sobre la mesita de noche. Solo él sabía dónde la había puesto, ¿se había dado el trabajo de vestirme?

Ahora, en la soledad de la noche, deambulo por la habitación, miro por la ventana el cielo estrellado de Seattle. Me instalo a contemplarlo hasta que siento que me tragará. Tocaron la puerta.

—Señorita, el señor Black solicita su presencia. ¿Está usted en condiciones de verlo? —Una viejecilla se para en el umbral de la puerta.

—Oh, en realidad no. —No tengo qué ponerme.

—En el baño hay una bata. —Ella sugiere, adivinando.

—Oh, muchas gracias. —Aunque tampoco me parece apropiado para ver a Billy.

Tardo en encontrar el baño, hay muchas puertas, esta es una suite igual de costosa que la anterior. Cuando di con él, la luz me cegó, por el llanto y las horas de sueño. Encender la ampolleta no fue una idea muy astuta, además que, con esto, vi reflectada mi imagen en el espejo, mi cara cada día está peor. Ahora parezco demacrada, genial, mi interior hecho polvo ya comenzaba reflejarse en mí. Me puse la bata de color crema, la más pequeña. Con este tono parecía un espectro, sin duda es mi peor momento.

—Isabella. ¿Lograste descansar? —La luz proveniente de una chimenea iluminó el rostro de Billy.

—Sí, gracias.

—Toma asiento. Clemencia, trae algo de comida. Debes alimentarte, querida. —Me mira con aire paternal. Sonrío con timidez.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere platicar conmigo?

—Es con respecto a tu padre. —Me enervo esperando malas noticias.

— ¿Qué sucede con Phil?

—No querida, es sobre tu padre biológico —dice él con naturalidad.

Mierda, ¿qué tiene qué ver Charlie en esto?

—Él me dijo que lo sabías.

—Está en lo correcto, pero ¿a qué viene?

—Mi querida, todo lo que has pasado es por algo, absolutamente todo estuvo planeado desde hacía años.

Pestañeé confundida.

—Esto ha sido hecho para que tomes aquello que tu padre perdió por traiciones, y por tu propia protección.

—Me está diciendo que...

—Debes tomar lo que te corresponde, Isabella. Por eso estamos hoy aquí.

— ¿Para eso era el entrenamiento?

Él sonrió complacido.

—No había otra manera. Debías ir a la casa de los Cullen, era la única forma de que estuvieses cerca de mí. Phil es realmente un hueso duro de roer, no me extraña que Swan le tuviese tanta confianza. Sin embargo, accedió a enviarte con ellos, era cuestión de tiempo toparme contigo y poder llevar a cabo lo estipulado por tu padre.

— ¿Ir a la casa de los Cullen fue planeado por Charlie? —Estoy sorprendida.

—Así es, ahora debes saber cómo y por qué. —Estoy anonadada, después de todo él también había planeado una venganza. Él siempre me resultó un misterio, y por lo que parecía, lo era para todos. Un momento, la carta que encontré mientras registraba la casa de los Cullen, iba dirigida a Black, a Billy Black. Demonios, esto comienza a cuajar.

—No es por ser chismoso, menos entrometido, pero ¿ocurrió algo muy grave donde Vulturi? A parte de drogar a Edward, ¿qué más sucedió? Parecías consternada. Sin embargo, a ti no lograron tocarte. ¿Qué te dijeron para que quedases así de perturbada?

—Lo siento, Billy, pero eso no puedo responderlo.

—No lo protejas, ahora está muerto, no podrá hacerte nada —argumenta, incitándome.

— ¿Muerto? —Después de años de escondite, él finalmente había desaparecido del mapa. ¿Por qué Phil inculpó a Vulturi? Edward mató a Charlie, no un solado o Marcus. ¿Él también se había confundido? Bueno si los solados de él atacaron la casa, Edward se fue sin que nadie lo notase. Junto a los dos hombres que me atacaron. El caos fue su aliado. No obstante, yo recordaba el apellido en los labios de Charlie antes de morir, por eso me quería vengar de ellos. Tampoco conocía de quienes eran los hombres que atacaron la casa, en definitiva, los soldados de Vulturi mataron a mi familia y Edward a mí. Aunque no lo quisiese, él siempre estaría atado a mí, mi piel me lo recordaría toda la vida. Lástima que uno no elija a quien querer, y menos a quien odiar.

— ¿Y? —Billy insiste.

—No tiene qué ver con él.

—No entiendo, ¿es sobre la muerte de Swan?

—Ehh, sí.

—Entonces, dejaremos esta conversación para después.

—No, estoy preparada para escuchar lo que tengas que decirme. —Total, lo peor ya lo había encarnado. ¿Qué podría ser más terrible? Dudo ante una posible respuesta, puesto que con Charlie nada se sabía, y por lo visto, nada se sabe.

— ¿Estás segura? —Enarca una ceja. Estaba rodeada por hombres intuitivos, los amigos de Charlie era medios parecidos a él. Debió contagiarles su espíritu.

No estoy segura, pero eso ya carece de importancia.

—Sí, hace bastante tiempo que tengo dudas por resolver —Trato de sonar segura.

—Bien. —Él prosigue abriendo un sobre de papel café, del que saca muchas hojas.

—Todo está estipulado en este documento. Él fue un hombre muy precavido e inteligente. Debo admitir que sacaste alguna de sus cualidades.

—Puede ser. —Si Charlie, que era inteligente, terminó muerto, ¿qué quedaba para mí? Ah sí, nada. Mi herencia biológica e inteligencia emocional no había sido muy buena que digamos.

Estoy segura que entendería la mitad de lo que me informase, mi estado _zombie_ no se había desactivado. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo en concentrarme en sus palabras, al principio leyó lo que me pareció un testamento. ¿Eso no lo hacía un abogado? Bueno, no venía al caso. Continuó leyendo, seguía sin comprender lo que el documento decía, estaba en jerga judicial o yo me encontraba en un lugar interplanetario. Estaba sobre-exigiendo a mi pobre cerebro, en cualquier momento haría corto circuito, algo positivo si de inconsciencia y alivio se tratase.

Esto comienza poniéndome nerviosa. ¿Qué se suponía que debía recuperar? El enigmático Swan tenía un futuro para mí, y a pesar de que intentó mantenerme al margen de su vida, en algún momento planeó volver a integrarme a ese estilo de vida que, por lo que leí, terminó odiando. Aunque esto podría ser otra cosa. ¿A quién trataba de engañar? Siempre estuve envuelta en este mundo corrupto, ya había crecido y sabía a lo que me enfrentaría. No hacía falta que me siguiesen protegiendo. Nunca dio resultado. Sólo queda intentar salir ileso, o con el menor daño posible y, en mi caso, intentar recomponerme, aunque tuviese que hacerlo a puntada de aguja e hilo y doliese más que la puta madre.

.

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y comentar (:**


	19. Chapter 19

**Esta historia fue escrita y subida a Fanfiction entre febrero del 2012 y agosto del 2013, con otro nombre de usuario. Obra registrada en Safe Creative el 6 de julio del 2013, código 1307065389071. -OBRA EN EDICIÓN 2017-**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

Billy se percata de mi poca concentración.

—Te dejaré descansar otro día, es mucho lo que tengo que informarte.

—Te lo agradezco, pensé que podría, pero estoy agotada. —Sonrió y se marchó.

Regreso a la habitación.

El reflejo de la luna se perfila por la ventana, recibiendo algo de luz en la hora más lóbrega de mi vida. La única compañía que me apetece. Para mi mala suerte, mis sentidos se volcaron al casi imperceptible aroma de Edward, o me lo estaba imaginando, que era lo más probable, pues no hacía más que atormentarme. Con fuerza casi nula me lanzo sobre la cama, acurrucándome, cansada, muy cansada, como si en las horas pasadas no hubiese dormido. Intento hacerlo nuevamente, pero mi mente no quiere cooperar.

 _Manos, navaja, filo, corte, sangre..._ Una y otra vez mi mente repite. No hacían falta lágrimas, no había nada más por lo que llorar. Lo que me hace daño ahora no es la herida, sino su causa, su origen. He aquí mi dolor. No quiero perdonar, una parte de mí me lo dice, impulsándome al rencor. Pasé tantos años sintiéndome miserable, inútil, frágil, tan vulnerable. Mi miedo. Él es el culpable de esto, sin embargo, yo intenté salir, aunque fuese opacando el recuerdo… me da esperanza de ser fuerte otra vez. Lo que no puedo tolerar es saber que él me había hecho daño. A pesar de sus amenazas constantes nunca vi en él algún rastro de que en realidad lo concretara. Me había equivocado.

Aquel recuerdo es el que me cuesta horrores aceptar. Me niego a traerlo completamente. Temo que su remembranza me devore, y el odio que mantengo a raya, me tome.

¿Cómo ir contra mis deseos? ¿Cómo olvidar cuando la marca era indeleble? Perdonar es olvidar, perdonar es recordar sin dolor... No había manera para mí. Esto va a ser difícil, tan difícil como cargar a cuestas un amor que no podría ser jamás.

Si con el amor bastase, si con eso fuese suficiente…

—Edward —murmuro. Su nombre en mi boca supo mal—, Edward —repito. Cada letra pronunciada lacera mi pecho, claramente duele. Una solitaria lágrima cae, luego mi sueño comienza. Yo solo quería la inconsciencia y la negrura absoluta.

El despertar es doloroso, estallarse con la realidad. Así serían mis días desde ahora hasta que encontrase la manera de dejar de sentir.

.

.

* * *

Dos días de sueño sentaron reparadores para mi cansancio corporal, el resto seguía intacto, o tal vez se intensificó, no deseaba averiguarlo. Yo quiero irme, pero Billy está decidido a quedarse aquí, no entiendo la razón. Esta mañana he leído los documentos que había traído, comienzo a comprender. Aparece para continuar con la plática pendiente.

—Bien. —Suspiro para despejarme—. El siguiente paso a seguir es... —Hay un propósito detrás, no voy a recibir una herencia así simplemente.

—Debes firmar unos papeles. —Arrugo el entrecejo, no entiendo el por qué—. Para aceptar aquello que te ha dejado Swan.

—Eso ya lo sé, lo leí esta mañana, pero lo que él estipuló es la nada misma en comparación a la suma que se cita aquí, esto obviamente incluye más.

—Porque el resto no lo ha hecho de forma directa.

—Explícate.

—Bien, tendré que comenzar desde cero. —Se rasca la cabeza y se pasea.

—Comenzar desde qué. No quiero más revelaciones —murmuro.

—Verás, Swan, antes de unirse al plantel de los Cullen, lo hizo de forma independiente. En ese tiempo trabajó para diferentes familias, pero como mercenario. Donde hubiese una buena ganancia, él iba. No le debía lealtad a nadie. Así fue acumulando dinero, hasta que tuvo el suficiente para establecerse. Comenzó reuniendo gente, amigos, conocidos, y formó un grupo de soldados mercenarios. Era solo localizar, matar y desaparecer. No se vinculaba con las personas a quien prestaba sus servicios. Logró gran popularidad por su trabajo limpio y eficaz. Conoció a gente influyente, tanto que fue acrecentando su capital. Para ser un solo hombre logró una gran fortuna, fruto de su astucia e inteligencia.

Todo esto lo conservó, puesto que no tenía más familia, al menos cercana. Hasta que conoció a tu madre. En ese momento decidió guardar todo, para asegurar un futuro que se podría ver amenazado y lo fue...

—Pero, ¿no lo hizo directamente?, ¿por qué?

—Los Vulturi quisieron aprovechar el crecimiento económico de Swan, le ofrecieron asociarse, pero éste se negó. Entonces ellos buscaron otros métodos para llegar a él.

—Voy entendiendo. Escondió el resto de sus ganancias para que no se aprovecharan.

—Sí, pero más que el dinero, ellos querían su inteligencia, su manera para generarlo. Tu padre se dedicó a un rubro, desapareciendo personas, pero su habilidad e intuición para los negociosos era buena, tanto que lo mantuvo en secreto. Pocas personas están en conocimiento de aquello, Phil y yo, y ahora tú.

—Ya veo, entonces, ¿todo eso es lo que él me ha dejado?

—Ciertamente, y más.

— ¿Más? —Él asiente.

—Los Vulturi lograron estafar a Swan, le quitaron todo. Él se hizo el desentendido, porque no quería armar un escándalo. Fue cuando estuvo con Renée. No quería exponerla, pues ella desconoció su trabajo hasta el momento de su separación.

Esa parte de la historia no la sabía. Supe que Charlie era mi padre, porque era evidente, todo en él. Éramos muy parecidos, fue algo que simplemente supe, ambos lo sabíamos, no fue necesario una declaración. Intuía que fue para no exponerme, pero no conocía los detalles.

—Dwyer y Swan eran inseparables, él le pidió que cuidase a Renée. Este se negó, los primeros años fue solo un compañero, un protector, hasta que Swan desapareció de sus vidas sin dejar rastro. Entonces Phil se hizo cargo de ustedes como familia. Tu llevas su apellido, porque Charlie lo quiso, tu madre no…, pero al verse sola no le quedó de otra. Años pasaron hasta que él retomó el contacto con ustedes, tu madre principalmente quería que estuvieses una relación más cercana.

—Él adoptó el papel de padrino... —agrego. Ahora van encajando muchas cosas de mi vida.

—Para él fue muy difícil alejarse de tu madre y de ti. Phil le enviaba cartas a escondidas, siempre estuvo al pendiente. Cuando cumpliste los siete años te vio por primera vez.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

—Fui su amigo, aún lo soy, por eso hago todo esto por él.

—Pero si no me quería en este ambiente, por eso se alejó de nosotras, ¿por qué me dejó esto? ¿Por qué quería que tomara el mando de lo que creó? Lo que es más, que lidere nuevos negocios... —No lo puedo entender.

—Eso es más complicado. —Arruga el ceño. Prosigue, parece una máquina programada para dar toda esta información.

—La única forma que obtuvieses todo lo que él construyó durante años sería arrebatándolo de los Vulturi, y es una cosa "legal", un traspaso de bienes, por eso estamos aquí. La muerte de Marcus ha hecho esto más fácil. Por eso también era necesario que estuvieses con _ellos_ , bajo _su_ protección, pues era cuestión de tiempo que ellos se atacaran entre sí. La muerte de Vulturi debía ocurrir y tú tenías que estar en el lugar indicado.

—Eso se lo propuso usted. —Caigo en la cuenta. Lo escuchaban mucho y sus consejos valían más que ninguno.

—Sí, estoy en un punto estratégico, por eso Charlie confiaba en mí. Yo haría que recuperases aquello que perdió.

He aquí su interés en mí, Edward había mencionado que Billy les había sugerido mi entrenamiento, también la tregua. Ahora comprendía el por qué.

—Vaya, sí que era un misterio. —Charlie, su silencio y fachada estoica guardaban un sinnúmero de secretos…

—Él lo planeó la noche que Edward consiguió el corazón, Swan estaba cansado de lidiar con él, pero no le quedaba de otra, ya que era la manera de estar cerca del enemigo, para poder inmiscuirse en su territorio y recuperar lo suyo, sin embargo, Edward estaba obsesionado con salvar a su madre y a Charlie no le servía eso. Además, estaba cansado de las jugarretas de él y de tener que tapar las cagadas que hacía. Yo conocía al muchacho, pero nunca pensé que llegase tan lejos. Decidió renunciar ese mismo día, me envió unas notas. Esa misma noche urdió todo esto. Bueno, no exactamente de esta manera, puesto que él no se esperó el ataque de Vulturi en su propia casa.

Un escalofrío me recorrió.

—Entonces, ¿lo siguiente que debo hacer es tomar todo esto sin más?

—No, el entrenamiento en la casa de los Cullen es un atisbo de lo que debes saber. Además, era una pantalla para ellos, puesto que no están en conocimiento de lo acontecido con Charlie.

— ¿Debo continuar el entrenamiento? —digo dubitativa.

—Tampoco, lo aprenderás sobre la marcha, yo estaré contigo. Solo que ahora estarás a la cabeza de los negocios de Vulturi, por ende, serás la enemiga directa de los Cullen.

— ¿Qué? —Hasta aquí dejo de procesar la información. Una cosa es que yo heredase un dineral y que reiniciara alguna empresa, otra muy diferente es estar en el bando enemigo.

— ¿Nunca lo pensaste? —Él pregunta al notar mi sorpresa.

—No, yo creí que eliminado a Vulturi tendrían el camino despejado. —Evidentemente las empresas que tenía Swan eran falsas.

—Todo lo contrario, tú serás quien les quitará los negocios.

—Pero…

—Bella, espero que durante tu estadía con los Cullen hayas aprendido algo, porque lo tendrás que utilizar ahora. Olvídate de los posibles lazos que creaste, no podrás mantenerlos.

De seguro lo decía por la reacción rara de Edward de hace unos días. Ya me estaba olvidando de eso, lentamente, tanto para no tener que darme cuenta de que dolía.

—Seré su enemiga… —susurro queda. Ese calificativo queda tan grande, nunca podría con ellos, menos con los Vulturi, pues a ellos les quitaría más que a los Cullen.

—Sustituirás a Marcus, no te preocupes por su familia, el viejo solo tiene un sobrino que es Félix y su hermano Aro es incompetente.

— ¿Incompetente?

—Perdió la razón cuando su esposa murió, Marcus prácticamente se hizo cargo de su hijo. Por ese motivo será fácil quitarle sus posesiones, no las tiene a nombres de terceros, ni a al suyo, ya que aún figuran bajo el nombre de Swan y como está muerto…

—Solo quedo yo.

—Solo tú… Serás la piedra en el zapato para ambas familias.

—Nunca lo habría imaginado.

—Ahora tendremos que ver el traspaso de bienes. Poco a poco tomarás el control de los negocios, para luego tener el poder absoluto.

—Poder absoluto. —Esas palabras hacen eco, no podría dimensionarlas. ¿Cómo haría esto sola?—. Para ellos no será complicado matarme y recuperar. Lo legal no viene al caso. ¿Cómo me obedecerán? Nadie se pondrá bajo mis órdenes. —Con qué cara, con qué voz. Era una niñata, era arriesgado, y muy estúpido.

—Eso está solucionado, Phil y yo lo hemos previsto. Tienes una escolta a tu disposición. Lo harán, se someterán. Tenemos grandes planes para ti, Isabella.

Eso ya lo veo. Sin embargo, nadie me ha preguntado qué es lo que yo quiero hacer con mi vida. Jamás tendría la oportunidad de comenzar desde cero, de sanarme y ver las cosas diferentes, ya que, desde esta posición, Edward siempre sería un objetivo, algo a lo cual aniquilar. Yo busqué esto todo este tiempo, venganza, la tenía entre mis manos, pero ya no la quería, me había agotado. Mis sentimientos me consumen, estoy haciendo esfuerzos colosales para no odiarlo, pero sería una tarea titánica, si voy al hecho de que yo le prometí a Charlie que vengaría su muerte. Si bien con catorce años puedes prometer el mundo, era algo que debía hacer, se lo debía. Era mi padre, a su manera intentó protegerme, y me quiso como yo también lo quise, y para el broche de oro, la autoría de su crimen era de Edward. El resto es obvio.

Ahora es cuando deseo haber vivido una mentira. Habernos fugado cuando me lo propuso, nunca haber sabido que él fue el causante de mi dolor. Haber vivido unos años, o unos días, en una burbuja. Lo deseo a rabear, lo deseo tanto, tanto hasta el punto de la locura. Quería salir arrancando y hacer oídos sordos, huir a los confines de la tierra donde nadie pudiese encontrarme.

Esto es lo malo de permanecer sola, me invaden pensamientos torturantes.

— ¿Bella? —Alguien viene para despabilarme. Es Phil.

— ¡Papá! —Me estrecha entre sus brazos.

—Estás… estás. —No puede hilar palabra. Es mucho tiempo separados, y muchos acontecimientos de por medio.

—Sí —respondo a lo que no ha conseguido decir.

—Temí por ti, ese vídeo, yo no pude hacer nada. —Me tenso. No hacía falta traerlo a colación, está fresco todavía.

—Tarde o temprano ocurriría. —No de manera tan cruel, pero lo haría.

—No de esa forma. —Se lamenta, su voz está teñida por la impotencia.

—A esta altura ya no importa, está hecho. —Le resto importancia, habitual en mí.

— ¿Vendrás a casa con nosotros? Tu madre te espera. —Su pregunta me descoloca.

— ¿Casa?

—Bueno, donde los Cullen, mientras Black arregla los detalles para establecernos.

—Um, ¿nos quedaremos allá mucho tiempo?

—Sé que debe ser incómodo para ti, pero serán dos días…

— ¿Y en un hotel? No es por el asunto de protección, porque eso me parece un chiste.

—Es relacionado con eso, en realidad es una pérdida de tiempo.

—Pero si tú quieres podemos permanecer allí unos días.

—No, has pasado mucho, ya no quiero exponerte. Si no te apetece volver, no lo haremos. Iré por tu madre.

—Gracias. —Le aprieto, rodeando mis brazos a su cintura—. Por todo lo que has hecho.

—No hay nada qué agradecer, hice todo mal. Escuchar a Billy fue un error, llegaste a quien evitamos tantos años.

—Lo hay, por cuidarme desde siempre.

—Lo haría mil veces. A pesar de no ser tu padre.

—Tú eres un padre para mí, como lo fue Charlie. Lo serás siempre. Asumiste esa responsabilidad desinteresadamente, y te amo por eso.

—Siempre supe que lo sabías, la complicidad que compartían las pocas veces que se veían, les delataba. Eres igual a él. —Suspira con una risa en la voz.

—He escuchado eso varias veces. —Sonreí.

—Tendrás que cambiarte el apellido —dice de pronto.

—No, no quiero, yo soy tu hija…

—No es por eso, es para el traspaso de bienes. Debes tener el apellido de Charlie.

—Ah. —Muchas cosas cambiarían desde ahora en adelante. Siento una profunda tristeza, la que me delata en un sollozo.

—Para mí siempre serás mi pequeña. Nada cambiará el hecho de que mi amor por ti es inmenso.

—Fui privilegiada, he tenido dos padres.

Hubo un rato considerable de silencio. Me refugié en su abrazo, tal cual lo hacía de niña, cuando todo era más simple y tierno. Convertirse en adulto es una mierda.

— ¿Estás segura? —pregunta soltando el abrazo.

— ¿De qué?

—De asumir esta responsabilidad.

—Así lo quería Charlie. —Señalo no muy convencida de lo que digo, no había otra respuesta, la desconozco. Ahora soy voluble, temo cometer más equivocaciones, y que estas me lleven por rutas tenebrosas.

—La verdad es que no, pero así fueron sucediendo los hechos.

— ¿Qué más haré con mi vida? —cuestiono.

—Lo que desees. —Una mano en mi hombro fue la señal de que él estaría en lo que decidiese.

—No puedo darme ese lujo, menos con todo lo he que vivido.

"Hacer lo correcto", pero ¿qué era lo correcto?

—Eres muy joven, tienes un futuro prometedor, no te estanques en esta vida, es difícil, lo sabes.

Me está persuadiendo, se nota que quiere esconderme en una caja bajo siete llaves, para que nadie volviese a tocarme, pero cuando ya estás dañado nada importa.

—He llegado al punto que no sé adónde dirigirme.

Soy una veleta, mi futuro incierto. Tantas posibilidades, y el camino que escogiera me llevarían lejos, lejos de él… Sí, soy lo suficientemente masoquista para tenerlo cerca, aunque fuese sólo para odiarlo. Ya no hallo diferencia entre el amor y el odio.

—Puedes descansar de esto. —Phil suena esperanzador. —Comenzar de nuevo.

— ¿Qué haré con mi vida?, ¿cómo vivo ahora? —murmuro agarrándome la cabeza con ambas manos.

— ¿Ha pasado algo y no puedes contarlo?

—Han pasado muchas cosas de las cuales presenciaste conmigo.

—Sí, cariño, por lo mismo. Cullen te acompañaba ese día, ¿él tiene algo que ver?

¿Por qué todos intuían mi relación con Edward? ¿Acaso se me nota demasiado?

—Te miraba de forma enferma. ¿Te ha hecho algo? Bueno aparte de eso.

—Nada. —La palabra salió muy aguda, como un lamento.

—Cielo, puedes confiar en mí, no tendrás que volver a verlo.

— ¡Nada! ¿Puedes dejarme sola? —Me observa perspicaz, me recuerda a mamá. Este tema está colmándome. Yo quería olvidar y aclarar mis sentimientos, y me es imposible si tengo a medio mundo recordándome cada cinco minutos. Tampoco había pasado mucho, solo tres días.

—Preguntó por ti... Yo no puedo topármelo, tengo ganas de desollarlo vivo. Sin embargo, estamos hospedados en su casa, por lo que me las tengo que aguantar. Jamás perdonaré lo que te hizo, lo que le hizo a Charlie. Él hizo que nuestra vida cambiase para siempre.

Y, ¿cómo le hacía entender eso a mi corazón estúpido?

Su ira contenida reafirmó mi decisión. Sí, él fue el culpable de la muerte de mi familia. Por él, Vulturi atacó la casa, y tuvimos que huir. Ya no había peros, tomaría el mando y me transformaría en lo que siempre detesté. Sería una de ellos, no, sería una versión "mejorada".

—No necesito tus argumentos, los tengo grabado a fuego en mi piel. No sabes lo que he vivido en estos meses. Tú lo has dicho, soy joven, muy joven para haber soportado tanta mierda. No quedará impune, su memoria será vengada como lo merece, sólo tienes que darme tiempo para sanarme.

—Entonces, ¿estarás dispuesta a acatar las órdenes de Black?

—No, él me instruirá para que alguien obedezca las mías.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?

—Cuando esté lista para enfrentarme a los tiburones se los haré saber. Por el momento deseo la soledad. —Y la inconsciencia.

—Lo siento, pequeña. —Besa mi frente. Ha tocado la llaga y enterrado los dedos hasta el fondo.

—Yo también, no sabes cuánto.

Abandona la habitación y yo me reencuentro con el dolor.

.

.

* * *

Recluida a voluntad en el hotel, se sumaron catorce días desde que vi o tuve contacto con alguien, pese al tiempo transcurrido, no encontraba descanso…

Encarné mis tormentos en desvelos eternos, embriagué mi sufrimiento en brebajes narcóticos. Apagué mi conciencia de forma momentánea. Ahogué mi rabia en vino. Inhalé miedo, me mortifiqué por el camino escogido. Hacia el final del décimo cuarto tormento, el sonido del cristal sobre el suelo me trajo de nuevo a mí. La copa rota me hizo sentir otra vez, bajo mi cuerpo, dentro. Ya no era yo, el despertar transformó lo que quedaba de mí, reencarnando en un ser pétreo, de turbio mirar.

Antes de abandonar la bañera, encendí un cigarrillo. A mi mente acudió la vez en la terraza de los Cullen, donde aquel ser me escudriñó, acotando mis actitudes, cuestionando mí fumar. Placer, hubo una época donde lo hice por ese motivo, pero el que me quedaba y cobraba significado ahora es la autodestrucción. Esto sella mi calvario, intoxicada en humo y en dolor.

El agua temperada abrió los poros, ofreciendo el calor que carecía. El sabor vinagre en mi boca, quemó hasta la garganta. He renacido amargosa. Cepillo mis dientes, maquillo las ojeras, cubro con ropa mi cuerpo cansado. Sentándome frente al espejo, paso horas observando a la nueva Bella. Bato las pestañas en búsqueda de un signo que delatara mi antigua yo, hasta el color del iris se tornó oscuro. Me había tragado el odio, y había formado ramificaciones en cada recoveco. Me levanto con los puños sobre el tocador. Desafiante. No, definitivamente, esta era otra, no sé si más fuerte, pero menos niña. Los diecinueve parecían haberse ido hace milenios. Ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Daños pasados y presentes afluyeron y me aniquilaron. El medio para soportarlo es aceptarlo y dejar que permanecieran aquí, en medio de mi pecho. El dolor latía, camuflado en mi sangre, yendo a mi corazón innumerables veces. Respire con pesar, calzo unos tacones negros. Doy pasos por la habitación, aprendiendo a cargar con el calvario en mi espalda. Otra respiración profunda me dijo, "esta eres tú, aprendes a vivir así o mueres".

La capa de esmalte en mis uñas es lo último que observo, de tonalidad vino. Sí, mi fiel compañero. Me río. Aunque no hay un ápice de júbilo, es una risa cínica y triste.

Llamaron a la puerta, me enderezo y me encamino a abrirla. La figura corpulenta de Billy se presenta en el umbral. Entorna los ojos cuando me ve. Se nota el cambio.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Cómo has estado?

No pude evitar preguntarme si mi voz sería la misma.

—Hola, bien. —respondo a secas, la garganta pica. Hago un ademán para que entre. Se mueve detrás de mí. Me dirigí hacia el bar. Otra copa de vino en mi mano me dio cierta seguridad. Maldición, no quería transformarme en alcohólica, aunque cualquiera podría afirmar eso si me viera.

—No contestas mis llamadas —reprocha.

—No estoy para nadie, se lo dije a Phil —menciono obvia.

—Estábamos preocupados.

—Pudiste haber venido antes. —Bebo, el líquido arde camino a mi estómago.

—Lo hice, tampoco abriste la puerta. —Ahora parece molesto.

Vaya, realmente mi conciencia se fue a negro, no tenía noción de aquello.

—Lo siento. —No se escucha como si lo lamentara—. ¿Se puede saber a qué has venido?

—Hoy iremos a buscar a tus padres. —Anuncia. Esperando que me mejorara mi actitud.

—Bien.

— ¿Irás dónde los Cullen? —Tantea el terreno.

— ¿Dónde más? Es estúpido que permanezcan allá habiendo tanto hotel.

—Las cosas no son tan simples, muchacha. —¿Qué, comenzaría a darme un sermón? ¿Me está reprochando por estar aislada de la mierda de mundo, o por beber? ¿Qué más espera? ¿Qué sufriera porque mis padres no podían volver? Ellos son los buenos en estrategias, yo no.

Bebo otra bocanada, la degusto un segundo antes de hablar.

—La vida es putamente cabrona. Simpleza no es un calificativo para ésta. —Dejo la copa en una mesita y me cruzo de brazos.

—Te hizo mal perder el contacto con las personas, estás…

—Viva, semiconsciente, confórmate con eso.

Gruñe. No le agrada la nueva Bella, ¿y a quién? Ni yo soportaba la oscuridad que se cernía sobre mí. Al menos la mantenía a raya antes de perder la cabeza.

—Iremos a la casa de los Cullen, pero antes quiero que me acompañes a un lugar. —Vuelve al tema. Levanto una ceja, desconfiada.

—No más reuniones con líderes corruptos. —Pasaría los años venideros en esas para tener que mamarme una antes de ver a un Cullen en particular.

—Será una reunión atípica.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Acompáñame. —Ruedo los ojos.

—Si tanto te interesa. —Me concede una mirada irritada—. Vamos.

Una fila de hombres se forma al salir del cuarto. Mi escolta. Me acompañan hasta que la luz del sol me quema, se siente extraño estar afuera. Un vehículo con los vidrios tintados, (de seguro blindados) espera por mí. Me aviento, luego Billy. Esto es muy misterioso, Black no me habla durante largo rato.

—Serán tres horas de viaje.

—Iremos en avión, supongo.

—Solo el regreso. Llegaremos directo a Forks. —Genial, terminaré sin trasero.

— ¿Dónde vamos? Si puedo saber.

—A Washington.

— ¿A qué?

—Visitaremos a tu padre.

Hace mucho quise saber dónde había sido dejado su cuerpo, le creí desaparecido, hasta cremado, Billy se encargó de darle "cristiana" sepultura. Era un amigo muy fiel, pensé en los Cullen, tenían a un enemigo íntimo.

— ¿Ellos no se preguntan por qué no apareces? ¿No les es sospechoso que no estés presente en reuniones?

—Trabajo aconsejando a Carlisle, trato asuntos como este de forma independiente, no se mezclan. Saben que tengo otros trabajos, solo aconsejo al jefe de los Cullen. Ahora es Edward, no será por mucho, renunciaré para dedicarme por completo a ti.

—Lo que sí, no se deben esperar es que los traiciones.

—Nadie se espera una traición… Ellos mataron a Charlie, me importa una mierda.

Lealtad ante todo. Swan tuvo a gente de confianza, a quien realmente la mereció. Por esto fueron pocos, Phil y él.

—Cada uno tiene sus culpas, hija. Yo llevé a Swan donde Carlisle cuando fue estafado por Vulturi, volvió a hacer lo que lo hizo famoso. Comenzó desde cero, Carlisle quedó encantado con él, tenían buena relación. Cuando recuperó su dinero renunció, pero Cullen no lo aceptó, puesto que necesitarían de él más que nunca, fueron los años de la búsqueda enfermiza de Edward. Se arrepintió de haberse quedado. Sobre todo cuando tuvo en sus manos el cuerpo de la chica. Hija de uno de sus pocos amigos. Como verás en este ambiente, es difícil fiarse de las personas y nos cubrimos las espaldas. A pesar de que sus lazos no eran tan fuertes, de igual manera se sintió comprometido y, obviamente, compasivo con la muchacha.

— ¿Te sientes culpable por la muerte de Charlie?

—Responsable. Yo le convencí de que se quedase porque Carlisle me lo pidió.

—Ya veo, ahora haces esto por mí. Para librarte de la "responsabilidad".

—Estoy comprometido más por su amistad que por otra cosa, pero sí, tiene mucho que ver. —Remordimiento la gran consecuencia de nuestros errores.

Tres horas de viaje después, aparcábamos afuera de un cementerio.

Mis tacones retumban en el cemento. A pesar de ser un lugar bastante iluminado, con áreas verdes y muchos árboles, no le quita el sello de cementerio, con la tristeza mortuoria a las lápidas de mármol y el olor a muerte en las flores marchitas.

Caminamos hacia el final sin desviarnos.

—Es un sector privado, no lo encontrarán. No está escrito el epitafio. Al menos no va cincelada con su nombre.

Anuncia cuando estamos al frente. Mi corazón se hace muy pequeño.

—Está enterrado junto a la chica, Masen.

— ¿El cuerpo que tanto buscan, está junto a Charlie? —Estoy anonadada.

—Nunca dijo dónde estaba. Él lo mandó a traer hasta acá de inmediato. Por esto se me ocurrió dejarlo también aquí.

— ¿Alguna vez se lo dirán?

—Lo saben.

— ¿Cómo?

—Es signo de humillación, señal de rendición. De esta manera lo entienden los Cullen, por esto nunca se los han llevado a ninguna de las familias. Lo que no saben es que el cuerpo de Swan descansa a su lado.

—Al fin y al cabo, son unos críos, peleándose por estupideces.

—Enemistades de generaciones. No las vas a cambiar.

Me acerco a la tumba, sentándome en el borde.

Reparé en la escritura tapada con césped y mala hierba.

El FIN JUSTIFICA LOS MEDIOS.

Leo en voz alta. No me parece algo apropiado para poner en un epitafio.

—Él decía eso, y el único fin siempre fuiste tú.

— ¿Puedes dejarme a solas un momento?

—Claro. —Cuando oigo sus pisadas lejos. Hablo a la tumba de mi padre.

—Gracias por dar tu vida por mí. Lo haré por todo lo que hiciste —susurro con la garganta estrangulada por un sollozo.

Por más que lo evitó, igual me había arrastrado a su vida. Ya no podía negar mi presente, ni mi futuro. El día de hoy dejo atrás a Isabella Dwyer y le doy la bienvenida a Isabella Swan.

—Es hora —Billy avisa—. Debemos irnos.

Me puse de pie, tomé el bolsito que traía colgando de mi hombro derecho y saco unos guantes de seda negros. La chaqueta que me cubre es dejada a un lado, mis brazos desnudos mostraron las cicatrices, un brazo tenía unas recientes. El silencio transita pesado mientras deslizo uno y rozo mis yemas contra el brazo rodeado por seda, el relieve de la cicatriz traspasó la tela. Proseguí con el otro. Como un ritual. Acaricio la lápida de granito, despidiéndome. Seco una solitaria lágrima a mitad de mi mejilla, arrastrándola con mis dedos enguantados, el dedo índice guardó su humedad. Aprieto mi puño y doy una vuelta sobre mis pies.

—Tu chaqueta, Bella. —Black cubre mi espalda con ésta.

— ¿Me trajiste aquí por alguna razón? —lanzo la pregunta camuflada, intuyo otros planes.

—Te has dado cuenta.

—Tiendo a pensar que hay un interés tuyo muy grande. Soy una chica media estúpida, pero no lo suficiente. Ten en cuenta que no me manipularás. Ahora lo has hecho, pero mi decisión ya estaba tomada. Tendré lo que me corresponde, seguiré en la senda de la corrupción, total, es de familia. Nadie volverá a pasar sobre mí, ni sobre los que quiero.

—Debo cuidarte, y hacer que hagas lo correcto. No puedes caer en manos equivocadas. Mi interés es el mismo que el tuyo.

—Lo dudo. No tienes la mínima idea. —Algo de mis palabras le llegó, por primera vez veo que se queda sin habla, pues su expresión es de desconcierto. Mi mirada, mi tono, la actitud, hasta mis movimientos son diferentes.

Pensé en él… La separación es inevitable. No habría segundas oportunidades, borrón y cuenta nueva. Un nosotros… Nada. Cerré los párpados un segundo, tomé una respiración profunda, y me subo al vehículo que me llevará a enfrentarlo por última vez.

Emprendo el viaje de vuelta a Forks a decirle adiós a mi verdugo.

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y comentar (:**


	20. Chapter 20

**Esta historia fue escrita y subida a Fanfiction entre febrero del 2012 y agosto del 2013, con otro nombre de usuario. Obra registrada en Safe Creative el 6 de julio del 2013, código 1307065389071. -OBRA EN EDICIÓN 2017-**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

Mantengo los ojos cerrados el trayecto completo. Sólo hacemos una escala y es para abordar un automóvil. En quince minutos estaría frente a mi enemigo. Pienso que esto es una crueldad por parte de Billy, yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Las pocas pertenencias podrían ser enviadas por alguien. Mis padres están hospedados en otro sitio, pero según Black, debíamos actuar hasta el final como las víctimas, simulando la falta de protección que ellos otorgaron. Me dan recelo sus actitudes. Estuvo mucho tiempo obsesionado con este plan y ya me había cabreado de las obsesiones. Mis nervios están al límite, había vuelto a fumar con boquilla y mucho más que antes.

El automóvil se detuvo a la par con mi corazón. La despedida definitiva.

 _Edward…_ Pienso como un lamento.

—Señorita, hemos llegado. —El chófer anuncia para mi pesar. Como si no lo supiese…

Black se baja y abre la puerta, tendiendo su mano para ayudarme a caminar. Un vendaval me recibe, aunque ya debía hacer buen tiempo en Forks los cambios no eran notorios.

El portón rechina, conserva sus musgos característicos. Nadie me espera, al menos afuera. Está todo tan calmo que da miedo. Avanzo y siento la expectación por ver a mamá, la extraño tanto, casi un año sin verla.

Un recuerdo me asalta inoportunamente: la primera vez que pisé este lugar, e incluso antes, cuando estuve en New Orleans luego de la persecución. La adrenalina fluyendo por mi sangre, la repulsión que me hacía difícil poder mirarlo… Aunque el peso de sus ojos de igual manera influyó. Siempre quiso descubrirme, mi actitud debió de ser evidente. Edward me tuvo ganas, tantas para que al final me arrastrase con él. Sin duda esto es adictivo, una vez que pruebas lo prohibido se vuelve una adicción. Yo era bastante "racional" por decirlo, mantuve alejado lo más que pude mis deseos por él. Resistir tanto tiempo fue peor, pues todas las ansias contenidas fluyeron frenéticas y con nefastas consecuencias. El amor no está permitido, no para nosotros.

Tanto ha influido en mí que, a pesar de extrañar a mis padres, sobre todo a Renée, lo único que tengo en mente es a él.

Llego a la entrada, me adentro en el silencio. No hay nadie a la vista.

—Mi Bella —dice mi madre, luego escucho sus pasos romper la quietud. Le aprieto tan fuerte como pude—. Te he extrañado tanto —solloza.

—Yo muchísimo más.

—Nunca más tendrás que separarte de nosotros. —Lloriqueó.

—No lo haré. —Le calmo

No hay rastro de los Cullen a nuestro alrededor.

— ¿Dónde está papá? —Esperé verlo junto a Renée.

—Hablando con el señor Cullen, dándole las gracias por tenerte aquí. —Levanté las cejas. Agradeciéndoles por "protegerme", menuda ironía.

—Puedes ir a recoger tus cosas. —El tono alegre y con desdén proviene de Alice. No le respondo, sólo le miro.

—Oh, Alice, para eso están los empleados. —Carlisle sale de su oficina junto a Phil. Se acerca y besa mi frente.

—No se preocupe, iré yo misma por las cosas. —Subo las escaleras esperando no encontrarme con él.

—Estoy tan triste. —El tono sarcástico de Alice me revienta. ¿Por qué está siguiéndome?— No te vayas, Bella. —Agrega con una risilla estúpida.

—Oh, supongo que lo estás por tu hermano.

—Sí, para todos es el mismo, menos para mí. Ha bebido brandy todas las noches, siempre huele a alcohol y la pobre Angela no sabe qué hacer con él.

—Angela debería follárselo más a menudo, se le solucionarían todos sus problemas. Supongo que sabes que teniendo a un hombre contento no buscará en otras partes.

—Quien más que de ti puede venir semejante disparate. ¡Eres una zorra! —Le guiñé un ojo para cabrearla.

— ¿Eres mi escolta?

—Me aseguro que no rondes a mi hermano.

— ¿Tienes alguna fijación pervertida con él, que le cuidas tanto?

—Cállate enferma.

—No lo sé Alice, ¿es tan importante para ti saber quién se folla tu hermano? ¿O te interesa que la chica se entere y sufra? Oh, ya sé, eres lesbiana y la amas en secreto, por lo tanto, no puedes verla sufrir.

—Estás demente, gracias a Dios te marchas hoy, ¡te detesto!

—El amor es mutuo, querida. —Da media vuelta y se va. Bien, me libro del demonio.

Las maletas han sido llevadas por la servidumbre. Solo queda una caja con los CD´s que regalaron mis padres en mi pasado cumpleaños, y el collar que la familia Cullen me dio, pensé que lo había perdido en la otra casa. Unas hojas dobladas entre medio de los discos, cartas de mis padres y otras… La tomo y, antes de girarme, se eriza mi piel y el ambiente se torna tenso.

—Bella. —No hace falta dar vuelta para saber quién es—. ¿Me regalarías unos minutos?

Suelto la caja y permanezco de espaldas a él. No puedo voltearme.

—Te esperaré en el despacho de Carlisle, tú sabes dónde está. —Cierra la puerta. Agarro la caja y desciendo furiosamente.

—Esto es todo. Puedes subirla al vehículo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, cariño? Estás pálida. —Renée pregunta con preocupación.

—Ehh, sí, sí. ¿Dónde se metió papá ahora? —Estoy completamente tensa, con los latidos a mil por hora.

—Está viendo unos automóviles que el señor Cullen nos venderá.

—Ah, bien.

— ¿Quieres ir a ver?

—No, ve tú si quieres. —Muerdo mi labio por dentro, mi estómago ya da vuelcos, los retorcijos vienen uno tras otros.

— ¿Y dejarte sola? —Sonrío, si me quedo con Renée Edward no podrá molestarme. Aunque mis esperanzas desaparecieron de inmediato.

—Disculpe señora Dwyer, ¿me permitiría unos minutos con su hija? —Por la gran mierda. Me crispo nuevamente. ¿No se cansaría de acosarme?

—Oh, señor Cullen… ¿Bella? —Mamá me miró contrariada.

Su rostro denota cansancio. Unas sombras oscurecen su mirada, la que refleja desolación. Mi corazón se recoge. Me duele el pecho. Él es un espectro de lo que alguna vez fue Edward.

— ¿Se le ha olvidado algo al señor? —respondo mordaz, manteniendo a raya mis sentimientos que amenazan con destruirme.

— ¿No le molesta? —Insistió él, obviando mi pregunta.

—Eh, pues… —Me mira, no sabe qué hacer… Renée es de esas personas que no puede decir que no. La presión puede más y, a pesar de saber lo ocurrido en mi pasado, me deja sola. —Iré a acompañar a tu padre…—Sonríe nerviosa y me abandona. ¡Demonios!

— ¿Puede acompañarme, señorita Dwyer? —Hay lejanía en su voz, algo de temor.

—Basta de formalismos, no hay nadie —espeto y le sigo. Quiero largarme a llorar.

Cierra la puerta con seguro. Se posiciona detrás del escritorio, está alterado, lo noto al ver como se mueve.

—Bien, aquí estoy, ¿qué quieres? —Me acomodo frente a él. Tan cerca que puedo sentir el hedor a alcohol.

—Supongo que ha pasado poco tiempo. —Su voz… un lamento. ¡Maldita sea!

—Aciertas —musito sin más para agregar.

— ¿Volverás?

—No tengo motivos.

— Te he añorado tanto, tanto… No puedo dejar de mortificarme…

—Cada cual con sus luchas ¿no?

La mía es muy complicada.

—Si debo pedirte perdón de nuevo, lo haré. Lo siento muchísimo. —Baja su cabeza y su tono se torna más oscuro. Aprieta las manos sobre el escritorio.

—Lo sientes porque no puedes tener lo que deseas. Asúmelo, en la vida no se tiene todo lo que uno quiere. —Claramente va dirigido a mí.

— ¿No sirve que me arrodille e implore?

—Por favor, ¿te vas a poner melodramático? Deja eso para tu hermana.

—Sé qué estás siendo dura conmigo, pero en el fondo me quieres, puedo verlo.

—Y, ¿de qué sirve eso ahora? ¡Dímelo! —Me paro y enervo mi cuerpo hacía él—. Nada va a cambiar, ni lo que siento por ti.

—Yo estoy dispuesto a dejarlo todo, a ir donde sea que vayas.

—Estás casado, tienes una familia a tu cargo. —Me suena falso e irreal.

—Nada me importa más que tú. —Su voz se quebró. Está desesperado. Se pasea frenético. Tengo el presentimiento de que aquellos vocablos serían la antesala para lo siguiente—. Bella, yo... yo te amo. —Y aquí están las palabras que no quise que dijera, las que evité oír todo este tiempo—. Yo te quiero y te amo, te amo.

… Tan usadas, manoseadas, pero en él, dichas por él, cobran sentido, tienen tanto peso en mí. Su forma desesperada de decirlas, el sollozo que las estrangula.

Agarro mi cara. Esto es complicado.

—Tú. No. Me. Amas —murmuré con lentitud. Estoy ida, fuera de mí—. Estás obsesionado conmigo cosa muy diferente. —Se acerca peligrosamente a mí. Tomándome de las muñecas, me estrecha.

—Te amo, Bella. —Pega su frente a la mía. Está sudada y su aliento apesta a whisky.

—Estás ebrio. —Limito a decir.

—Si así es la única forma que tengo para poder decirlo… —Da una respiración profunda—. Te amo desde aquella noche en la laguna, donde aceptaste morir junto a mí…

—Siempre he creído que aquello es parte de tu retórica para seducirme. —Trago con dificultad, la garganta se me seca.

—Aunque para ti hayan muerto mis palabras, tú seguirás viviendo en ellas siempre. Yo he muerto, porque me entregué a ti.

Entregar… ¿Qué habría detrás de esto? Porque me parece un término con bastante peso, al menos la entonación que él le otorga.

— ¿Significa que me diste tu vida? —Hay sorpresa e incredulidad al hablar.

— ¿Qué más tengo para ofrecerte? Nada de lo que poseo es realmente mío. Todas son banalidades, cosas que se deterioran, se compran. ¿Qué podría entregarte que fuese verdaderamente mío?

¿Por qué hacía todo esto difícil?

—Pero —suspiro—, ¿si yo no la pudiese aceptar? —Porque este es el meollo del asunto, lo que me llena de muchas emociones. La tristeza me embarga más que ninguna otra.

Guarda silencio separándose de mí y camina a mí alrededor sin despegar su mirada.

—Pese a las ganas que me consumen, las ansias de ir más allá de ti, de tu cuerpo imperfecto que he llegado a desear hasta la idolatría, quiero que me ames, que me necesites, aunque sea solo un poco. —Sentencia con agonía.

Sus dedos toman fuertemente mi mandíbula. Verde, es todo lo que veo, sus ojos profundamente verdes, con los rayos dorados que le otorgan un aspecto perverso. Quiero cerrarlos, pero no puedo, tienen un poder hipnótico. Los nueve infiernos atándome.

—Ni siquiera te recuerdo, no hace falta, te metiste bajo mi piel, tanto que tu aroma me acosa cada vez que cierro los ojos... El sabor de tu sexo, tu voz en el orgasmo descuajando el placer. Tu cuerpo amparándome, ah, toda tú.

Es como si le habla a una idealización.

—Es tarde para romanticismos, Edward. Han cambiado las cosas, ambos lo sabemos. Ahora déjame vivir en paz, yo lo haré contigo.

Siento que camino a ciegas en un campo minado. Yo soy una bomba de emociones, en cualquier instante estallaré. En mi incertidumbre, de pronto, sin darme cuenta, está frente a mí. Con su aliento agrio y respiración agitada chocando en mi semblante.

—Oh, tus guantes… —Los acaricia con sus yemas. Desciende una mano hasta mi cintura. Roza sus labios a los míos—. _Ma belle,_ deja tenerte una noche, entrégate a mí. Cuando sepas cuánto te quiero, te otorgaré el olvido.

—No quiero, no puedo —respondo con dificultad.

—Sé que lo deseas, tanto o más que yo. No puedes engañarme, estás luchando contra esto.

—Lucho para no odiarte, pero es un esfuerzo muy grande, no resisto dicha carga…

—Lo puedes, tú eres fuerte, por eso yo me enamoré de ti. Bella, me burlaba de aquellos imbéciles cursis y ahora en cada letra estás tú, atormentándome, nublas mi juicio. Estoy demente. Todo de mí te lo llevaste, y no me importa. Nunca supe lo que es necesitar a alguien, ni la magnitud del amor, hasta que tú perturbaste mi vida.

El silencio que vino después me desgarra. Su confesión me toma desde adentro, comienza a despedazar cada rincón de forma grotesca, su amor recorrió cada terminación. Tengo su alma en mis manos una vez más. ¿Quién soy yo para poseerla? No me sentía capaz de sostenerla. No soy capaz de mantenerme en pie. Yo estoy rota, lo que hay ahora solo es la unión de los pedazos con pegamento, lo más probable es que me resquebrajaría nuevamente, por lo tanto, no puedo tener su alma, no puedo darle cobijo.

Hay una razón por la cual los verdugos se esconden bajo capuchas negras. Nadie desea ver el rostro de quien arrebatará la vida, nadie quiere ver la herida que hay detrás de la sangre. Yo había caído bajo el misterio que resguardaba el capuchón. Me había enamorado del dolor.

Un quejido irrumpe mis cogitaciones. Edward estudia mi rostro, un atisbo de esperanza ilumina su mirada. Espera una respuesta por mi parte, pero él es el de las palabras, yo no tengo qué decir, no lo sé.

—Otórgame la oportunidad de sanar todo por lo cual sufres. —Acaricia mi mejilla con lentitud—. Aquello que yo causé.

¿Cómo podría, cuando él no se había sanado a sí mismo? Ni siquiera había perdonado sus errores, intentar enmendar lo que hizo en mí no es la forma. Es algo mucho más complicado, que no requería de mí.

—Eso es diferente y más complejo, puede que de verdad me ames, que sientas amor por mí, pero no confundas eso con otra responsabilidad, o, mejor dicho, otro remordimiento. ¿Para qué quieres una noche? Follar no sanará nada.

—No, quiero que te quedes conmigo.

Esta vez me alejé yo.

—Nada de lo que me digas me retendrá. —No debo dejarme llevar por el hechizo de sus palabras. Tendría que volver a endurecer mi corazón.

—Sé que no lo harás, pero no podía soportar el que te fueras sin decírtelo. Las despedidas son necesarias para albergar esperanzas.

—Edward, estás dilatando una conversación absurda. Ni siquiera quería verte, nosotros no tenemos nada. No hay despedidas. Esto no tiene sentido.

—Niegas tus sentimientos hacia mí, eso no tiene sentido.

—No quiero el odio, pese a todo, no te lo mereces. No me lo merezco.

—No puedo abarcarte, te disuelves, te expandes, vienes destruyéndome, construyéndome… No sabes cuánto deseo poseerte.

—Edward. —Interrumpo. Él y su retórica atrayente, le evitaría, conozco el poder que guarda.

—No me importa que me odies, yo amaré tu infierno. —Baja dos octavas su tono, persuasivo, tentándome. Mis latidos se desbocan, puedo oír la sangre chillando en mis oídos, afluyendo en mi pecho con frenesí.

La. Puta. Mierda.

—Adiós, Edward. —Doy media vuelta, pero su voz me detiene.

—Me estás castigando, quieres vengarte ¿no es así?

 _Si no es ahora, no lo será nunca, debes terminar esto de una vez._ Me dije para tener valor y exterminar de raíz mis sentimientos y sus ilusiones.

—Es obvio, siempre fue mi objetivo.

—Pero, ¿por qué? No sabías que fui yo el maldito que te dañó hasta hace poco. ¿O siempre lo recordaste?

Estuve a punto de darle razón en eso, aunque fuese de forma inconsciente. Sin embargo, decido tomar otro rumbo.

—No, yo vine para cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi padre.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Phil en todo esto?

—Tú arrastrarte a mi padre en tu obsesión. Tanto así que fuiste a su casa para atormentarlo, le pusiste un cuchillo en el cuello y, frente a mis ojos, le quietaste la vida.

Es doloroso asumirlo. Extraño es decir una verdad, al pronunciarla se hace realidad y duele.

—Lo hiciste con mi vida, con mi padre.

— ¿Qué dices? Ese fue Swan… ¡No! —Brama cuando entiende—. ¡No! ¡Mil putas veces no! Esto es el karma. Por esto viniste a mí… Swan, tienes su mirada, su silencio. Demonios, yo… ahora me doy cuenta.

—Tarde, como todo en nosotros.

Entonces su mirada cambia, sabe que está perdido, que yo jamás le perdonaría.

Esto me dolerá más que la puta madre, pero así no me buscaría. Mataré de una vez todas las esperanzas.

—Yo nunca te quise Edward. —Sueno tan convincente, dura, fría, que, si no fuese por el hecho de que las piezas pegadas se hicieron añicos, me lo hubiese creído.

— ¡Mientes! —Camina hasta mí como un león en caza.

—Yo quería que estuvieses comiendo de mi mano para destruirte, tal cual lo hiciste conmigo. —Mentir me está resultando y de paso, destruyendo.

— ¡No! ¡Tú me amas! —Me toma con brusquedad de los hombros—. Bella —susurra antes de besarme con fuerza.

Y, en este último contacto, caigo en la cuenta. Este amor no encontraría descanso, ni dulzura. Había mutado en algo oscuro, haciendo ruda la carga a mi maltrecho corazón. Poseía la fuerza de mil huracanes… Me es imposible luchar.

Abrí los ojos, intento alejarlo, sin embargo, sus iris me penetran. Él me mutila, tirándome al borde abismal de sus ojos. Amarlo duele.

Sus labios, su aliento, embotan mi cordura. Le respondo el beso con rabia, con lo que me abruma, lágrimas incluso, pero me resisto llorar, eso ya lo haré más tarde. Finalmente me separo de él, me encamino hacia la puerta rápidamente, para que no me atrapase, o dijese otra cosa para retenerme.

—Esto es por Charlie. —Le miro directo a los ojos. Ambos nos quebramos por dentro, lo puedo palpar en la agonía de nuestras miradas—. Puede que para ustedes haya sido un simple soldado, pero no lo fue. Su memoria ha sido cobrada.

Él desconoce lo que se avecina, que desde este momento yo seré su enemiga. Otro gran motivo por el que nos separaríamos.

Murmuré:

—Está hecho. Todo lo que haré ahora será por ti, Charlie.

Abro la puerta y salgo, escuchando como todo a su paso es destruido. Al igual que nosotros.

Le digo adiós para siempre a mi verdugo.

.

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y comentar (:**


	21. Chapter 21

**Esta historia fue escrita y subida a Fanfiction entre febrero del 2012 y agosto del 2013, con otro nombre de usuario. Obra registrada en Safe Creative el 6 de julio del 2013, código 1307065389071. -OBRA EN EDICIÓN 2017-**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

 **POV Edward**

Cuando cierra la puerta tiro lo que había encima del escritorio, el pequeño bar. Las botellas salieron disparadas por el aire, rompiéndose en las paredes. Tiro cuadros y un espejo. La cólera me carcome. ¡Ella debe volver! ¡Ella me ama! Ella no puede dejarme, no puede.

En el caos de papeles y vidrio roto me siento. Estoy atado de manos, nada puedo hacer para cambiar el pasado, por más que quisiese repararlo.

Escucho alboroto, me tenso cuando Alice abre la puerta.

—Edward —dice horrorizada—. ¿Qué ha pasado? Está hecho un desastre.

—Vete —gruño.

—Oh. —Esa es Angela, ¿qué mierda hacía aquí? Alice le abraza.

—Edward, por Dios, ¡estás sangrando!

Si no es por su observación, ni me hubiese percatado que mi mano tenía un corte que parece ser profundo.

— ¡Váyanse! —grito enfurecido.

—Pero amor. —Mi esposa profiere confundida y asustada. Un rechazo profundo me produce su apelativo, creo que dos veces antes me llamó de tal manera a lo que yo era indiferente. ¿Por qué ella me quería? No podía entenderlo, sí jamás le di alas para que sintiese algo, todo era mero formalismo. Debía tratarla con respeto, pero nada más que eso.

— ¡Ahora! —Ambas desaparecieron, Alice mueve la cabeza, y su expresión no me agrada.

Bien reza el dicho de que todo lo que hagas en esta vida se paga. Mis actos tuvieron consecuencias, pero jamás pensé que serían tan devastadoras, lo digo por Bella.

He intentado recordar aquella noche maldita, pero estaba tan drogado que ni sabía qué mierda hacía. Elizabeth me mantuvo en el límite, desaparecer toda evidencia. Yo no dejaría de ser un asesino, nunca sentí cargo de conciencia por esto, pues era lo que se debía hacer. Sin embargo, todo era diferente con Isabella. Aquel acto de tortura me aplasta. ¡Yo ordené que le hiriesen, yo mismo lo hice! No podía cambiarlo, a pesar de que daría todo para hacerlo.

¡Qué estoy haciendo sentado como imbécil! ¡Debo ir tras ella! Es mía, no puede marcharse, así como así. Me paro como puedo y salgo en su búsqueda. Aún debe rondar por aquí, supuse. Encuentro a Carlisle en las escaleras.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Edward?

—Nada. —Espeto.

—Tu hermana está alterada, dice que destruiste mi oficina. ¿Por qué sangras?

Rasgué mi camisa y la enrollé en el corte como torniquete. Obvio su pregunta.

— ¿Dónde está?

— ¿Quién?

—Isabella.

—Se acaba de ir, Edward.

… ¿Tan pronto? El miedo se hace presente y corro haciendo caso omiso a las llamadas de mi padre. El camino está despejado, no hay ningún rastro de ella.

En la salida, el portón está abierto, a lo lejos se ve una pequeña caravana de automóviles.

— ¡Un vehículo! ¡Necesito un vehículo ahora! —ordeno energético.

—Enseguida, señor.

— ¡Edward! —Carlisle agarra mi hombro y me da vuelta hacía él—. Vamos adentro.

— ¡Debo ir por ella! ¡Suélteme!

—Estás borracho y haciendo un escándalo. Vamos. —Está enojado, pero lo mantenía a raya. Me empuja hacia el estacionamiento—. Puedes tener amantes, las que quieras, pero debes ser discreto y, por sobre todo, ¡no enamorarte! ¿Qué dirá Angela de esto? ¿Su familia? ¿Siquiera lo has pensado?

—Ella no es mi amante. Me importa un puto rábano lo que digan.

—Pues es lo parece. ¿Por qué te fijaste en ella habiendo tantas otras? Debe hacerlo, tenemos negocios con sus padres, son nuestros socios, aliados. No podemos perderlo.

—Usted se casó con una Masen. Tuvo una relación en secreto, ya que nuestras familias son enemigas. Teniendo a tantas, ¿no?

—No me faltes el respeto, muchacho, yo no te inculqué eso. La sangre es lo primero.

—Por la sangre es porque estoy así. Por salvar a mi madre, ¡por resguardar el honor de la familia! ¡De una puta familia!

Sentí el golpe en mi cara.

—Ve a la ducha, quítate la borrachera y luego hablamos.

— ¿Hablar de qué?

—De tus actitudes de pendejo. ¡Eres un hombre de treinta años, y estás así por un coño!

— ¿Para usted esto se resume en un coño?

— ¿Qué más? La calentura pasa y cuando lo haga, te darás cuenta de lo que has perdido. Tienes una linda esposa, te quiere, ¿qué más necesitas?

—Quiero follar…

—Eso lo tienes con putas. —Me interrumpe, yo lo hice también y continuo.

—Con alguien que acepte mis demonios.

 _Quiero sentir que cada vez que la penetro, me olvido de mí mismo, sólo soy en ella. Quiero sus gemidos, sus orgasmos, quiero sentir que muero con ella y, sin embargo, estar más vivo que nunca. Necesito el fuego que trae consigo el placer, y en Bella lo encontré. En su sexo se aplacaron todos mis errores. Me permitió ser sin camuflaje. La entrega absoluta y total ha sido en su cuerpo…_

—Bella fue capaz de sostenerme. Cosa que tampoco ha hecho una puta, que no puede hacer Angela. La quiero a ella, porque al follarla sentía que no era yo, sino que éramos nosotros. Claramente, no es un simple coño.

Entorna sus ojos, escéptico.

—Ya es tarde para eso, tienes que regir el negocio familiar, una empresa. Además ella se ha ido.

—Como si no pudiese ir por ella. —Agrego obvio.

—Yo haré que no la encuentres. —Sentencia severo.

Cuando alguien ha encontrado donde refugiar sus tormentos, todo lo demás es imprescindible.

— ¡No dejaré que estropees los negocios por una mujer! Piensa en tu madre, no puedes hacerle esto.

— ¿Tan bajo ha caído para chantajearme con mi madre? Por ella he hecho mucho, lo haría. Pero separe las cosas.

— ¿Separar? Si arruinas los negocios nos quedaremos sin dinero. Ella necesita lo mejor, su salud es delicada, espero no lo olvides.

—Lo tengo bastante claro. Usted mejor que nadie sabe lo que hice por ella.

—No lo tienes. He invertido casi todo nuestro capital en armas árabes con los Webber. Si te separas de Angela, se disuelve el acuerdo, ese fue el trato.

— ¿Nos iremos a la quiebra? —Aventuro.

—Exacto. Puedes follarte a esa mocosa donde quieras, pero evita escándalos, que Angela o algún pariente se entere, necesitamos mantener el negocio.

Ya estaba cansado de hacer todo para los demás, y me refería al resto, la sangre y el honor. Por eso estuve torturándome los últimos años, estoy harto. Mi única razón para luchar fue mi madre, los negocios no me importaron. Ahora tengo algo que le da sentido a mi existencia de mierda. No lo perderé, no otra vez.

—Pues tendrá que buscarse a otro monigote para sus acuerdos.

—Edward —dice enojado—. No puedes.

—Puedo, quiero. Mi matrimonio con Angela se disolverá —declaro seguro.

— ¡Lo haces hombre estúpido y te olvidas que existimos! —Su rabia se expandió por su rostro, tornándose rojo.

—A mí no me amenaza, debería conocer tácticas mejores. Me extraña viniendo de usted. —Le rebatí con socarronería.

—Entra en razón, hazlo por tu madre —suplica.

—Nunca dejaré que algo le falte, eso téngalo por seguro. No obstante, si a usted le interesa más su bienestar económico que la felicidad de su "familia", puede irse a la mierda.

— ¿Cuándo iba yo a pensar que tener a esa muchachita aquí me enviaría a la ruina?

— ¿Ya lo da por hecho? Bella no tiene la culpa de sus negociaciones, debió preguntar a Black.

—Lo hice, por recomendación suya es que estamos aliados a ellos. Además pinta a tener éxito.

— ¿En cuánto tiempo se verá? —En una de esas puedo esperar un par de meses y luego disolver el trato.

—Un par de años. —Era de esperarse, el karma se está cobrando.

—Entonces se irá a la quiebra señor Cullen.

—Primero te mato, Edward. —Amenaza tomándome de los hombros.

— ¿Le desea la muerte a su hijo? —Me sorprende su actitud.

—No, pero separarte de Angela, olvídalo. Seré tu enemigo número uno, no tendrás el respaldo de abogados, ella tendrá mi apoyo. Inventaré cualquier cosa para que no puedas concretarlo.

¡Viejo traidor!

—Pero si ella da su consentimiento será más expedito.

—Ella te ama, no lo hará.

—No estaría tan seguro.

— ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?

—Lástima que no se pueda abogar a la causa de no consumación, como antaño. De seguro aquello me libraría.

— ¿No la has tocado? —Él y sus eufemismos.

—No la he follado, no como me gusta. Debería haber aprendido en el colegio de señoritas a hacer una mamada. ¿No se supone que ahí enseñan a las mujeres a ser buenas esposas? No me salgas ahora con las putas, los primeros años son los buenos, según dicen. Yo tenía pensado en requerir de putas después.

Yo quería a Isabella. Ella no es una ramera, es la mujer que yo amo. Eso me basta.

—Puedes enseñarle, ¿por qué te complicas tanto?

—No me interesa. Esto se terminará, lo he decidido.

—Si logras conseguirlo. Ten mucho cuidado, Edward, dejarás más de un nuevo enemigo en el camino. Quedaremos en la ruina, obviamente no contarás conmigo.

—Es evidente, tampoco cuento con su apoyo ahora ni cuando maté a Charlie. Si no es por Black…

—Yo le ordené que te ayudara, no pude por la situación de Esme. No seas mal hablado, he hecho todo por mi familia. Eres tú quien quiere tirar por la borda lo que hemos conseguido generaciones.

—Por una mala asociación suya, ¿por qué utilizó todo el capital?

—No teníamos más alternativa. Nuestras peleas con Vulturi nos dejaron muchas bajas, necesitamos un repunte para mantener a nuestros socios.

—Entonces sabrá solucionarlo.

—Pero tú estás a cargo ahora. ¿Abandonarás a la familia también?

—Ya nada me importa.

Sólo Isabella. Por primera vez en mi vida dejo hablando solo a mi padre. Doy media vuelta y me monto en el primer vehículo que encuentro. Iré por ella.

.

.

* * *

El corte de la mano ha dejado de sangrar, pero arde. Detengo el vehículo luego de rondar varias horas ¿Dónde está? ¿se la había tragado la tierra? ¿O yo no sé dónde buscarla?

Cuando el efecto del alcohol merma, pienso con más calma. Estoy jodido, demasiado para llegar a esto. Soy un hombre adulto de casi treinta y tres años, y estaba comportándome como un niño. Deseo tanto estar con Bella que perdí la cordura. Nunca había desafiado a mi padre, el respeto que profesaba hacia él era inmenso. Ahora que recuerdo nuestra discusión me doy cuenta de mis palabras. ¿Tendría el valor suficiente para hacerlo? Dejar a Angela sería más que anular un matrimonio. Ella me es totalmente indiferente, pues no quería formar lazos afectivos con ella, me es difícil y a la vez molesto, pero dejar en la ruina a mi gente… esto es lo que me detiene. Pienso que es una exageración por parte de Carlisle. Quizá tiene otros propósitos.

—Isabella, ¿por qué me turbas? —murmuro en mi soledad. Le imagino reposada sobre un sillón entregada por completo a mí, entregada a la tentativa de mis palabras. Ella me inspira sentimientos demasiado intensos, estoy atado a ella de forma irrevocable.

—Isabella, me turbas —pronuncio apretando el puño herido, volviendo a sangrar. Esto roza lo masoquista. Entonces enciendo el motor, regresaré a la rutina, a intentar seguir con los negocios para mantener el dinero.

Sin duda el amor es un dolor en el culo. Lo era para mí, me hacía voluble y endemoniadamente estúpido. Amar te hace miserable, te arruina. Ya no me importo ni siquiera yo, sin Bella no sirvo.

En el transcurso, cambio mil veces de parecer, decido seguir buscándola, quedarme y ver si prospera el negocio. Ir tras ella, seguir con Angela…

—Tu madre quiere verte. —Un Carlisle bastante preocupado me recibe, su furia parece extinta, aunque me mira con recelo.

— ¿Le ha sucedido algo? —Inmediatamente me altero.

—Está debilitándose considerablemente.

— ¿Y eso a qué se debe?

—El corazón no resiste. Se está deteriorando.

¡Lo único que falta! ¡Por los mil demonios!

Prosigo hacía la habitación de Esme, pero la voz de mi padre me detiene.

—Edward, antes de verla será mejor que te cambies y cures esa herida.

Asiento. Él tiene razón. Soy un desastre, no le daré preocupaciones innecesarias.

Cuando me hube cambiado y vendado corro hacia su dormitorio.

—Madre —saludo cuando entro. Ella parece dormir. Un ademán cansado me señala que me acerque.

— ¿Cómo estás hijo?

—Madre, no se esfuerce, he venido a acompañarle.

—Yo estoy estupendo, es tu padre el que hace una hecatombe ante cualquier cosa. —Sonrío.

—Estoy bien —respondo corriendo una silla a la cama.

—Tonta no soy, Edward. La casa ha sido un alboroto, las noticias corren rápido. — Hace una pausa, se nota agitada—. Sé que Bella se marchó hoy, me alegra que haya regresado con sus padres. —Otra pausa—. Por eso te pregunto, ¿cómo te sientes?

No hacía falta negarlo, Esme lo sabe.

—Soy un caos absoluto. Yo, yo, no sé exactamente lo que siento.

—Te ama.

—No tengo total seguridad…

—Es una afirmación, hijo. Te ama.

Me siento extraño hablando de mis sentimientos con mi madre. Esto es para las mujeres.

— ¿Dudas? Yo sé que tú tienes certeza de que el sentimiento es mutuo. —Su voz se va apagando. Mientras que su respiración se hace más pesada—. Independiente de lo que te haya dicho.

—Será mejor que descanse, le dejaré sola.

—No huyas —susurra, aprontando su mano a mi brazo.

— Ella lo ha hecho. —Casi gruño ante este hecho.

—No. Tampoco lo hagas tú. Lo que sucedió entre ustedes es muy fuerte, las circunstancias han sido crueles. Tiempo, solo es eso, querido.

Quizás ella tenga razón, tal vez es cuestión de tiempo. Yo y mis insulsas esperanzas.

—Perdónate querido. Siempre he sabido que el corazón que llevo es de Elizabeth. Ella lo prometió…

Esto es algo diferente. Quedé estupefacto ante su declaración.

—Usted, ¿cómo sabe eso? —Bella no pudo haber hablado ¿o fue el traidor de mi padre? Antes de continuar rebanándome los sesos, Esme prosigue.

—Elizabeth habló conmigo antes, prometió ayudarme. No pensé que fuese algo tan extremo, pero noté algo distinto en ella. Luego de lo que sucedió… Era cosa de unir las piezas.

En la casa subestimábamos a Esme, era tan maternal, dedicada al hogar, que pensábamos que pasaban inadvertidos los hechos. Es muy inteligente e intuitiva.

—Yo no tengo palabras, no me mal interprete, pero lo siento tanto. —Mal que mal era su sangre, y la mía también.

—No lo haré, pero los hechos forzaron decisiones. Acepta tu pasado, es lo único que puedes hacer para construir un futuro.

—Madre… —No sé qué decir. Ciertamente es lo que debí hacer hace mucho, lo que Isabella me dijo más de una vez. Aceptar, reconciliar, para poder avanzar. Yo mismo lo quise, pero me acobardé.

—Shh, haz lo que tengas que hacer. No importa qué decidas, mientras sea lo que libere tu culpa. Y, por sobre todo, te haga feliz. Nada me importa más que eso. —Sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas, y, al cerrarlos, resbalaron por sus mejillas—. Que yo no sea quién te retenga. —Me acerqué para besar su frente. Y el toque de su palma en mi cara me llena de valor.

—Gracias, mamá.

—Mi pequeño.

—Soy un hombre hecho y derecho. —Bromeé.

—Eso lo serás para Carlisle, para mí siempre serás mi pequeño. —Me otorga una sonrisa cansada, pero auténtica. Pese a darse cuenta de la vida que llevamos, parece tan ajena a la mierda que enfrentamos. Es un ser puro, siento que no nos la merecemos.

— ¿Qué piensas?

—La amo. —Suelto sin más.

—Siempre supe que algún día lo dirías. —Tose un poco—. Lo sé, has hecho mucho por esta vieja.

—Y lo seguiré haciendo.

Se duerme con una sonrisa. Velo sus sueños largo rato, hasta que Carlisle viene con el médico a chequear su estado. Salgo de la habitación para que hagan su trabajo.

.

.

* * *

No soy un hombre religioso, ni apegado a ninguna creencia, pero en la capilla rodeada por enredaderas paso la noche. El silencio en ese diminuto lugar me trae el sosiego. Y yo que pensaba que tenía el futuro resuelto, y sin más, la vida me pone a prueba, dándome varias opciones. Cada una requería un sacrificio. Nada es fácil, ni gratis. Aunque me mortificase el resto de mi puta vida, ahora sé lo que debo hacer. Renunciar a mi familia, a mi madre, a los negocios, a mi matrimonio, a mi remordimiento, a mí mismo.

A pesar del dolor que me traerá intentar dejarle, pues ha dejado una huella indeleble. Tendría que hacerlo por Bella. Podría renunciar a ella, dejarle en paz como me lo pidió, pero de mí no se irá, puesto que se ha unido a mi alma y de allí no podría apartarla jamás.

.

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y comentar (:**


	22. Chapter 22

**Esta historia fue escrita y subida a Fanfiction entre febrero del 2012 y agosto del 2013, con otro nombre de usuario. Obra registrada en Safe Creative el 6 de julio del 2013, código 1307065389071. -OBRA EN EDICIÓN 2017-**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

El habano depuraba mi sufrimiento, mi amor. Alguien una vez me había mencionado que fumar era intoxicarte e intoxicar con tu mierda al mundo. Ahora lo siento de ese modo.

En el ritual de cada noche la desnudaba, lentamente. Inhalando su aroma con premura, llenándome de ella. Recorría su cuerpo con mi aliento hasta estremecerme. Su piel diáfana entre mis dedos profanada una y otra vez, idealizándola. Arrancándole del recuerdo para dilatar su memoria en el papel.

Pasaron millares de días, pero Isabella sigue aquí, transitando en mi sangre, pura y bravía.

La maldición bienaventurada de Isabella me ha arrastrado consigo. Bajo la negrura del firmamento he dado rienda suelta a cada deseo perverso y palabra mortificada. Las mañanas se transformaron en la anatema de mi existencia, pues dejaba de poseerla y me estallaba burdamente con el amanecer indeseado y miserable.

El fusil ha sido mi única compañía. _Matar, matar, matar_.

La desolación es una conmigo. Hacía seis semanas que mi madre ha fallecido.

— _Quédate hermano, a ella le hubiese gustado que permaneciéramos juntos._

— _Es precisamente por ella que me marcho._ — _Alice intenta retenerme._

Los últimos seis meses fueron difíciles, permanecí en Forks sólo porque Esme lo necesitaba, y mereció la pena, se había ido en paz y rodeada de amor. No podía pedir más, ya habíamos alargado su muerte muchos años. Pese al dolor, por primera vez en mi vida hice algo bien, por ella, sin pensar en mí.

Ahora estoy en un cuartucho en los suburbios, dedicándome a lo único que sé; asesinar. Mi padre, como lo había dicho, me dio la espalda. Mi matrimonio se fue a la porra, junto con el acuerdo. Así que no me quedó otra alternativa que arreglármelas solo, pese a llevar poco tiempo encontré trabajo de inmediato. Los mercenarios son muy requeridos… Como si no lo supiera.

El habano deja su huella por la mesa. Una luz titila en la habitación. Miro la lista con los nombres de los hombres que mataré. Ahora sin rostro, ni cuerpo, sin identidad más que un nombre. Dejo la lista a un lado para proseguir con la escritura, dónde vuelvo a tener a Isabella. En las madrugadas cogía un balde metálico y tomando los escritos de la noche, los quemaba. Ella desaparecía, para habitar en las cenizas y regresar en el siguiente desvelo.

Las botellas de licor adornan el cuarto, donde una cama diminuta, junto a una mesa y una silla son el inmueble. Podría tener algo mejor, no gano mal, pero permanecer aquí me hace sentir pequeño, refugiado de la miseria circundante. Puedo encontrar mi sosiego, aunque fuese momentáneo.

Cada grito, riña y escándalo que oigo sirve para concentrarme, acallar mis demonios y poder concebir el sueño. Sueños negros, donde no hay nada en lo absoluto. Aunque fuese solo para mortificarme quisiera soñar con ella.

Cuando todo desaparece, solo queda aferrarte a los recuerdos.

La maldita alarma suena a las siete de la tarde, hoy trabajaré desde las ocho a la medianoche. Espero en ese intervalo atrapar y hacer desaparecer a cinco hombres de la lista.

Un vehículo vendrá a recogerme en media hora y yo estoy tumbado en la cama, de espalda, sin moverme. Me siento de concreto. Una camisa sudorosa y unos pantalones sucios es lo que visto, debo cambiarme, pero no tengo voluntad para salir de la cama. El maldito móvil suena y suena hasta que decido contestar.

—Sí —respondo de mala gana—, lo tengo claro, pero no me importa. —Me amenazan, diciéndome que no me pagarán. Como si me importase, yo no lo hago por el dinero, sino para matar y conseguir que mi mente se fuera a blanco.

—Ven a recogerme más tarde, esos hombres estarán muertos, te lo aseguro. —El tipo corta la llamada. Voy al baño, que en realidad es un lavamanos y una taza separados del resto del cuartucho por una puerta delgada. La regadera apenas alcanza… Me desvisto. El agua fría me despierta. Nunca del todo… despierto, pero sin vida Una máquina. Salpiqué agua hasta el rincón donde está el resto de mis prendas. Una camisa y un vaquero que recogí, luego calzo zapatos negros y una chaqueta. La barba me pica la cara, pero no me afeitaré, tampoco tengo cómo, no tengo espejos, ni navajas.

Cargo un fusil y dos pistolas, bebo licor barato y me enervo frente a la puerta. Estoy listo para ir a trabajar. Listo para enfrentarme a la miseria.

El tipo estaba bastante enojado, pero le ignoro. No me he aprendido su apellido, no me interesa, él no es mi "jefe". Solo es el puente con el hombre que hice el acuerdo. Quien me paga una vez estén muertos, es decir, en la misma jornada.

—Espero sea tan bueno como dicen, hemos perdido tiempo valioso, porque la nena se durmió. —Espetó él mordaz cuando subí al automóvil. Le miré con desdén, y no dije nada.

Me muevo por la negrura de la cuidad, sigiloso, con el fusil en las manos. Completamente expuesto. Voy por el primer nombre. Hizo falta un disparo para despacharlo, los otros mercenarios se acercaron para llevarse el cuerpo. Están sorprendidos que me demorase tan poco.

—Llevo años de circo —murmuro colgándome el fusil en el hombro. Enciendo un cigarrillo, _que el mundo se llene de mi mierda._

Quedan cuatro, los que fueron cayendo casi con la misma facilidad. Nos topamos con Joel en el camino, uno de los tipos "enlistados", fue sencillo matarlo. Hacer desaparecer el cuerpo es el asunto. Tardamos dos horas en tirar los 4 cadáveres en el depósito de quemas. No hay que dejar huella alguna de su existencia.

Queda un nombre en la lista, el que costará más encontrar. Cuando llegamos a Brooklyn, son las tres de la madrugada. Rondamos una hora más, pero hallarlo no significa el fin de la noche, sino el inicio. El tipo tiene un grupo de protección, los cuales nos dan batalla.

 _Yo debería estar con Bella. Las noches son para arrebatarla del recuerdo y hacerla revivir en las letras._ Pienso, estoy harto, ¡por los mil demonios! ¡Quería acabar esto de una vez!

Somos tres contra diez, esto es una desventaja, claramente, pero no un problema. Me deshice de seis, para poder llegar a Williams. El disparador dio un clic, puedo sentir como las balas atraviesan la carne. Cierto placer le acompaña. Es de esta manera que acallo el sufrimiento.

Mi objetivo en la mira. La bala directo en su corazón. El tipejo ya es historia.

—Hasta que por fin terminamos este asunto. Casi siete horas más tarde.

—Tienes al tipo muerto, deja de joder.

— ¿No desaparecerás el cuerpo? —Escupe.

—Estoy agotado. Háganlo ustedes, no me necesitan para eso.

—Recibirás menos paga. —Espeta una amenaza. Me encogí de hombros. Lleva una semana haciendo rondas nocturnas, _despejando_ gente. De seguro piensa que soy un novato, o que estoy urgido por la ganancia.

—Me regreso. —Espero un taxi, no me importa llevar armas, pues dudo que me denuncien. Como lo supuse, el chófer, está tan cagado de miedo, que ni me cobra.

En la madrugada por fin estoy de vuelta. Tengo la coyuntura de los dedos raspada, me duelen las articulaciones y el cansancio es inmenso, porque no es tan solo físico, sino emocional. Y este, por más que quisiera, no podría redimirlo.

Me desvisto con lentitud. Enciendo un cigarrillo y bebo vodka. Una solitaria rosquilla reposa en la mesa, el único alimento que por mi estómago pasará.

Sentado frente a la mesa me transpiran las manos. Estoy ansioso, escribir es simular estar con Bella.

Escribir, sentir, quemar, atizar. Escribir, sentir, quemar, atizar. Noche tras noche, respiro tras respiro, sintiendo en el pecho el dolor punzante. Escribir me hacía sentirla cercana, dándome cierta satisfacción. Ella venía a mí, me rescataba, nunca había dejado de hacerlo. Bella me hacía estar despierto, vigilante. Aguardando a que apareciese, para lanzarme sobre ella como un animal en caza. Esto es lo único que me mantiene, la esperanza obsesiva de tenerla una vez más.

El tiempo se ha dilatado en una noria, rodando junto a mi cordura muy lejos y no tenía ánimos de alcanzarla.

.

.

.

* * *

Cinco años transcurrieron y mi obsesión en vez de desaparecer se intensificó.

¿Cuándo sería el momento para dejarla ir? ¿Podría siquiera abandonarla? Ya le vi partir, dejé que se fuera, mas no que saliera de mi vida por completo. ¿O es acaso que eso no ocurriría jamás? ¿Cuántos años podría seguir alimentando el recuerdo? ¿Tendría fuerza suficiente?

Tan malditamente imperfecta. No me interesaba querer a nadie, ni estar con otra. Bueno, sexo sí había tenido. Quedarme con alguien era diferente, porque aún seguía enamorado de una muchacha, la cual ya debía tener veinticinco años…

 _Iré por ti Bella, pero ¿quieres que te encuentre? ¿Quieres verme?_

Deseo encontrarla, pero no sé por dónde comenzar. Deseo con tal fervor dejar de amarla que, paradojalmente, el mismo fervor intensificó mi amor. Estoy malditamente perdido.

Mi madre me había dicho que era cuestión de tiempo, que ella me amaba, que se había marchado por la misma razón. Pero por más que intenté contactarla luego que falleció Esme, nunca di con ninguna prueba certera de su paradero. Nada, se la había tragado la tierra. Ni Billy, quien la protegió tanto, me dio un dato verídico. Él finalmente se había ido también, a servirle a ella, y ni mi constante acoso a su persona dio resultado. Era fiel, lo sabía. No tanto como para dejarnos.

Nunca soporté la idea de que Bella tomase el mando enemigo. Me di por enterado dos años después de abandonar Forks. Ella se hizo cargo de las posesiones de Vulturi, no creí que fuese su intención, menos tan astuta. Esa es la incógnita que aún no puedo resolver, aunque Black tiene mucho que ver en ese asunto, puesto que nos traicionó al poco tiempo.

Webber prosiguió, pese a mi separación con Angela, ellos también estaban muy comprometidos como para botar, así como así, tan grande apuesta. La inversión en armas árabes estaba dando resultados fructíferos, de no ser por ella… Isabella intervino y desplomó el negocio en cuestión de semanas. Fue ahí cuando me di por sabido, ella había tomado el mando contrario, no tan solo para mi familia, sino para nuestros aliados y otros enemigos.

Hacía un par de meses conocí a un mercenario, se diferencia del resto de gentuza con la que trabajo. No es de la misma calaña que ellos, o la mía. Es con uno de los pocos con quienes entablo conversación. Cierto día escuché que él hizo algunos trabajos para gente cercana a Swan… Lo que incrementó mi curiosidad, haciendo más habituales mis conversaciones con dicho hombre para obtener información.

—Esa mujer es el demonio. — _¿Demonio? Bella, ah, yo te dije que amaría tu infierno._

— ¿La conoces? —Ahora curioso me enderezo para prestar mayor atención. Yo creo que sólo había visto a terceros, no a ella en cuestión.

—Le he visto un par de veces, nunca directamente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué concluyes eso?

—Hay cierta tensión cuando está presente, la gente que la rodea presta un especial respeto, diría devoción a su persona.

— ¿Cómo es? —Trato de imaginarla en una sala de reuniones, fría, autoritaria. ¿Cuánto habría cambiado? Sin duda había vuelto de las cenizas, llena de fuego inquisidor y atemorizante.

¿Es acaso que su fragilidad se había esfumado? Aquello por lo cual tanto la quería. Esa simpleza e imperfección desaparecidas… Me negaba a aceptarlo, siquiera a concebirlo.

—Es muy joven, pero parece haber vivido un milenio, lo que le otorga un aura diferente. Tiene una mirada petrificante, casi como si pudiese penetrar tú cráneo y leer tu más escabroso secreto.

Ella ha seguido adelante, en cambio yo… estoy estancado en un recuerdo estúpido. Recuerdo de una imagen que se ha extinguido, que yo ayudé a extinguir.

—Siempre asiste a las reuniones con unos guantes… No es que haya visto a muchas mujeres en el rubro, pero es como si estuviese sacada de otra época.

—Dudo mucho que hayas asistido a una reunión suya. —Un matón, es un peón, no tenía contacto con los jefes, con esos jefes.

—Obviamente no, pero se está armando de fama. Lo ha hecho su marca personal.

—Supongo. Es la única representante del género femenino.

—Es desafiante y posee una hermosura electrizante —responde como si aún no se lo creyera.

Siempre lo fue, pero ahora lo muestra a alguien más que a mí. Y debe serlo, rodeada de fuerza bruta. Continúa escondiéndose tras la tela, ocultando viejas heridas. Sin embargo, ahora cobra otro sentido, más que un escondrijo, esto es más significativo. Uno que concluyo y pronuncio apenas se me pasa por la mente.

—Ella es como los guantes de seda. Suave, oscura, un completo misterio —digo.

—Exacto, "Guantes de Seda". La define a la perfección. Has bautizado a la mujer demonio. —Mi compañero río.

Si es que ella no fue siempre así… Ahora noto su oscuridad, puesto que había alejado un poco la mía.

¿De quién estoy enamorado yo? Claramente no es la misma Isabella de la cual mi compañero me habla. Cinco años, ella se ha transformado en un ser poderoso y oscuro. Los dos estábamos condenados a las tinieblas, a vagar con el dolor acuestas. Refugiados en la carencia, al límite del alma. ¿De qué carajos sirvió que nos alejáramos? Al final igual terminamos en la mierda.

Ahora soy yo quien quiere rescatarla, esa mujer "demoníaca" no es mi Bella. _Ma belle_. ¡Cuántas veces traté de que se llevase de mí todo el sufrimiento! y ahora que parecía más liviana mi carga, ¡ella tiene el peso sobre sus hombros! No, no me odia, solo… ¡Ah, sólo deseo encontrarla! Pues yo había tocado fondo, y lo conozco, en cambio Isabella es susceptible a que la devore. Yo era oscuridad, en cambio ella, aprendió a caminar entre lobreguez _. No, no te engañes, ella es oscura como tú, por eso se encontraron..._

— ¿Dónde tiene su guarida? —pregunto esperanzado por tener, aunque fuese, un dato.

—Nadie lo sabe. Tú lo has dicho, es un total misterio. Aparece solo para ajuste de cuentas y reuniones muy importantes.

Joder. Es igual a Swan, especialista en desaparecer.

—No querrás encontrarla.

—Si lo quisiese, qué. —Me mira haciendo un gesto de "no sabes qué dices".

—En un par de años ha logrado mucho, ha desbancado a más. Es peligrosa. Tiene soldados mucho más sádicos que tú y yo juntos. Si te metes con ella, atente a las consecuencias.

La mujer que me describía no era Bella.

—Tomen. —Un viejo robusto nos habla para recibir la paga correspondiente a esta noche. La cual no sabía categorizar, es decir, día, año. Solamente pasaban frente a mí los cadáveres, el dinero, el cuarto mugriento. De esta manera transcurría mi vida.

—Buena paga. Parece que los desaparecidos de hoy eran muy buscados. —Él se nota feliz. Al menos tendría para darle de comer a los suyos, porque él es un hombre desesperado que hace esto por necesidad, no como yo.

—Puede ser. —Ni cuento el fajo de billetes, los meto a mi bolsillo.

— ¿Quieres beber un trago? Es temprano. —Propuso animado.

—No gracias.

—Siempre tan esquivo.

—No entablo amistad, no me interesa. —Trato de sonar respetuoso, él me cae bien.

—Pero es una copa.

— Declino tu oferta, tengo suficiente alcohol en casa. Que pases una buena noche, James.

—Lo mismo digo, compañero. —Da media vuelta, y cada uno se dirige por diferentes partes de la ciudad.

.

.

* * *

Una _Femme Fatale_ … Sus ojos, su rostro, su expresión por entero deben ser turbios, ¿belleza electrizante? Joder, ¿en qué la había transformado? _No es culpa tuya, alimentó odio durante años… Sí, pero por algo que tú hiciste…_ No debía tomar como mía la responsabilidad, el destino de su vida. Sus decisiones le llevaron a ser quien es ahora. También tengo que contar con que me enamoré de una muchachita, quien se enfrenta a este mundo corrupto es una mujer, en el amplio sentido de la palabra. Otra, por completo diferente, según decían las malas lenguas.

Si quiero volver a tenerla debo sanar. A lo que me dedico, no ayuda de mucho, estoy urdido con la miseria. Sin embargo, eso bloqueaba el dolor, y la culpa ha disminuido. Algo bueno dentro de todo.

Igual no podía evitar llegar a la conclusión; se había marchado con mi dolor.

.

Dormito cuando un fuerte estruendo sacude el pasillo, por consiguiente, unos golpes en la entrada.

— ¿Edward? —Alguien llama a mi puerta—. Vamos cabrón, abre, sé que estás aquí.

¿Emmett? ¿Cómo mierda me ha encontrado?

—Para mí a esta hora se duerme. —Gruño. Su expresión se desfigura al verme, está… ¿Espantado? ¿Decepcionado?

—Dios, hermano, tantos años. —Me abraza, con dificultad le devuelvo el gesto.

—Muchos parecen ser. —Sin invitación entra.

—Es un asco. —Hace un comentario al lugar. Me había cambiado de residencia múltiples veces, sin embargo, el lugar donde me quedaba era tanto o igual de desastroso que el anterior.

—Me mimetizo con el entorno —digo funesto.

—Edward. ¿Cómo puedes vivir así? —Voltea a verme. Está bien vestido, no como antes, pero su ropa es nueva, y trae el pelo mojado.

—No viviendo. Digamos que estoy en el limbo. —Agrego sarcástico.

—Comentarios estúpidos no. —Ladea la cabeza.

— ¿A qué has venido? —Comienza a molestarme.

—Quería verte, todos lo deseamos. Nuestro padre te ha perdonado, quiere que regreses.

— ¿Han vuelto a vivir juntos?

Luego que yo decidiera irme, el negocio se vino abajo y cada cual tomó un rumbo distinto.

—A diferencia tuya, no hemos perdido el contacto. —Reclama.

—Si has venido a reprocharme, te puedes largar. —Subo un par de octavas la voz, con creciente cólera.

—He venido a verte, se ha echado a correr el rumor de que estás muerto.

— ¿En serio? —No puedo evitar la sonrisa—. ¿Eso hizo nuestro padre para justificar mi ausencia?

—No, este rumor corre hace unos siete meses. Nos preocupamos y por esto decidí buscarte. Tardé en hallarte, comenzaba a creerlo.

—Pues aquí me tienes, vivo de alguna forma.

Su expresión no cambia mucho, le parece inverosímil que viviese en este "basural". Frunce el ceño, lo que indica que hará un comentario incómodo, le conozco.

— ¿Has tenido noticias de la chica? —Carraspea. Lo presentí.

—Ya no es una simple chica —respondo, más para mí.

—No, pero es esa la imagen que tengo de ella. Del tiempo que la tuvimos hospedada bajo nuestro techo.

—Algunas, lo que dicen.

— ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Todo el poder que concentra. —Tensa su barbilla—. ¿Aún la esperas?

— ¿Es esto un interrogatorio? —Temo el curso que tomará esta platica.

—Hice una pregunta. Olvídalo. Por lo visto todavía te afecta.

—Tú no hables, que tu fijación por la hija de un matón fue tanta... Hasta que te casaste con ella contra su voluntad. Tenemos tejado de vidrio, y en nuestro caso, bastante trizado.

Él cambia de inmediato de tema.

—Con mucho esfuerzo hemos reunido esto para que salgas de este cuchitril, o para que regreses.

Tiró un sobre en la cama, muy gordo, lo que hace suponer una gran suma de dinero.

— ¿Tú crees que estoy aquí porque no tengo los medios? ¡Pues te equivocas! —Camino hasta la cama y levantando el colchón, entremedio de éste, tengo los fajos de billetes. No es muy original mi escondite, pero no tengo cuenta en el banco.

— ¡Toma tu mierda y vete! —Está desconcertado—. ¡He dicho que te largues!

Parece no entender, a empujones lo saco.

— ¿Qué demonios te sucede?

—Este "estilo" de vida es el que he escogido, no tienes por qué venir a burlarte, dándotelas de juez.

—Lo siento, es qué…

—Nada, dile al señor Cullen que estoy de las mil maravillas, que no quiero su puta limosna. Él se olvidó de que soy su hijo, pues dile que es recíproco.

Me mira dolido y cierro la puerta, sin esperar a que se marche.

.

.

* * *

Mi hermano debió sorprenderse por mi apariencia; soy un costal de huesos y tengo el cabello largo. Prácticamente fumo y bebo, como solo comida chatarra y no todos los días. Lo que ha favorecido a que me enfermase con mayor frecuencia. Llevo nueve días sin poder levantarme, los últimos tres con fiebre. Como es obvio, no tengo a nadie que me cuide. Tampoco quiero ver a nadie.

James no es mi amigo, sin embargo, guardo cierta simpatía por él. Algo que, tal parece, es mutuo, puesto que llega hasta mi "casa" a visitarme.

—Hombre, eres un cadáver andante.

—No me puedo ni el culo. —Tiendo mi mano para saludarle.

—Llevas varios días sin trabajar, ahora veo por qué. Te llevaré al hospital, si te vieras… Das miedo.

—Es innecesario y humillante. —Carraspeo.

—No seas terco, hombre. Agarraste algo fuerte, estás desnutrido.

—Si quieres ayudarme compra algo para la fiebre. Deliro cada cinco minutos. —No es que ya no lo hiciera sano, pero éstas no las podía controlar.

—Te conseguiré algo. ¿Siquiera comes? —Arruga el entrecejo, ¿de verdad está acongojado por mí?

— ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? Es raro en este ambiente.

—Sonaré como una abuela, pero me recuerdas a mi tío. Te pareces mucho y bueno, con este asunto de ser padre, supongo que me he sensibilizado. Raro, pues mato para sobrevivir… —Por lo visto, él después de viejo vino a meterse en este negocio, pues James es veterano, un casi jubilado, ex profesor de acondicionamiento físico.

—Nadie te juzga, hombre. Me es extraño, es todo.

—Entonces no preguntes, debo ser la única cara amigable que has tenido en años.

—Aciertas. —Quise reírme, pero la tos me lo impide. Quedo sin aliento varios segundos, eternos. Tiende un vaso con agua, mi mano temblorosa la coge a duras penas.

—Ya, iré por las chucherías y regresaré.

No pensé que cumpliera su palabra, pero ante mi pronóstico, él toca la puerta otra vez.

Entra raudo y veloz, cargando varias bolsas.

—Estaban agotadas las píldoras, solo encontré soluciones inyectables. —No sé cuál habrá sido mi expresión, pero James se ríe, agregando—. Recuerdo a mi mujer, cuando dice que los hombres somos cobardes, nos negamos a ir al médico hasta las últimas. No le temerás a una inyección. —Profiere jocoso.

—Eh, no, pero creo que yo lo haré.

—Por supuesto, y estas se pueden inyectar en el brazo… —aclaró—. ¿Tienes dónde calentar agua?

—No, sólo duermo aquí.

—Te traje una sopa, veré qué haré.

Hurguetea en el pequeño rincón de la cocina. No sé cómo, pero logra preparar la sopa en polvo.

—Toma muchacho.

—Gracias.

—Puedo preguntar, ¿qué te llevó a vivir así? —Emmett no es el único en pensar que esto es un cuchitril.

Evidentemente él desconocía quién era yo, puesto que después que renunciara a mi familia, James había comenzado a trabajar en esto. Eso supongo. Unos pocos han logrado reconocerme, pero con mi actual apariencia, lo dudo.

—Muchas cosas… Tuve todo lo que te podrías imaginar, tanto poder. Sin embargo, la vida no se puede comprar. Cuerpos, órganos, sí. Existe esto en nuestro mundo, pero no la vida. ¿Me comprendes?

—Claro compañero.

—La vida de dos mujeres me hizo tomar decisiones. Hoy en día no tengo a ninguna. Una está muerta, la otra no sé dónde… Puedo decir que ahora estoy en el otro lado de la moneda. Viviendo por lo que yo pagaba para que hiciesen. ¿Para qué? Para dejar de sentirme menos mierda, es irónico, de este lado todo es paupérrimo y decadente, pero nadar en lo más bajo, enfrentarme a esta soledad podrida, me ha hecho ver de otro modo, pensar y sentirme diferente. He abandonado un camino, para enfrentarme a otro mucho más grande.

—Voy comprendiendo, pero ¿serás capaz de resistir y no pasar el límite? Estás peligrosamente cerca.

—Eso tendré que averiguarlo.

—No vayas a morir en el intento, puesto que si quisieses la muerte ya la habrías obtenido. No puedo decirte que tengas cuidado, Edward, pero si haces esto por ti y por alguien más… Tenlo. Y así, todo por lo cual has luchado, valdrá la pena.

— ¿Tan mal me veo?

—No lo digo por tu aparente desnutrición, sino por tu método. No lo cuestionaré, pero hay otras formas de comenzar. Yo ya estoy acabado, tengo sesenta años. En cambió a ti aún te queda.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, y no suelo hacerlo.

—Eso se nota. —Mira el reloj de su muñeca. Yo bebo sopa por primera vez en mucho tiempo—. Vendré a visitarte mañana, espero no te moleste.

—En lo absoluto, gracias. —Tampoco soy muy dado a agradecer, pero el viejo lo vale.

—Buenas noches. —Hace un ademán y se va.

Me duermo un poco más relajado por el efecto de la droga. La charla con James ronda por mi cabeza, quizá ya es hora de abandonar el camino solitario, y tomar las riendas de este asunto como lo tenía previsto hace mucho.

.

.

* * *

A la noche siguiente regresa.

—Tienes mejor cara. —Es su saludo. Aunque la preocupación no desaparece de su semblante.

—Pude dormir y eso no lo conseguía hace mucho. —Lo mejor fue no guardar nada en el consciente. Lo que sea que soñé, no lo mantuve y es un alivio. La negrura me desesperaba, y la ansiedad por tener la idealización de Isabella, la aumentaba.

—Me temo que no podrás volver. —Acaricia su mentón.

— ¿A dónde?

—Con Frederick. Está enfadado por tu ausencia reiterada.

—Pues que se joda.

— ¿A qué te dedicarás?

—Debes saber que hay más que se dedican a esto. Él es un subcontratista, nada más. A propósito de esto, ¿cómo contactaste con él? No es algo sencillo.

—Por un vecino, tiene amistades de trigos no muy limpios. Acercándome a conversar con él, contaba que tenía conocidos que ganaban grandes cantidades de dinero, en una noche, inclusive horas. Tengo dos hijos en la universidad, me pasó por ser padre viejo. No me las pude, ya tenía hipotecada la casa, y fue mi posibilidad de obtener otro ingreso. Lo que sí, no tenía idea a lo que me enfrentaría.

—No pensaste en llegar a matar. —Asevero.

—Jamás, pero cuando lo hice estaba tan metido en esto, que no me importó, mi objetivo son mis hijos y su bienestar.

— ¿Yo no te recuerdo a ellos? Es que tu actitud me pareció más bien paternal…

—También, pero no. Tío Robert desapareció por demencia senil, lo encontraron desnutrido, murió a las semanas. Me recordaste a él. Y es lo contrario, puesto que me crió, fue ver la imagen de quien fue como mi padre… ¿Aún te da vueltas mi actitud altruista?

—Sí, no piensas que conocerás a gente buena matando gente mala por dinero.

—Lo mismo digo de ti.

— ¿Qué te hace creer eso?

—Lo eres, muchacho, que no lo veas es otro punto.

—Posiblemente. ¿Llevas mucho en esto?

—Cuatro años. —Como supuse, luego de que desertara del apellido y herencia Cullen—. Mi primera misión fue para unos hombres de un tal Johnson, así estuve los primeros meses, hasta que llegué a Black, con el que trabajé años, Patrick es soldado de él.

Por esto James tenía conocimiento de Bella. Es mi oportunidad.

— ¿Tienes contactos con Billy? —Temo que fuera un alcance de apellidos y que la posibilidad se esfumase una vez más.

—No, con un empleado de Jacob Black. —Vaya, ¿él también había seguido a Isabella?

— ¿Podrías ayudarme? Estoy buscando a una persona.

—Pues claro. ¿Quieres que me contacte con él? —Estoy un poco abrumado, luego de cinco largos años por fin tengo una oportunidad genuina.

—Sí. ¿Cuándo puedes?

—Ahora mismo. —Toma su móvil y marca—. Bien, la próxima semana nos reuniremos con Nataniel Jones.

—Estaré en deuda contigo, una muy grande.

—No es nada, Edward. Tómalo con calma, en la vida todo se devuelve, no de la misma forma.

—Te pagaré si lo requieres.

—Ya lo he dicho, es solamente una junta formal. No me debes nada.

—Pues esto significa mucho para mí, he estado esperando años por esto. Años. —Mi obsesión está más presente que nunca.

—Entonces no te exaltes demasiado. Corriendo no siempre se avanza, por apresurarte puedes estropear lo que has construido.

—Hacía falta alguien que me dijera las cosas vistas desde afuera. He permanecido solo y bueno, lo ermitaño y meditativo no se me da. Pienso pendejadas.

—Mantén la calma. Te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

—Y lo valoro inmensamente.

Tiene razón, no puedo equivocarme por una precipitación estúpida. Ahora debo mantener la cabeza fría. Ejecutar un buen plan de rastreo. A parte de asesino, me había transformado en un psicópata. No sé por qué, pero me causó gracia esta cogitación.

Después de todo, lo que he estado ahorrando es para agotar hasta lo último en encontrarla. Sí, estoy decidido en reanudar la búsqueda y espero hallarla. Mi certeza radica en el presentimiento, Bella no me ha olvidado, insulso o no, seguiría este sentimiento predictivo. Lo haré de igual manera, aunque tardase cinco años más. Ruego que no sea tanto, temo perder lo poco que me queda de cordura en ella. Temo verla en todas partes, como cada vez que la plasmaba en la hoja. Mi ensoñación es una peligrosa adicción, la que me está llevando al límite, James lo mencionó. Si lo pasaba, no habría marcha atrás y perdería a Bella para siempre.

El último período de mi vida ha girado por completo en Isabella. ¿Qué podría esperar? Volverme más loco de lo que estaba, por esto no puede pasar más tiempo. Mal que mal, se ha transformado en el único motivo de mi vida. En mi vida.

.

.

* * *

 **Quiero dedicar este capítulo a México y al Caribe, quienes sufrieron y sufren la inclemencia de la naturaleza.**

 **¡Un gran abrazo desde Chile, chicas!**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar**


	23. Chapter 23

**Esta historia fue escrita y subida a Fanfiction entre febrero del 2012 y agosto del 2013, con otro nombre de usuario. Obra registrada en Safe Creative el 6 de julio del 2013, código 1307065389071. -OBRA EN EDICIÓN 2017-**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

 _Mi calvario estuvo sostenido en el adiós y su peso inminente sobre mi espalda. No, no hay nada a lo cual pueda aferrarme, al menos a eso que quieres que yo me aferre…_

 _Hubo alguien quien rigió mi destino. Ahora siento a través de él, aunque no lo nombre, aunque no lo viva. Me ha transformado en el instante en el que me ha tocado. No en el momento de la herida, no, mis cicatrices no lo son, sino cuando me amó, en ese instante me deshizo, me creó de nuevo… He cambiado, soy otra._

 _La soledad ha alimentado mis pesadillas. El fuego de las balas ha nutrido mi agonía._ _Ahora estoy en el infierno, el cual no es caliente; es frío y está poseyéndome._

 _Los he superado, no son nueve, son diez._

 _Diez años, diez infiernos. Mis infiernos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

A sangre y fuego he construido mi imperio. Forjando cada muro con la muerte de los años, con mi propia muerte. Crear algo desde las cenizas, retornar de aquel sitial tormentoso para implantar los cimientos de algo que no sabes si resultará. Tanteando el terreno, a ciegas, moviéndote. Así me he ido convirtiendo en un misterio. Uno que guardo hasta con los más cercanos. Nadie realmente me conoce. Nadie sabe de lo que soy capaz. Lo bueno que había en mí se ha marchado…

Reconozco que soy bastante maldita para algunas cosas. Si he de ser mala, he de serlo completamente. No hay medias tintas.

Ejercer mi trabajo desde lo desconocido me ha dado herramientas inexistentes. Ser mujer en este mundo, de corrupción y traiciones, implica el doble de esfuerzo. Armarme con otras tácticas para defenderme de mis agresores.

He logrado mucho en pocos años. La fama, el renombre, para alcanzar el respeto. Una vez obtenido, lo he defendido duramente. Un paso en falso y el puñal por la espalda viene sin ser advertido. Debo estar atenta, vigilante. Conocer y estudiar todo. Adelantarme a los hechos. Por lo mismo, en ciertas ocasiones, me atrevo a ser una "reina proactiva", no me limito a esconderme y dar la orden de la guillotina. Debo ir a la guerra, al campo de batalla.

Por esto, de vez en cuando "bajaba" y hacía el trabajo por el cual pagaba. Deshacerme de mis enemigos, (solo cuando estos son un verdadero problema, algo personal) y, eliminarlos, es un gozo. He visto que esto ha otorgado el respeto necesario para ser temida.

Espero que den la señal por radio al tipo que está parado fuera del vehículo.

Me preparo para mi siguiente _cacería_. Hacía bastante tiempo que no salía a estas rondas, siento la tensión en el aire.

Cuando golpean el vidrio me tenso un segundo. Abro la puerta y con el arma en mi hombro, salgo. Enciendo un cigarrillo y lo fumo a medida que avanzo.

Nadie pregunta si me acompaña o si estoy segura, llevo haciendo esto los últimos tres años. Había eliminado a siete tipos. Hombres que intentaron aniquilarme a lo largo de estos diez años. El placer de verlos muertos no me lo quita ni el diablo.

Mis tacones suenan en el suelo húmedo, el humo me envuelve el rostro y se impregna en mi ropa, dejando un aroma a menta y perfume. No utilizaba los guantes en estos casos, al menos no los de seda; se me resbalaba el arma, algo que no me era útil. Los cambiaba por los de cuero, así que aproveché de ponérmelos.

Avanzo lentamente, expectante. De pronto, la presa se convertía en predador.

No quería oír sus gritos, ni sus súplicas, ni mi respiración... Nada que delatara que hay vida, por esto concentro mi atención en el sonido de mis pasos a medida que me adentro al basural, donde "El Ruso" venía a cerrar un negocio. Pobre infeliz, escogió el día y el lugar de su muerte.

Me quedé en una esquina, con el peso de mi cuerpo contra la pared, terminando de fumar el cigarrillo.

El Ruso sale, no me ve, ni tampoco uno de sus secuaces. Emerjo desde la oscuridad, entonces comienzo a disparar. Obviamente me rozan balas, estoy acostumbrada.

Sus hombres intentan protegerlo, mas por la posición en la que me encuentro lo acorralo.

Mis hombres están distribuidos por el lugar, atacando por la retaguardia, mientras yo me ocupo del sujeto principal.

—Nos vemos de nuevo, querido amigo —dije entre dientes.

— ¡Cállate, perra! —Intenta zafarse.

— ¿Esa será tu última palabra? —Me mira con profundidad un segundo.

— ¡Eres el demonio! —gruñe. Sí, algunos me dicen así, era de esperarse por mis actitudes. Siempre se hacía lo que yo quería, a mí modo o nada. Para un hombre es tener actitud, voz de mano, eso en una mujer, es histeria. En mi caso; un demonio.

—No, yo soy peor —dije en tono siniestro. Debe sufrir antes de desaparecer, así que llevo el arma entre sus piernas y disparo.

Profiere un grito sordo.

—Esto es por querer aprovecharte de mí —susurro agarrándolo del hombro. Su aliento ha desaparecido, y un quejido sostenido vibra en sus cuerdas vocales.

El muy asqueroso se me había insinuado para que no desbancara su negocio; como me negué, intentó violarme. Aunque de intento tuvo bastante poco, puesto que no dejé que me tocara. Esto era lo que se merecía, por aquello y por querer matarme, claro.

—Lástima, no sufrirás como yo quiero. —Cuando escucho que vienen por mí propino el tiro de gracia en su sien.

Cargo el arma de vuelta a mi hombro y me devuelvo al automóvil.

La adrenalina bulle por mi sangre. Es una de esas noches de éxtasis, donde el sexo es el broche de oro. Sexo con alguien que me olvidara al amanecer, donde no había preguntas, ni respuestas, solo caos.

No puedo evitar pensar cómo sería mi vida si yo hubiese tomado otras decisiones…

Llego a casa a eso de la una de la noche. Aún frenética por la _cacería_. Por lo mismo, no voy directo a la habitación, sino a mi estudio en el quinto nivel. Me quito el bléiser, tirándolo en una silla.

Me siento extraña, no sé con certeza qué es... ¿Melancolía? ¿Tristeza? Raro, ya que hasta hace poco estuve muy enérgica.

Solía ponerme nostálgica en las noches, donde el murmullo y las responsabilidades mermaban su tráfico. Noche, ah, aliada y fiel compañera. Noches de sexo delirante. Noches de silencio inquietante. Noches de tristeza absoluta. Noches de dolor. Así cada una fue dejando su reflejo en mí. Yo estoy hecha por cada una de éstas, intentando llenar el vacío que no es satisfecho con nada.

Decidí quedarme un poco más en la oficina. Me dirigí hacía una mesita donde tenía una botella con vino, estratégicamente dispuesta; cerca del calor de una chimenea. Me serví un poco, sacando una cajetilla de cigarros, buscando en vano la boquilla.

En el escritorio, sentada en el sillón de terciopelo azul, sostengo una copa con vino y un cigarrillo, que sería el tentempié para un segundo trago. Mi mano en la sien, mis cavilaciones me llevan a otro páramo, donde la guerra de mis sentimientos no es satisfecha ni por balas, ni revólver, ni pólvora, nada… No puedo sobornarme ni proclamar un gran discurso para persuadirme. Exterminar y desaparecer. La muerte no es la solución. Pues estoy expuesta frente a mis angustiadores; mis propios sentimientos.

Siento un cansancio que va más allá del físico, –aunque había mucho de eso también, producto de mi salida. Tenía unos rasguños, nada nuevo–. Suspiro con profundidad, es el pesar de tener que enfrenarme a él; como cada nueva jornada en los últimos años. Puede que sea muy dura con otros, pero él es diferente y no quiero dañarlo. No podía arrastrarlo conmigo, a lo que yo era.

Tengo limitados ciertos sentimientos. No quiero tocar aquello que he intentado mantener a salvo, eso que para mí era y es sagrado. Un sentimiento que por más intenso y maravilloso que fuese me ha llevado hasta el límite. Debía permanecer oculto si quería preservarlo.

El teléfono vibra en mi escritorio, es la cuarta vez que lo hace. Es él… Pero no quiero contestar, los minutos donde mi infierno se detiene, para contemplarlo, los aprecio profundamente. Otra bocanada de vino y enciendo el cigarrillo. Todo me parce mortalmente triste. ¡Estúpida autocompasión! En esta hora me permito sentirla, aunque sea solo un instante.

Fumo, el humo arranca de mi pecho, llevándose lo mejor de mí. El fuego va consumiendo el papel, el tabaco y a mí. Bebo con lentitud, viendo el reflejo de la chimenea en el cristal. Como el líquido turbio se mece lentamente. Inhalo, aprieto mis dedos. Fumo. Ha sido un día agotador y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, recuerdo que un día como hoy me había alejado de la niña y me transformé en la mujer que soy.

Ciertas veces para vivir o sobrevivir, tienes que coartar, esconder, y delimitar espacios dentro de ti para no ser herido, o bien, para no herirte. Porque no hay nada más peligroso y devastador que un sentimiento poderoso habitando el alma de un ser débil.

El cigarrillo se consume completamente, me sirvo más vino. El sabor dulce se vuelve agrio, por el gusto que deja el humo. Subo los pies sobre el escritorio, miro con fijeza un punto corrido de la media… Detalles insignificantes que me hacen olvidar, concentrarme en banalidades. Eso no había cambiado.

Golpean a mi puerta, me sobresalto, crispándome por completo.

— ¿Isabella? —Es él… Mierda. Me pongo de pie de inmediato, y un tanto malhumorada abro la puerta.

Mi ceño fruncido le indica que estoy molesta.

—Lo siento, sé perfectamente que no te gusta que venga a esta hora, pero…

Levanto mi mano y, con el dedo índice, hago un ademán para que se calle.

—No, tenemos un acuerdo, debes respetarlo. —Doy media vuelta y tomo mis cosas.

—Isabella, por favor.

—Por favor, qué. —No me gusta que me suplique, tampoco que me pida explicaciones.

—Estaba preocupado, no respondes mis llamadas.

—El móvil está en silencio. —Me encojo de hombros.

—No pensé que te molestaras tanto —dice algo divertido, esperando una mejor respuesta de mi parte.

—Tuve un día de mierda. —Su humor desaparece—. No entiendo tu afán por venir, tienes el resto de los pisos para molestarme. Este es mi lugar de trabajo, quiero las cosas separadas.

—Creo haber dicho que lo siento. —Se acerca a mí lentamente.

—Pues me importa una mierda. —Me abraza por detrás, susurrándome:

— ¿Quieres hablar? —Me río—. Vamos cariño, estás muy tensa.

—Tú ayudas a esa tensión y es para lo contrario que te tengo —murmuro entre sus labios.

—Vaya, no pensé que yo fuese algo de tu propiedad.

—Lo eres, por eso estás conmigo, si no lo quisiese hace tiempo te hubiese sacado de mi vida.

Acaricio su mentón, luego me alejo.

—Huy, estás agresiva hoy.

—Siempre lo soy, cariño.

— ¿Es necesario que te vayas ahora? Podríamos aprovechar que no hay nadie… —sugiere picarón.

—Aquí no —respondo con mejor humor.

—Quiero cumplir una fantasía contigo —confiesa emitiendo un gruñido juguetón.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál sería?

—Quiero follarte sobre el escritorio.

Mi risa suena estridente.

— ¿No se te podría ocurrir algo más… original?

—Pensé que te gustaría. —Lo miro detenidamente, con una mueca.

—Larguémonos de aquí. No me gusta mezclar sexo y trabajo.

—No es horario de trabajo, preciosa. —Levanta las cejas sugerentemente.

—No me gusta follar aquí.

—Tardaremos horas en llegar a otro sitio. —Argumenta para persuadirme.

—Pues vámonos a tu casa —sugiero, está solo a quince minutos.

—Siempre es en mi casa, muñeca. ¿Cuándo conoceré la tuya?

—Estás en mi casa… —ruedo los ojos.

—Tu cama, cariño.

—Todas las putas camas son iguales. ¿Sabes? Se me quitaron las ganas.

Salgo de la habitación con suma rapidez. Claramente lo estoy evitando, ya que este último tiempo ha estado insinuando en ir al "siguiente nivel" de nuestra relación. Yo no estaba preparada para una relación formal.

—Isabella, amor.

Me detengo en seco, giro sobre mi talón y, con el ceño fruncido, le miro un segundo con cierta acidez.

Nunca, nadie me había dicho así.

Lo primero que pensé fue en novios… Eso se dicen los novios, ¿acaso eso éramos y yo no me había dado cuenta? ¿Cuándo, en qué momento?

Él se da por enterado que no me gustó su calificativo y no añade nada más. Yo prosigo a paso firme hacia el final del gran corredor, donde está mi tan anhelada y desconocida habitación.

.

.

* * *

La sábana sudorosa se pega a mi cuerpo, una mano intenta retenerme. Me cuesta horrores formular palabra, pero ante toda mi aversión a romper el hielo, silencio y quietud que me agradan, hablo:

—Debes irte. —Garrett toma fuertemente mi brazo y me tira hacia él. Me acerco con lentitud a su boca, la delineo con un dedo y me alejo rápidamente. Esta no es mi casa, pero no me gustaba que se quedase. Era una relación solo de sexo.

—Vete. Tengo compromisos más…

—"Tengo compromisos más importantes que tú, puesto que para mí no eres nada…" —él termina de decir.

— ¿Ahora te burlas de mí? —me levanto apoyándome sobre los codos.

Se pone de pie.

—No, solo estoy cansado de esto. —Alzo una ceja, curiosa—. De ser tu puto.

—Pues estuviste muy de acuerdo en un principio. —Mi voz suena mordaz.

—Eso fue hace casi tres años, Isabella. Pensé que las cosas habían cambiado…

—Para mí siguen exactamente igual.

— Me pediste tiempo y te he esperado. Dijiste que te era difícil tener una relación, pero…

—Estás enamorado de mí —concluyo.

—Yo… —no me contesta. Comienza a buscar su ropa y a vestirse.

—Es evidente, si no, no me estarías pintando esta escenita como colegiala. Si tanto te molesta ser mi puto personal, pues bien, la puerta es ancha. Yo no le ruego a nadie —espeto.

No queda de otra, ya lo estaba llevando conmigo a mi infierno personal, y él ha sido el único hombre bueno que he conocido en esta mierda de mundo en el cual estoy inmersa.

—Sé exactamente lo que tenemos, lo dejaste claro desde un principio. —Suspira y me mira dolido—. Ni siquiera te estoy pidiendo amor, solo que avancemos en lo que sea que tenemos.

—Verte casi todos los días es algo para mí —digo con sinceridad.

—Sé que no te gusta un nombre, una cara, nada que te ate a otro… Te conozco, Isabella. Me he dado cuenta a lo largo de estos años. Hasta cuando logré acercarme a ti. Y ahora que lo he hecho, me he dado cuenta de la maravillosa mujer que eres.

Me río con ironía. ¡Garrett no me conocía en lo absoluto!

— ¿Maravillosa? ¿Yo? ¡Por favor! No te pongas cursi. Sabes que soy el demonio en persona.

—No lo creo, yo he visto a la Isabella que escondes, la que no está en las reuniones de negocios. Y sí, me enamoré, pero de aquella que guardas.

Mierda.

—Garrett. —Tomo mi cara y suspiro cansinamente—. Si marqué los puntos de nuestra relación en un principio, fue porque no quería herirte, de verdad. No te lo mereces. Te metas en terrenos donde yo todavía ando a ciegas. No puedo guiarte, no lo sé, y tampoco quiero. Es doloroso transitar por ahí para mí.

Él me mira sorprendido, es la primera vez que suelto algo sobre lo que siento.

— ¿A qué le temes tanto? —pregunta con ternura y algo de tristeza.

El bendito móvil me salva. Nos quedamos callados, mirándonos. Mil preguntas había en sus ojos y yo estaba atrapada entre ellas.

—Es el tuyo, contesta. —Se nota molesto, no era para menos. De seguro pensó que obtendría una contestación de mi parte.

Me quedo quieta un segundo, le debía una respuesta a su pregunta, una que también necesitaba responder a mí misma.

Es trabajo, para variar.

Cuando terminé de hablar por móvil, Garrett ya se ha ido. Me ducho y visto en cosa de minutos. ¡Han adelantado la reunión una semana! ¡Maldita sea, de seguro era para cagarme!

Debo volver a casa, donde está mi imperio; el cual consiste en una casa gigantesca, de cinco niveles, con innumerables habitaciones, descontando el sótano y con más de un bunker. –No me gustan los departamentos–. Además, el sitio es grande, rodeado por una fortaleza; murallas y bosques que logran desorientar que cualquiera. Nadie entra ni sale a no ser que lo haga por vía aérea. Solo las personas de suma confianza llegan. Yo trabajo a distancia, en solitario en mi despacho, junto a mi asistente y algunos lacayos. Mi escolta personal y uno que otro soldado. El resto de mis hombres permanece muy lejos de aquí, obedeciendo mis órdenes.

Mis tacones resuenan por el pasillo, tengo una reunión importantísima y estoy atrasada. Mierda, si no fuese por Garrett…

—Buenos días, señorita Swan. —Asiento con una sonrisa—. Tiene visitas.

— ¿Tan temprano? —Pueden ser mis padres… Doy media vuelta y abro las puertas.

Gianna me esperaba sentada.

—Vaya, y esta sorpresa ¿a qué se debe? —Beso su mejilla y la abrazo.

—Quiero que seas la dama de honor en mi boda, cariño. Tienes prohibido decir que no. —Suelta sin más.

—Sabes lo que pienso sobre el matrimonio… ¿Me torturarás con eso? —Un golpecito nos interrumpe, Seth trae café, además se ha molestado en traer un jugo para Gianna. Me parece extraño, él no es el encargado de esta labor. Le agradezco con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, querido —Gianna profiere—. No tendrás que ir con ningún vestido rosa. Puedes ir desnuda si quieres —propone con una pícara sonrisa.

Bebo café, sopesando la oferta.

—No me tientes… —Nos reímos—. No sé por qué insistes en casarte, no creo que sea por… —Apunto a su vientre.

— ¡Pues claro! No dejaré bastardos por el mundo.

—Pues, esa barriga se nota mucho, ¿no crees que es muy evidente?

—Y, ¿a mí qué me importa?

—Deja al bastardito fuera de esto, ¿realmente lo quieres?

—Sí quiero casarme, Bella, eso fue planeado hace mucho, antes que el bastardito estuviese.

—No lo digo por eso, sino por Jacob.

—Por supuesto, Bells.

— ¿Realmente has venido a decirme que sea tu dama de honor? Eso lo discutimos.

—Pues una ha cancelado.

—Ah, genial, soy la de repuesto. —Mi voz sale un tanto agresiva, de forma involuntaria.

—Vaya, Bella, la hormonal soy yo, ¿no puedo gastarte una broma? —Sus ojos de gato me analizan.

—Lo siento, es que no tuve una buena noche y menos una mañana…

— ¿Es por Garrett? —aventura.

—Ese hombre está comenzando a ser un dolor en el culo y no uno bueno…

— ¿Te confesó su amor por fin?

— ¿Cómo? ¿Lo sabías?

—Cariño, se nota demasiado. Ese hombre te devora con los ojos cada vez que puede. ¿De verdad no te habías dado cuenta? —agrega demasiado divertida para mi gusto.

—He estado haciéndome la estúpida. Ya no podré continuar…

— ¿Y eso te molesta tanto? Por lo que veo… él tiene todo en su lugar… Y sí, me refiero a su polla.

Le asesino con la mirada un micro segundo.

— ¿Le has estado viendo el paquete a mí… "novio"? —hice las comillas en el aire.

—Bella, tú sabes que yo…

—No seas estúpida, Gianna, te estoy molestando. Sí, tiene todo bien puesto y funciona como se debe. Por eso salía con él de partida. El punto no es ese…

—El punto es que te aterra tener una relación. Bella, ¿aún con lo mismo?

—Es patético, lo sé.

—Yo diría que aún lo esperas.

— ¿A quién?

—No te hagas la estúpida, porque no te queda.

Ella hablaba de… No.

—No, nada qué ver.

—Pues, ¿entonces, qué? El tipo es guapo, inteligente, bueno en la cama. —Espera a qué le respondiera. Moví la cabeza positivamente—. Te quiere. Y créeme, quererte a ti es toda una hazaña.

—Gracias por tus palabras de aliento, querida amiga.

—Para eso estamos las amigas… Para _cagar_ a las amigas. —Sonrió maliciosa.

Pues sí, ella siempre daba en la llaga. Suspiro y dejo la taza sobre el escritorio, me siento a su lado.

—Sabes que no me gusta desenterrar el tema.

—Por supuesto, cariño, esta conversación no se ha tocado… al menos que tú lo quieras.

—Pero, yo… ¡Joder!

—Tranquilízate.

—Hice todo lo posible por encontrarlo, pero ¡parece que se lo hubiese tragado la tierra! Yo… yo tuve la esperanza de volver a verlo, pero no puedes encontrar a alguien que no quiere ser encontrado. Lo esperé, Gianna, lo hice cinco años…

— ¿Lo esperaste o no has dejado de hacerlo, cielo? Veo que aún no has cerrado esa puerta.

—No, eso está zanjado. Él desapareció, dejó a su familia. ¡Recorrí Forks, el puto estado! ¡El país entero! Y ni luces de él. Luego, su supuesta muerte… Todos lo afirman, pero yo sé que es un burdo rumor.

—Cariño, este vivo, muerto o reencarnado, tienes que dejarlo ir. Jamás pudieron tener algo, y ahora… Ha pasado mucha agua bajo el puente. Tú bordeas los treinta años.

— ¿Lo dices porque fue un amor de pendeja?, ¿que no es lo mismo que enamorarse ahora? ¿O es porque ha pasado mucho tiempo?

— ¿Qué crees tú?

—Da lo mismo, hay cosas que no se pueden controlar.

—Bella, lo comprendo, pero vivir aferrada a un amor retorcido te está enfermando. Cielo, le diste la oportunidad de sanar, de ser libre. Fue un acto de amor, preciosa. Ahora haz el mismo acto de amor por ti.

— ¿Sugieres que debo darle una oportunidad a Garrett?

—No, ¿no me has escuchado? Hazlo por ti, por nadie más. Si crees, si sientes, que él es lo mejor para ti. —Da realce a la última palabra—. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Quizás podría darle una oportunidad a Garrett, abrirme sentimentalmente. Tal vez debería sacarlo un poco de mi cama y meterlo a mi corazón.

— ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser complicado?

—Tú eres un ser particularmente complicado, cariño. ¿Ves? ¡Toda una proeza quererte!

—Tonta. —Le doy un palmazo en el brazo—. ¡Por la gran mierda!

— ¿Qué te sucede ahora? —Rueda los ojos.

—La reunión con los tipejos estos, la han adelantado para… Ahora. ¡Demonios! Venía por unos papeles. ¡Debería estar en camino!

— ¡Oh, y yo interrumpiéndote! —Mira con desesperación a su alrededor—. Dame una mano, ¡ni siquiera me puedo culo!

—Quién lo diría —comento divertida—. Venga.

Cuando se levanta, su barriga me golpea suavemente. —Gracias —susurro en su oído.

—Siempre estoy contigo, pequeña perra.

—Oh maldita mujerzuela, ¡pobre criatura! —Acaricio su vientre—. No la escuches, tía Bella te salvará de esta mujer inmoral.

—Calla, tú lo llevarás por el camino del mal.

—El cual me enseñaste tú. —Le guiño un ojo.

—Vete ya. Nos vemos en la boda… O en el nacimiento del bebé.

Para eso no faltaba mucho.

—Mientras no sean ambos acontecimientos en el mismo día…

— ¡Ni lo digas! Mira que con la suerte que tengo… Vaya mierda.

— ¡Seth! —grito.

— ¿Señorita?

— ¿Tienes los documentos listos?

—Todo en orden y dispuesto.

—Bien, marchémonos de una vez. —Tomo a mi amiga del brazo—. No puedo dejar que te marches sola en ese estado…

—Me las arreglaba bastante bien cuando estaba ebria —dice ella con orgullo.

—Quien más que de ti podía venir semejante comparación.

—Eructas, tienes mareos, náuseas y dolor de cabeza. Estás hinchada todo el tiempo, no puedes aguantar en ir al baño. Es lo mismo, cielo.

—Estás loca mujer. Vamos, te dejo en el camino, muñeca.

—Como en los viejos tiempos. —Suspira.

Llego media hora tarde, debieron comenzar sin mí. Sin embargo, me esperaron. Cuando aparezco sus expresiones no son las mejores.

El salón tiene una mesa ovalada con catorce sillas, trece ocupadas. Me instalé en uno de los extremos. Atrás de cada silla hay un hombre armado, cuidando las espaldas del jefe.

—Buenas tardes señorita Swan. Nos honra con su presencia.

Félix habla con sorna. No me había podido deshacer del maldito. Luego que recuperara los bienes que su familia arrebató a Charlie, se las había arreglado para coludirse con otros amigos y comenzar un nuevo negocio, sin dejar de persistir en los míos. Sus intentos por asesinarme superaban a los cometidos hacia el clan Cullen, quienes hace un tiempo habían desaparecido por completo de estas juntas. Por lo que me enteré, luego de que Edward desapareciera, los negocios fueron decreciendo.

Me acomodé en mi lugar, obviando la interrupción del imbécil de Félix.

—Bien, es evidente que estamos atrasados, comencemos de una puta vez. —Apremio con aparente mal humor.

—Quedó pendiente de la última reunión la inversión en drogas descontinuadas de la industria farmacéutica, propuesto por la señorita Swan.

Hubo un silencio, luego murmullos. Algunos más fuertes.

—Sigo pensando que es arriesgado. Nunca se ha hecho, no a esta escala. —Suelta uno, ¡manga de cobardes! Matan sin chistar y le temen a una inversión.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Son drogas, siempre hemos tratado con drogas —respondo obvia.

—Por lo mismo no le veo nada nuevo. No eso que prometes —Félix interrumpe socarrón.

—Pues —me levanto—, en Sudamérica están las grandes distribuidoras de cannabis, ellos tienen el cultivo en casa. Es un flujo de dinero bastante fuerte. No quiero meterme ahí, al menos que la compremos y revendamos. Cosa que no sale rentable. Si vamos al hecho que la gente necesita salvarse a cualquier precio. A nadie le importa si su vida es una mierda, aunque su vida sea miserable. El hombre no acepta morir. Hay que aprovechar esa catarsis, la gente le teme a la muerte. Hará cualquier cosa para salvarse, vendería su alma… Por lo mismo, le temen tanto a las enfermedades, ya sea cáncer, o un simple resfriado. Llegar a los hospitales a nivel mundial con medicamentos a menor costo… Salvar pobres vidas.

—A nivel mundial se consumen drogas también.

—Sí, pero hay que contar que en la mayoría de los países es ilegal. —Alguien apoya mi punto.

—Exactamente, a eso me refiero. Esto nos da libertad, se puede disfrazar con mayor facilidad. Pasará como cualquier otro tipo de medicamento, ya que no hacen análisis químicos a las grandes embarcaciones.

—Sí, en algunos…

—Pues también hay solución respecto a eso.

— ¿Qué diferencia hay con estos, que no haya habido en los otros? No es primera vez que nos involucramos en la industria.

—Por ser de primera necesidad… Si hubieses asistido a la reunión pasada, lo sabrías —añado con frialdad y petulancia—. Siempre habrá enfermos, por eso es rentable.

Dejo de pasearme y me siento otra vez. Ahora el murmullo es incesante, discutiendo los pros y los contras. Yo tenía todo preparado, solo necesito un poco más de su dinero para que esto tome forma. Estoy cien por ciento segura que tendrá éxito.

—Someteremos la propuesta de la señorita Swan a votación —dice el vocero—. Para eso nos tomaremos un receso de quince minutos.

Sabía que se provocaría un empate, para que el proyecto se concretara el setenta por ciento debe estar de acuerdo. Yo quiero realizar esto a como dé lugar, estoy dispuesta a todo, incluso a utilizar nuestros famosos métodos.

Se movieron, encendieron algunos puros. Yo me quedo sentada, levanto mis pies y los pongo encima de la mesa. Mis pantalones, de una tela muy fina, tienen cortes a los costados, a lo largo de las piernas, lo que las deja descubiertas en la posición en que estoy. Las medias a tono, no las dejo desnudas. Sostengo la carpeta donde está el acuerdo de inversión totalitaria, y los "contratos".

—Distribúyelos —ordeno a Seth.

Cuando todos regresan, yo continúo con un habano en la mano.

—Bien, los que estén a favor.

Nueve votaron en contra, lo suponía.

—Caballeros, desperdician una oportunidad, deberían firmar.

—No, ya hemos dado nuestro voto, Swan.

—Pues la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes. He hecho toda esta parafernalia para obtener resultados positivos.

—Pues nos importan un pito tus planes Swan. —El bastardo de Vulturi me tiene al borde del colapso.

—Pues debería, ya que más de la mitad de ustedes tiene deudas conmigo. Préstamos y garantías… Sería una lástima que yo mandase a cobrar antes.

—Está dicho, no se firmará ni un puto papel, yo a ti no te debo nada. —Félix eleva la voz. El ambiente comienza a tensarse.

—Calma, señores.

—No, me aburrí de todo este espectáculo, firmen el puto papel, y nos olvidamos del resto.

—Fue sometido a votación, señorita Swan —el vocero medió.

—Una mierda.

—Perdiste, querida. Acéptalo. No te daré el gusto de incrementar tu poder.

—Yo no entiendo qué haces aquí, no posees nada, no eres ni siquiera un líder. Solo porque tus amistades te prestan dinero tienes tu culo puesto aquí. —Me levanto—. Dejo las carpetas para que las firmen, sé que serán sensatos. Seth. —Mi asistente me pasa el abrigo—. Un gusto hacer trato con ustedes.

Todos se miraron, iban a alegar cuando se dieron vuelta. Sus escoltas son apuntados por armas en sus cabezas. Detrás de estos había otra hilera más de hombres. Como ninjas, mis soldados se colaron por las puertas de los costados.

— ¿Debo agregar que en estos momentos hay hombres dirigiéndose a sus guardias, donde está su familia? Si quieren volver a verlos, más les vale que firmen…

— ¡Esto no funciona así! —bramaron.

— ¡No puedes hacerlo!

—Puedo, lo estoy haciendo —confirmo, poniéndome el abrigo.

— ¡Perra!

Todos se removían en sus asientos, miran hacia atrás, a sus guardaespaldas completamente inmóviles bloqueados por los míos.

—No sé por qué se quejan tanto, estoy utilizando sus mismos métodos. Ah, les arde que sea yo. —Sonrío.

— ¡Maldita puta! —No tuve ni que voltear para saber quién era.

—Maldita sí, perra mucho más. ¡Puta nunca! —Me recliné hacia adelante, sosteniendo mis puños en la mesa, penetrando sus ojos. Hablé con calma, no había emoción, era hielo—. Cuidado con tus palabras, querido, el último que lo dijo terminó con una bala entre las bolas.

El murmullo cesó, todos conocen los otros métodos inventados por mí.

—Encantada de hacer negocios con ustedes. —Expresiones de desconcierto, odio y rabia están pintados en sus semblantes.

Sonrío satisfecha mientras me marcho.

—Ah, no hay como tener a un tropel de hombres agarrados por las bolas —murmuro con gratificación.

.

.

* * *

 **Un saludo especial a K** **aja0507, Y** **oliki y J** **upy, gracias por sus comentarios, chicas.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar (:**


	24. Chapter 24

**Esta historia fue escrita y subida a Fanfiction entre febrero del 2012 y agosto del 2013, con otro nombre de usuario. Obra registrada en Safe Creative el 6 de julio del 2013, código 1307065389071. -OBRA EN EDICIÓN 2017-**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

Transcurrieron ocho semanas. Estoy un poco nerviosa, hoy llegaría el cargamento con los fármacos. Comenzaría a fluir dentro del mercado, y en los próximos meses recuperaría el capital invertido con creces.

— ¡Seth, contesta el teléfono! —Me desagrada gritar desde la oficia hasta la recepción, donde permanece mi asistente, pero no es uno, sino tres los malditos artefactos que chillan, hace bastante rato para que me sacara de mis casillas.

—Señorita Swan. —Seth entra a mi oficina nervioso—. No quiero importunarla, pero...

Hice un ademán furioso para que prosiguiera.

—Hay serios problemas con el arribo del nuevo cargamento. —Su voz tiembla.

— ¿Cómo cuáles? —Me enderezo fijándome en él.

—No han sabido especificar —menciona con temor.

Él no me temía, por algo trabaja a mi lado. Es mi mano derecha desde que despedí a Billy. ¡Viejo estúpido! ¡Lo único que quería era quedarse con el puesto, quitarme todo! Como si yo fuese estúpida. Al final yo lo terminé utilizado y no él a mí.

Seth había llegado por recomendación de mi mejor amiga, Gianna. De inmediato vi en él lo que Gianna. Rápidamente se transformó en mi confidente. No le encuentro justificación a su miedo. Suponía que es porque si esto sale mal, rodarían muchas cabezas. No es bueno verme enojada. Eso, Seth, lo sabe a la perfección.

—Joder. ¡Llama a Laurent ahora! e insiste con Cheney. ¡Necesito saber qué coño ocurre!

—Sí, señorita.

Me paseo en la oficina. ¡Lo único que me faltaba! Había puesto más que mi sudor en este negocio, es lo último para la distribución y el resto del pago. ¡Mierda, si no es de estar encima de estos ineptos para que hagan bien su trabajo!

— ¿Y? —Insisto a los pocos minutos. Tengo los nervios de punta.

—No responde. — ¡Diablos!

— ¿Quién?

—Ben.

— ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijeron?

—Tenían inconvenientes, los barcos no podían desembarcar porque algo se los impedía.

Sabía perfectamente qué era ese "algo".

—Tendré que ir hasta el puerto —murmuro.

—Preparo todo entonces —afirma.

—Sí, rápido. ¿Y Laurent? ¡Lo necesito aquí ahora! —Me llevo una mano hacia la cabeza.

—Viene en camino —agrega más relajado.

—Encárgate de él. Quiero que esté listo cuando llegue el helicóptero. Luego tomaremos un vehículo hacia el puerto fluvial. —Él asiente. Yo me apresuro a cambiarme de ropa, solo porque estoy segura que detrás de esto está Félix. Me encargaré de él como con los otros ocho.

No había más alternativa. Tendría que correr un poco de sangre.

Laurent viste de gris, lo que resalta el oscuro de su cabello. Tiene puesto un cinturón de cuero, donde carga tres armas. Sonríe cuando me ve, saludándome enérgicamente. Mientras tanto, ajusta los detalles con Seth. Las cosas que debía encargarse en mi ausencia.

—El hombre sabe qué tiene que hacer, déjalo ya.

Me giro para encontrarme con la expresión coqueta y divertida de Laurent.

—Estoy aquí para complacerla, mi señora. —Besa el dorso de mi mano.

—Sabes que me desagrada el "señora".

—Me encanta enfurecerte.

—Lo tengo más que claro. —Solíamos bromear con esto todo el tiempo.

— ¿Entendido?

—Absolutamente, señorita Swan.

—Bien, podemos marcharnos.

Camino junto a mi amigo hacia el helicóptero.

— ¿Quién es la victima esta vez? Porque vamos a divertirnos…

—Por supuesto, querido amigo. Por esto te llamé, necesito que me cubras. Hoy será un tanto complicado.

Los amigos de Vulturi eran un fastidio constante, no habían llegado al extremo de agredirme, puesto que me respetaban; pero eran peligrosos y para mi desgracia, buenos en lo que hacían. Por esta razón temía que boicotearan el arribo de los barcos. Él solo no es capaz.

— ¡Pues vamos a llenar de plomos unos cuantos traseros!

—Esa es la actitud. —Me uno a su entusiasmo. Cierran la puerta y nos acomodamos. Nos queda un vuelvo de dos horas y un viaje por tierra de cuarenta minutos.

Aprieto las manos, y me muerdo el labio por dentro. Me juego mucho hoy. Desde que inicié en esto, aún no dejo de ser aprendiz. Cuando me vi forzada a quedarme sola, solo mi instinto me salvó. Lo había hecho hasta ahora. No siempre tuve aciertos, hasta hace poco pude consolidarme. El resto solo era una pantalla, para ganarme un nombre, el respeto…

Ahora que comienzo a conseguir lo que Charlie ambicionó, lo que yo también empecé a querer, no permitiría que se derrumbase. Menos, por ése imbécil y su familia.

Nos preparamos para aterrizar. Mi corazón late desbocado. Nerviosismo mezclado con excitación.

—Me duele la espalda, malditos asientos. ¡Duros, como una tabla!

—Quién te manda a tener tu fortaleza tan lejos de la cuidad. —Comenta Laurent.

—He sobrevivido diez años, y quedan muchos más. Esa es la respuesta.

—Entonces es un costo que tienes que pagar.

—Si hiciesen bien su trabajo, yo no tendría que haber venido.

—Hmm, pero te perderías de la diversión. —Me guiña un ojo.

— Contáctate con Cheney. Quiero un reporte de lo sucedido las últimas cuatro horas. —Cambié el tema, él es uno de los soldados mejor entrenados que tengo, el cabecilla del grupo.

—Entendido.

Mientras él iba por la información. Pienso en qué hacer con Félix Vulturi cuando lo encontrase. No lo iba a matar simplemente, su vida me importa más.

Él regresa y no con buena cara.

—Han invadido nuestro puerto.

— ¡¿Cómo mierda ha ocurrido eso?! ¡Envié hombres a resguardar la zona hace semanas!

Mi propia tensión explotó.

—Lo bueno… —interrumpe bruscamente.

— ¿Bueno? ¿Acaso hay algo bueno? ¡Por la gran puta!

¡Ardía de cólera! ¡No había amenazado a toda la junta de tipejos por nada!

— ¡Habla!

—Solo está jaqueada la zona oeste, lo que será sencillo de eliminar.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo han hecho?

—Están en eso, señorita Swan.

— ¿Cuántas bajas?

—Hasta el momento quince.

—Mierda. ¿Nos sobrepasan en número? ¿En qué condiciones de batalla estamos?

—Parejos —responde en seco.

Suspiro, cerrando por escasos segundo los ojos, para pensar fríamente.

—Envía dos séquitos más. Refuerza el área que no han invadido.

—Esa acción ya fue tomada.

— ¡Refuérzala, te digo!

—Algo más… —Hago ademán para que suelte todo de una vez—. No han tomado los barcos, solo les han boqueado la entrada.

Suspiro con un poco de alivio. Al menos eso está a salvo por el momento.

— ¿Se ha detectado la presencia de Vulturi?

—Positivamente.

—Necesito su ubicación en cinco minutos.

Laurent me mira quedo una milésima de segundo antes de proseguir.

—Puede que me lleve bien contigo, pero ten en cuenta que, si esto sale mal, tu cabeza será la primera en rodar —le advierto seria.

—Sí señora.

—Me parece.

.

.

* * *

La noche siempre nos ampara. Es nuestra cómplice.

Me había transformado en un ser nocturno. No solo por los negocios, sino por mi vida. Había encontrado significado al firmamento ennegrecido, tomando de él mucho más de lo que creí.

Alguna vez me importó matar, pero una vez que cruzas la línea no hay vuelta atrás. Porque le encontraba sentido y, hasta cierto, placer al hacerlo. No, no había llegado al punto de obsesionarme. Me limitaba a hacerlo solamente cuando era necesario. Mas ¿cómo saber cuándo lo era? Peligroso límite. Tenue, muy tenue.

No me sentía un ser perverso, pese a que ciertas veces era cruel. Sin embargo, llegaba a esas acciones cuando alguien me provocaba, nada más.

Una luz roja parpadea a lo lejos. Me deslizo por la calle, el calor evapora el agua que escurre por las paredes. La sensación es sofocante, para mí, que llevo un abrigo cubriéndome casi por entero, un arma cargando mi hombro y otra en las manos… Corriendo.

El sonido que hacen mis zapatos de tacón contra el asfalto húmedo y con arena, desvía levemente mi atención. Mi objetivo.

La cuidad me acoge con su oscuridad cómplice y sigilosa. Guardando un silencio perturbador que solo yo puedo oír. Ahora no hay más ruido que mi respiración agitada, todo lo demás es irrelevante.

 _¿Por qué matas? ¿Por qué vives? ¿Para qué? ¿Para quién?_

No me atrevo a contestar ninguna, pese a qué sé la respuesta de cada una. El miedo meticulosamente escondido yace al fondo de mi consciencia, junto a su nombre.

El corazón solo bombea sangre —me digo—, sangre que un tiempo fue testigo de un poderoso frenesí. Cada recoveco extasiado de aquel narcótico. Así me sentí, completamente drogada.

El amor es una droga, lleva al límite todo sentido. Lo conozco. Lo poseo. En algún lugar de mi pecho, atesorado en mi memoria, tras un muro esculpido con fragilidad.

Una bala en la pared de concreto me saca drásticamente de la corriente de mi pensamiento.

Al fin he llegado hasta mi presa.

Mi corazón bombeaba con la misma intensidad, inyectando adrenalina a mi cuerpo. Podría jurar que sentía exactamente lo mismo, pero no… A esto le falta algo.

Pego mi cuerpo en la pared, preparada para disparar.

 _Soy una mujer luchando por lo que quiere._

 _Una simple mujer al filo de la vida._

 _Rozando la muerte, constantemente, noche tras noche._

 _Expuesta a algo más que plomo y pólvora._

 _Descubierta a tantas cosas, cerrada a otras._

Me he endurecido con los años. Cada paso, cada golpe, cada herida, estaba tatuada más que en mi cuerpo, mi alma se había visto afectada de igual manera. Cada decisión me ha hecho quien soy. Dando el resultado de mí _hoy_ , de mí _ahora_.

Me separo de la pared, tengo mojada la espalda. Necesito espacio para poder disparar. Abro las piernas levemente, posicionando una un poco más adelante que la otra, para hacer contrapeso cuando el fusil _cuneteara_. Desplegué el culote y lo cargo en mi hombro. Posiciono los dedos, uno en el disparador. El espacio queda justo por los guantes de cuero. Los que producen un extraño sonido cuando muevo mis manos.

Mis sentidos están abocados hacia una dirección.

Mi ojo en la mira, contengo la respiración un latido. Aprieto el disparador. El fusil _cunetea_ , se rompe la tensión. Ahora el silencio se torna bullicio y lo perturbador solo queda grabado en mi memoria.

Segundos después, el lugar se ve lleno de mis soldados acorralando a los intrusos. El caos es inmenso. Los sonidos de las balas resuenan, como la lluvia sobre los techos de zinc. No sé la razón, solo que esto evoca a mi infancia. Agua golpeando el techo.

Llevo el arma apuntando a los pies. En perfecto ángulo, por si necesito utilizarla nuevamente.

El tacón gastado me hace cojear levemente, pese a que no son altos. Lo que causa alarma en más de uno.

—Estoy bien —digo para disipar dudas. Me había acostumbrado a este tipo de calzado, no uso otros más aptos.

Laurent toma a Félix y lo esposa. Tiene herida una pierna y un raspón en la mejilla, su pelo se pega en la sien por el sudor y se nota cansado.

—Llévenselo.

— ¿Adónde?

—Al calabozo —sugiere Laurent.

—No, al bunker, creo que tendré una buena charla con él.

Me parece extraño que él no dijese vocablo alguno. Aunque con su mirada fue capaz de asesinarme sin problemas.

—Es todo. ¡Esto debieron hacer hace siete horas! Ahora muevan sus culos, limpien el lugar, eliminen a los que quedan. ¡Y asegúrense que los putos barcos lleguen! ¿O tengo que pedirles por favor, para que hagan bien su trabajo?

No hay respuesta hablada, solo su rostro un poco avergonzado, asintiendo en silencio.

Cinco de la madrugada, pongo un pie en mi casa. Me desvisto mientras camino en dirección al baño. Permanezco en la tina con agua caliente muy poco, el cansancio es mucho. Quiero dormir.

Dormir, morir. Me parece lo mismo.

Al día siguiente un café cargado me espera de desayuno. Un informe detallado de lo acontecido el día anterior y mi "seudo-novio" Garrett. Estoy muy concentrada en el informe, sé que él me observa. Quiere continuar la conversación de hace unos días. Lo conozco, cada vez que frunce el ceño y golpea con su dedo índice el dorso de su mano, es porque está inquieto.

Dejo el informe de lado y lo miro.

—Sé que algo te preocupa.

— ¿En verdad quieres hablar de esto?

—No tengo otra alternativa… No quitarás esa cara de trasero, y no quiero que estés adivinando qué tenemos, o hacia dónde va esto.

— ¿Estuviste pensando en nuestra relación?

—Sí. Seremos novios, si eso es lo que quieres.

—Y tú, ¿qué quieres tú?

— ¿Te atreves a preguntarle eso a una mujer? —bromeo.

—Sí, aunque la respuesta sea ambigua. —Sonríe.

Demonios, estoy aterrada. Tengo expectativas diferentes en el tema amoroso. Garrett es medio meloso, mi polo opuesto. Lo sencillo no era para mí.

—Lo intentaremos. —Se acerca para besarme. Ahora será más que sexo y no poseo la menor idea de cómo mierda lo haré. O si esto resultará, porque en el fondo guardo el presentimiento de que alguien saldrá herido.

— ¿Qué harás hoy?

—Tengo pendiente un par de cosas. ¿Por?

—Pensé que podríamos salir a comer. —Comenzábamos…—. ¿No puedes?

—Tengo que consultarlo con Seth, él lleva mi agenda. —Esto es salirme por la tangente. Sé que no tengo nada qué hacer, al menos a esa hora.

—Espero la confirmación en la tarde.

—Llámame —sugiero, levantándome—. Ahora tengo un asunto que atender.

—Hasta luego, preciosa. —Se despide contento.

Rara vez uso _stilettos,_ pero la situación lo amerita. Me hace sentir… Diferente. Mis pasos son más fuertes y rebota su sonido. Me agrada, suena y me veo imponente.

Estoy en el Bunker, lista para enfrentarme al bastardo de Félix. Deseo saber quién le ayudó exactamente, para que mis hombres le hicieran una visita a domicilio. Era obvio que él no hablaría fácilmente.

—Buenos días —saludo al tipo que cuida la entrada.

—Buenos días, señorita Swan.

Luego de devolver el saludo abre la puerta metálica.

Entro al lugar llano de un pulcro celeste, con una luz proveniente de un foco en la pared derecha.

Lo han amarrado a una silla. Esto me iba a resultar realmente encantador.

—Vaya, nos honra con su presencia, señor.

Levanta su cabeza. Me mira con desdén.

—Maldita perra, hasta que das la cara.

—Siempre doy la cara, cariño, jamás el culo.

—Pues dicen otras cosas…

—Me tiene sin cuidado lo que fantaseen conmigo.

— ¿Viniste a torturarme? Por qué a eso no le veo nada nuevo.

—No conoces mi método, cariño.

— ¿Utilizarás electricidad? ¿Me romperás los huesos? ¿Me arrancaras las uñas?

—No, mi método es más simple y efectivo.

Arrastré una silla y me senté con el respaldo al revés.

— ¿Quién planificó el ataque de ayer? No eres tan inteligente como para haberlo ideado tú.

— ¿Y tú crees que con una amenaza estúpida podrás sacar información? No pensé que fueses tan imbécil.

—Malas palabras, querido Félix. Muy malas… ¡Cuvier! —vocifero.

— ¿Necesitas de fuerza bruta para hacerme hablar?

— ¿Sí, señorita?

—Afloja un poco las amarras de los pies y llévate ésta silla.

—A su orden.

— ¿Qué pretendes? —intervino Félix.

—Puedes retirarse.

Lo rodeo, sin mirarlo, con las manos cruzadas en mi espalda. Llevo una mano enguantada a su rostro.

—Tus putos guantes, ¡te ves ridícula!

Acaricio su mentón.

—Sé dice que somos el sexo débil. Cuando los débiles son ustedes… Dime, mierda, ¿te gusta el dolor? —Trazo círculos por su mejilla.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Dolor y placer. —Me acerco a su oído con voz _gimiente._ Haciendo que mis pechos lo rozaran levemente.

— ¿Te estás insinuando, estúpida perra? Dime, ¿qué me harás?

—Un pequeño _trabajito_ … Solo si cooperas.

— ¿Este es tu famoso método Swan? ¿Cambiar información por una mamada? ¡Eres una puta!

Chasqueo la lengua en sonido reprobatorio, junto con mi dedo índice. Desciendo el dedo por su pecho, me detengo en su abdomen.

—Estás entendiendo mal las cosas, cariño. ¿Quién te ayudó? ¿Cuál de todos tus amigos?

—Si me la chupas, hablo.

— ¿En serio? ¿Hablarás? —respondo con falso interés.

—Palabra de Boy Scout. —Pongo los ojos en blanco. Me agacho. Con una mano acaricio su cara mientras llevo hacia adelante mi mano escondida. La pongo sobre su mejilla. Tengo puesto un anillo en mi dedo corazón, largo, metálico, puntiagudo; estilo gótico, con una roca roja en el nudillo. Cubría mi dedo entero, y era realmente pesado. Hice exactamente lo mismo, rozo la punta en su cara. Se ve confundido. Desciendo hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

—Vamos, Félix, es tu oportunidad para hablar.

—No veo que estés chupándomela.

—Si eso quieres.

— ¡Verte arrodillada a mis pies, eso no se paga con nada!

Bajo el cierre de su pantalón e introduzco mi mano.

—Te tengo agarrado de las bolas… —presiono, enterrando la punta del anillo.

— ¡Mierda! Qué haces maldita loca…

—Esto no es nada, querido. Habla, quiero nombres, dirección exacta.

Aprieto más fuerte, el filo llega más profundo. Está manchado de sangre.

— ¡Ah! Mierda, mierda, ¡te lo diré! —Me pongo de pie sin dejar de presionar sus bolas. Suda.

—Eso me gusta, cuando cooperan. Te lo dije, tu sexo te hace débil. —Río con malicia.

—Son los Geoffroy. —Suelta con la respiración entrecortada.

— ¿Hijos, o los primos?

—Los primos —responde con voz trémula.

— ¿Dónde están ahora?

—En New Orleans.

— ¿En qué lugar?

—No lo recuerdo. —Muevo mi mano—. ¡Puta madre! —Respira agitadamente—. En lo que antes les perteneció a los Cullen.

Conozco el barrio, alguna vez estuve allí. Quito mi mano y el filo de su entrepierna.

—Oh muy amable. Espero que tu información sea verídica. Siempre puedo venir y hablar otro poco contigo.

— ¡Puta loca!

—De verdad te lo digo, espero puedas sentarte, querido. —Doy una carcajada.

Le doy la espalda, dirigiéndome a la salida.

Me quité los guantes y el anillo.

—Bota los guantes y envía a esterilizar el anillo.

—Entendido.

—Ah, dejen en libertad al tipo. Con lo que le hice no creo que vuelva a molestar.

Por algo ellos me habían apodado así. Era una perra para su entrepierna. Me permitía ser cruel con quienes se los merecían. Mi método es corto y preciso. No ha fallado hasta ahora.

Ya planificaría mi vendetta, ahora solo tengo que preocuparme de que mi negocio dé los frutos que espero.

.

.

* * *

Tres semanas transcurrieron desde que Garrett me pidiera ser su novia, yo no podía acostumbrarme. Tener que verlo en otras horas, las comidas a la luz de las velas, hasta quería presentarme a sus padres. ¿Ellos sabían quién era yo? ¿Qué hacía? Garrett no hace nada ilegal, es más, él está acá para dar todo el realce legal a mis negocios.

Tal parecía les había hablado de mí, mientras a los míos, con suerte los veía. La conversación con Gianna me había aclarado algunas cosas, Garrett es lo mejor para mí. Yo debo continuar la vida, es el momento. Pese a que aún una parte de mí se negaba.

Me entretengo mirando fotografías de los preparativos de la boda de mi amiga, que llegan a mi correo. Sería en tres días.

Como todas las tardes, mi asistente trae la correspondencia. Como estoy tan concentrada en la pantalla del notebook, él las deja en silencio sobre el escritorio. No la reviso hasta pasado un buen rato. No es nada relevante. Un sobre sin remitente me alarma, había recibido parecidos a estos con amenazas de muerte. Dudo en romper el sobre, pero la curiosidad me gana.

El material del papel es muy fino y hay solo dos palabras escritas en él, dos palabras que me dejan sin aliento.

 _ **Ma Belle.**_

No hizo falta remitente para saber de quién se trataba.

—Seth —llamo por teléfono— ¿puedes venir, por favor?

Comienzo a pasarme películas, conjeturando mil historias. Esto no puede ser real…

— ¿Sucede algo, señorita?

— ¿Puedes averiguar cuándo llegó este sobre y quién lo envió?

—Lo han entregado hoy y lo hicieron personalmente —se apresura a decir.

—Personalmente… ¿A quién?

—A mí.

— ¿Sabes quién es?

—No, pero el hombre todavía está aquí.

Mi pulso se acelera. Llevo mi mano temblorosa hasta mi cuello.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo, señorita? ¿Debo alertar a los soldados?

—No, no…

Estoy perdida, no sé qué hacer.

— ¿Cómo era ese hombre, lo recuerdas?

—No muy bien, pero aún no se ha ido.

— ¿Cómo? —mi voz sale aguda.

—Por lo que tengo entendido, vino en compañía de otros soldados, por una oferta de trabajo.

Seth se acerca la ventana.

—De hecho, se están por marchar…

Me acerco con el corazón en la boca y observo… Vislumbro una silueta gris. Miro con detención al único hombre de espaldas; es de hombros anchos, brazos fuertes y cabellera bronce. Está erguido con garbo. No hay dudas, es… Él.

Mi corazón late desbocado, comienzo a temblar. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Años buscándolo! ¡Años! ¡Y ahora se presenta ante mí!

—Seth, cancela todo lo que tenga para hoy. —Mi voz sale temblorosa, tirito. Él asiente, y se nota preocupado.

Mi móvil comienza a sonar, es Garrett, no contesto. Luego suena el teléfono de la oficina. Seth contesta.

—Señorita, es el señor Garrett.

Lo ignoro, solo atino a caminar.

—Señorita —insiste.

No me importa, avanzo hacia el ascensor.

— ¡Justo hoy está en reparaciones, joder!

Voy hacia las escaleras. ¡Los cinco putos pisos, se hacen interminables! Los tacones me impiden descender con rapidez. Voy con el alma en un hilo, pendiendo de la incertidumbre. En el tercer piso la angustia me toma cuando escucho el ruido de un motor encender.

 _Se va_ …

Me cuesta respirar, me duelen los tobillos. Llego al primer piso, y un pasillo eterno me aguarda antes de dar con la entrada principal. Las dos puertas que me conducirán a mi infierno. El más puro, el más real.

Así los diez años que hemos permanecidos separados se reducen. Cada acción, cada decisión tomada en este periodo, desaparece. No existe nada más que el ahora, mis sentidos avocados por completo a él.

 _¿Y si te dijera que yo aún ardo? Maldito, por las noches me atormenta tu recuerdo. Tu rostro se ha disipado en mi memoria. Tu voz me implora en sueños que regrese a ti. Yo te he buscado, te llamado tanto y tú no has respondido._

La distancia se acorta, las puertas me esperan. Parecen inalcanzables. Aprieto los puños, el papel arrugado en una de mis manos.

 _El temor de transfórmame en lo que odio, en verme perdida en la incertidumbre, en el dolor que fue tu locura. Vagué por las noches, por los días, sin encontrar sosiego._

 _Todo lo he padecido. Todo para volver a verte._

Estoy de pie en el umbral de la puerta, a medio caer, con el alma totalmente expuesta.

Mi alma es tan negra como la boca de una pantera. No sabía en qué me había convertido. Mejor dicho, no sabía si me había transformado o realmente siempre fui así. No sabía qué esperaba él de mí, qué esperaba yo al verlo.

De pronto yo volvía a tener diecinueve años, pero no me sentía débil, más bien, desde allí provenía toda la fuerza, la cual me ha hecho resistir durante diez años. Sí, yo era muchísimo más que unos guantes de seda…

Estoy a puertas de enfrentarme a mi pasado, al que seguía anclada con garras y dientes. Solo un giro en el pomo y el infierno se desataría…

Mi mano tiembla, se abre la puerta y la luz me enceguece.

No lo busco, no me encuentra. Simplemente, siempre hemos estado allí. Su destino ha sido el mismo, vivir errante, escondido bajo la negrura.

Mi respiración cesa un latido. Momento en el cual sus ojos me devoran. En el instante exacto en que su mirada se encuentra con la mía, ardo. Me abrasa en la milésima de segundo en el que su mirada me penetra. Entonces, el fuego que me consumía lentamente, lo hace de forma voraz, impura y sin control. Y el amor que permaneció oculto se revela ante mí. Abriéndose por mi cuerpo, llenando de avidez mi sangre. Destruyéndome, aplacándome.

El amor viene resucitando de entre los muertos con mil demonios a cuestas. Instalándose en cada célula, en cada tejido, en cada nervio. Fulminándome. Entonces me entrego al infierno, a la promesa sellada en nuestras almas, en la que podría arder hasta morir.

.

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y comentar (:**


	25. Chapter 25

**Esta historia fue escrita y subida a Fanfiction entre febrero del 2012 y agosto del 2013, con otro nombre de usuario. Obra registrada en Safe Creative el 6 de julio del 2013, código 1307065389071. -OBRA EN EDICIÓN 2017-**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

…Tambaleante me encamino hacia la escalera de piedra. Su mirada me reclama, me posee. Es como si todo el infierno en el cual anduve durante años tuviese sentido. Como si este fuego que avanza con ímpetu dependiera de sus ojos.

No hemos dejado de mirarnos ni un segundo, estamos tan cerca… No hay palabras, el silencio es demoledor.

Muevo el puño, donde la carta reposa. Las letras queman mi mano.

— ¿Qué-qué significa esto? —Mi garganta reseca me impide hablar con claridad.

Está dos peldaños más abajo que yo, queda a mi altura.

—Es una propuesta. —Su voz, su voz supo a gloria—. Bella, yo…

—Shh. —Lo silencio con mi dedo índice. Entonces toco su rostro, reposando mi mano en su mandíbula. Él cierra los ojos, aliviado; como si mi caricia fuese un bálsamo para su tormento.

Toma mi mano, donde tengo su carta. La abro para dejarla en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Le miro otro segundo. Sus ojos, ensombrecidos por los años, cargados de tanto amor y cierta oscuridad, me llaman.

Sonríe tenuemente. Me alejo dos pasos hacia la puerta, donde hay un intercomunicador. Digito, para comunicarme con mi despacho.

— ¿Sí, señorita?

—Seth, desaloja el lugar en cinco minutos, no quiero nadie cerca.

—Entendido.

—Ni un minuto más. —Corto.

Doy media vuelta. Él no se ha movido ni un centímetro. Me observa. Hay expectación en el aire, cierta tensión…

Siento como todo se mueve. Las personas que trabajan para mí desaparecen. Los hombres en el vehículo, soldados, también se van. Uno de ellos llama a Edward. Es rubio, de cabello bastante claro, parece tener canas.

Edward solo asiente a una señal que él hace, para finalmente marchar.

Vuelvo a las escaleras.

— ¿Qué pretendes? —Su voz es dulce y toca un lugar desconocido en mí. ¿Ternura, quizás?

—Te estoy secuestrando. —Sonrío con malicia. Él quiere hablar, lo sé, pero no se lo permito. Cuando veo que no queda nadie a nuestro alrededor, retrocedo y me detengo en el umbral de la puerta.

De espaldas a él abro mi blusa y, mirándolo de soslayo, me la quito y la dejo caer. Edward gruñe al notar que no llevo puesto _brasier._ Comienzo a avanzar, siento que él se mueve. Me doy vuelta para observar cuando se lleva mi blusa de satén a la cara y cierra los ojos.

Llego hacia el fondo del corredor, donde están las escaleras. Él me alcanza, siento su aliento cosquillear en mi nuca, el calor de su cuerpo en mi piel. Sus manos enguantadas con cuero reposan en mis hombros. La energía es mucha y me arrastra en su torbellino abrumador. Toco sus manos que descansan en mis hombros. Comienza a descender una tenue caricia hasta llegar a mis pechos. Ahí, quito sus guantes y me alejo para quedar frente a él.

Dejo un brazo apoyado en el barandal de la escalera.

—Bella… —él insiste—. Ha pasado mucho…

— ¿Han pasado diez años, Edward, y quieres hablar? —No alcanza a responderme, puesto que yo me acerco a él—. Desnúdate.

Entonces subo rápidamente los escalones. Desde arriba lo reto.

—Vamos, ¡te quiero completamente desnudo, cariño!

Su abrigo está en el suelo. Comienza a desabrocharse la camisa mientras sube. Yo asciendo otro nivel, cuando él me encuentra tiene el torso desnudo.

Su boca se encuentra finalmente con la mía y, en ese momento, el universo se reduce solo a nosotros; haciéndose tan pequeño, que allí, en ese contacto, su boca y la mía toman contacto con el último soplo de vida para aventarse contra él.

Enredo mis manos a su espalda, en su cabello. El fuego se dilata por cada espacio de mi cuerpo.

—Oh, mi amor —pronuncia jadeante entre besos. Al oírlo siento que algo es arrancado de mi pecho, es un dolor, un dolor placentero.

—Estás muy vestido, Cullen. Recuerdo haberte pedido que te desnudaras.

—Eso tiene solución —sugiere con voz excitada.

—Sí… Solo que no me gusta que desobedezcan mis órdenes.

— ¿Qué me harás, mujer perversa? —Arrastra un gemido en la última palabra.

—Te azotaría, pero no es mi estilo… —Él gruñe, yo me río.

Besándonos, vamos avanzando por el corredor. Se caen cosas, jarrones, cuadros. Hasta que, entrelazados, llegamos a una puerta, la que se abre por nuestra presión. Es una de las tantas habitaciones… Chocamos contra un mueble. Una risa estúpida se me escapa al momento de caer.

Profiero un jadeo mientras él besa mi cuello. Edward me toma de la cintura, levantando una pierna para dejarla alrededor de su cadera. No ha dejado de besarme, sus manos recorren mis hombros, mis brazos, con premura. Su boca se arrastra por mi cuello, dejando una suave, pero intensa caricia. ¡Ah! Su boca va devorando lo último de mi cordura. No estoy en mí, llego a los bordes de la nada, donde su cuerpo me aprisiona. Su calor me inunda… Sus caricias interminables.

Mis brazos alrededor de su cuello… Mis dedos crispados en su espalda, rasgando la piel. Baja mi falda, al mismo tiempo que yo intento deshacerme de su pantalón. Las respiraciones se agitan, tira mis labios, lo muerdo. Vuelve a mi rostro, dejando un reguero de besos por mi mandíbula, lamiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja. Movimientos serpenteantes por los recovecos.

Desciende sus labios a mis pechos, besa mis pezones con urgencia. Tiro su cabello, gruñe, arrastro mis manos a lo largo de su espalda.

Me muevo incómoda, hay algo que me molesta en la espalda.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Me levanto para tirar un cenicero, que seguramente cayó cuando empujamos el mueble de la entrada. Edward se levanta y me apega a él.

Me hundo en el colchón, sintiendo su peso sobre mí. Una sensación placentera me invade. Sé que es su calor, su piel la que me toca. Años intentando sentirlo en otra piel, buscándolo en otros, vanamente.

Me separo un poco. Tomo su mandíbula, acunándola entre mis manos. Le observo con detención.

Él me devuelve el escrutinio con el ceño levemente fruncido. Quiere hablar, pero con mis pulgares acaricio sus labios, silenciándole. Me dejo inundar por el abismo de sus ojos, oscuros, perversos, pero sin ningún rastro de culpa. Su mirada había cambiado, pero no el amor que alguna vez vi en ellos. Este se había intensificado, es lo que hace que su mirada sea más profunda, marcándola con siniestra pasión.

Por un segundo siento ganas de llorar, no sé con exactitud el motivo. ¿Cuán atada estaba yo a él y ni siquiera lo sabía?

Aprieto mis manos en su rostro, rozando mi nariz con la suya, susurrando entre sus labios:

—Te he echado de menos.

Sentí cuando una sonrisa tiraba de su cara.

—Yo también, nena. No sabes cuánto… —responde. Lo beso nuevamente. El beso es lento, pero guarda las ansías, el deseo y el frenesí, que vendrán después.

Estamos desnudos, no lo digo por la ropa, sino, por nuestros sentimientos. Es una desnudez desolada y exquisita, pero también intimidante.

Sus gemas acarician mis pechos, descendiendo por mi abdomen, mi cadera, llegando al borde de las bragas, quitándolas de un tirón. Enredo mis piernas a su cadera. Nuestros respiros se funden en el mínimo resquicio que nos separa. Sé que el infierno me devora. Quiero arrastrarlo conmigo, lo necesito. Acaricio su espalda, su culo, incitándole a que me penetre.

—Te necesito tanto… —Él acusa, besándome con pasión, embistiéndome al mismo tiempo. Lo rodeo, aprisionándolo. Su cuerpo, su cuerpo en mí. Mi corazón late rápidamente, mi respiración se vuelve errática. Edward muerde mi oreja, mi cuello, mientras mueve las caderas a un ritmo constante. Entierro mis dedos en su espalda, beso su cuello, lamiendo su mandíbula.

¡Bendito infierno! él está aquí conmigo, consumiéndose. Mi alma entregada a un amor que revivía de entre los muertos, que al final se revela oscuro.

El ritmo de las caricias, los besos, las embestidas, todo aumenta. El fuego viene a doblegarme. Sus palabras cobran vida, ardiendo en lo más profundo. Su amor, nuestro amor, viene para aniquilarnos, hacernos pequeños, insignificantes, pero absolutamente poderosos.

Sus dedos presionan mi clítoris, enviando pequeñas ondas de placer por mi cuerpo.

—Vamos, mi amor, quiero tu orgasmo. Ansió oírte —dice entrecortado. El placer aumenta, la tensión. Todo se rompe en un grito, que se funde y pierde en nuestras bocas; juntas, devorándose como si fuese la primera vez. Él cae a mi lado, jadeante.

Me siento completamente irreal. Pura, de una manera que no creí existente. Como si me hubiese destruido y ahora, ahora renacía desde las llamas de un infierno que fue creado especialmente para mí. Sí, pura de esa forma que solo se siente una amada. Vuelvo a sentirme más poderosa, más inmensa. Con más ganas de destruir el mundo solo para acabar en él.

Entretanto, él dice que me ama.

Doy vuelta mi cuello y le miro; su cuerpo iluminado por las luces exteriores, que se filtran por la ventana, vuelve a tener ese aspecto de escultura de granito, parece haber adquirido la misma pureza que yo siento transitar momentáneamente. Reposo un brazo en su pecho, moviendo la palma por éste. Él toma mi mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

—Estás tan cauta —menciona con un dejo de sorpresa. Había pasado de la pasión desenfrenada a la ternura.

— ¿Esperabas que te amarrara a la cama con esposas y conectara una pinza para pezones? —bromeo.

—He escuchado de ti a lo largo de los años. —Suspira—. Efectivamente has cambiado, pero… —Hace una pausa considerable.

— ¿Y? —Le incito a seguir.

—Pareces tan serena… Debo admitir que esperaba otro trato. Que serías más esquiva, hasta un poco cruel.

—La noche es joven, cariño. —Escucho su risa.

—No, amor. Creí que me rechazarías. Dudé tres años, tardé largos tres años en tomar valor para acercarme.

¿Qué mierda?

— ¿Cómo tres años, tres años para qué? —dije dubitativa irguiéndome, apoyando el peso de mi cuerpo en mis codos.

—Para venir por ti —susurra.

Me enervo, sentándome en la cama.

— ¡Por qué mierda tardaste tanto tiempo! ¡Yo te busqué por todo el puto Estado! Tuve a medio mundo tras de ti, te dieron por muerto… —Rompo en cólera, la expectación y los nervios que trajeron su venida se transformaron en rabia.

—Tú tampoco eras alcanzable, nena. —Él trata de calmarme.

—No me culpes, ¡yo hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance para verte! Porque, por alguna estúpida e ilógica razón no pude, no puedo odiarte. ¡Y tú me sales con que me habías encontrado y dejaste pasar diez malditos años!

—Tú te fuiste. —Él me acusa, oigo resentimiento y amargura por primera vez.

—Era necesario. —Su acusación me duele. Ahogo un sollozo, las lágrimas no vienen al caso, no quiero hacerlo, pero toda esta situación me abruma. Con nosotros, todo había sido extraño, confuso e hiriente. No hacía falta buscar culpables, la vida es así; un dolor en el culo.

Me trago las ganas de llorar, él roza sus nudillos a mi brazo.

—A todo esto, ¿dónde mierda te escondiste? —pregunto para romper la incomodidad.

—Por aquí, por allá. Me transformé en un nómada con pinta de náufrago. —Él trata de bromear, pero se nota que le molesta, que recordar esos años es más que doloroso.

—El hombre que conocí era más valiente.

—Irónico, ¿no? Asesino tipos y temía verte. Me he vuelto voluble a ti…. Siempre lo he sido.

—Al igual que yo… —Reconozco.

Hubo otro silencio largo. Edward me abraza por la espalda, inseguro, algo, al parecer, le inquieta.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Quiero preguntarte algo, pero temo a la respuesta.

—Tuviste valor suficiente para venir a enfrentar a la mujer demonio. —Ironizo.

Da un respiro profundo, golpeando sus dedos en mi hombro. Lo que traduje como nerviosismo.

— ¿Algún día podrás perdonarme? —Por esto su inseguridad, la última vez que hablamos, recuerdo haberle dicho que esto jamás ocurriría. Claramente las cosas han cambiado…

—Ya lo he hecho...

— ¿Co… cómo? —Su sorpresa es mayúscula. Era evidente ¿o no?, si no, lo hubiera enviado a la mierda apenas lo vi.

—Cuando me alejé de ti, ése fue el primer paso. Las cicatrices ya no son una debilidad, sino una fortaleza. Aprendí a ser fuerte y lo agradezco, no hubiese podido enfrentar este cambio radical en mi vida de no ser por ti. —Puesto que Charlie tenía previsto este futuro para mí.

—Yo te hice mucho daño.

—Ya no te lamentes, no más remordimiento.

—No lo hay, solo que me cuesta creerlo.

—Ahora hombre incrédulo. —Doy media vuelta, para luego sentarme a horcajadas sobre él—. Te amarraré a la cama y te follaré.

—No puedo creer que te tenga aquí, que estés conmigo —dice con devoción.

—Yo tampoco.

—Te necesité y te necesito de muchas maneras. _Ma belle_ , te amo.

—Basta de palabras. —Vuelvo a su boca. A esos labios que marcan mi agonía.

Puedo sentir su erección, mi sexo palpita. Lo necesito dentro de mí. Sentirlo de forma carnal, inmaterial, etérea, de todas las existentes. Sin embargo, él me tira hacia atrás, besando mi abdomen, mi sexo. Su lengua por mis labios, a la par con sus dedos, muerde levemente mi clítoris. El placer comienza a arremolinarse en mi vientre, amenazando con disiparse por mi cuerpo.

— ¡Mierda, Edward! —Entierro mis dedos en su pelo. Hunde dos dedos en mi coño, me retuerzo. Cuando estoy a punto de alcanzar el clímax él se detiene.

— ¡Maldito! —gruño. Sin embargo, Edward me penetra. Su polla en mi sexo continúa arremolinando el placer. Sus embestidas son rápidas, desesperadas.

—Oh, Bella —gime en mi oído. Mi coño se contrae, el orgasmo se aproxima. Aprieto mis manos en su culo, incitándole a aumentar el ritmo. Muerdo su oreja, lamiendo su cuello con lujuria.

— ¡Oh, mierda, mierda! —Me contorsiono, el orgasmo explota—. ¡Oh, Edward! —Me abrasa, me consume. El placer se disemina por mi sexo y por el resto de mí cuerpo. Los estertores siguen unos tras otros. Respiro con dificultad.

El universo se dilata, haciéndose humilde, para postrarse a nuestros pies. Entonces, pasamos de ser ínfimos a ser lo más grotesco e inmenso.

—Isabella —dice con lentitud, con voz oscura, teñida por el orgasmo. Se queda sobre mí, su polla aún late en mi interior. Reposa su cabeza en mi pecho, respirando entrecortadamente—. No hay nada más exquisito que escuchar tu corazón desbocado. Ni nada más excitante que tu voz cuando te corres.

—Joder, necesito un cigarrillo. —Me río, yo siempre matando los momentos.

—Creo que tengo un par en mi pantalón —menciona. No me muevo, me limito a jugar con su cabello—. ¿No los buscarás?

—No, estoy cómoda aquí. Puede ser en otro rato.

—Ahora eres más como te recuerdo.

—Y nos queda una larga noche, cariño.

—Y una casa con un sinnúmero de habitaciones.

— ¿Habitaciones? Qué poca imaginación tienes Cullen… ¡Tenemos todo el puto mundo para follar donde nos plazca!

—No me tientes, mujer perversa.

Un sonido rompe nuestro universo paralelo. Es el vibrador de mi móvil.

—Es tu móvil, yo no tengo.

—Quién mierda… —entonces lo recuerdo por primera vez en horas—. ¡Joder!

— ¿No contestarás? Puede ser importante.

— ¡Qué se joda!

Cuando suena por tercera vez me paro para atender la llamada. Enciendo la luz, busco entre la ropa esparcida por el suelo. Miro la pantalla, cinco llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de texto.

— ¿Quién era?

—Mi novio. —Hago las comillas con los dedos.

—Tienes novio —Edward dice serio.

—Hasta hace unas horas… Mierda, tendré que explicarle.

—Tú no tienes por qué hacerlo, abandónalo. Fúgate conmigo, deja a esta manga de imbéciles. Te reclamo como mía. —Su voz está teñida por los deseos más perversos.

—Ese es el punto, cariño. Yo no soy tuya, ni de nadie.

—Eso es lo que tú crees. Yo te he poseído cada maldita noche que estado alejado de ti. He hecho el amor contigo cada día en estos diez años. He mancillado tu memoria, he penetrado tu misterio. Eres mía, por esto nadie más merece tocarte.

El silencio, mi fiel compañero, me ampara al momento de recibir sus palabras. Tan suyas y tan mías a la vez.

— ¿Sabías que los últimos besos están malditos? Dejan una huella indeleble, porque arrancan a la otra persona y te hacen llevarla contigo. He cargado a cuestas el veneno de tu amor en mis labios. Te tengo incrustada en mi pecho, Bella. No eres de nadie más que mía.

Deslizo mis dedos por su mejilla.

—Yo también lo he sentido de esta forma.

—Porque así debe ser, amor.

Reanudo mi búsqueda, con buenos resultados. Encuentro los cigarros, encendiendo uno.

— ¡Bella! —Edward dice espantado.

— ¿Qué coño?

—Tienes un moretón en la espalda.

—Debió ser cuando entramos, el maldito cenicero.

Vuelvo a la cama, exhalo el humo y le paso el cigarro a Edward.

—Dios —susurra.

— ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

—Tienes... Dios, tantas marcas… Tu piel.

—Son heridas de batalla, niño. —Comienzo a indicarle las que tengo en las piernas, en los hombros—. Tengo una bala en la rodilla y pedazos de otra en una costilla. Mis enemigos me tocan, pero no me derrocan. Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —No entiendo su temor.

—Me gusta el peligro, estar ahí, con la adrenalina a mil por hora transitando por la sangre. No me siento una mujer débil, no tengo por qué esconderme cuando puedo ir y agarrarlos por las bolas. Son las marcas de la satisfacción de ver a mis enemigos muertos, cariño.

—Comprendo. —Él me pasa el cigarro. Fumo—. Tienes un culo perfecto —dice al tiempo que acaricia mi espalda baja. Es sólo un roce.

—Es el único lugar donde no tengo cicatrices, no dejo que nadie me toque el culo. Aunque… Podría hacer alguna excepción. —Sonrío con picardía y levanto las cejas. Él extiende la caricia por mis glúteos.

—Eres cruel, me sigues tentando.

—Tenemos mil y una noches pendientes, Cullen. —Nos quedamos un buen rato yaciendo en el colchón. Tanto que Edward se queda dormido.

Me levanto, dirigiéndome hacia la ventana, la abro y dejo que el aire nocturno se cuele. Mi piel se eriza, me abrazo. El cielo encapotado impide ver la luna, sin embargo, está claro, se nota su presencia. Observo las hectáreas donde he ido construyendo mi imperio. Los bosques que con su oscuridad protegen mi guarida, como con su sombra, han mantenido a salvo mi escondrijo. Así sentía el amor por Edward, era oscuro, estuvo oculto bajo las sombras, solo para que permaneciera. Ahora está quemándome otra vez. Dejándolo fluir, aunque me aniquilara, ya no había nada a lo cual resistirme, no es necesario. Podría fundirme con él eternamente.

Cierro la ventana, Edward está parado detrás de mí.

—Estás fría, nena. —Su mano acaricia mi mejilla.

—Hay algo con lo que he tenido que cargar durante todo este tiempo. Ya no puedo guardarlo más.

—Dímelo —murmura preocupado.

—Ahora yo temo.

—Sea lo que sea, estaré para ti, mi amor. —Él me alienta.

—Decirlo lo hará real —murmuro para mí, Edward se apega muchísimo más. Mi corazón acelera su marcha, inhalo con profundidad.

Pego mí frente a la suya, cierro los ojos y murmuro:

—Te quiero, por todas las veces que lo he callado… Incluso más. —Suspiro entre sus labios. La confesión que permaneció guardada todos estos años, la repetiría por cada vez que la sentí y no pude hacerlo—. Te amo con miseria, con crueldad. Te amo con rabia, con dolor. Te amo, por cada palabra tuya que me ha atado... Te amo, temblorosamente, débilmente. Inclusive, sumergida en este maldito infierno, te amo, con toda la oscuridad que llevo a cuestas. Te amo tanto, Edward, siento que me desgarra el alma hacerlo… y no me importa.

La metáfora oscura de su sobrenombre lo decía. Él había acabado conmigo, con mi fuerza. Solo en él mi fortaleza se disipa. Sin embargo, la fragilidad que él me confería era distinta. Una vulnerabilidad diferente a cualquier otra. Una donde pertenecer y ser pertenecido es parte de esta, pues es más que amar. Es permitirte ser amado y sentirte amado. Ese es el acto de sumisión más grande, y yo, finalmente, me doblegaba, pues jamás alguien me amaría como él.

.

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y comentar (:**


	26. Chapter 26

**Esta historia fue escrita y subida a Fanfiction entre febrero del 2012 y agosto del 2013, con otro nombre de usuario. Obra registrada en Safe Creative el 6 de julio del 2013, código 1307065389071. -OBRA EN EDICIÓN 2017-**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

Los guantes se han transformado en un fetiche en nuestros encuentros sexuales. A Edward le encanta que me pasee desnuda solamente con éstos, como también le encanta hacerlos desaparecer, ya no queda rastro alguno de los de anoche. En algún arranque él los había destrozado como era de costumbre.

—Me sometería encantado, maldita mujer.

— ¿Quieres quedarte sin bolas, niño?

—Si lo haces tú, no me importaría.

—Ni sabes lo que les hago…

Hace un gruñido de protesta, está celoso. Mi método para conseguir información seguía siendo confidencial.

—Quizá que le haces a esos tipos…

—Los torturo. Nada interesante.

—Los agarras de las bolas. Eso es algo bastante sugerente. —Tiene fruncido el ceño, adoro cuando lo hace.

—Se las corto para ser exacta. Y ¿a qué viene todo esto? No es agradable hablar sobre las bolas de otros hombres.

— ¿Prefieres las mías, bonita? —sugiere perverso.

—Sucio —nos reímos.

—Venga, duérmete otro rato —propone, tirándome a las cobijas.

—Tengo asuntos que atender, y sé perfectamente que ese "dormir" es acabar contigo. —Hace un sonido de placer.

— ¿Te convence esto? —muerde mi oreja y mi cuello.

—Lo siento, Cullen. Debo salir de la cama… —se me hace difícil. Las palabras son un susurro, lo bastante temblorosas para sonar poco creíbles.

—Lo quieres, nena.

—Muchísimo, pero soy una mujer de negocios.

—Estoy dando mi mejor oferta. —Se apega a mí, puedo sentir su erección.

—Juegas sucio, niño.

—Aprendí de ti, preciosa. —Le sigo el juego un rato. Me detengo de improviso y salto de la cama.

—Mierda, Bella —bufa.

—Tenemos la noche, no protestes.

—Mi deseo por ti es ahora.

—Puedo apreciarlo cariño. Me tienta demasiado, pero piensa en mí mientras te desahogas.

—No es lo mismo, mi mente no reproduce tu perfecto cuerpo.

—Gracias por lo de perfecto.

Se pone de pie, me toma de las muñecas y me pega a la pared.

—Negocié contigo, Isabella, ya que no aceptas, atente a las consecuencias —susurra en mi oído. Sé a la perfección lo que se viene, conozco la nota cadente y oscura que tiñe sus palabras. Eleva mis brazos, tomando mis muñecas con una sola mano. Con la otra acaricia mis pechos, mi vientre, y mi sexo.

—Maldita sea, Edward —gimo. Él lanza una risa perversa. Levanta una de mis piernas, para luego introducirse en mí. Entonces suelta mis muñecas, para tomar total posesión de mis caderas. Yo envuelvo mis brazos a su cuello y así permanecemos hasta que tengo que posponer la reunión.

.

.

* * *

—Supongo que Edward es tu excusa para que llegaras tres horas tarde. —Gianna me acusa a penas entro a la oficina.

—No te imagino diciéndoles a mis socios que suspendí la reunión por una follada.

—Estuve a punto, pero me limité a decir "asuntos personales".

— ¿Acaso no es lo mismo?

—Un eufemismo.

—El mundo conoce ese eufemismo, ¿qué otra cosa puede ser?

—Un hijo enfermo, el tráfico…

—Excusa de gente aburrida.

—Pero ¿tres horas?

—Podría haber sido mucho más. ¿Ahora que estás casada te has puesto tediosa? No me lo creo.

—Diego se la pasa en nuestra cama. —Hace un mohín.

—Tiene cuatro años, ¿no debería dormir en su habitación?

—Sí, pero despierta y Jacob lo lleva porque le da pena verlo llorar.

—Menuda mierda. Te ha matado toda la acción.

—Sí y tu vienes y desapareces por horas, ¡Perra!

—La que puede, puede, cariño.

—Sabía que no debías fiarte de ese hombre. Aunque sospecho que es tu culpa. —Me mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Obviamente, me provoca, luego cedo, y tomo el control.

—Bueno, ¿quién puede contigo?

—Con suerte yo misma. —Nos reímos, entretanto, Seth aparece con café.

—Señorita, la espera su abogado —informa.

—Gracias, puedes retirarte. Ah, dile que pase.

Victoria se había ganado mi confianza hace poco, pese a que Garrett la había recomendado. Cuatro años tratando conmigo, se nota su esmero y su trabajo prolijo. A parte de Gianna era la única mujer que estaba en contacto directo conmigo. Por esto me fue difícil en un principio, acostumbrada a estar rodeada por hombres.

—Buenas tardes, Isabella —saluda la colorina.

—Igualmente, querida, siéntate. ¿Te apetece un café?

—Sí, gracias.

— ¿Qué tenemos?

—Ha sido realmente complicado afinar los detalles. Cuando se trata de ti, todos se niegan o buscan excusas.

—Manada de cobardes. —Bebo café. Seth aparece nuevamente. En silencio deja la taza a Victoria.

—Tengo los documentos, debes leerlos y firmarlos.

— Okey, muchas gracias.

—Tres de los cinco prestamistas han cancelado su deuda, puedes hablar con el contador. En todo caso, tengo los documentos que así lo estipulan. Uno ha pedido re-pactar.

Hice que se detuviera.

— ¿Quién?

—Riley Biers.

— ¿Algún problema? —Levanto una ceja, curiosa.

—No, solo que no me gusta. Deben pagar en las fechas acordadas, todos necesitamos el dinero.

—Y al último le quedan dos pagos. Si gustas detalles, el contador lleva las sumas.

—Lo sé, ¿algo más?

—Venía a dejarte estos documentos, rutina.

—Bien, quiero que estés presente en la reunión de hoy.

Mi móvil comienza a vibrar, lo tomo, es un mensaje de Edward. Gianna me mira inquisitiva.

 _Tengo pésimas noticias, bonita. A penas te desocupes, ven a verme. Estoy en el bunker._

Pero, ¿qué coño?

—Bien, te espero a las seis.

Deja la carpeta sobre la mesa junto a la taza de café.

—Hasta luego, con permiso.

—Hasta tarde, Victoria. —Se despide Gianna.

Cuando estamos solas, me encara.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? Tienes cara de haber visto un fantasma.

Edward sabía que no podía bromear con algo semejante, así que las malas noticias siempre lo eran. Nunca las decoraba, era directo.

—Tengo que averiguarlo. Llámame por el asunto este.

—Está bien, mantenme informada.

Asentí. Aunque no iba a decirle nada, cuando Edward me enviaba textos como estos, era porque las cosas estaban mal. La mayoría de los casos eran cosas que nos afectaban directamente, y dar cierta información a terceros podría ser motivo de malas prácticas, tales como la captura de rehenes a cambio de algún dato.

Cuando llego, el ceño fruncido de Edward me inquieta más.

—Cariño —susurra.

— Habla.

—Billy vendió información sobre unas acciones que están a nombre de tu abuelo. —sin rodeos, directo a la herida.

El padre de Charlie está vivo, arrugado como una pasa y loco. Él lo tenía como escudo legal para ciertas transacciones. Aunque, claro, le habían quitado quince años de encima, para que siguiera vigente legalmente.

—De unas hectáreas en Europa, tu posición de escondite en cinco países, y quince estados.

— ¡Viejo de mierda! ¿Alguna otra cosa? —Su mirada me decía que sí, y que era lo peor de todo.

—Te ha entregado —dice cada palabra como si fuese un insulto.

—¡¿Cómo?! —Me crispo por completo. ¡En qué momento sucedió! Él, quien fue tantos años amigo de Charlie, quien permaneció en un plan luego que este estuviese muerto. _Quien quiso aprovecharse de ti antes, Bella._ Más temprano que tarde ocurriría, fuiste estúpida, debiste preverlo.

—Ha informado de tus movimientos, cómo lo haces para ganar dinero. Digamos que algunos trucos de tu padre.

— ¿A quién? —carraspeo, la ira no me deja analizar.

—A Vladimir Lavrov.

Sentía tanta rabia, que a lo único que atiné fue a sentarme. Tuve que eliminarlo cuando tuve oportunidad, la indulgencia me había costado carísimo. ¡Por los mil demonios!

— ¿Preciosa?

Llevé mis dedos a la cara, necesitaba pensar fríamente.

— ¿Bella? —Edward llega hasta mí, mientras marco el número a la oficina.

—Seth, comunícate con Laurent y Liam, urgente. Suspende la reunión de la tarde.

— _Entendido._

Sentí las caricias de Edward en mis hombros.

—Preciosa, saldrás de esta.

—Me la puso difícil el viejo de mierda.

—Es información comprada, significa que tiene un precio, el que podremos doblar.

—Solo resta hacer desaparecer gente. —A lo que Charlie se había dedicado la mayor parte de su vida. Lo que yo evito, porque me recuerda un pasado doloroso, pero que igualmente hacía.

—Eso está en marcha, apenas me he enterado he enviado un grupo a investigar.

—Gracias, niño, pero no es suficiente. Vladimir es mi principal competidor, lo sabes. Me tiene ganas desde que conquiste su mercado.

—Sé perfectamente que ese hombre te tiene ganas, Bella. Ganas de meterte en su cama.

—No seas ridículo, no todo se resume a sexo.

—Si te hubieses acostado con él, estaría tranquilo. En las fiestas he visto cómo te observa, he escuchado sus comentarios. Me he contenido de arrancarle la cabeza en público. Nadie tiene derecho siquiera de pensarte, mucho menos de esa forma, de aquello que solo yo puedo tener.

—Las escenas de macho celoso no vienen al caso, Edward. En días, incluso horas, puedo tener a un ejército de mercenarios atacando nuestra casa. Perderé a lo menos la mitad de mis socios. Estoy segura que me abandonaran, el dinero mueve nuestro mundo.

—Soy un macho celoso y todo lo que se me dé la gana. Me enferma la idea de perderte, él está haciendo esto porque quiere que negocies con él. Y ¿qué cosa podrías ofrecerle?

—Y ¿tú piensas que yo accederé? —dije ofendida.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Tampoco lo permitiría. Pero él puede forzarte, él puede… —Se oye acongojado. Pocas veces veía a Edward así, todas se remiten a mi peligro inminente.

—Soy Isabella Swan, no me subestimes, Cullen. Antes que me toque un pelo lo dejo sin huevos.

—Sé de lo que eres capaz, pero no me quitarás las ganas de protegerte. Al menos hacer el intento. —Se oye muy dulce.

—Con que estés aquí es más que suficiente.

—Te amarraría si pudiera, para que nadie te tocase. —Acaricia mi mejilla.

—Ya te pusiste macho troglodita, soy una mujer independiente.

—Y así te amo, te quitaría tu esencia, solo que a veces me pongo egoísta. Bella, me tienes en constante incertidumbre, sobre todo cuando atacas a esos tipejos que quieren derrotarte.

—Tú me acompañas, cuidas mi espalda.

—Las veces que me entero —gruñe—, atiendes esas cosas sola, me excluyes.

—Te protejo, que es por completo diferente.

— ¡Ves! Es lo mismo que yo quiero hacer por ti y no me dejas.

—Contigo me desconcentro, pienso que en cualquier momento caerás muerto. Si estoy desprevenida soy un blanco fácil, no podemos confiarnos.

—Me subestimas, Swan. —Me reprocha.

—Dejemos esta conversación absurda. —Me abraza, luego clava sus profundos ojos verdes en los míos. Me pierdo en su alma, en la oscuridad absoluta.

—Te aprovechas porque sabes que me he rendido a ti, que me he doblegado. Si fueses cualquier otra te encadeno.

—Si fuese cualquier otra, la mato, Cullen, y te la corto —le amenazo.

—Esa es mi chica —pronuncia con orgullo.

.

.

* * *

De un momento a otro esto se ha transformado en un caos. Llamadas, órdenes, desalojos, mercenarios, rehenes.

—Es suficiente por hoy, necesitas dar un respiro. Me encargaré del resto. —Laurent da por terminada la reunión. Obviamente, porque me la pasé los últimos veinte minutos en la luna. La conversación con Edward me ha dado vueltas en la cabeza.

—Quiero a Billy Black por la mañana, vivo o muerto, en un saco de basura, me vale verga.

—Sí, señorita —responden a coro mis hombres. Realmente estaba cansada.

—Laurent, dejo esto en tus manos.

—Ve tranquila, querida.

—Ya no puedo estarlo. Buenas noches.

Lazo los tacones lejos y camino en la oscuridad hasta tirarme en la cama. Los brazos de Edward me reciben.

—Siento no haberme quedado contigo.

—Hiciste bien en venir antes. Luego de un día de mierda tengo una cama caliente y al hombre que amo en ella. Soy afortunada.

Me apega a él.

—Tengo algo que decirte, pero sé que no te gustará. —Está nervioso, se le nota.

—Créeme con lo de hoy, dudo que sea algo peor.

—Es algo que refiere a nosotros.

—No estarás terminando conmigo.

—Jamás se me ha pasado por la cabeza —dice como si fuese el peor disparate.

—Entonces ¿qué?

Le oigo tragar saliva.

—Cásate conmigo.

Hay un largo silencio, incomodo por lo demás. Me cuesta reaccionar. ¿Era una broma? Desde cuándo a él se le cruza semejante idea, ¿casarnos? ¿Es en serio? Me guardo mis cuestionamientos y me limito a decir:

—Es una mala idea.

— ¿Por qué?

—Me conoces lo suficiente, como para saber mi opinión con respecto a eso.

—Te dije que no te gustaría.

—Y ¿por qué de pronto quieres firmar un puto papel? —la cólera comenzaba a arremolinarse.

—Porque necesito una forma de tenerte.

Me elevo en la cama y me siento a horcajadas sobre él.

—Ahora me tienes Cullen. ¿Quieres que esté todo el día sobre ti?

—No me cansaría, Bella —acaricia mi rostro. —Pero quiero atarte, no lo sé, de alguna forma a mí.

—Lo estamos, cariño, estamos unidos de forma indisoluble.

—Lo sé, lo siento, y por lo mismo… cásate conmigo —insiste.

—Por favor no me hagas este día más difícil.

—Es conmigo con quien te casarías. No es una sentencia de muerte.

—No me gusta el asunto de la boda, el vestido blanco y toda esa mierda. Las uniones de la gente que se ama se hacen en solitario, entre amantes. Y tú ya te casaste.

Me siento a los pies de la cama. Estoy enfadada.

—Bella, cariño —suspira.

Me paro a encender la luz, tomo un cigarro y lo enciendo.

—No habías mencionado esto en cuatro años. Ahora ¿por qué?

—Quiero que el mundo sepa que me perteneces.

—Ah, ya lo pillo, ¿esto es por el ruso? —digo más enojada aún.

—Sí, por él, por mí. Quiero que seas mi mujer.

— ¿Acaso no lo soy?

—Mierda, no quise decir eso.

—Mi cabeza está saturada de preocupaciones, mil asuntos que resolver, tengo a mis enemigos pisándome los talones, todo lo que he creado podría derrumbarse ¿y tú quieres casarte?

Suspira cansinamente.

—Y si todo se viene abajo, y si tus enemigos te alcanzan, si te pierdo, ¿dónde quedo yo si te pierdo? —su pregunta suena a agonía pura. Yo estoy tan enfadada que le ignoro, sé que está tratando de persuadirme.

—Cariño, no necesitas casarte para recibir herencia, todo está a tu nombre —digo con ironía.

—Ponte seria por favor —dice cabreado.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Maldita sea, Bella —se arrastra por la cama hasta llegar a mí—. ¿Alguna vez has pensado lo que significas para mí?

Ah no, no me saldría con esa cantaleta otra vez. Inhalo el cigarrillo con fuerza, exhalo con lentitud para decir con toda la frustración que cargo, lo que me atormentaba ciertas noches.

—Y ¿tú crees que yo no quiero atarte? ¿Que el mundo sepa que eres mío? ¿Qué deseo con todas mis fuerzas haber sido la única para ti, haber llegado primero que las perras que pasaron por tu vida? Sigo celosa de tu pasado, Edward, no me hagas recordarlo. Que me ames ahora no lo borrará...

—Yo sólo te he amado a ti. No hay otras —espeta.

—Nunca me enamoré de otro, a diferencia tuya.

—Tú también estuviste con otros —contrataca furioso.

—Fueron solo polvos, niño —farfullo fríamente—. Tú quisiste a otra antes que a mí, lo has dicho.

— ¡Eso fue hace años, por la mierda! Y no fue nada, absolutamente nada.

— ¿Ahora cambias la versión, Cullen?

—Bella, por la mismísima mierda. ¿Por qué te enfrascas en una conversación sinsentido? La mujer a la cual te refieres, fue una ilusión vaga, realmente nunca la amé, no sentí nada de lo que tú me provocas.

— ¿Le decías que la amabas? ¿Que no podías vivir sin ella? ¿Que nunca habías amado así? —Dejo la colilla del cigarrillo y me desvisto.

— ¡Isabella!

— ¡Me hierve la sangre tan solo de pensarlo! —me toma de los brazos con fuerza y me gira a él.

— ¿Cuál es el motivo de esta discusión absurda? ¡Dime! ¿Quieres tener alguna excusa para terminar conmigo? —sus ojos se aguan con dolor.

—Quiero adueñarme de tu pasado, Edward, ese es el motivo, lo que más ansío es eliminarlo, pero cómo ves, eso es imposible. —Conozco esa mirada, me escudriña, sondea mi alma, sabe que le digo la verdad.

—Tienes mi presente, mi futuro, mi eternidad.

—Me es insuficiente. Yo debí ser la única mujer en tu vida.

— ¡Lo eres, maldita mujer, lo eres!

—Como ves también me acechan los deseos de posesión, tan irracionales como estúpidos. Así que los sofoco cuando te follo. ¿O acaso piensas que eso de ser el primero en alguien, solo cuenta para los hombres?

—Bella —susurra con sorpresa—. Yo no… Nunca lo habías mencionado.

—Porque lo que te acabo de decir suena excitante en un hombre, una mujer parece histérica o novia psicópata.

—No para mí. —Lentamente disminuye la presión de su agarre, y se transforma en un abrazo.

—Tengo que conformarme con tenerte aquí, pero no eres mío, no de la forma que yo quiero.

— _Ma belle_ —se avienta a mi boca, besándome con desesperación—. Cásate conmigo.

—No me vengas con esa pendejada. —Lo separo de mí.

—Bella, no —susurra con temor.

Me pongo una bata de seda.

—Será mejor que esta noche estemos separados.

— ¡Isabella! —grita. Nunca, desde que él había regresado, habíamos dormido en camas distintas, también me angustia el hecho de no sentirlo, pero el asunto del matrimonio me ha afectado, nuestra discusión me ha cansado, y a eso debo sumarle la traición de Black. Estoy harta.

—Buenas noches, Edward —murmuro.

Me acurruco en otra habitación, sintiendo su ausencia. Intento no pensar en el caótico día, pero más que el ruso o Billy, lo que más me afecta es no tener a Edward. Al cabo de una hora aparece en el cuarto, se mete a la cama sin decir nada, pensando, seguramente, que estoy dormida. Pasa un brazo por mi cintura, pegando su cabeza a mí cabello. Siento cuando inhala y corre un poco de la mata de pelo, acariciándome.

—Pequeña, soy un imbécil, perdóname. Sé perfectamente tu aversión a las bodas, pero… —suspira—, con lo sucedido hoy, como es nuestro estilo de vida, no encuentro forma para asegurarme que permanezcas siempre junto a mí. Que nada pudiese dañarte, juro que si lo hubiera, ya lo hubiese comprado, ya lo tendría a tus pies. Sé que eres una mujer libre, no puedo atarte a nada, ni siquiera a mí, a quien tú amas. Sin embargo, estoy en el borde, pensando siempre que te voy perdiendo. Le has dado un significado diferente a la palabra incertidumbre. Un temor, un terror horrible me carcome cada vez que te vas, que haces tu trabajo. Yo te di herramientas, sin pensar jamás que se vendrían contra mí. Te ayudé a alimentar tu independencia, créeme, estoy orgulloso de aquello, de ver todo lo que has creado. Cómo controlas el mundo, cómo te sostienes. Eres una mujer fuerte, has resistido tanto daño… Has superado nuestro pasado. Hemos resurgido desde el infierno mi vida. ¿Ves? Juntos somos indestructibles, solo si estamos juntos, separados somos una mierda, cariño.

Quiero, no, debo protegerte. Mi vida era oscuridad hasta que tú la irrumpiste hace ya, bastantes años. Tienes mi pasado también en tus manos, ¿acaso no recuerdas que tú lo has curado? Los recuerdos turbios de aquellas vivencias, tú las arrancaste cuando me aceptaste. Eres dueña de ellos, Isabella, Bella, _ma belle._

Me remuevo de su abrazo.

— ¡Maldita sea Edward! ¡Siempre das en mi punto débil!

—Conozco todos tus puntos, nena—añade con picardía.

—Está bien —digo derrotada.

— ¿Qué dices, preciosa? —escucho una leve risa.

—Me casaré contigo.

.

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y comentar (:**


	27. Chapter 27

**Esta historia fue escrita y subida a Fanfiction entre febrero del 2012 y agosto del 2013, con otro nombre de usuario. Obra registrada en Safe Creative el 6 de julio del 2013, código 1307065389071. -OBRA EN EDICIÓN 2017-**

* * *

 **Capítulo 27**

Al día siguiente tengo que cubrir unas ojeras enormes. El cansancio de nuestra discusión nocturna se hace sentir, sospecho que me afectó más que las malas noticias de mis enemigos, aunque había terminado bien.

— ¿Noticias del viejo traidor?

—Han dado con su cuadrante.

—Háblame claro.

—Su posición, están rompiendo su seguridad.

—A medio día espero que esté en el bunker de interrogaciones. Si no, puede despedirse de su trabajo.

—Sí señorita.

Edward entra a mi despacho, sonriente, las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos le hacen ver encantador.

— ¿Alguna noticia?

—Están trabajando.

—He decidido que de ahora en adelante dejaré de trabajar entrenando a los séquitos. Volveré a ser tu único escolta personal. Luego, la guardia de diez.

— ¿Supongo que no tengo nada con lo cual rebatir?

—Estás en lo correcto, pequeña.

— ¿Sabes lo bueno? —se acerca al escritorio, misterioso.

—Dime.

—Que podemos mezclar placer y trabajo. —Mueve las cejas sugerentemente.

—Me gusta. —Le tiro de la corbata y lo beso.

—Oh, lo siento —Es Gianna—. ¿Están vestidos ya?

—Pasa, no nos has dejado avanzar de base —responde Edward.

—Mierda, podrían colgar un mensaje en la puerta: "no molestar, estoy follando".

—Para qué, la única que entra sin avisar eres tú —le digo divertida.

—Por eso mismo.

— ¿Y perdernos de tu expresión? Además no sería la primera vez que ves a alguien teniendo sexo.

—Eres tú, y él —recalca con espanto.

—El matrimonio te ha puesto bastante mojigata. ¿Qué Jacob no hace _swinger_? Yo los tenía contemplados para una noche los cuatro.

—Estás cada días más loca, no, más caliente.

—Yo te conocí así querida amiga.

—Sí, ¿podemos dejar de hablar sobre tu sexualidad?

—Tú has comenzado, cariño. Qué, que tengo —pregunto al percibir su extrañeza.

—No estás hecha un huracán, ni siquiera pareces molesta... Y lo que acaba de ocurrir es gravísimo.

—Pues digamos que las novias solo se preocupan de su matrimonio, ¿no?

— ¿De qué hablas? No… ¿Es en serio Edward? Le has propues… —no termina la palabra, está en shock—. ¿Te ha dicho que sí?

—Costó bastante convencerla, por poco me arranca la cabeza.

—Isabella, ¿tú?

—Me amenazaron, cielo. Entraré a tu grupo de viejas frígidas.

—Yo me encargaré de que aquello no ocurra —dice Edward.

—No lo sé cariño, creo que es automático, te casas y ¡zas! Adiós libido.

—Tan exagerada. —Gianna pone los ojos en blanco.

—Tú eres mi ejemplo, querida. ¿Qué tengo en mi agenda hoy?

—He suspendido las reuniones durante la semana hasta que se solucione lo de Black. Ah, y ha contactado el asistente de Rasputín. —Ese es el apodo que le tenemos a Vladimir. Edward se tensa inmediatamente.

— ¿Sí? Para qué.

—Quiere verte.

Escucho a Edward blasfemar entre dientes.

—Pues dile que está cordialmente invitado a mi boda.

— ¿Tienen fecha? —Pregunta anonadada.

—No —dice Edward.

—Sí —añado yo. Edward me mira como si fuese un bicho raro—. En una semana. Quiero que organices una boda.

.

.

* * *

No quería que fuese pomposo, pero Gianna organizó todo junto con Edward, quien parecía más novia que yo.

—La intención tuya es hacer de esto un espectáculo. —Miro la lista de lo que han comprado, los costos, el lugar de la ceremonia, la recepción.

—Voy a gritar a los cuatro vientos que eres mía, Bella.

— ¿Una catedral? ¿Cuánta gente irá? No tenemos muchos amigos, cariño.

—Te sorprendería la cantidad de gente que asistirá.

Y cada una quería sacarme de su camino, burlarse de mí, o matarme.

Edward está feliz solo de saber que Rasputín asistirá, quería restregarle en la cara lo nuestro. Aunque eso no lo detendría, a él bien poco le importaba que estuviese casada, separada, incluso con mil hijos. Él quería acostarse conmigo, no había más peros. Sin embargo, a Edward le fascina el hecho de verme vestida de blanco, caminando hacia el altar. A mí, tan solo pensarlo me daban ganas de vomitar.

—Supongo que hoy celebraremos tu despedida de soltera, es un acontecimiento extraordinario que te desposes.

—Qué término más arcaico, Gianna —Me reí —Pues no, tengo planeado pasarla con Edward. Será nuestra última noche como solteros, tenemos que disfrutarla, recuerda que después el pajarito se muere. —Hago un gesto con el dedo índice.

—Nunca se ha muerto, ni lo hará. —Edward refunfuña.

—Okey. Nos vemos mañana, que lo disfruten.

—Tenlo por seguro, no dejaremos dormir a nadie varios kilómetros a la redonda. —Le guiño un ojo.

Cuando ella se hubo ido, me siento tras el escritorio, deteniéndome a pensar. Quien está armando un espectáculo soy yo. De un momento para otro había planeado una boda, siendo que mi fortaleza se derrumba un poco cada día. Black ha escapado, Vladimir le está proporcionando asilo, por lo que me costaría muchísimo más hallarle.

Estoy tan expuesta, mierda, como nunca y a horas de un circo, porque pese a hacerme la idea, de intentar convencerme, siento que lo que haremos mañana es parte de un show.

Todas las niñas sueñan con el hombre perfecto, quien les traiga el amor perfecto, la boda perfecta. Aunque hay que admitir que hay excepciones, yo soy una. Al fin y al cabo el matrimonio es un contrato, ¿acaso hay que legalizar el amor? ¿Poner términos y condiciones para mantener una relación? Lo encuentro lo más estúpido del universo. De seguro fue inventado por el hombre para ponerle nombre a su bien, como hasta hace poco y en algunos lugares, son las mujeres.

Yo no soñé con el hombre perfecto, ni con el amor, ni con el matrimonio. Yo no había pedido nada, y se me había otorgado. Mi vida fue una desgracia tras otra que superé. Nunca tuve una vida común, puesto que yo no lo era. Mis instintos prevalecieron más que cualquier tradición y sueño cursi, yo era feliz con mi vida, y con esto me refiero a Edward. Él había llegado a mí de la nada, se incrustó en mi pecho, y su amor imperfecto me había hecho alcanzar la gloria. Me abrumaba, ciertos días me hacía sentir inmensa, con un enorme peso. El amor que me inspiraba era arrollador, en cada respiración sentía que me aniquilaría, pero incluso con esto, prefería mil veces amarlo, estar con él.

Sin él no hubo sentido, ni lo habría. Él era para mí, mi amante maldito.

No podía evitar preguntarme ¿cómo sería el amor de aquellos hombres perfectos? Caballeros ricos que tratan a sus mujeres como princesas. Si Edward, quién con su imperfección, me hacía sentir esto tan inmenso, ¿cómo lo sería para las demás?

La respuesta no llega, porque no la hay, el amor es así, esencialmente imperfecto.

Si el amor no era perfecto, ¿por qué encasillarlo en lo que el común de la gente hace? Pasos que debes cumplir como toda pareja que se ama profundamente. Yo sabía que era injusto, para mí, para Edward. Esto es mucho más, mucho más, no podemos caer en el cliché, no nos lo merecemos.

 _Ah, Edward, cariño mío. ¿Por qué no lo puedes ver? ¿Por qué estás tan cegado por tus ansias de poseerme? Yo soy tuya, y eso debe bastar para que esto perdure_. Medito mientras lo miro.

—Bella, Bella.

— ¿Sí, Edward?

—Llevo hablándote bastante rato, estás ida, pequeña. ¿Te sucede algo?

—Estoy exhausta, solo quiero una ducha caliente y dormir.

—Pues ¿por qué no levantas ese hermoso culito que tienes y nos vamos? Sigues preocupada por Black —concluye. No está tan alejado de mis cogitaciones.

—Entre varios asuntos.

—Por hoy olvídalo, solo somos tú y yo.

Edward prepara el baño, nos metemos a la tina burbujeante, con sales y espuma.

—Podría permanecer aquí por siempre —menciono.

—Nada lo impide, cariño. Tienes el poder suficiente para conquistar el universo.

—Junto a ti lo puedo, niño. Haría cualquier cosa por ti.

—Al igual que yo.

—No lo dudes ni un segundo, cualquier cosa… —incluso morir, quise agregar, pero no quiero armar otro pleito. Aunque las palabras quedaron tácitas en el aire, él las habrá supuesto.

Salimos del agua y nos metemos a la cama. De pronto siento el peso en mi espalda, cada uno de mis músculos se hace agua y caigo entre las sábanas y el cuerpo de Edward.

—Con esto no compras mi vida —suelto sin más—. La boda no es una garantía que la preservará.

—Pero sí un pacto con dios.

—Tú no eres católico, ni protestante, nada que se le parezca. Yo menos…

—Es el ritual en sí, eso vale, por si tengo que reclamarte en otra existencia.

— ¿Y la cláusula? Es hasta que la muerte nos separe, luego de eso, soy libre.

—Me casaré nuevamente contigo.

— ¿Aunque estemos en el infierno? —en el caso de que existiese, ninguno de los dos se iría al paraíso, eso era seguro.

—Ese será mi cielo.

—Te has puesto más cursi con los años. Cuántos ya, ¿cincuenta?

—Cuarenta y siete, pequeña.

—En cambio yo soy una niña de tiernos treinta y cuatro. Viejo verde, te irás a la cárcel, profanador.

—Me declaro culpable. —Se ríe.

—Abrázame —le pido.

— ¿Qué sucede, nena? —Él no lo sabe y no tiene por qué—. ¿Nerviosa?

—Tal vez. —Me estrecha fuertemente entre sus brazos.

— ¿Alguna vez pensaste que llegaría este día?

—Ni en pesadillas, menos que sería contigo. —Le digo con sinceridad. Si cuando le conocí, me hubiesen dicho que él sería mi futuro marido lo hubiese negado tajantemente, viendo los mil contras.

—Yo sí, la primera noche que te hice el amor, lo supe.

—Haces todo esto por celos, cariño —acoto.

—También porque te amo.

—Esto es lo que quería escuchar. Por eso me molestó tanto cuando me lo propusiste, que tu motivo para pedirme matrimonio fuese tus ansias de "marcar territorio". —Me recordaba nuevamente a eso de patentar su bien ante otros.

—Soy un estúpido, debí arrodillarme y sacar un anillo. —Eso hubiese sido peor.

—Descuida, me advirtieron que el novio era un idiota, pero con mano dura lo enderezo. —El sueño se hace sentir y comienzo a divagar.

—Tengo pensado secuestrar a la novia —murmura como si fuese un secreto.

—Pues yo creo que la novia está lo bastante loca como para fugarse.

—A mí me han dicho que la novia es una diosa —dice ahora como si estuviese dispuesto a descubrir ese misterio.

— ¿Por eso la secuestrarás?

— ¡Ni tonto!

—Prométeme que pase lo que pase, jamás dejaras de quererme.

—Me estás asustando…

—Promételo.

—Te lo juro, mi vida.

En estas pequeñas cosas yo tengo los votos que quiero, no frente a un viejo y un montón de gente que está ahí solo para aparentar.

Atesoro aquellas palabras y me las llevo al sueño.

.

.

* * *

Soy un manojo de nervios. No puedo quedarme quieta al verme de blanco frente al espejo.

—Voy a casarme…—trato de hacerme reaccionar, para caer en la cuenta de una vez que esto era realidad.

— ¡Y de blanco la maldita!

—Soy una virgen. —Finjo cara de inocencia.

—Jamás has conocido varón. —Gianna sigue el juego.

—Es hora de que lo merezca.

—Sí, haces muy bien en desposarte, antes es pecado.

—Cómo me gusta ese pecado…

— ¡Perra!

—Soy una virgen moderna.

—Quédate quieta, cariño. Tengo que arreglar el prendedor. Huy, cómo tiemblas. —Me pide la madre de Gianna.

—Quien lo diría, ¡Bella nerviosa por su boda!

—Cállate por favor, no estoy de ánimo.

—Huy, mujer, no seas una novia histérica, te lo pido.

—Lo siento.

—Listo, te ves hermosa —dice la señora.

—Amiga mía, luces perfecta.

Me obligo a mirarme. El vestido es de satén, de tonalidad marfil, es asido a mi cuerpo, en mis caderas y trasero, desde allí se abre como flor invertida. Al menos es sencillo, y pude escogerlo. De mangas cortas, las cuales resbalan por mis hombros, formando un escote ovalado. En mi cuello; un hermoso collar de diamantes azules, regalo de mis padres. Llevo puestos guantes de encaje, mis favoritos, con los dedos descubiertos. El prendedor diminuto fue el presente de mi dama de honor, mi queridísima amiga Gianna, el cual tiene incrustados pequeñísimas piedras preciosas, que contrastan con el collar. Le agradecí que no fuese exagerado, como aquellas que se ponen las novias, sino algo fino.

— ¿Han inspeccionado la zona? —estoy ahogada con la idea de salir a algo tan público, con los acontecimientos ocurridos en las últimas semanas.

—Todo en orden, se ha triplicado la seguridad desde el incidente con Black. —boto el aire lentamente, mi estómago se retuerce y, como de costumbre en situaciones bajo presión, no pude ingerir alimento alguno.

—Te ves bellísima, hija. —Phil entra al salón.

—Es tu deber como padre alabarme —besa mi frente—. ¿Dónde está Renée?

—Arreglándose el maquillaje en el baño. Gianna le envió una foto tuya antes de llegar y ha roto en llanto.

—Supongo que es un milagro que esté vestida así.

—Eres su bebé y ahora…

—Esto confirma que está envejeciendo —bromeo.

—Sí, pero no se lo digas.

—Es hora —anuncia Gianna.

Doy un respiro profundo, mi corazón acelera su marcha.

—Cuida a mamá —susurro a Phil.

—Siempre, cariño.

Agarro su brazo, para partir rumbo a la catedral, a dar el "sí".

.

* * *

Escucho el ruido de los helicópteros custodiando la zona. El trayecto se hace eterno, estoy recogida, apretándome el estómago.

—Hija, tranquila, yo estoy a tu lado. —Phil murmura, dándome una caricia en el brazo.

—Gracias papá.

El vehículo se detiene, hemos llegado. Phil sale primero, abre la puerta y tiende su mano. Me obligo a tragarme el miedo. La tomo con firmeza.

Me inquieta no ver a Edward, más ahora que me invade este presentimiento. El instinto que heredé de Charlie cobra fuerza.

 _Estoy haciendo todo esto por ti, si tú lo quieres, entonces te complaceré, niño._

A penas vislumbro donde estoy parada, si no fuese por Phil, quien me sostiene, hace bastante rato que hubiese caído. Subo los escalones con lentitud, oigo el murmullo de gente, música sonar, incluso el flash de las cámaras. Miro como la muchedumbre me observa, me estudia.

Percibo cierta tensión, electricidad en el ambiente, algo que estoy segura, no tiene nada que ver con mi nerviosismo. A pesar que en cada hilera de asientos hay un hombre armado, al iniciar y al terminar ésta, por seguridad, no me tranquilizo.

Hemos dado cuatro pasos, tan solo cuatro cuando mi presentimiento se hace realidad. Un grito de una mujer pone a alerta a mi ejército. G _racias al cielo puse un arma entre los ligueros_ , pienso, pero no alcanzo a reaccionar adecuadamente. El caos se desata en milésimas de segundo, entonces en el pasillo se abre paso el mar de balas, con el único objetivo: yo.

Edward estaba equivocado, Vladimir no me quería en su cama, sino muerta.

.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas! sé que ha pasado mucho... Estoy finalizando la universidad y los estudios me absorben... :(**

 **Entramos a la recta final. Quedan tres o cuatro capítulos.**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Esta historia fue escrita y subida a Fanfiction entre febrero del 2012 y agosto del 2013, con otro nombre de usuario. Obra registrada en Safe Creative el 6 de julio del 2013, código 1307065389071. -OBRA EN EDICIÓN 2017-**

* * *

 **Capítulo 28**

Un verano habíamos decidido pasar las vacaciones en Los Hamptons, donde tenía varias propiedades. Nada mejor que una playa privada para disfrutar, pues nunca lo habíamos hecho. Alejarnos de nuestro estresante trabajo y relajarnos solos. Llevábamos una semana disfrutando del sol cuando algo me alarmó. Más que nada por las suposiciones que comencé a gestar. Llevaba un buen rato encerrada en el baño pensando estupideces.

— _¿Estás segura que no es un embarazo? —pregunta por enésima vez._

— _Edward —dije con voz temblorosa—. Yo no puedo tener hijos. —esto está matándome. Cuando lo pregunta por vez primera, fue terrible, puesto que podía ver cuán esperanzado estaba_. _Darle aquello como respuesta fue horrible, pero para mí desgracia, la verdad._

— _¿Por qué nunca me lo habías dicho? — regaña. Se nota decepcionado._

 _Las lágrimas vienen sin ser llamadas. Una de las cosas que más odiaba en el mundo era llorar, más aún que me vieran. Me escondí tras la cortina de baño como una niña._

— _Shh, amor, no llores —está acongojado por mí. Suspiro y trago aire._

— _Es algo muy íntimo._

— _¿Alguien te ha hecho algo?_ — _y así su semblante cambia, está hecho una furia con sus cogitaciones de una supuesta violación._

— _Nada de eso, solo es que… No puedo decírtelo._

— _¿No confías en mí? —está ofendido._

— _Niño, ah, no te pongas así._

— _Llevamos dos años juntos, jamás me lo habías mencionado. Por lo que veo hay muchísimas cosas que no sé de ti._

— _Y puede que nunca las sepas, esta era una de las que no pensaba contarte. Nunca hemos hablado de tener familia. La idea de matrimonio y bebés me desagradan._

— _Eso lo sé, lo recalcas constantemente, aunque pensé que luego de unos años se te pasaría y accederías._

— _Bueno, no puedo._ — _Mis manos tiemblan con el calendario en estas._

— _Es seguro, es decir, ¿lo dices tú o está comprobado? —su esperanza aumenta mi angustia. Más lágrimas se derramaron._

— _A los dieciséis lo supe_ —cuento, concisa.

— _Y ¿me dirás algo más? ¿O tengo que interrogarte? —gruñe._

— _Siento no haber sido tu mujer perfecta. —respondo molesta. El llanto desaparece por un momento._

— _Ah, mierda. No quise sonar así._

— _Si quieres terminar conmigo, lo entenderé. En realidad no, pero no pondré objeción._

— _Por supuesto que no. Solo quiero saber lo que te ocurre, pequeña._

— _Pues ahora lo sabes, soy estéril._

— _Pero según recuerdo te llega el periodo ¿o no? —pregunta con vergüenza._

— _Mes por medio, es más doloroso que lo normal y casi ni sangro._ — _respondo más avergonzada aún. Él quiere detalles indecorosos._

— _¿Has visto especialistas? —su ceño está fruncido por la preocupación._

— _Cuando pude, hace años atrás, pero esa no fue una prioridad. Después de un tiempo lo asumí y le resté importancia. Es mejor así, traer al mundo a una criatura que vivirá en nuestro ambiente, me parece una injusticia._

— _Lo protegeríamos —dice serio._

— _Sería nuestra debilidad._

— _Pero no lo entiendo ¿por qué… te llega? —prosigue dudoso._

— _Un desorden hormonal de uno de mis ovarios, el otro está atrofiado. Produce la hormona, pero no el óvulo. Soy un caso bastante especial, esa fue la respuesta de los médicos._

— _¿Estás preocupada por eso?_

— _Ajá. Hace cinco meses, temo que…_

— _Qué._

— _Soy propensa a desarrollar cáncer, lo que solucionaría extirpándolos._

— _Mierda Bella, ¡hasta ahora lo dices! ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?_

— _Porque menstruaba, lo que indicaba que dentro de todo iba bien._

— _¿Y ahora?_

— _Según sé, pueden haber salido quistes malignos en el ovario que "ovula", por eso ya no lo hace, y eso es lo que me preocupa._

— _Tenemos tanto dinero, ¡podrías estar bien hace bastante! ¡Mujer terca!_

— _Si tus bolas no funcionaran y tuvieses que castrarte para vivir ¿lo harías? —lo medita bastante—. Pues eso mismo siento, que dejaré de ser mujer. No lo sé, además me daba vergüenza contarte, ya me siento menos mujer por el hecho de no fecundar._

— _No te gustan los críos. —Me recuerda._

— _Y ¿por qué crees tú? Jamás podré tener uno propio. Desde adolescente me lo metí en la cabeza. Borrar toda ilusión._

— _Amor, lo siento, esto debe ser difícil para ti._

— _Te lo propongo ahora Edward, si no quieres estar conmigo, puedes irte. No te detendré, no te quitaré tus ansias de ser padre. Puedes tener hijos con otra._

— _¡Ni en broma vuelvas a mencionar eso! Te amo tal cual, no cambiaría nada. Y si no puedes tener bebés, es por algo._

— _Sería una madre terrible, una maldita perra —respondo._

— _Pienso lo contrario… Ah, no te atormentes, cielo, buscaremos al mejor especialista, te tratarás y sanarás._

— _Tengo miedo._

— _¿Isabella Swan le teme a los médicos? —profiere para molestarme._

— _No, del diagnóstico y de tu reacción._

— _No te abandonaré. Eres una mujer hermosa, poderosa, sexy. Mi mujer. —yo no me refería a eso, sino a mi muerte, ¿qué sería de él? ¿Quién le cuidaría?_

— _Lo siento muchísimo._

— _¿Qué dices? No tienes por qué disculparte._

— _Te vi tan ilusionado al preguntarme…_

— _Shh, ven acá —me recibe su pecho—. Gracias por compartirlo, pequeña._

— _Es un logro para mí, lo sé._

— _Un desafío para nosotros. Mi trabajo será cuidarte, solo a ti, mi amor._

Allí estaba su cuerpo amparándome, la calidez de sus palabras sosteniéndome y desee tanto, tanto haber podido tener hijos…

Era habitual enfrentarnos a nuestros enemigos con plata y pólvora, tarde o temprano nos alcanzarían, no éramos inmortales, aunque lo creyésemos. Desee tener un hijo solo para que se quedase con él y le acompañara para cuando yo muriese…

Ahora no puedo dejar de recordar ese día, pues el mismo dolor me recorre.

Resultó ser que no tenía cáncer, de forma preventiva me sometí a cirugía. Edward no flaqueó, se vio positivo ante todo, me apoyó, pero de sus ojos no se despegó ni un solo momento la desolación, esa posibilidad de perderme. Si quedaba solo, no tendría ningún motivo por el cual luchar, y esto más que cualquier otra cosa, me afectaba. Si yo muero, él enloquecerá.

Vuelvo a mí, a la hecatombe que hay a mí alrededor. Alguien tira a Phil y me quedo sola, me empujan y mi cabeza choca contra algo sólido. Al levantar la vista la situación empeora. La gente huye despavorida. Mis hombres, los cuales son superados en número, dan la batalla. Mi cabeza sangra, siento el líquido caliente escurrir por mi mejilla. Cuando salgo del estupor y muevo una pierna, siento el dolor. Una bala en mi muslo izquierdo. Rasgo el vestido, y saco el arma. Tengo seis miserables balas.

No sé por qué motivo no me han alcanzado. Ni los soldados, ni las ametralladoras. Cojeo en busca de Phil, de mamá. Noto cierta niebla que me impide ver con claridad.

— ¡Bella! —oigo, pero se me hace imposible hallar el origen de la llamada.

—Al fin te tengo, preciosura. —El acento es reconocible, Rasputín me tiene entre sus garras.

—Luces deseable vestida así. ¡Oh cuántas ganas tengo de follarte, perra! —pega su boca a mi oreja. Repulsión es lo único que siento.

— ¿Necesitas hacer todo esto para llegar hasta mí?

—Rechazas mis llamadas. La respuesta positiva es una invitación a una boda. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Además, mato a dos pájaros de un tiro. No, no me refiero a Cullen, sino a que te follaré hasta hartarme de tu cuerpo y luego te irás río abajo. Tendré el control absoluto de tus bienes, y recuperaré lo que nunca debió llegar a tus manos. Ah, cómo disfrutaré cuando Cullen encuentre tu cuerpo sin vida y te llore —emite una risa macabra.

—Te mataré primero —sentencio.

—Lo dudo, maldita estúpida. Hay tiradores escondidos en la iglesia, a cualquier señal mía, tú, desapareces.

—Mis soldados se aprontan, son muchísimo mejores que la manga de pusilánimes que posees tú.

— ¿En serio? ¿Los que son entrenados por tu amante?

Él acaricia mis piernas, mis caderas, mete un dedo en la herida de bala.

— ¡Ah! Mierda, ¡maldito bastardo! —me retuerzo en su agarre, golpeo con el codo su cara. Empino el revólver y disparo. Él emite un sonido lastimero, le di en el hombro.

— ¡Esto no me detendrá! —me arrastra hacia detrás del altar. Desabrocha su pantalón como puede, se acerca a mí, cierro los ojos, sé lo que se viene. Me concentro para propinarle un golpe a penas se acerque a mí, sin embargo, su cuerpo se desploma a mis pies.

—Laurent —digo entre asustada y aliviada.

—Vamos, tengo que sacarte de aquí.

— ¿Dónde está Edward? —es en lo único que puedo pensar.

— ¡Bella! —aparece junto a mí, y mi pregunta se responde de inmediato. Su expresión es desconcertante, está completamente iracundo. Tira el cuerpo inmóvil de Rasputín, como si fuese un bulto, lo mira con desdén.

—Oh gracias al cielo, estás bien. —Ayuda a ponerme de pie.

—Jamás le perdonaré que te haya tocado. Me prometí a mí mismo que nunca más derramarías una gota de sangre y aquí estás… herida. —Sus palabras contienen impotencia.

—Esto no es culpa tuya. Tampoco es el momento para hablarlo.

Alguien se lleva a Vladimir. Edward me apega a él, entonces noto que tiene un tajo en un brazo, y un párpado hinchado.

— ¿Qué mierda ocurre? —según sus heridas concluyo que estuvo envuelto en una riña.

—Tenemos un traidor en nuestras filas.

—De eso no hay duda, pero ¿por qué estás herido?

—Pues le di su merecido, esa mierda ha arruinado nuestra boda, te ha dañado. De no ser por ti lo hubiese matado, pero tú me necesitabas.

— ¿Quién es?

—Cheney —escupe.

Ni siquiera puedo pensar, el olor a pólvora satura el ambiente, el sonido de las armas ensordece. Aún no dan con nosotros, el altar ha sido un buen escondite. No era novedad que alguien me traicionase, era habitual en mi mundo, tanto como estar pendiendo de un hilo.

Me imagino que ninguna novia tiene como preocupación en su boda la vida de su amado. Claramente esta es una señal, el matrimonio apesta.

—Ya está rodeado el perímetro, debemos dirigirnos al costado izquierdo, avanzar por un corredor, allí se ha estacionado el vehículo que les sacará de aquí.

Laurent nos informa.

—Pero para eso debemos cruzar la mitad de la catedral, puesto que la primera salida está bloqueada. —Termina de decir.

—Mierda, perdí el revólver.

—Ten. —Edward me facilita un fusil—. Saldremos victoriosos, somos nosotros —agrega petulante.

—Hemos sobrevivido al infierno —termino de decir.

Nos apegamos y vamos avanzando con sigilo. Edward va medio paso más adelante y ha tomado actitud protectora al dejarme levemente atrás, cubriéndome. Alguien grita y las balas se oyen tras nosotros. Laurent dispara, Edward avanza con rapidez, lo que me hace hacer lo mismo, la bala en la pierna molesta bastante, pero mi atención no está puesta en esta, sino en el hombre quien me guía para salir de aquí.

No sé dónde está mi madre, ni mi padre, ni mi mejor amiga. Solo ruego que se encuentren a salvo, sería una pérdida terrible para mí. Aunque, lo es más estar sin él.

Nuestro destino es enfrentar a la muerte, superarla y reinar. Lo hemos hecho los últimos cinco años. Corrección, desde el primer encuentro, el día que quedó grabado en mi piel, hace veinte años. Ahora no es la excepción, sin embargo, el miedo me acecha. Pasar el resto de la eternidad sola, no es mi idea de cielo, ni siquiera la de infierno, pese a que esta última me gusta mucho más. Un infierno con Edward… Pero, de algún modo, presiento, que estos latidos acelerados son la antesala para el fin. Para que él viva yo tengo que morir. Nunca estará a salvo por ser quien soy.

Hace mucho él fue quien comandaba el poder en su familia, y todo aquello yo lo había arrancado, a ellos les había aniquilado. Me había convertido, en poco tiempo, en una mujer sumamente poderosa. Tanto en tan poco... Ahora pago los precios. La vida no es fácil, no lo sería. Es la única que conozco, la que puedo tener.

Debo morir, hace bastante tuve que haberlo hecho y no, no era de cobarde, pero debe haber un sacrificio, esta es la cuestión. Para que él viviese, tendría que sacrificarme. Ambos separados será una agonía, pero no puedo desear que muera junto a mí, el amor que siento no me lo permite.

 _Donde sea que esté, aguardaré por ti, amor._

 _¿Por qué estás pensando esto?, ¡no seas estúpida Bella!_ Entonces caigo en la cuenta de que no es niebla, sino humo. Todo a mí alrededor es consumido por las llamas. No puedo gritar, el humo me impide respirar. El templo arde frente a mis ojos, ahora no hay por dónde escapar, para dónde ir. Me quedo petrificada, Edward ya no está. Ni mi amigo Laurent.

Un dolor extremadamente abrasador me rodea. Edward es mi último pensamiento antes de perder la conciencia.

.

.

* * *

— _Vamos, pequeña. ¿Qué sucede? —Estoy observándolo; su pelo alborotado, las diminutas arrugas de sus ojos, su mirada penetrante que contiene tanto amor._

— _Estoy perdida —suelto sin más._

— _¿Se te ha olvidado algo importante?_

— _No —sonrío—Te amo, niño._

— _¿Por eso estás perdida?_ — _añade entretenido._

— _Exacto, estoy realmente jodida, eres mi única debilidad. ¿Lo sabías?_

— _Lo sospechaba, ya que tú eres la mía._ —emite un gruñido juguetón.

— _No se vale, Cullen, eso lo he dicho yo._

— _Y ¿qué quieres que te diga? Es la verdad._

— _Me quitas las pocas palabras que tengo._ — _le comento un poco apesadumbrada._

— _Perdóname, preciosa._

— _Me gusta cuando me escribes. Hace bastante que no leo nada._

— _Siempre lo hago, nena._

— _Quiero leerlo._

— _Acércate. —Lo hago. Sus dedos acarician mi espalda—. Todas las noches yo escribo sobre tu cuerpo._

 _Sus labios recorren mi piel, sus manos cada centímetro de mí. Estábamos hablando nuestro propio lenguaje. Edward supo escribirme de mil maneras, de aquellas que él sabía, y solo él podía crear, finalizando la última página con el orgasmo. Terminábamos extasiados, ávidos de más, siempre hambrientos por más._

… _La imagen se desvanece. Solo puedo oír mi nombre en su boca, sabe a agonía, a dolor. ¿Por qué?_

— _Edward —digo, pero no me oye. Él continúa llamándome. Su voz me duele, ¿por qué motivo está tan angustiado?—. Edward, cariño, estoy aquí._

 _Su voz se hace más lejana, el calor vuelve a mí. Una mano acaricia mi frente. Hay alboroto a mi alrededor, murmullos, pero no puedo distinguir nada._

.

.

* * *

Abro los ojos, luego de lo que me parece una eternidad. La sonrisa de mi madre me recibe, a los pies de la camilla, Phil. Frente a mí, sentada en un sillón esta mí amiga, Gianna. Siento gran alivio, ellos habían logrado escapar.

—Bienvenida Bells. —Con alegría dice mamá.

—Hasta que despiertas, remolona. —Phil saluda, apretándome los pies. Mi amiga permanece en silencio.

—Estoy feliz de verlos. —Mi voz es apenas audible.

—Shh, cariño, no te desgastes.

Algo me parece extraño, él no está.

— ¿Dónde está Edward? —pregunto con voz pastosa.

—Cielo, será mejor que descanses. —Renée sugiere nerviosa.

— ¿Dónde diablos está Edward? —Me inquieto, los tres pares de ojos en la pulcra habitación esquivan los míos—. ¿Gianna?

—Bella… —Mi nombre es dicho con lástima.

—No —murmuro—. ¡Dónde mierda está, dime! —el pánico comienza a apoderarse de mí.

—Cariño, no te alteres, aún estás convaleciente. —Renée toca mi brazo.

—Es mejor que le digan ahora —intervino Phil. ¿Decirme qué? Mi corazón latió enloquecido, preso del peor miedo que pudiese sentir, que Edward hubiese dejado de existir.

Tiré la sábana blanca y me senté, un mareo de inmediato me asaltó. Mi pierna estaba envuelta por gasa, y mi brazo conectado a una vía intravenosa.

—Ya que nadie quiere decirme, tendré que ir por él.

—Bella, él... —Gianna comienza a hablar para detenerme, lo cual lo logra.

—Él qué —espeto cabreada.

—No logró salir de la catedral a tiempo —dice con lentitud.

Mi mundo entero se detiene. Todo se hace lento, pesado, y doloroso.

Me invade la rabia y el dolor al mismo tiempo. Tiro el suero, una gota de sangre recorre mi brazo, salto de la cama, otro mareo llega, pero no me importa. Me tambaleo, en mi esfuerzo por aumentar el ritmo de mi caminata, de a poco voy estabilizando mi marcha. Phil me detiene.

—Hija, por favor, no hagas nada estúpido. Escucha a Gianna.

— ¡No! —Profiero un grito desgarrador—. ¡Suéltame! —él lo hace al instante. Phil detesta a Edward, sé que le alegra que no esté, aunque no me lo dirá nunca, se le nota. Él asesinó a su mejor amigo, en cierto modo a mí. En cambio, para mí, él me había regresado a la vida, y, pese a todo, yo lo había perdonado, y lo amaba con todo lo que esto conllevaba.

Salgo de la habitación, para mi sorpresa nadie me persigue. Avanzo por los pasillos, sin saber qué busco, ni adónde me dirijo. Este es un hospital de nosotros, lo compré, se supone que es seguro, que todos aquí saben quién soy. Sin embargo, nadie me detiene.

Me sorprendo al llegar a la morgue. Mi pierna duele como los mil demonios, estoy exhausta, y una angustia arrolladora me devora el pecho. Antes de poder abrir la puerta caigo pegada a la pared, luego me hago un ovillo.

Cuando despierto estoy devuelta en la camilla. No hay nadie a mí alrededor, lo único que puedo sentir es dolor. Edward no está. Él se había ido para siempre. ¿Cómo?, se suponía que mi vida debía ser tomada, ese era el sacrificio, mi vida por la de él. _Él era tu vida_. Chilla mi conciencia. _Edward era tu vida._

— ¿Dónde está su cuerpo? —pregunto apenas veo a Gianna entrar—. ¿Cómo fue? ¿Hace cuánto? ¿Por qué mierda yo no estuve con él? ¡Por qué no pude estar para él! —No puedo llorar, me ahogo, me falta el aire —. Responde —gimo.

—Isabella, lo siento tanto. —Ella llora por mí.

Cada pieza de mí interior se hace pedazos. Entonces, ya no hubo nada más.

.

* * *

Gianna se va y al volver trae consigo una silla de ruedas.

—Bella, acompáñame —Seca sus lágrimas. Acerca la silla. Me bajo de la camilla, soy un autómata. Ella empuja la silla y avanzamos. Sé adónde vamos, sé que esto lo hará real. Aprieto los dedos en mis piernas—. Debes ser fuerte, Isabella, ahora más que nunca.

Nos detenemos frente a dos puertas. Hay un soldado a cada lado, están custodiándole. Gianna las abre y continuamos.

—Edward. —Se aprieta mi garganta al pronunciar su nombre.

—Les dejaré solos.

Hay algo que no me convence.

— ¿Qué diablos sucede aquí? —esto no tiene pinta a la morgue, ni un lugar donde dejar un cadáver.

—Bella.

—Deja de decir mi puto nombre, solo dame una respuesta convincente.

—Edward no alcanzó a salir de la catedral a tiempo. A ti te encontraron primero, porque él fue por ayuda cuando la iglesia se quemaba. Al regresar una viga le cayó en la cabeza. Tardaron en hallarle.

Estoy procesando lo que me ha dicho, busco en mi cabeza, pero no consigo hallar conexión con su declaración. Caminábamos, juntos, hasta que el humo se apoderó del lugar y mi mente comenzó a divagar, de pronto él no estaba y yo acabé inconsciente.

— ¿Le alcanzaron las llamas? —pregunto con temor.

—No, afortunadamente. La viga que cayó lo hizo a la salida, donde el fuego estaba bajo control.

— ¿Era muy grande?

—No, y no le goleó por entero, sino un pedazo de esta, que lo hizo chocar contra una pared de concreto. Eso es lo que le mantiene en coma hace un mes.

— ¿En co-coma? —tartamudeo.

—Ha sido la única forma que han encontrado para mantenerlo con vida.

— ¿Un mes? Cuánto ha pasado... ¿He estado inconsciente durante un mes? —me sorprende.

—Algo así, la primera semana lo fue por tus heridas, pero luego estabas presente, despierta, sin embargo, no hablabas, no te movías, eras un _zombie_. Así que optaron por doparte. Según, tu mente estaba agotada. Te despertaban cada cuatro días. Hoy por fin regresaste.

—Ni siquiera lo recuerdo. —Como todo lo demás.

—Sospecho que fue al oír decir a Phil, que Edward no había logrado salir a tiempo. Debiste absorber esa información.

—Traduciéndola directamente como su muerte, lo he hecho dos veces. —Ahora lo entendía.

—No es tú culpa, es para mal entendidos.

—Debiste tener más tacto al contármelo.

—Lo lamento, pero no sabía cómo empezar, decirte que Edward está en coma, es prácticamente decir que está muerto.

—Hay una gran diferencia, creo yo.

—Pues el diagnóstico es desalentador, lo más probable es que no despierte nunca. Debes estar preparada para lo peor.

—No me vengas con esa mierda.

—Los médicos… —se excusa.

—Los médicos una mierda. Traeré a los mejores del mundo.

—Bella, ellos lo son. —es como si tratase de convencerme de lo evidente. Que Edward no tenía salida.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Son una manga de ineptos!

—Cálmate, todavía estás delicada.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Que se vayan todos! ¡Fuera, ahora!

¿Quién se cree para decirme que Edward va a morir? Había experimentado la desolación de perderle, y ahora la esperanza de recuperarle en tan solo unos minutos. Estoy confundida. Su corazón aún latía, con ayuda, pero él no se ha ido del todo. Espera por mí, y yo había tardado un mes, ¡Por la gran mierda!

Me paro de la silla, entonces le veo con claridad. Avanzo hacia la camilla. Está rodeado por máquinas, tiene conectados muchos cables, vías intravenosas, respiración mecánica. No me atrevo a tocarlo, se ve tan frágil, tan niño… El brazo derecho, el del corte, está envuelto, la inflamación del ojo se fue, sin embargo, tiene cicatrices en el rostro, una pierna enyesada, parte de su cabeza vendada. Le tomo la mano con delicadeza, esta tibio, casi frío.

" _Juntos somos indestructibles, solo si estamos juntos, separados somos una mierda, cariño"._

Cuánta razón hallo en sus palabras ahora.

—Han tratado de separarnos, casi lo han logrado. Sin embargo, siempre uno ha de venir a rescatar al otro. Lo hiciste conmigo en el campo de batalla. Has hecho lo que tanto querías. Ahora estoy aquí, tratando de hacer lo mismo contigo. Niño, estamos juntos nuevamente, somos indestructibles. Lo eres.

Acaricio el poco cabello que tiene a la vista. ¡Cómo odio esa venda! Remarca la herida que lo mantiene así, aquella que me lo ha arrebatado.

— ¿Dónde estás ahora, mi amor? ¿Hacia dónde has ido? Guíame, estoy buscándote.

Guardo silencio, como si me fuese a contestar.

— ¿Qué diablos haré si te vas definitivamente? No me hagas esto… Ya permanecí diez años sin ti.

Sigo esperando una respuesta que no llega.

—Escúchame bien, Edward Cullen. —Agacho la cabeza a su altura, pegando mí boca a su oreja—. Debes despertar, debes abrir los ojos, si no lo haces — mi voz se quiebra—. ¡Maldita sea Cullen! Si no vuelves, me enojaré tanto contigo, seré tu peor pesadilla, te perseguiré por los mundos, donde sea que estés ¿me oyes? ¡Soy capaz de ir a buscarte a los nueve infiernos! Te encontraré y estaré tan enojada… tan furiosa. Que te arrastraré a mi bunker secreto, y tus bolas correrán peligro. No querrás perderlas, no te conviene, Edward. —Hago otra pausa—. ¡Despierta! ¡Regresa por la mismísima mierda, Cullen! ¡Es una orden!

Dejo afluir la fragilidad, eso que solo Edward me hace sentir. Debilidad. Entonces, por fin sucede, rompo en llanto. Son gemidos, alaridos, la respiración entre cortada.

— ¡No es justo!

Una tragedia, como las de la antigua Grecia. El oráculo ha hablado, por más que luches, está escrito. No serás feliz, no tendrás aquello que deseas.

¿Por qué a nosotros? Otra puta prueba más que superar…

Me doblo, caigo de rodillas, sollozando. Gianna entra a la sala y me coge.

—Eres una mujer fuerte, Isabella. —me alienta, pero es insuficiente. Mi fortaleza radica en Edward. ¿Ahora cómo se supone que voy a vivir?

" _Le has dado un significado diferente a la palabra incertidumbre"._ Compartíamos los mismos miedos. Ahora soy yo quien lo siente, siempre lo hice, solo que esta vez es muchísimo peor.

—Sácame de aquí —le ruego—, él no tiene por qué sufrir mi dolor.

No puedo rendirme ahora, ni volver a bloquearme. Ya no me importa perder mi imperio. Que mis enemigos invadieran mis escondites, que se quedasen con todo. Yo nunca lo pedí, no me interesa. Existe algo que yo tampoco había pedido, pero que deseaba con fervor mantenerlo: Él.

.

* * *

Edward persiste, lucha, y yo lo hago junto a él.

Toda mi fortuna la estoy utilizando en su recuperación. Cada noche llego a su habitación, pido su ficha médica, me informo de sus mejoras o retrocesos. Mi muchacho da la batalla. Aunque sus cambios son casi imperceptibles, algo que solamente yo logro percibir. Por esa unión poderosa que nos mantenía atados. Él quería casarse, cuando ya estábamos unidos…

Quito mis zapatos, y me recuesto a su lado. Había mandado a cambiar la miserable camilla por una cama de última generación, para su comodidad. Es mucho más grande, cabíamos los dos de forma que no interfiero con el cableado, ni las vías intravenosas. Me acurruco a su lado, dejando unos centímetros de distancia.

—Estoy aquí, niño. No me he ido. —Acaricio su brazo. Sé que me oye, las personas que están en coma lo hacen. Y la mejoría es notoria cuando sus seres queridos le acompañan, a Edward solo le quedo yo—. Nunca lo haré, mi amor. Recuerda que te espero, que mi amenaza sigue en pie. Mis órdenes deben ser cumplidas. Regresa, vuelve a mí, mi vida.

Cuando abriera nuevamente los ojos, yo tendría la fuerza suficiente para ir contra los traidores, contra aquel que le dañó, que provocó nuestro distanciamiento. La venganza vendría letal y despiadada. Mientras alimento el odio y la impotencia que me hace sentir el recordarlo.

Cada gota de mi energía la concentro en su bienestar, en mantenerlo alejado de todas las preocupaciones, que supiese que yo estoy a salvo gracias a él.

—Mi vida está en tus manos, Edward, no te la lleves. No te atrevas.

Yo sentía que venía a mí, invadiendo mis sueños, colándose entre mis pensamientos. Estaba tan presente en mí, solo hacía falta que su mirada volviese a escudriñarme, que sus manos me estrecharan con pasión y ternura, que su boca me besara con apremio—. Esta mujer desquiciada te necesita —murmuro suplicante. Que su ser me poseyera, me escribiera.

Su cuerpo ha presentado mejoras, sus heridas sanan con lentitud, pero lo hacen y esto es más que suficiente para mantener la fe.

—Esta mujer maldita, te ama desesperadamente. —Beso su frente. Con esta oración me marcho por las madrugadas, a enfrentar el mundo sin él para sostenerme.

Así transcurren los días, cada una de mis noches, entregada por completo a él. A la espera que su gloriosa voz regresase desde las sombras a reclamarme.

.

.

* * *

 **gracias por leer y comentar (:**


	29. Chapter 29

**Esta historia fue escrita y subida a Fanfiction entre febrero del 2012 y agosto del 2013, con otro nombre de usuario. Obra registrada en Safe Creative el 6 de julio del 2013, código 1307065389071. -OBRA EN EDICIÓN 2017-**

* * *

 **Capítulo 29**

He sido tanto a lo largo de mis cuarenta y seis años… Asesino, torturador, traficante… tanta mierda pasó por mi vida, tanta mierda pasó por mis manos… Tanta basura fui.

Matar me ensombreció, lentamente se llevó lo poco y nada bueno que tuve. Cegado por la sed de sangre, el poder y el control. Hasta que aquella mujer irrumpió mi realidad, volcando mi mundo. Estrelló con su inocencia perdida, su tragedia y su venganza, contra la esperanza que creí olvidada. Me vi acorralado por su misterio. El enigma de esa mujer me enloqueció… Cada paso que di me acercó a la verdad, me acercó a ella y, cuando creí tenerla, el destino se conjugó en nuestra contra.

Yo fui el causante de su mayor dolor, el origen de su _vendetta_. Entonces, no hubo más remedio que perderle. ¡Dejé que se fuera! ¡Yo, tanto que le quería! Luego llegó la obsesión, y el amor se intensificó.

Han pasado los años, ahora solo somos nosotros y todo se hace mierda otra vez. ¿Acaso tengo que perderla? ¡No! Una vez fue suficiente. Yo no puedo estar sin ella, le da sentido a mi puta vida, pero ¿qué hacer ahora? Oscuridad es lo único que puedo sentir, cierta gratificación al saber que su vida permanece, pero nada más, el silencio es inmenso y me rodea. Las sombras me tragan, me reclaman.

Sé que he sido una mierda de hombre, sin embargo, el amor que siento por Isabella debe traer el indulto, lo que queme mis pecados. No quiero largarme al infierno sin ella, ¿qué haré sin su alma? ¡Ah, estúpido yo, y mis esfuerzos inútiles por retenerla!

Sé que no hay perdón para mí, incluso, no sé cómo ella ha podido hacerlo, me lo pregunto cada día. Temo a la respuesta… que al saberlo ella se arrepienta y me deje… No merezco nada, pero lo quiero. ¡No la merezco y la necesito! ¡Qué importa lo que diga Dios! Ella es mía, nadie puede arrebatármela, ni la muerte. Me iré con ella, o no me iré.

 _Isabella, quiero volver a oírte, nena, extraño tanto tu voz…, todo es tan oscuro, sin calor. No puedo partir sin ti, antes quisiera oírte una última vez._

¡Hombre iluso! Ni siquiera puedes moverte, ¿cómo te la llevarás? ¿Acaso quieres que muera? ¡No! Mierda, su bendita vida no merece mis manos asesinas. Haría cualquier cosa por ella, incluso morir. Nada más para ofrecerle que mi vida.

 _Luego recuerdo tu risa, cada uno de tus gestos. El aroma de tu piel, la suavidad de ésta. Tu cuerpo cálido, el único lugar dónde yo he tenido sentido. Hundido en ti, rodeado, amordazado, amparado por ti… y ruego más. ¡Quiero más, mucho más! Amarte, y enloquecerme._

Me tomó y me hizo sentir verdaderamente vivo. Lo que fui en un pasado desapareció, ahora lo soy solo para su servicio. La salvaría de sus enemigos cuantas veces fuere necesario, para eso estaba.

 _Sé que vives, esa es mi satisfacción, mas quisiera que nadie te dañara…_

Quiero que regrese a mí. Que, en algún sitio, donde me encuentro, ella sepa hallarme para poder partir. Atesorando el amor y su pureza, para profanarla, allá en el infierno que me aguarda.

 _¿Dónde permaneces? Tu voz, ah, te ansío mujer._

Algo difumina las sombras, poco a poco comienzo a distinguir lo que parece ser una casa grande, con poca luminosidad. También percibo cierto aroma a incienso. Levanto la mirada y distingo una cruz, un altar y mucha gente. _Estoy en la catedral,_ caigo en la cuenta.

Gianna golpea mi hombro.

—Deja los nervios, no se fugará —dice entre risas.

—No me fío hasta verla. ¿Viene verdad? _—_ más que no viniera por su arrepentimiento, era el hecho de tener a nuestros enemigos cerca. Sobre todo, al ruso de mierda. Tenía puesto un ojo encima, no me gusta que estuviese aquí. Bueno, yo quería refregarle mi unión con Bella, pero ahora dudo de esto.

—Ya llegaron, están dando vueltas —añade.

— ¿Por qué, han visto a alguien _? —_ de inmediato me preocupo.

—Tuvieron que desviar un poco la ruta original, pero nada fuera de lo común. —le resta importancia.

— ¿Segura?

—Sí, tranquilízate. Ya aceptó el "matricidio". —hace las comillas y rueda los ojos. ¿Así le decía ella? Se me revuelve el estómago. Ese término podría significar algo más para nosotros. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y las manos comenzaron a sudarme. _Aparece, nena._

Mis dudas se disiparon a penas le vi…

Estaba tan hermosa, el vestido le hacía parecer frágil, y es que lo era, que lo ocultase del mundo era otra cosa. Disfruté de esa imagen, ella caminando hacia el altar. En absoluta entrega, Dios observando como dos personas se pertenecen más allá de lo carnal. Para mí no era un contrato, una alianza, eso era para los negocios. Es el compromiso y el adueñarme de su alma, de aquello que no podría tener. ¿Qué coño es eso de hasta que la muerte nos separe? ¡Mucho más! Yo necesitaba toda la eternidad para hacerla mía, para que el resto de almas torturadas sintiesen envidia de nosotros, que nos odiasen por amarnos. Ni siquiera por cuánto viviéramos, por cuánto existiéramos, ¡Si no que aquí y en mil existencias más!

 _Vamos, pequeña, no tendrás vergüenza ahora._ —pensé al ver que no avanzaba. Pero el sonido de las balas fue antes que mi reacción. La sorpresa llegó después que el miedo. Quise correr de inmediato a su lado, pero alguien me tiró, forcejeé con el desconocido. La gente asustada corría y gritaba, el caos fermentó como levadura. No tuve que pensarlo, el principal causante del alboroto era Rasputín, ¡puto bastardo! Sabía que le calentaba que una mujer lo despojara de su territorio, por lo déspota y machista. Tenía fantasías fetichistas de dominación con Isabella, lo había escuchado muchas veces, tanto de él como de terceros. Debí haberlo matado en ese momento.

Cuando quise avanzar, los soldados del ruso me tiraron y golpearon. Acorralándome para impedir que rescatara a Bella. Él había aceptado de buena manera la invitación a la boda, puesto que sería una excelente oportunidad para poner sus garran en Isabella. Lo que no me cabía en la cabeza era cómo lo había hecho. El despliegue de seguridad era inmenso. Nunca nos exponíamos de semejante manera. Cada detalle había sido fríamente calculado. La tesis de un traidor cobró fuerza a medida que peleaba con los enemigos. Puesto que nuestros soldados no reaccionaron inmediatamente, al menos aquellos que estaban aquí, uno que otro fue comprado. ¡Pero quién podría haberlos corrompido!

A parte de un buen sueldo, se les entrenaba bien, y solo cuando eran de suma confianza se les ponía a trabajar. Sin embargo, no éramos tan exhaustivos con quienes trabajaban de forma indirecta a nosotros. Los refuerzos fueron quienes nos salvaron de una catástrofe, bueno, sí veo bien la situación esto ya lo era, pero al menos seguía con vida y las personas más importantes de nuestro círculo estaban a salvo, todos, menos Bella. Quien pareciera que se la hubiese tragado la tierra. El miedo se hizo real, tuve que saborearlo de mala gana.

Oí mi nombre, pero al voltear para localizar el origen, alguien golpea mi cara. Un tanto desorientado doy con Laurent, él era quien me hablaba.

— ¡Hey Cullen! —Me avisó desde otra esquina. Tiende un arma de forma oportuna, deslizándola por el suelo. Luego se escabulle entre el alboroto. Golpeo a un tipo con la culata del fusil, para quitarle su arma y darle un disparo en la nuca. Guardo la pistola y me acomodo el fusil. Avanzo.

— ¡Ya está hecho, quiero la otra mitad! —Alguien discutía enérgicamente—. Dile a ese maldito cabrón que los mercenarios y yo hemos cumplido, ¿no lo ves?

—No hasta que el señor Lavrov tenga a la maldita perra —escupe el otro.

Me enervo, completamente encolerizado. ¡Tan imbécil para discutir ahí mismo los acuerdos de su traición!

Me descoloca un poco saber de quién se trata: Cheney. Disparo al aliado de Rasputín, y tomo del cuello a Cheney sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

— ¡Así que has sido tú mierda!

—Cullen —abre los ojos como platos—. Necesitaba el dinero... Qué tengo que darte explicaciones —dice mordaz.

—Tampoco me interesan. —Lo golpeo contra la pared. Él me toma del cuello, pero mi fuerza es mayor. Para poder zafarse, se remueve y entre tanto saca un arma blanca, sin que me dé cuenta, y me corta un brazo. Lo suelto.

—¡Maldito hijo de puta! —jadeo. Se lanza sobre mí con la navaja, lo esquivo. El fusil me estorba y no lo puedo utilizar de manera correcta, así que opto por la pistola. Cuando arremete otra vez, le disparo en una mano. Tiro la pistola, mientras se retuerce de dolor, rajo su ropa para hacerme un torniquete en el brazo. Lo golpeo en la sien para qué deje de quejarse, podría matarlo ahora, pero distingo a lo lejos la voz de Bella y la desesperación me invade. Recojo otro fusil, regreso al interior de la catedral, tengo que rescatar a Bella.

No sé quienes son nuestros aliados, así que no me fio de nadie más que de Laurent, veo que avanza hacia el altar, corro para alcanzarle. Agradezco que nada me lo impida esta vez.

— ¿Dónde está Edward? —Ella está ahí, está viva. Oh, la alegría es inmensa.

— ¡Bella! —mi corazón late desbocado. Hasta que al fin logré verla, el alivio se disipó casi de inmediato, puesto que sangraba. ¡Le habían herido! Su nívea piel ya posee cicatrices por montones, como para que otro imbécil osara dañarla… Entonces me doy cuenta de que Laurent ha llegado a tiempo para quitar al bastardo de Vladimir. Su cuerpo está a los pies de Bella, lo tomé asqueado, no está muerto, solo inconsciente, supongo, pues no veo heridas de balas. La rabia quema mis venas.

Vuelvo a mirar a Bella, tirada, con su vestido rasgado, manchado con su sagrada sangre. Incrementa mi rabia. ¿Por qué siempre ha de sufrir? ¡Me vuelve loco ver sus heridas!, exponiendo su vulnerabilidad de la cual soy dueño. Aquella que solo a mí se me tiene permitido ver, y me trasforma en su protector. Ella no lo notaba, tampoco quería hacerlo, se excusaba en su fortaleza y en poderío que comandaba, sin embargo, la línea era fina, entre su poder y su debilidad.

—Oh gracias al cielo, estás bien. —Tomo sus frágiles dedos, para que pueda levantarse—. Jamás le perdonaré que te haya tocado. Me prometí a mí mismo que nunca más derramarías una gota de sangre. Y aquí estás… herida. —La impotencia flamea por cada centímetro de mí.

—Esto no es culpa tuya. Tampoco es el momento para hablarlo— su atención se desvía un momento, para luego mirarme y preguntar —. ¿Qué mierda ocurre?

—Tenemos un traidor en nuestras filas.

—De eso no hay duda, pero ¿por qué estás herido? —se nota preocupada.

—Pues le di su merecido, esa mierda ha arruinado nuestra boda, te ha dañado. De no ser por ti lo hubiese matado, pero tú me necesitabas.

— ¿Quién es?

—Cheney —su nombre me sabe a veneno, me irrita. ¡Lo odio! Por él mi querida mujer está herida, por él esto se vino abajo.

—Ya está rodeado el perímetro, debemos dirigirnos al costado izquierdo, avanzar por un corredor, allí se ha estacionado el vehículo que les sacará de aquí. —Laurent había hecho bien su trabajo, ya me encargaría de agradecer su lealtad inquebrantable.

—Pero para eso debemos cruzar la mitad de la catedral, puesto que la primera salida está bloqueada —agrega.

—Mierda, perdí el revólver. —Bella bufa al notar su desventaja. Contra mi voluntad le tendí un arma, no podía cambiar lo que era, ella sabía moverse en esto. De igual manera estaría para protegerla y sacarla del peligro.

—Ten. Saldremos victoriosos, somos nosotros —le digo para infundirle valor, para centrarnos en lo vital. Que no quede ni una duda de que éramos capaces, juntos.

—Hemos sobrevivido al infierno —completa con total convicción.

El humo y el calor nos amurallan. Bella habló incoherencias los últimos minutos, antes de desmayarse sobre mi espalda. Laurent la tomó, yo salí corriendo en busca de ayuda. No quería dejarla, pero no tuve opción. Nuestro alrededor ardía, no encontraba una forma peor que morir, que el fuego se llevase su cuerpo… Ha habido daño suficiente con lo ocurrido.

¡Maldito Vladimir! Cuánto lo odiaba, deseaba desmembrarlo con mis manos, tortúralo hasta la muerte. Habían sacado su cuerpo del lugar, esperaba que no fuesen sus secuaces. Por el momento no era mi prioridad, ya habría tiempo de convertirlo en comida para las pirañas.

Logré salir. Afuera estaban nuestros hombres, aquellos leales, esperando ordenes. Le hablé a un pequeño grupo. Guie a los soldados por el humo, algunos se adelantaron.

Bella estaba en el suelo. Cuando quise ir por su cuerpo, las llamas se salieron de control y tuve que dejarla ir en brazos de otro, no hubo tiempo para reacciones acertadas, todo se estaba dando de tal manera que tuviésemos que separarnos. Corrí lejos del calor, sin embargo, el crujido de la madera me decía que el peligro no había pasado. Cuando estaba por salir, un fuerte estruendo me puso en alerta y cuando di media vuelta, algo me golpeo, y como consecuencia mi conciencia se perdió.

.

* * *

Todo ocurrió el día que quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que Isabella era mía, pero ¿si no era así? Ella una vez me dijo que no era de nadie… _¿Y si todo este tiempo he intentado asirme a alguien esencialmente libre? ¡Pero si te lo ha dicho varias veces! Que no lo quieras aceptar es otro punto._ Tal vez Bella tenga razón, casarnos no era para nosotros.

Al revivir mis últimos momentos con ella me hizo sentirle, así que voy escarbando en mis memorias, para anclarme a este mundo, que cada vez se hace más lejano… Entonces rememoro una de las noches, aquello que me engrandece cada vez que lo escucho: cuando manifiesta su amor por mí.

— _¿Se le ofrece algo señor Cullen? —el asistente de Bella me pregunta, lo hallo extraño, yo entro sin anunciarme a su oficina._

— _Vengo a ver a Isabella —digo obvio._

— _Ella no se encuentra, salió hace horas. — ¡Mierda!_

— _¿Cómo? ¿Dónde ha ido? —sé que es en vano preguntar, porque conozco la respuesta._

— _A atender el asunto de las armas nucleares, con los empresarios coreanos._

— _Me dijo que no iría hasta dentro de dos semanas, ¡joder! —me digo, tocándome la cabeza._

— _¿Quiere que le contacte? —ofrece Seth._

— _No, gracias. La llamaré yo. —Sofoco la rabia._

 _¡Siempre ocultándome cosas! Ya se las vería conmigo cuando llegase y eso ¿en cuánto tiempo más? Sabía que ir a recoger a los nuevos soldados era un pretexto para salir. "Ve tú por ellos, es mejor que me quede aquí" ¡Patrañas! Tan iluso para creer que se quedaría quieta, ¡Ay Bella!_

 _Tomo el móvil y la llamo, al quinto pitido contesta._

— _¿Por qué mierda te vas sin decirme ni un carajo?_

— _Por lo que estás haciendo, por la escena de colegiala. —dice cabreada._

— _Me preocupo por ti._

— _Eres un exagerado que no me deja trabajar. Sé cuidarme._

 _Gruño. El mismo cuento de siempre. Piensa que me cansaré de repetirlo, pero no, insistiré. Es tan terca._

— _Pues no te salvas de mí —sentencio._

— _Nos vemos en una semana —suspira—, te extrañaré._

— _Pude haber ido contigo —protesto._

— _Eso lo hablamos y dijiste que no —responde ofendida._

— _Quedamos de acuerdo que no irías…—sigo molesto, detesto cuando cambia los planes sin avisarme. Era una discusión diaria, mientras incrementa su poder, más gente quiere quitarla del camino, y aumenta mi desesperación._

— _Que iría luego de tu cumpleaños y eso ya pasó —añade en su defensa. Pensé que lo olvidaría, pero a ella no se le pasa una…_

— _¿Qué haré contigo_? _—suspiro._

— _Esperarme... Guarda todas las ganas, Edward, esta semana será eterna._

— _Ya es eterno, si no estás aquí es una mierda todo._

— _¡Deja de refunfuñar, hombre! —Ríe—. Te quiero._

 _Y corta la llamada, y no pude volver a contactarme con ella._

 _Una noche de tormenta, mientras le añoro en la soledad de nuestra habitación, yo, hecho un total desastre, bebo brandy y escribo, escribo su nombre, su cuerpo, le escribo a ella por entero. Me obsesiono, la quiero, la ansío. Y ella está tan lejos... La desesperación me lleva a Bella, la agonía de no tenerla en mis brazos, la incertidumbre de no saber su retorno._

 _La lluvia golpea fuertemente contra la ventana, entonces entre las hojas manchadas de tinta, de mis ansias, ella aparece mojada de pies a cabeza. La vislumbro reflejada en el ventanal. Me abraza, pasando sus manos por mí pecho, reposa su cabeza en mi espalda, escurre agua por mi espina dorsal desde su cabello, siento un escalofrío._

— _¿Ves? Ya estoy aquí, niño —menciona con alivio._

— _Estoy hecho un desastre sin ti —le reprocho._

— _He regresado como siempre —responde como si fuese obvio._

— _Eso no puedes garantizarlo, no con todos esos hombres que te quieren aniquilar._

— _Siempre regresaré por ti, Edward. Eres lo que me mueve, no separaré mi vida de ti, nunca. Pero tampoco dejaré mi libertad, y esta la tengo con mi trabajo._

— _Odio que me digas eso. —Aprieta sus manos, luego sus uñas arañan sobre la camisa._

— _Dónde sea que voy, vas conmigo, estás metido bajo mi piel, cariño —dice besándome—. Nunca te dejo, porque tú me arrancas de mis sueños y me amarras a tu poesía —quita la camisa. Tirita._

— _Estás helada. —Se desnuda para mí—. Abrázame._

— _Eso me has dicho, ¿o no te acuerdas? —Ella desprovista de todo, pareciera que incluso se abandonase para ir a nuestro encuentro._

— _Lo recuerdo a la perfección. —Toma una de mis manos y se la lleva a su cara._

— _Estoy aquí, cariño —la besa, luego lo suelta, toma mi mandíbula, va dejando besos, hasta besar mis labios. Se acurruca en mi pecho y me abraza. Deslizo mis dedos por su espalda, siento como tiembla. —No sabes cuánto te amo. —se apega más a mí —. Tengo que regresar a ti, Edward, no hay, no tengo opción. El dolor no se ha ido, lo que vivimos, lo conoces. No se irá, solo he aprendido a convivir con este. Tú cuerpo, aquí, solo en ti me siento fuerte, solo tu das el suficiente valor para enfrentarme a los días._

— _Bella..._

— _Sabes cuánto me cuesta expresarme, que casi nunca te digo cuánto te amo. No como tú, que me abrumas… hazlo, jamás dejes de hacerlo. No dejes de recordarme porque es que estoy aquí. —ruega._

— _Estás aquí, porque con la oscuridad del amor me has tocado alma. Estás aquí para amarte, para amarme._

— _Por todas las existencias, cariño —confirma._

— _Estás aquí, mi amor, para respirarte, para ser mi hogar. —Nos besamos, nos mordemos, con apremio, con pasión, con dolor. Nos rencontramos, nos salvamos, luego volvemos a perdernos, juntos. Cuerpo con cuerpo, nos burlamos del mundo, gimiendo, saturados de placer._

— _Solo en ti he encontrado mi lugar —murmura cansada en mi oído._

 _La lluvia continúa cayendo con más fuerza, con enfado, como si estuviese enojada de nosotros. Lo que me confirma una vez más que nos habíamos encontrado a desatar la furia del mundo. A desatar lo prohibido que llevábamos dentro._

— _Y yo en ti, amor, y yo en ti._

Otro recuerdo se desvanece, esta vez es diferente, pareciera que no volveré a alcanzarlo. Tengo que retenerlo, tengo que regresar, así como ella lo hace por mí. Pero la remembranza no es suficiente para impulsarme hacia Bella. Busco, escarbo, la primera noche que pasamos juntos, luego cuando volví a verle después de diez años. Cada cena, cada mañana al despertar, cada batalla. Aquellas con armas de fuego, otras pequeñas que librábamos solo nosotros y nuestros sentimientos.

Sin embargo, la oscuridad va desgarrándome cada instante un poco más. ¡No, tengo que volver! Es mi hogar, mi refugio. Yo lo soy para ella.

Trascurren, lo que me parecen años, sumido en completa negrura. No tengo fuerza suficiente para traer mi pasado. Contra mi voluntad voy cediendo, solo un deseo, no sé cuál, me mantiene a alerta. Es el único "pare", el leve lazo que me conecta conmigo mismo.

Hasta que de pronto algo rompe esta maldita quietud.

— _¿Dónde estás ahora, mi amor? ¿Hacía dónde has ido? Guíame, estoy buscándote._

Es una voz de mujer, estoy seguro.

— _¿Qué diablos haré si te vas definitivamente? No me hagas esto… Ya permanecí diez años sin ti._

Le recuerdo, ¿dónde le he oído antes? Se me hace extrañamente familiar, he esperado por ella, pero no sé por qué.

— _Escúchame bien, Edward Cullen. —_ Se hace negro el mundo, y por lo que parece ser una eternidad, aquella voz regresa _—. Debes despertar, debes abrir los ojos, si no lo haces. —S_ u voz se pierde, pero regresa con fuerza _—. ¡Maldita sea, Cullen! Si no vuelves, me enojaré tanto contigo, seré tu peor pesadilla, te perseguiré por los mundos, donde sea que estés ¿me oyes? ¡Soy capaz de ir a buscarte a los nueve infiernos! Te encontraré y estaré tan enojada… tan furiosa. Que te arrastraré a mi bunker secreto, y tus bolas correrán peligro. No querrás perderlas, no te conviene, Edward. —_ De nuevo el silencio, la angustia, ¡necesito oírla!—. _¡Despierta! ¡Regresa por la mismísima mierda, Cullen! ¡Es una orden!_

¡Oh por Dios, Isabella! Caigo en la cuenta por fin, _ma belle_ , mi Bella, está buscándome, ha regresado a mí. Quiero responderle, que sepa que le oigo, mas no puedo. ¡Por los mil demonios! Me siento impotente, completamente inútil.

— _Estoy aquí, niño. No me he ido._

"Siempre regresaré por ti, Edward" _._ Permanece por mí, quiere que regrese, y eso hago, ¡maldita sea, quiero regresar y estrecharla! Sentirla, besarla, quiero, quiero…

— _Nunca lo haré, mi amor. Recuerda que te espero, que mi amenaza sigue en pie. Mis órdenes deben ser cumplidas. Regresa, vuelve a mí, mi vida._

Voy por ti, no sé cómo, pero voy menguando las sombras, estoy saliendo a flote por ti…

— _Mi vida está en tus manos, Edward, no te la lleves. No te atrevas._

Ah, la mía también, ¡tú la tienes!, solo tú eres capaz de traerla. El deseo cobra sentido, necesito de Bella para poder seguir. ¡Es evidente!

— _Esta mujer desquiciada te necesita._

Tanto como yo a ti, mi amor.

— _Esta mujer maldita, te ama desesperadamente._

Ya no te cuesta tanto decirlo, mi Bella.

Soy tan feliz y no puedo decírselo, tanto la amo y mi boca está muerta. Las palabras se agolpan, los años que hemos estado juntos, todo afluye, sosteniéndome. Bella me llama, ha llamado mi alma que le pertenece, para arrastrarla de nuevo consigo. Estoy acercándome, con una lentitud exasperante, correr sería propicio, pero es inútil. Solo puedo avanzar de una extraña manera, no sé cómo describirla, me elevo, pero no es a ningún cielo, luego desciendo, me siento etéreo, pero atado a algo desconocido que me tira.

Hasta que el silencio vuelve a ser prolongado, es más espeso que el anterior a su voz. Abrumado del puto silencio, me desespero, los recuerdos pasan sin orden ni coherencia. Me alejo del lado de estos, no les hallo sentido, avanzo hacia otros lugares, ahora tengo libertad para hacerlo. No estoy atado a nada. Se me ha dado la oportunidad de elegir.

Cuando logro decidirme, algo me detiene…

— _¡Edward!_ —gritan. Es su voz, ¿por qué la olvido? ¡Oh, maldita sea! odio olvidarla. Sin embargo, cada vez que me elevo se va de mi memoria, al descender regresa poderosa. Así una y otra vez.

—¿Bella? —No contesta—. ¡Bella!

Su hermosa voz retumba en mi mente como un mantra, a medida que transcurre el tiempo, reúno la fuerza suficiente para sentir su calor acariciando mi piel, oír su respiración acompasada arrullarme desde lejos. Hasta que finalmente ocurre, la luz me enceguece y me rencuentro con sus ojos.

Ella es quien dará la absolución a mis pecados. Me ha salvado del infierno. Me ha traído de regreso.

.

.

* * *

 **Queda poquito, solo un par de capítulos.**

 **Me gusta la dinámica de esta pareja... quizás escriba otra historia con una relación parecida, ¿les gustaría? Se aprontan mis vacaciones ¡tendré tiempo! jajaja.**

 **Gracias por leer y por los 100 rr (:**

 **Un beso a todas.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Esta historia fue escrita y subida a Fanfiction entre febrero del 2012 y agosto del 2013, con otro nombre de usuario. Obra registrada en Safe Creative el 6 de julio del 2013, código 1307065389071. -OBRA EN EDICIÓN 2017-**

* * *

 **Capítulo 30**

Tres angustiosos meses han transcurrido desde que le espero, cuatro si sumamos aquel donde estuve grogui. Aún permanece lleno de tubos y máquinas, cada una chillando, exasperándome. Las odio, sin embargo, estas son las que lo mantienen conmigo, esos artilugios y su fuerza. Él lucha, lo sé. Lo siento cada día un poco más cerca. Aunque los expedientes médicos digan lo contrario, aunque digan que no hay salida, aunque puedan pasar años antes de una mejora total, aunque pueda quedar como un vegetal... pero ellos no saben lo que yo... Él me habla, él se comunica conmigo, está pegado a mis sueños, donde sea que voy.

— ¿Bella? —me sobresalto. Gianna toca la puerta, supongo. Se ha hecho habitual que aparezca a esta hora.

—Pasa —digo sin levantar la mirada.

— No has bajado a cenar, ¿quieres que traiga la comida? —Sospecho de sus intenciones.

—No, sabes que no me gusta comer aquí, queda impregnado el olor —respondo queda. Estoy concentrada en mi tarea.

— ¿Qué haces? —su pregunta está fuera de lugar, ella lo sabe.

—Investigo —murmuro.

— ¿Médicos? —aventura.

—Sí, ¿qué más? —espeto. Transcurren unos segundos, ella suspira. Sé que vendrá otra charla motivacional.

—Debes relajarte, cielo. Están haciendo todo lo humanamente posible, además comienzan con otro tratamiento.

—Tiempo es lo que menos tenemos, y no quiero lo humanamente posible, quiero lo imposible —digo un tanto irritada.

—Te admiro, lo sabes, pero no quiero que te obsesiones. —Comenta en tono dulce, aquel que utiliza para que yo entre en razón o me relaje.

—Estoy loca, ¿no te has dado cuenta? —le dije, entretanto enciendo un cigarro. Doy una bocanada.

—Cielo, debes aceptar las cosas como son. —Baja un poco la guarda.

—No me quedaré de brazos cruzados viendo cómo se debilita, no me resignaré, jamás. —boto el humo. Vuelvo a los papeles, jugando con el cigarrillo entre mis dedos.

—Bella, ah… Olvídalo —dijo dando media vuelta.

— ¿A qué has venido? —le detuve.

—Lo de la cena, te lo pregunté al entrar —responde obvia.

—Sabes que primero voy a ver a Edward, luego ceno —pronuncio en tono incriminador.

—Es sobre el retroceso que te informaron esta mañana —declara al fin. Lo sabía.

Edward había presentado una inflamación cerebral, que los tenía bastante preocupados, ya que no había disminuido con la medicación. Yo sospechaba que estaban haciendo mal su trabajo.

—Lárgate, tú y tú mala energía no la quiero cerca de mí, ni de mi hombre.

—Eres tan terca —suspira—, tienes que ver las cosas como son, sé fría, no te ilusiones, el golpe dolerá. —Termina de decir con rabia.

—Si tu hijo se rebatiera entre la vida y la muerte ¿Estarías quieta esperando lo peor? —sueno cruel, y es que ha tocado mi punto débil.

—No —susurra y baja la mirada, se vio inquieta.

—Si no vas a apoyarme, te puedes ir. He sido fría demasiado tiempo. —Mi voz se descompuso, no me gusta hacerme ver vulnerable.

—Lo siento —murmura—. Ven a cenar y luego te ayudaré con los matasanos —agregó algo más alegre.

Sonreí. Apagando la colilla en el cenicero y dejando los papeles en el escritorio.

.

.

* * *

—¡¿Cómo es posible que no tengan nada?! —bramo a los médicos.

—Bella —Gianna intercede.

—No, es que no lo entiendo, les pago una millonada, se supone —hago las comillas en el aire—, ¡que son los mejores!

—Señorita Swan… —el médico jefe interrumpe.

—Hace un mes la misma cantaleta… Estamos contra el tiempo señores. Quiero resultados positivos. —Paso una mano por mi frente, y me detengo un segundo. La desesperación está haciendo estragos en mí.

—Él es humano, señorita, tenemos que esperar a que reaccione, su cuerpo debe adquirir fuerza. No ocurrirá de la noche a la mañana. —Debate con lentitud, como si tratase de explicarle algo a un niño.

—Sé perfectamente lo que es señor Cooper. No me trate como si fuese estúpida. —Le miro mordaz—. El tratamiento no es el adecuado —sentencio.

—Pues él no soporta otro, en su estado no podemos arriesgarnos. —las arrugas de su frente se distienden, y sus ojos parecen cansados. Yo igual lo estoy.

—Es todo o nada, señores. Quiero resultados en una semana, si no, ¡se largan de aquí!

Me duele el estómago, el almuerzo me ha caído mal, después de discutir con los doctores detesto todo en realidad. Estoy comenzando a hartarme, necesito a Edward de vuelta, conmigo. Lo necesito de tantas formas que me abrumo. Verle ahí tendido, durmiendo ese plácido sueño artificial, arañando la vida en búsqueda de la mía, sus párpados aprisionándole de un mundo ajeno al mío, pero que compartíamos. Su corazón late, pero él está muy lejos de aquí y de mí. Me duele tanto, es como si me apretasen el corazón con mucha fuerza. He soportado tantas cosas a lo largo de mi vida. Hemos pasado por tanto los dos, y esto, ah esto… Trato de verlo en forma de prueba, aunque se viene a bajo esa tesis al pensar en lo que ya habíamos pasado, y entonces acude la rabia y me lleno de amargura e impotencia. Solo puedo concluir que el destino se ha ensañado con nosotros. O puede que un "nosotros" no fuera factible, y estos últimos años solo fuesen robados al tiempo y ahora es momento de dejarlos ir. Llegar a esta otra conclusión solo me daña más, más odio siento contra todo, porque es totalmente estúpido e injusto.

¿Qué haré si él no despierta? ¿Si él no regresa, si permanece al otro lado, con los sueños como única compañía? ¿Sería capaz de soportarlo? ¿Cuánto tiempo aguantaría su cuerpo antes de que me obligasen a desconectarlo? ¿Cuánto resistiría yo en mis intentos por traerlo?

—¡Maldita sea, Edward! —grito en la soledad de mi habitación. Debo salir, aún tengo negocios que tratar, no pude congelarlo todo, puesto que necesito el dinero para los cuidados de Edward.

Deambulo semidesnuda por nuestra habitación, hacía mucho su olor se había ido de las cosas, de las sábanas. Por más que quería encontrarlo de nuevo aquí, él había desaparecido y me dolía más que la puta madre. Así de rápido se borró todo rastro de su presencia. Pensar en su partida definitiva me enferma y me aterra.

Me visto con lo mejor que tengo, cubro mi piel -presa de desvelos- con maquillaje, trago la desazón y salgo a una junta. Estoy cansada, y lo peor es que esto está recién comenzando, no sé cuándo terminará. Debo ser fuerte por Edward, pero lo extraño tanto que hay momentos del día donde mi vulnerabilidad me paraliza.

De Isabella, la maldita, ya no queda nada, o sí, estoy maldita, no puedo estar con quien amo, y por dios, daría todo mi puto dinero.

Una avioneta y otro vehículo me lleva hasta la ciudad. Qué diferente es salir ahora sin las llamadas acosadoras de Edward regañándome. Deseo su voz, aquella voz que me reclama desde las sombras, que me atormenta en las noches de sexo. Quiero su cuerpo, ¡ah! Sentirlo, acariciarlo, que me amara, pero él está lejos, lejos, en otro sitio y yo, yo no puedo alcanzarlo.

—Envíenme el informe detallado de la reunión, mi abogada hablará con ustedes ahora. Me retiro.

Me levante frente a la mirada seria y enojada de la junta. No estoy de ánimos, permanezco aquí solo para hacer acto de presencia.

—Aún quedan tres puntos, señorita Swan.

—Lo sé, pero ya he dicho que aquello lo atenderá mi abogada.

—Siempre dando la nota amarga —suelta uno.

—Es mi especialidad —respondo con desdén.

Hubo murmullos, les resto importancia. Salgo con toda la dignidad, sin mirarlos.

Cuando llego a casa las cosas no andan muy bien. Es Edward. Corro lo más rápido que puedo, hasta llegar a la sección hospitalaria que he habituado para él.

—No puede entrar señorita. —me detienen. Puedo ver el alboroto en la sala. ¡No debí salir, joder!

—¡Que mierda sucede! —le grito al médico jefe.

—Está sufriendo un ataque cardiorrespiratorio. —contesta con toda la calma del mundo.

Aprieto los puños, esto es mentira, no puede estar pasando, ¡él está dejándome! Quiero llorar, pero las lágrimas no vienen, más que nada quiero romper todo a su paso, la ira incrementa a medida que transcurren los infernales minutos.

 _¡Edward no puedes dejarme! ¡Por los mil demonios, Edward, vuelve!_

Me introduzco al salón pese a los reclamos. Por un segundo oigo que la máquina deja de pitar, y la línea se refleja en la pantalla, en ese mísero segundo el mundo desaparece para mí. No puedo conjeturar su nombre, ni siquiera puedo moverme.

 _Te amo, Bella._ Vino a mí. La primera carta, el poema, la primera vez que hicimos el amor luego de nuestra separación. Las cenas, las noches, cuando me acompañaba como escolta en algunas reuniones, sus regalos, sus palabras y aquello que perdería, que se iría junto con él: su amor.

Alguien me toma y me saca del camino.

Vagamente oigo el pitar de esa máquina del infierno. Una lágrima cae por mi mejilla, y con lentitud me acerco a la camilla.

Un "está estable", viene como bálsamo a mis súplicas.

No quiero tocarlo, no quiero romperlo.

—Amor —susurro, mi voz ahogada en lágrimas—, no vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor. —con mi mano temblorosa acaricio su cabello, su rostro. Él batalla, mientras mi mundo se viene abajo.

Vladimir está prisionero, pero ni siquiera poseo energía para torturarlo. He dejado de buscar a Billy, quien era el gran responsable de esto. Mi meta es ayudar a que regresase, nada me importa más.

—Necesitas descansar. —Gianna me dice mientras dormito en la silla.

—No, él tiene que regresar conmigo. —Mi voz soñolienta me hace sonar niña.

—Con respecto a eso. He encontrado algo que puede interesarte.

—¿Qué cosa? El médico. —Me enderezo poniéndole atención.

—He encontrado a alguien, me ha costado muchísimos favores, pero lo tendrás a primera hora de mañana.

— ¿Es en serio? —Creo que estoy soñando. Es que ha costado tanto, tal vez mi amiga tenía razón. Debía darle tiempo al tiempo, y permitir que me ayudasen. El orgullo me ciega, como lo demás.

—No jugaría con algo así —dice seriamente.

—Oh, ¿quién es? —pregunto con entusiasmo.

—Descansa, mañana te daré todos los detalles, esa es mi condición. —Aprieta su mano en mi hombro.

—Está bien, mandona. —Doy un suspiro que termina en bostezo—. Gracias. —Sonrío.

—De nada, lo hago más por Edward que por ti, aunque pobre hombre, tendrá que seguir soportándote.

—Al igual que tú, cariño.

—Que tengan una buena noche. —Besa mi mejilla y se marcha.

Me visto con un pijama de seda y me acurruco al lado de Edward. Pese a que las enfermeras se pasean y revisan sus signos, las vías intravenosas y la sarta de aparatos, me siento ajena, sumergida en la burbuja que habíamos creado hace tanto tiempo, aunque el permanecía en otro lugar, su energía está aquí, y se complementa con la mía.

—No vuelvas a asustarme así, amor. ¿Cuánto más tendré que esperar?

Ojalá que Gianna traiga a un profesional competente, y me diera la razón; el trabajo de esta manga de pusilánimes estaba mal hecho.

A primera hora de la mañana Gianna regresa. Yo estoy ansiosa porque me presentase al nuevo doctor. Mi fe ha incrementado y me siento más optimista que nunca.

—Hola, Gianna.

—Hola, cielo. ¿Qué tal estuvo la noche?

—Tranquila, sin mayores complicaciones.

—Qué bien. Te he traído los papeles. —Me lanzo sobre ella, tomando la carpeta con los datos de quien, espero, fuese mi salvación. Leo las hojas rápido, los antecedentes son muy buenos, había trabajado en los mejores centros médicos del mundo, y tiene varios doctorados. Me detengo en un punto.

—¿Caroline Ruiz?

—Sí, ella misma.

—Es latina… —boto aire.

—Exactamente.

—¿Has traído a una latina?

—¿Eres racista, Bella?

—No me lo creo, pensé que sería algún japonés sabiondo o algo así…

—Pues no.

—Y no, no soy racista. Solo que estos puestos siempre los acaparan los europeos u asiáticos, y hombres. Bien, se ha ganado mi curiosidad aquella señorita, ¿cuándo me la presentarás?

—Dentro de una hora estará acá.

—Bien, envíala a mi oficina cuando llegue, necesitaré hacerle algunas preguntas.

—Lo sé jefa. No te impacientes por favor y no te extralimites con la médico.

—Eso dependerá mucho de cómo me caiga y qué tan bien realice su labor —contrataco. No sé qué le ha dado a medio mundo con mandarme.

La hora se hace eterna. Estoy muy nerviosa, no entiendo el motivo. Me paseo en la oficina como león enjaulado, la soledad me sienta bien, puesto que en estos momentos ni yo me soporto. Cuando el teléfono suena mi corazón da un vuelco. Seth anuncia la llegada de la señorita Ruiz.

Me sorprende notar que mi querida amiga no se presenta. La mujer entra sola, un poco intimidada por mi presencia. Le aliento a acercarse con mi mano y le brindo una sonrisa que, espero, sea amable. Soy una bomba de sentimientos que estallaran en cualquier momento.

—Buenos días señorita Ruiz, es un gusto tenerla aquí —estiro mi mano. Ella vacila un instante para luego responder.

—El placer es mío, señorita Swan.

—Tome asiento. ¿Gusta algo de beber?

—No, muchísimas gracias —responde al tiempo que se instala en una de las sillas acolchadas que están pegadas a mi escritorio. Yo en vez de sentarme al frente, lo hago al lado. Se ve un tanto sorprendida.

Resisto mis ganas de beber vino, así que ordeno a Seth un vaso de agua mineral, solo para apagar el fuego de mi garganta. Tengo que hacerle tantas preguntas qué no sé bien por dónde comenzar _. ¿Por el principio?_ Chilla irónica mi conciencia. Con el vaso en la mano me percato de ella. Tiene el pelo negro recogido en una coleta, baja, pero bien atada, ni una hebra de cabello se sale. Su tez es morena y tiene una amplia y acogedora sonrisa. No acostumbro a que la gente sonría cuando está conmigo, me refiero a personas que trabajan para mí. Más aún aquellas que no me han visto. Esto en vez de molestarme, me hace relajar.

—Bien señorita Ruiz. He visto su currículo y he quedado bastante impresionada.

—Gracias —dice concisa.

—Mi asistente le envío un informe médico. ¿Lo ha leído?

—Sí.

—¿Qué opina? —le incito.

—Sé que esto es confidencial, pero me he tomado el atrevimiento de consultarlo con mi equipo médico, es de confianza absoluta. —Añade presurosa ante mi mirada—. Hemos analizado la ficha clínica del señor Cullen.

Alzo las cejas, vaya, sí que es eficiente.

—Prosiga.

—Ya tenemos planeado un tratamiento, aunque claro, este dependerá del estado real del señor Cullen. Una vez que chequemos sus signos vitales, usted sabe.

—Sí, sí.

—Hay algunos procedimientos que podrían haberse evitado y otros necesarios que no fueron suministrados a su debido tiempo.

—¡Lo sabía! —Me paro de la silla repentinamente—. ¡Esa tropa de ineptos! ¿Cuándo puede comenzar el tratamiento?

—Pues si usted lo autoriza ya mismo.

—Tiene mi permiso, y su equipo médico también.

—Entonces no tengo nada más que hacer con usted. Si me disculpa. —Se pone de pie. Tiene ovarios la señorita Ruiz, me ha caído más que bien. Se nota su profesionalismo. No ha venido para perder el tiempo.

—Dejo la vida de mi… —¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Esposo? Edward y yo no habíamos alcanzado a casarnos. Decir novios sonaba infantil. —Hombre en sus manos. Caroline. —decir su nombre suena intimidante y en cierto modo es la manera que le advierto.

—No se preocupe. —Su respuesta es cortés, pero segura.

—¿Debería? —alzo una ceja. Ella sonríe—. Seth, guía a la señorita al cuarto de Edward.

—Está bien, señorita Swan.

—Al final del día iré a hablar con usted.

—La esperaré. Que tenga un buen día.

—Hasta entonces. —Decido no seguirla, ni llevarla yo. Quiero que pueda desenvolverse y que Edward "descanse" de mí. Además ella dará un pronóstico más exacto que los otros medicuchos, y esto me aterra y alienta a la vez. Necesito calmarme, ese es el gran motivo. Encontrar serenidad, tener la cabeza fría. Gianna volvía a tener razón. Con la cabeza caldeada por la preocupación estaba tomando malas decisiones, sería fría como propuso, pero mantendría el corazón cálido para él.

A regañadientes dejo la vida de Edward en manos de la señorita Ruiz. Atemorizada, pero expectante. Veo pasar los días, abrumada. Altos y bajos, más bajos para mi pesar, sin embargo, la mejoría es significativa, tanto que ni yo lo hubiese imaginado. Aquella mujer hacía milagros, o el cielo se está compadeciendo de nosotros. Dudo de ambas.

Situaciones difíciles ponen a prueba nuestro temple. Edward está demostrando cuán fuerte es, luchando a portas de la muerte muchas veces. Saliendo airoso, recuperando el aliento, haciéndose fuerte en cada latido. Llenándose de vida y, a su vez, alentándome a mí a vivir, a luchar.

Esto no significa que saliese ileso, un precio ha de pagar. Estoy al tanto de las consecuencias. Desde perder la movilidad de una parte del cuerpo, funciones motoras, hasta quedar tetrapléjico. Los médicos tratan de traerlo de vuelta, eso no garantiza cómo.

¿Y si el no regresa a mí? Si logra despertar del coma, vivo, ¿pero su mente no me recuerda? Es una posibilidad, puesto que tenía contusiones al cerebro. ¿Si todo lo que tuvimos se desvanece? ¿Se transforma para él en una ensoñación? Aquí están de nuevo los fantasmas, aquel miedo apabullante que carcome toda esperanza. Respiro hondo y me obligo a disiparlo, _un paso a la_ _vez_ … ¡Es que tanta espera me volverá loca!

Me levanto del escritorio para encaminarme hacia la habitación de Edward, como ya es costumbre. Llevo un libro conmigo para leerle, quiero que tenga presente mi voz. Hay una calma extraña en el ambiente, cierta electricidad, las previas a las tormentas. Me altero, lo interpreto como mal presagio. Saludo a la enfermera de turno y me instalo en el sillón.

Las maquinas con sus pitidos son mi música de ambiente habitual. Abro el libro, hojeándolo.

—Hola mi amor… Hoy te leeré una novela de una escritora chilena. María Luisa Bombal. Se titula La última Niebla. —no sé por qué se forma un nudo en mi garganta. Hace que la oración suene aguda. Estoy harta de lágrimas, yo que nunca lloré, que no me lo permití, he derramado más lágrimas por Edward que durante mi vida entera por cualquier hombre. Me siento seca, descolorida. A él le gustaría verme expresar mis sentimientos, pero tampoco sería de su agrado verme sufrir. Aclaro la garganta y prosigo a leer en voz alta.

El relato no es interrumpido por nada, ni por nadie, las maquinas siguen con su voz acompasada, Edward con su respiración lenta y sus ojos velados por el sueño artificial. Pese a ser una novela no es de gran extensión, por lo que acabo de leerla en una hora. El sabor que me deja, la desilusión al saber el desenlace. Ella esperando toda una vida por una ensoñación, enamorada, aferrada a ésta. Eso es lo que siento ahora, vivir en la incertidumbre. ¿Mi pasado con Edward sucedió?, ¿regresará para decirme que si lo fue? ¿que continuará…? ¿O él permanecerá en la eterna niebla hasta que su espíritu de lucha ceda? Algo que me inquieta y me hace apretar su mano más de lo debido.

En aquella calma sepulcral, el chillido de las maquinas cambia, se acelera. Me sobresalto. Levanto la vista en esa dirección, luego a Edward, sus párpados parecen luchar para abrirse… El pitido sigue… constante, fuerte. Es lo único que puedo oír, caigo en su sonido, me sobrecojo en él, hasta que se confunde con el trinar de mis latidos dentro de mis oídos, en mi boca que se llena de una extraña vibración, quiero hablar, pero ésta me lo impide.

—Eh… eh… —quiero hablar, mas me es imposible. Alguien me empuja con suavidad, tal parece soy un estorbo ¿en qué momento me puse de pie? Deambulo por la habitación, soy una veleta sin rumbo, No sé lo que siento, pareciera que no siento nada… Me acerco por el lado izquierdo de la cama, lentamente, al tocar su mano él responde a mi toque, aprieta su puño, para luego abrirlo con lentitud. Y, en ese momento, sus ojos aguados en lágrimas hacen contacto con los míos… Solo un segundo antes que los vuelva a cerrar y con ello la caricia cristalina de su llanto por sus mejillas.

La niebla se disipa… Edward, lo que tuvimos, es real, ha vuelto para confirmarlo.

.

.

* * *

Entrelazo sus dedos a los míos, él los mueve, es casi imperceptible.

—Te he esperado tanto —susurro—. Me hace tan malditamente feliz saber que… estás aquí. Ahora. Conmigo. —Sus párpados permanecen cerrados, pero su respiración es diferente, el latido de su corazón ha recuperado el vigor. Me permiten estar con él algunos minutos hasta la nueva revisión. Las reseñas médicas lo dicen, él ha despertado oficialmente del coma. Ahora vienen otro tipo de estudios para ver cuál camino tomar. Salgo de la sala temblando. Afuera me espera Gianna y Jacob, ambos se ven felices. Mi amiga me estrecha entre sus brazos, doy un hondo suspiro.

—Eres fuerte, cielo. No perdiste la fe. Serías una gran fanática religiosa. —suelta en todo de broma.

—Igual profeso una religión, soy fanática, pero de otras cosas…

—Eso ya me lo imagino —dice ella. Jacob me sonríe, debe sentirse bien por su viejo amigo.

—¿Te han dicho su estado actual? —él pregunta intentando mirar hacia dentro de la sala.

—No. Deben hacer otros estudios… Lo importante es que ha despertado y, por lo visto, en buenas condiciones. Hay actividad cerebral normal, parece estar consciente. Se verá su grado de lucidez y el resto de cosas.

—¡Eso es fantástico! —Gianna replica con alegría— ¡Al fin ser terca y llevada a tus ideas sirve de algo! —la fulmino con la mirada.

—Según yo siempre sirve.

—Claro, cielo, lo que digas.

Me muevo impaciente en la espera de la señorita Ruiz. Es ella quien debe entregar el informe oficial de su estado clínico. Cuando se abre la puerta los nervios me toman.

—Señorita Swan. —dice la morena. Como siempre con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, la cual es sincera, no denota burla ni nada por el estilo. Es cálida y amable.

—¿Cómo está? — es lo que atino a articular.

—Por el momento, bien. Está consciente, ha respondido satisfactoriamente a los estímulos. Queda un largo trayecto de recuperación, puesto que, como ya le habíamos informado, las secuelas se harán presente Tendrá que hacer fisio y kinesioterapia. —hace una pausa, como si escogiera las palabras adecuadas—. No podrá caminar —dice lentamente, de seguro temiendo a mi reacción—. Aunque es muy pronto para saber si será definitivo. El daño de una de sus vertebras es delicado. El golpe del suelo no solo afecto a su cabeza, lo recuerda. —Asiento de forma automática—. Lo bueno es que la inflamación en la espina dorsal ha desaparecido, por lo que la movilidad del extremo superior de su cuerpo ha sido recuperada. Tiene sus cinco sentidos. Pero le costará comunicarse, más por el cansancio. Seguirá en observación hasta que se estabilice. Luego de eso fijaremos las terapias de rehabilitación, obviamente aquellas que podamos comenzar de inmediato, lo haremos.

Sin pensarlo me lanzo sobre ella, dándole un efusivo y corto abrazo.

—Ni en un millón de años podré pagarle todo lo que ha hecho. Gracias. —suelto atolondradamente, un tanto avergonzada. Ella sonríe con timidez y asiente.

—Solo es mi trabajo. Le agradezco a usted en haber confiado en mí y en mi equipo.

—Lo que necesite, no dude en pedírmelo. Estoy en deuda con usted, Caroline.

—Lo tendré en consideración. Con su permiso, señorita Swan, debo seguir trabajando. —sonríe otra vez y se va.

—Adelante. —digo cansada. Siento como si un camión hubiese pasado sobre mí. La incredulidad es como una mole, estoy agotada sentimentalmente, pero inmensamente dichosa.

Un aura distinta me recibe al entrar a la habitación, Edward está despierto y sus ojos me siguen desde la puerta hasta que estoy a su lado. No pronuncia palabra, pero sé que está feliz de verme. Sus ojos verdes siguen mirándome con el mismo ímpetu que recuerdo.

Oh mi Edward… Soy tan suya y él es tan intensamente mío…

— _Bella-a, m-ma beelle._ —Me dice con media sonrisa—Te… amo.

—En algún momento pensé que no volvería a oírte. Gracias por estar aquí, amor.

.

.

* * *

 **Meses después**

—¿Está Isabella? —le preguntan a Seth.

—Sí, pero…

—Bien.

—Un momento señor…

Abre la puerta y entra. La silla de ruedas pasa veloz por mi lado hasta posicionarse en el otro extremo del escritorio.

—Así que… aquí te escondes —gruñe.

—Aquí trabajo, cariño. Lo sabes.

—Yo también, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Aún no, tienes licencia por enfermedad.

—¡Pff, pamplinas! Estoy estupendamente. Ven —ordena golpeándose las piernas con las manos—. Siéntate aquí, nena. Vamos a trabajar.

—Umm, todavía llevas puesto los pantalones.

Profiere un sonido bajo, de molestia.

—Pues ven a quitármelos.

—No, tú no deberías estar aquí. Teníamos acordado…

—Nunca he aceptado tus putos acuerdos. Solo son a tu beneficio.

—Es por tu salud. —Ruedo los ojos.

—Mi salud está perfecta, ¿quieres comprobarlo? —propone desafiante.

—No —espeto.

—Dos "no" en cinco minutos Swan… Si pudiese correr para alcanzarte ya te tendría sobre este escritorio, sin bragas, y gritando.

—Eso es lo que tú crees, cariño. Yo te tendría a ti…

—Vamos a probarlo. —Toma una de sus piernas y la mueve, para dejarla abajo, repite el proceso con la otra, se apoya del escritorio y se pone de pie. Intentará avanzar hacia a mí.

—Aún no estás listo —murmuro un tanto asustada. Da tres pasos antes de tambalear, lo alcanzo a tomar.

—¡La puta mierda! ¡Si antes he podido!

—¡Maldita sea Cullen!

—¡Yo voy a poder pararme y hacer lo que quiera contigo! —grita en mi oído. Se me aprieta el vientre.

—Pero no ahora, debes seguir el tratamiento, hombre terco. Y por comportarte como idiota, te llevaré al bunker, donde les arranco las bolas a los tipos… Estás jodido Edward, has firmado tu sentencia de muerte ¿o he de decir de tus bolas?

—¡Maldita mujer! —envuelve su brazo en mi cintura y con la otra me agarra el culo.

—Quieto ahí —amenazo con seriedad.

—Me niego a escuchar otro no, Isabella. Puedo ser cruel cuando me lo propongo. —Levanta una ceja y hace una mueca.

—Sí, pero la perversa soy yo —pronuncio con suficiencia.

—Deja de prometer tanto y ve a la acción. —Le guiño un ojo.

Llamo a Seth por teléfono.

— ¿Seth? Es todo por hoy, puedes retirarte.

— ¿Solos? —pregunta con la excitación evidente en su voz.

Hago un gesto burlón y con arrogancia.

—Completamente —agrego mientras la lujuria emerge.

* * *

Cierro las cortinas y dejo una luz encendida, a lo lejos. Dejo el _I-pad_ conectado para relajarnos.

—¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Es la milésima vez que preguntas lo mismo, joder. No soy una virgen, Bella. —ahora suena hilarante.

—Estamos tumbados en el suelo. —Objeto como si fuese el gran argumento.

—Tengo un maldito cojín. —Lo golpea para dar hincapié.

—Bien, bien. —Hago un ademán de derrota con las manos.

—Extrañaba verte desnuda. Ya no es tan frecuente como me gustaría.

—Vamos recuperando el ritmo, cariño.

—Sí, y todo el tiempo perdido. —Corre el cabello de mi hombro, ese simple acto me parece lo más sensual del mundo. Continúa la caricia por mi cuello.

—Esto me recuerda a la primera vez que lo hicimos… La noche de tu boda.

Hace un ruido de protesta, no le gusta recordarlo.

—Sí, luego de eso bailamos. Quisiera hacer contigo eso esta noche. —Parece nostálgico.

—¿No estás cansado? —me es inevitable preguntar.

—Un poco, pero resisto un baile, ahora podré estar de pie. No más protestas. Ten, reproduce esto. —saca de su pantalón un mp3.

—Venías preparado, ¿eh?

—Siempre, nena.

—¿Todavía los usan? —le molesto.

—Es más actual que un casete. Además yo no soy quien escucha vinilos.

—Hay mucha diferencia, los vinilos son un clásico. ¿Cuál canción quieres?

—Conéctalo y ven aquí. —Cuando me giro está sentado en el sillón con una mano tendida.

—¿Me concedería esta pieza señorita Swan?

—Encantada.

Para mi sorpresa logra estar de pie equilibradamente, claro, no es que dude de él, ya lo había visto, solo que con su caída repentina de hacía unas horas… De seguro fue el estrés del momento, ahora parece relajado. La canción suena, mis vellos se erizan en respuesta. Me apega a él, nuestros cuerpos desnudos, moviéndose al ritmo lento y sensual. Un ritual tantas veces realizado, que nos hace sacros y profanos. Me acomodo en su pecho y el susurra en mi oído.

— _The world was on fire. No one could save me but you. Strange what desire will make foolish people do. I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you. And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you._

—Pero ahora nos hemos encontrado.

Continúa cantando, recorriendo mi piel con la suya. Haciéndome sentir amada, etérea e inmensa.

— _Nobody loves no one_ / _nadie ama a nadie_ … —la canción termina y él agrega— Como yo te amo a ti, Bella.

.

Nos vestimos y proseguimos a irnos, cuando recuerdo el matrimonio, que por estas fechas debimos celebrarlo

—Te dije que sería mala idea. —Hay un dejo de burla en mis palabras.

—¿Qué cosa, cariño?

—Lo de la boda.

—Ah, pues reconozco mi derrota. —Masculla apesadumbrado. Entonces me apresuro a decir:

—Yo me he sentido unida a ti desde hace años, no hace falta armar fiestas estúpidas.

—A mí me cuesta más, te pertenezco, pero me cuesta hacer que me pertenezcas.

—No he dicho que no podamos celebrar nuestros votos. Solo los dos, no necesitamos de nada más. Incluso, podría ser aquí, ahora.

Él se pone de rodillas, como cuando te proponen matrimonio, toma mi mano y dice en tono solemne:

—Siempre estaré a tu lado, cuidándote, amándote, necesitándote. Lo juro por el amor que te profeso, por lo más sagrado que tengo: tú, mi Bella.

—Y protegiéndome… —agrego obvia.

—Me dices eso porque ahora no puedo cuidarte. Ahora que nuestros enemigos están muertos—Producto del accidente ya no podría volver a correr, ni hacer ningún tipo de ejercicio desgastante, obviamos el sexo. Sino a lo que estaba acostumbrado, matar enemigos.

—Siempre me cuidarás, cariño —le digo con ternura, acariciando su mejilla.

— ¿Cómo? Puedo ir contigo, pero no tras tuyo. —Su mirada se ensombrece.

—Tú haces que quiera conservar mi vida, cuidarla, para poder compartirla contigo.

— ¿Ya no correrás riesgos estúpidos? —esboza media mueca.

—Lo intentaré. —Frunce el ceño.

—Te lo recordaré todos los putos días, nena.

—Eso habíamos acordado. —Encojo los hombros.

—Pareces olvidarlo… —protesta.

—Nunca. Soy tuya, no hay más alternativa, siempre lo seré.

—Lo reclamaré por toda la maldita eternidad, Isabella. —Ahora sentencia.

—Sin embargo, siempre he sentido que amarte es una condena, que tendré que pagar el precio por sentir esto tan inmenso. Por sentirme así de amada, así de infinita.

— ¿No crees que aquel precio ya fue saldado?

—Así lo espero. —Suspiro cansinamente.

—Lo será, lo hemos superado todo. A la muerte, a nuestros propios demonios…

—Incluso nuestra retorcida forma de amar —inhalo profundamente para decir mis votos—. Tú eres todo lo que necesito. Jamás lo dudes, ni un solo segundo. Te amo, cariño, tanto… que se me retuerce el corazón. —Es asfixiante, mucho más que abrumador—. Soy… seré absoluta y malditamente tuya, lo juro—reitero para cerrar mis votos—Eres mi razón para volver a casa. En ti he encontrado mi lugar.

—Y tú, el mío—profiere con voz ronca y decidida.

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer (:**

 **¡Se viene el último capítulo!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Esta historia fue escrita y subida a Fanfiction entre febrero del 2012 y agosto del 2013, con otro nombre de usuario. Obra registrada en Safe Creative el 6 de julio del 2013, código 1307065389071. -OBRA EN EDICIÓN 2017-**

* * *

 **Capítulo 31**

 _El mundo estaba en llamas,_

 _Nadie podía salvarme excepto tú_

 _ **Chris Isaak - Wicked game**_

Desde que había decidido ir a visitarlo me costaba conciliar el sueño. Por esto, tenía el ánimo alterado. Doy vueltas por la oficina, frenética.

—Bella, quédate quieta. —Me pide, Gianna. Parezco león enjaulado. Hago caso omiso a su petición y continúo.

—No supe qué flores comprar, soy pésima en estas cosas… ¿Rosas blancas estará bien? —me cuestioné por enésima vez.

—Lo que le lleves, estará feliz. —Se paró para tranquilizarme tomándome por los hombros.

—Eso espero, no le he ido a visitar desde que me llevó Billy… Soy una mala hija.

—Yo diría lo contrario. Has hecho todo esto por él, cielo. ¿Llegarás a la celebración? Es el cumpleaños de tu sobrino.

—Por supuesto, ¿quién crees que soy? Además, esa celebración incluye alcohol y pastel, mi combinación favorita.

—Estúpida.

—Prométeme que no invitarás a otros bastarditos, no me gustan los niños.

—Se te da bien con Diego.

—Ese niño es maravilloso, no chilla, no molesta y me adora.

—Te quiere mucho. Un niño puede cambiarte, Bella.

—Yo tengo a un hombre, cariño, y no me pide cambiar, al menos que sea de posición. —Moví las cejas de forma sugerente.

—Perra.

—No me gustan los críos, pero me encanta practicar. —Le guiñé un ojo.

—Practicar para qué.

—Nada… ¿Vamos?

—Tu mujer está loca. —Gianna hizo un ademán con la mano.

—Ustedes son el par de locos, yo soy la única cuerda.

—Como no. —Ella rodó los ojos—. ¡Las flores, Bella!

—Ah mierda, sí… —Estoy nerviosa. ¡Se me olvida todo!

—Relájate, Bella. Él no se irá a ningún sitio, no podrá librase de nosotros.

—Cállate idiota. —Él se largó a reír.

—Apúrate, nena. Debemos estar de vuelta para la celebración…

—Si me apuras, más nerviosa me pones y más me demoraré.

Me abraza por la cintura.

— ¿Te pongo nerviosa? —Su voz fue realmente _sexual_.

—Un poco. —Corre mi cabello, siento su respiración en mi cuello.

Gianna tose falsamente.

—Nos vemos en la tarde —me apresuro a decir.

—Eso espero. —Nos mira suspicaz.

Tomo el ramo de flores y nos dirigimos hacia el estacionamiento.

.

.

* * *

Estoy sentada al borde de la tumba, abrazando el ramo gigantesco de rosas. Una por cada año de fallecido, una por cada año que nadie lo ha venido a visitar.

—Charlie. —Suspiro—. Espero estés descansando en paz. Acá todo está bien, yo estoy bien. Lo que querías está hecho… Aunque he salido apenas del intento. —Doy una respiración profunda—. Te he devuelto la mano.

Dejo las flores en su tumba, se me encoje el corazón.

Una mano en mi hombro me acompaña.

—Amor, ¿estás bien? —Su voz quiebra mi nostalgia.

— ¿Tú crees que Charlie me perdone? —Un sollozo ahoga la pregunta.

— ¿Por qué debería?

Cierro los ojos para disipar las futuras lágrimas que amenazan con caer.

—Por haberme enamorado de quien le quitó la vida. —Muerdo mis mejillas.

—No te darás vuelta con eso otra vez… Esto fue así.

—No me arrepiento de lo que siento. Solo que… Ah, la vida es una mierda y juega con nosotros.

Suspiro otra vez.

—Esperemos que donde esté, él haya podido ver las cosas como son y darnos su bendición.

Acaricio la mano que está en mi hombro.

Muchos años atrás, este día fue ensombrecido por la sangre, por mi propia muerte. Recordarlo había sido el calvario al cual me vi sometida a lo largo de estos, pero, así como la vida puede ser una perra, también es dócil y da nuevas oportunidades. No te quemará sin otorgarte la oportunidad de resurgir de las cenizas. Lo vi reflejado con él, con el nacimiento del hijo de Gianna, ya no recordaría este día como uno negro. El pasado eso era, ya lo había aceptado, no para olvidarlo, sino para poder seguir.

— ¿Vamos?

—Sí, quiero llegar a tiempo para la celebración. Gianna es capaz de cortarme las tetas si no llego.

—Que malo sería eso… Primero la mato.

—Adiós, Charlie. —Me pongo de pie—. Lo hará.

— ¿Qué cosa, cariño?

—Aceptarte, por algo regresaste a mi vida.

Él había regresado y yo había dejado que se quedase. Recuerdo aquel día… aún lo siento a fuego vivo en mi piel.

Me pongo de pie. Nos encaminamos hacia la salida del cementerio, de la mano. Había decidido venir solo con él, sin la habitual escolta, así que podía permitirme ciertas cosas que no hacía frente a muchas personas. Nos subimos al automóvil.

Tengo un mal presentimiento, algo de pronto me inquieta.

—Bella, Bella. —Pestañeo desmesuradamente.

— ¿Ah?

—Despierta mujer, abróchate el cinturón.

—Eh, sí.

—Estás muy desconcentrada hoy. ¿Sucede algo malo?

—Nada en lo absoluto.

—Eso espero, no pretendo terminar en una zanja, por una mala maniobra tuya. —Se burla pues soy yo quien conduce.

—Terminarás en una zanja, sin ropa, precisamente por una buena maniobra mía. —Sonrío con malicia. Él emite un pequeño sonido gutural, y lleva su mano a mi pierna, a la que doy un pequeño golpe.

—Debemos llegar temprano, tenemos un compromiso.

—No puedes tentarme para luego decir que no. —Hay resentimiento y seducción en su voz.

—Sabes que juego sucio.

—Maldita sea. —Bufa.

—Además no serán cinco minutos, tardaremos un poco más…

—Yo quería adelantarte el regalo. —Una sonrisa perversa cruza su cara. Nos miramos y su mano vuelve a mi pierna, metiéndola por entre mis muslos, rozando mi sexo.

Entretanto, enciendo el motor y, mientras avanzamos, el presentimiento se intensifica.

Detiene la caricia, y me mira fijo.

—Veo que estás pendiente de otra cosa. —No puedo concentrarme, mi mente está en otro sitio…

—Lo siento es que… Por la gran puta —digo por lo bajo.

—Algo te sucede, dímelo. —Edward profiere seriamente.

Mi corazón se acelera, y cuando doblo en la siguiente esquina, mi presentimiento se hace real. Un auto negro blindado, tras este, uno blanco. Nos persiguen.

—Bella —demanda.

—Nos están siguiendo.

— ¡Mierda! —Doy un par de vueltas para perderlos, pero es inútil.

— ¿Qué haremos? ¡No tenemos armas!

—Tranquilízate, Cullen. Levanta el asiento de atrás. —Él da un silbido—. ¿Tú creíste que saldría así nada más?

—Hmmm…

—Me subestimas, Cullen.

—Nunca más.

Comienzo a disminuir la velocidad, estoy urdiendo un plan.

—Cárgalas.

—Sí, señora.

—Qué bien suena eso. —Él emite un pequeño gemido.

—Dame un arma.

— ¿Qué coño? ¡No! Yo te defenderé.

— ¡Dame una, te digo! —Mi humor cambia a patea-traseros.

—Ten —dice de mala gana.

—Me he enfrentado a esto mil veces, Cullen. —Ahora estábamos en las mismas condiciones, ya no era alguien a quien proteger. Lo hacía por mí misma.

Del año que llevaba cien por ciento recuperado, nunca nos había ocurrido esto, puesto que no dejé que fuese mi guardaespaldas. No soportaría que le hicieran daño otra vez, aunque, de igual manera, se pone en plan protector.

Desabrocho el cinturón y bajo el vidrio. Me acomodo el arma y saco medio cuerpo por la ventana.

Siento el cuerpo de Edward, seguramente moviendo el manubrio. El vehículo se desvía levemente. Entonces localizo mi objetivo y presiono el disparador. Nos responden con más balas, imbéciles. Salen cuatro tipos con armas.

— ¡Abre la escotilla!

—Bella, pidamos refuerzos.

Tiro el fusil hacia atrás y me acomodo en el asiento nuevamente.

—No, tú conducirás. —Me mira con cara de espanto—. ¿Desde cuándo tan cobarde? Te has ablandado con los años.

—Estoy siendo realista, Bella. Son muchos, nosotros solo dos.

—Pero somos nosotros, amor. —Está demás mencionar que él era malditamente bueno desapareciendo tipos, y un buen francotirador. Y yo, bueno, soy una mujer bastante fría y cruel cuando se amerita.

Acelero lo más que puedo, las balas están incrustas en el vidrio trasero. Entonces, sin previo aviso, dejo la conducción.

— ¡Mierda, mujer! —Él vocifera al ver que me muevo hacia su lado mientras el vehículo hace un movimiento serpenteante.

— ¡Demonios! —grita. Casi chocamos.

Yo saco otra arma desde atrás y, como puedo, me paro en el asiento para disparar desde la escotilla. Logro darle a uno… Y a las ruedas del vehículo blanco, que no detuvo su marcha, pero sí logró bajar la velocidad. Entretanto, los imbéciles desaparecen.

—Aparca en la siguiente esquina.

No había rastro de ellos, pero estaba segura de que nos condujeron a una emboscada. Debía haber francotiradores en los alrededores.

— ¿Qué harás?

—Eliminar bastardos, como lo llevo haciendo hace años.

Abro la puerta y cargo tres armas, dos pequeñas y el fusil.

—Espero me cubras, Cullen.

— ¡Bella, no!

Me escabullo por las calles. Estaba siguiendo a mi instinto, conocía el modus operandi de Félix. El maldito cabrón me dejó tranquila unos años, solo para volver al estúpido juego. Tenía entendido de que sus amigos dejaron de prestarle ayuda, así que los vehículos y las personas que nos atacaron debieron ser su último recurso. Lo que me daba a entender también es que no había muchos más tipos acechándonos. Eso ruego.

 _Charlie, haz que el instinto que heredé de ti, no me falle._ Pensé.

Estamos en su territorio, o lo que le quedó. Los edificios viejos y a medio caer eran su refugio, él está por aquí, nos había conducido. Con la diferencia que él esperaba que nos matasen al llegar. ¡Maldito gilipollas, cobarde! De seguro vendría a ver si estaba muerta. Ese sería el momento en el cual le daría la sorpresa.

No pasa mucho cuando oigo pasos, luego el estallido característico de las ametralladoras.

— ¡Sal de tu mierda, bastardo! —escucho cuando se acercan.

Les disparo antes, dos cuerpos al suelo. Alguien golpea mi espalda y caigo de rodillas. Me golpeo otra vez, y yo, sin aliento, me doy vuelta, entonces entierro las gemas de mis anillos en sus ojos, como puedo, le propino con mi rodilla un golpe en su entrepierna. Lo que me da ventaja para empuñar de nuevo el arma. Solo alcanzo a arrastrarme un poco, el tipo se levanta y patea el fusil lejos.

Bien, no me quedaría otra que pelear.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! —necesitaba información. Por si Félix no llegaba a aparecer.

—No vine aquí para hablar contigo.

—Has venido a morir —sentencio.

—Como quieras. —Lo bueno es que él tampoco tenía su arma, así que le propino una patada en el abdomen y un codazo en la cara. Entonces, empuño el revólver.

—Dime, ¿dónde mierda está tu jefe? —El maldito imbécil se resiste, tanto así que logra zafarse. Intenta golpearme otra vez, pero lo empujo. Este choca en una escalera metálica y cae al suelo. Pongo una rodilla en su espalda, y el arma en su cara.

— ¡Dónde mierda está el bastardo de Félix!

—No te lo diré, perra —gorjea. Quito el arma para darle un puñetazo.

—Es esto o una bala en tu entrepierna. Decide.

—No te tengo miedo, zorra. —Tomo su cabello para levantar su cabeza y estamparla contra el concreto.

—Estoy siendo benevolente. ¡Habla! —Pasan varios segundos, y como no hay respuesta, le disparo en la cabeza.

—Uno menos.

—Y el último de tu vida, puta estúpida. —Félix aparece detrás de mí, intento girarme, pero siento el arma en mi nuca. ¡Mierda!

En un segundo se me pasaron mil estrategias. Sin embargo, ninguna serviría, sin que antes él disparara el gatillo.

—No te daré en el gusto, bastardo. —Si muero lo haré luchando—. ¡Y atacando por la espalda, como el cobarde que eres!

—Poco me importa lo que pienses de mí. Me da lo mismo que no recupere un peso, solo verte muerta y por mis propias manos, es un deleite que gozaré hasta la tumba.

Empuño el revólver, y él quita el seguro del arma. Mi corazón da un vuelco brusco. Me preparo para girar, sin saber si viviré o moriré.

Una bala explota en el lugar.

.

* * *

Cuando me giro, Edward permanece con su brazo estirado, apuntando con una pistola.

Ha disparado hacia una pared, Félix aprovecha la oportunidad para ponerse de pie y correr. En eso, me dirijo hacia Edward, quien me dedica una corta pero intensa mirada.

— ¡Mierda, Isabella! ¡Te lo dije, por la mismísima mierda! —Pese a la rabia que contienen sus palabras, su rostro denota miedo.

Yo solo atino a posicionarme detrás de él. Edward vuelve a presionar el disparador un par de veces hasta que el bastardo de Félix cae. El resto de su pandilla desaparece, ya no tienen nada que hacer aquí, de seguro saben que si los identificamos sus vidas corren peligro.

—Oh, mi amor —susurra tan dulcemente en mi oído que me parece extraño.

—Edward —gimo.

—Tranquila, mi amor. —He comenzado a temblar. Nunca en estos años estuve expuesta a tal peligro, de no ser por él, estaría haciéndole compañía a Charlie—. Siempre estaré protegiéndote. Estaré cuidando de ti, amor mío, _ma belle_ , siempre seré tu siervo.

Me separo un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. Aquel abismo verde donde amo perderme.

—Lo sé, niño, créeme que lo sé… estaré eternamente en deuda con la vida por tenerte. Te amo.

Sonríe complacido, me da un beso y regresamos al vehículo.

Él maneja hacia las salidas de la ciudad, poco antes del desvío que dirigía a nuestra fortaleza.

Reanudamos las caricias, los besos y la lujuria contenida. Con el asiento reclinado, sobre él, mientras sube la falda; recuerdo.

—Mierda, Edward, ¡debemos ir a la celebración! —Si no me presento, ¡Gianna me mata!

—Ya estamos celebrando, querida. —Continúa besándome.

—La del cumpleaños —prosigo.

—Estamos en medio de una celebración de cumpleaños: del tuyo. —Está en lo correcto, con todo el ajetreo había pasado a segundo plano—. He llamado a Gianna, explicándole la situación. Dice que dejará el pastel para la noche, eso nos da unas horas de ventaja.

Voy a rebatirle con otro argumento, pero su boca maldita besa mi cuello y pierdo la noción del tiempo.

No hay más palabras, solamente nuestras respiraciones agitadas. Los gemidos hablaron por nosotros. Juntos, en esa extraña comunión de los cuerpos. En la entrega absoluta, en la oscuridad que descansa en el encuentro de una caricia, en nuestras bocas, en nuestros sexos.

Nuestros cuerpos sudorosos se amparan. En esta soledad tan extraña, no hacen falta las palabras. Compartimos un cigarro, cada vez que me lo pasa, sus dedos juguetean en mi brazo. Observo cómo el humo del cigarrillo ondula en el aire, danzando desde mi boca hasta desvanecerse.

Ninguno quiere romper el encanto, este universo que habíamos creado hace tantos años... En esta quietud cómplice, asumo que lo que queda de mi vida, estará en manos de Edward. En esta hora, nosotros hemos hecho un pacto, una alianza que no requiere de testigos, ni de papeles, ni de dioses.

La vida misma se ha encargado, a su manera, de comenzar a gestar la unión insoluble a la cual estamos atados. Tantos años, tantos sufrimientos, errores, decisiones, nos han tomado y traído a este punto. Enfrentarnos a esa oscuridad que llevamos dentro, aquella que se mezcla con el amor y se transforma en el sentimiento más intenso que se pueda vivir. Comprendo que el amor también es oscuro, es más, es el sentimiento más turbio que conocí y de seguro conoceré. Puesto que, así como crea, también destruye.

Todo a nuestro alrededor podría hacerse añicos y no nos importaría. Nada nos podría tocar, nadie podría dañarnos. Nosotros habitábamos el infierno y, dónde estuviésemos, resurgiríamos con éste a cuestas para calcinarlo todo. Nosotros nunca amaríamos como lo hace el resto del mundo, pues pertenecemos a un universo alterno, donde las tinieblas se mezclan con la luz y el punto de partida y de llegada se pierde.

Desnudos en el auto, mientras la cuidad avanza, se agita y se hace pedazos, nosotros creamos el sitial donde se puede morir, donde se puede renacer y amar es la única medida de tiempo que necesitamos para cumplir el pacto.

 **FIN**

* * *

A kaja0507, Jupy, Yoliki, gracias por comentar :)

Las espero a todas en mi siguiente historia, (la he comenzado a escribir, no como esta, que la he rescatado y editado :P) Pronto primer capítulo.

 **Gracias por leer (:**


End file.
